


Resident Evil: Vengeance - An Ada Wong Short Story

by BGShepard



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, F/M, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 129,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGShepard/pseuds/BGShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set nine months after the events of Resident Evil 6.  Ada Wong and Leon S. Kennedy investigate an seemingly abandoned warehouse when tragedy strikes.  Now Leon is dead and Ada is on a quest for vengeance against all who had a hand in it.  </p><p>Featuring: Ada Wong, Helena Harper, Ashley Graham, and Leon S. Kennedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-1: Loss**

 

**Eastern Warehouse District – Miami, FL**  
**May 25th 2014**  
**21:15 EST**  
 

     It was as if she was watching everything unfold before her in slow motion playback.  In that brief second, time ceased to hold its sway given what she had just witnessed.  The thunderous discharge from the high-powered sniper rifle was still ringing in her ears even as she looked down from the roof.  The skylight above the garage had shattered from where he had fallen through.  His voice was the last thing she could acutely remember.  
  
    _“Ada!  Sniper above!”_  
  
    She’d barely had time to turn when the red dot of a laser site honed in on her chest.  At the last second she had thrown herself backwards with the bullet striking the guide rail instead of her.  Leon had then begun firing in the direction of the sniper and before she could take action, the same roar exploded once again.  
  
    Her breath had caught itself in her lungs as she watched him stagger after the round had effortlessly passed through his chest.  Now he was lying on the cement slab of the garage... and he wasn’t moving.  
  
    “Leon…” she whispered before realizing that the sniper was still out there.  
  
    Pushing herself against the doorway that lead down from the roof, the loud shot could be heard a third time as a piece of cinder block exploded the frame in front of her.  From her brief survey of the warehouse roof, there could only be one place where the shooter was firing from – an old water tower at the edge of the perimeter that held a clear line of sight.  
  
    _I have you now, you son of a bitch!_  Ada quickly reached around the corner and fired three rounds toward the top of the tower.  
  
    To her surprise however, there was no return fire.  Where had he gone?  
  
    Taking her binoculars, she scanned the tower and nearby roves but saw no sign of the shooter.  He had simply vanished.  Her attention then turned back toward the loading bay… and Leon.  He was still lying on his back amidst the shattered glass; his arms slowly moving.  
  
    It was she who had roped him into helping her on this mission.  Now it was her fault he was laying there.  Without further thought, she planted her right foot up on the guide rail and jumped.  Reaching out with her grappling gun, she fired toward the building to give her a safe place to land.  
  
    “Leon!” she yelled as she ran to him.  He was still alive, but barely.  There was so much blood; the metallic scent was heavy in the air.  And he was so pale… what if he…?  
  
    She shook her head to quell the doubts forming in her mind; believing that by not thinking about it the worst would not befall them.  Kneeling down next to him, she assessed his wound – A clean shot right through his upper chest.  Ada began to fear that his lung had been hit as blood was already running from the corner of his mouth.  
  
    “Ada...” he gasped as he tried to raise himself up on his elbows.  
  
    “Easy does it, Mr. Kennedy,” she replied as she afforded him a smile he was so accustomed to.  She then took his hand and held his back to steady him.  “Can you get to your feet?”  
  
    He grunted in pain and then stopped.  “No… I… I don’t… think so…”  
  
    Pulling her hand away from his shirt, she noticed that the blood had turned a dark shade of crimson.  Her eyes widened.  “Oh my God…”  
  
    “Bad… I know.  Went through… my lung.”  He was gasping in shallow breaths as the ability to breath was becoming more arduous for him.  
  
    “Wait!  Don’t move!” she said before quickly sitting down behind him.  Taking his head in her hands, Ada gently lowered him until his head rested upon her legs.  “There.  Lie still, Leon.  I’m going to get you out of here.”  
  
    “Don’t have much time… Ada,” he gasped.  “Listen…”  
  
    A sudden bout of fury began to well within her; knowing the horrible truth he was about to say.  No… she couldn’t think about that.  
  
    “Shut up, Leon!  Just… shut up!” she snapped as she reached for her communicator.  “I’m not listening to that type of talk from you.  You’re a survivor, and I’m not going to let you die here!”        
    Pushing the button on her ear piece she sent the call.  “It’s Wong.  I am putting in a call for an immediate medi-vac at the warehouse site.  Gunshot wound through the chest, probable lung puncture.  Send the chopper for extraction.”  
  
    The garbled static on the other end came to life as the radio operator replied, “Transmission received, Agent Wong.  Notice that we have no units in the immediate vicinity.  ETA thirty minutes.”  
  
    “He doesn’t have thirty minutes!” she yelled into the mic.  “If you can’t do better I’ll get him out of here myself!”  
  
    “Negative!  Repeat, negative on your last!  You are to proceed as planned and retrieve the product at all cost.  That is your mission!  Do you understand?”  
  
    “Damn it!” she yelled.  Pulling the device from her ear, Ada flung it across the yard.  
  
    “Hey…” she heard him whisper.  “Just… sit with me… okay?  No running off… this time.”  
  
    She looked down into his blue eyes.  His gaze was silently telling her what she already knew – he wasn’t going to make it out of this warehouse alive.  Not with that wound.  
  
    “Leon…” she began before he interrupted her.  
  
    “You are so beautiful… you know that?”  
  
    That caught her off guard.  “Leon, please… don’t…”  
  
    “Fifteen years… Ada.  Fifteen long years… and I’ve been afraid… all that time.”  
  
    She took her right hand and rested it on his head while gently placing her left over his wound.  His hand found hers.  “What were you afraid of, Mr. Kennedy?” she asked softly.  
  
    “Of you… of us.  Afraid of how… I felt about you.  I don’t want to die… with any regrets… with no words left unspoken between us.  That night… in Paris… It was more beautiful than I could have… possibly imagined.”  
  
    Her eyes began to sting.  Soon his face began to blur from unfamiliar tears.  
  
    “Those secret… rendezvous we had.  I looked forward to them… more than you can ever know.”  
  
    Then he said the words that would haunt her forever.  “I love you… Ada Wong.”  
  
    Closing her eyes, the wet trail of a tear ran down her cheek.  How much flirting had the two of them done with each other over the years since Raccoon City?  The looks… the banter… the touches.  Was what they did that first night together merely stress release as she initially tried to make herself believe or had it been something more?  Something she had tried hard to bury?  
  
    She cared about him more than any man in her life, but the first rule in her line of work was clear – do not form emotional attachments to others.  Emotions were liabilities that could be ill afforded.  For years she had let that be the guiding principle she had lived by… even when it came to Leon.  
  
    So she made quips, flirted with him, and stayed just out of arms reach each time the two of them encountered one another in the field.  But then she had finally relented hadn’t she – that night in Paris when she snuck off to be with him?  It had been in the dead of night when she had arrived with a bottle of champagne, and a kiss she had initiated.  Why had she done that?  And why had she continued coming back to him for all of these years?  What was it about him that had finally caused her break her own rules?  The answer was screaming back at her, but her stubborn will had refused to heed it.  
  
    A new tear down the other side of her face.  “Leon… I…”  
  
    She opened her eyes and looked down at him.  His eyes were staring back, but… they were lifeless; looking past her into the great void.  His breathing has ceased and now his body lay still in her arms.  Shock and sadness were the strangers that found their way to greet her.  
  
    “Leon?”  Her hand went to his face.  
  
    “Leon!?”  Ada shook him gently in an attempt to stir him but deep down knowing that her efforts were in vain.  
  
    Shutting her eyes tightly, her teeth grit with anger as she bent over his lifeless body.  “No…. not like this…” she whispered as old, forgotten emotions began to take hold of her.  
   
    Her mind flashed back to that first night.  She could clearly remember the way that he had looked at her when she had slowly walked up to him in a tight red dress.  His eyes had been filled with a genuine hunger that she had never seen before.  She could still recall the way his muscular body had writhed under her as she took him at her pleasure.  It was that night where doubts and questions had been laid aside.  He had given himself willingly to her, and she had taken great pleasure in that fact.  
  
    Looking down at him now, she knew right then what it was that she had truly lost, and she could hold back no longer.  
  
    **_“LEEEEEEOOOOOON!”_** she screamed.  
  
    Anger – it was burning within her veins and coupled with it was the crushing weight of her sadness.  Now she was enraged with hatred.  Emotions had been a part of her being that had taken many years to suppress, but now it seemed all of that was about to change.  With Leon’s death, she felt overwhelmed – defeated.  Fear, rage, hate, anger, sadness – each one of them was taking a piece of her heart to consume, and she bore no defense against their assault.  All of her training was lost to her for Ada had no way of coping with this kind of loss – a loss to her heart.  
  
    Bringing her face to his, she gently kissed his lips.  “I’m sorry, Leon,” she whispered before gently closed his eyes.  
  
    The tears – she was having a difficult time seeing as they flooded her.  She began to cry – an act she hadn’t done since she was a little girl.  In the days of her early womanhood, she had believed that she’d finally forgotten how.  Deadening herself emotionally was part of who she wanted to be – a woman able to survive in this world without regret.  Now, it was surprising to her just how easy the act was.  Leon was dead and nothing she could do would change that.  He had been the one bright spot in her life; the one attachment that she had allowed herself to keep.  Now, he was gone – taken by these terrorists, and she had no one to blame but herself!  It was she who had brought him here to watch her back while she saw to her own mission… and she quickly began to hate herself for it.  
  
    Soon, voices in the distance brought her mind into focus.  They were speaking in Arabic.  Fortunately for her, the time she had spent in the Middle East made translation an easy matter.  
  
    “The shots were fired in this area.  Fan out and search for the intruders!  Hallar, take your men and search above on the second floor!”  
  
    “I thought I heard a woman screaming nearby.  Do you think that one might be wounded?”   
  
    She didn’t know how many hostiles were out there searching for her.  Taking the Sig in her hand, Ada pulled out the clip – there were ten shots left, and she had another three clips in reserve.   _More than enough…_ she thought  
  
    Gently setting Leon’s head upon the ground, she stood and turned to face the incoming threats.  They would be on her in less than a minute.  Narrowing her eyes, the hatred in her heart soon twisted her lips into a sneer.   Her blood was boiling with a rage that she hadn’t felt in years.  It was almost like welcoming back a long, lost friend – or an enemy she had tried hard to keep away but knowing that it was only a matter of time before their paths crossed again.  It had now caught up with her, and today she would welcome it with open arms.  
  
    Ada’s smile grew wide as she made a silent vow to herself that none of these bastards would live to see the morning sun.  
  


  
   **_Next: Chapter 1-2: Rage_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1-2: Rage**

 

**Eastern Warehouse District – Miami, FL**  
**May 25th 2014**  
**21:45 EST**  
   
   
     Grey…  
  
    The whole world had turned grey… and dark – like seeing everything stripped bare of its natural color; giving way to sepia-like tones.  Despite the macabre however, the smile on her face widened as she crouched low on the catwalk above the three remaining guards.  
  
    In their terror, the fools had begun blind-firing their rifles in all directions now.  Of course, after brutally dispatching the rest of their compatriots, their fear was understandable.  The original group had comprised of nearly a dozen heavily armed men with Kalashnikovs, grenades, laser sights, and enough gear to start an urban street war.  Even with all that equipment, they were searching for a lone woman who was quickly decimating their ranks in a deadly game of cat and mouse.  
  
    The first to fall had been almost too easy.  He’d been distracted by Leon’s body which had allowed her to get the drop on him.  A quick kick to the back of his knee put him down low enough for her to snap his neck in one fluid motion.  Despite the guard’s high-end gear, Ada had been surprised to find that he’d also been equipped with a machete.  She had then removed the sharp blade with a smirk; knowing that she would make good use of it.  It had set the tone for all that had transpired afterward.  
  
    Staying in the shadows, she had moved from cover to cover with her grapple gun; cutting and slicing through each one of them in the most brutal ways possible.  She was a woman skilled in all forms of weaponry to include bladed weapons.  While they weren’t as elegant or as smooth as the grip of her Sig, they did have their own ‘unique’ uses.  
  
    A light chuckle escaped her as she recalled Leon’s advice from Spain almost ten years ago.   _“Try using knives next time.  Works better for close encounters.”_  How apt was it that she was now heeding those words?  
  
    But this wasn’t about efficiency or killing her enemies quickly.  This was about causing as much suffering and death as she could against those who had stolen Leon from her.  This was about **_her_** rage and anger.  This was about **_her_** vengeance, and she wanted to see the fear in each of their eyes as she sent them to whatever hell awaited.  A monster had been unleashed upon this warehouse.  Not one of claws or fangs as she had faced in the past, but a monster in the form of a cold-blooded killer – a sadist who enjoyed her work.  And at this moment, Ada was quite content to let loose the reigns and allow it to run freely.  
  
    Her mind shifted back on the men below her.  She had been the one responsible for carefully crafting their fear.  Each of them had seen what she was capable of – the bloody trail of destruction and death that she had left behind in her wake.  This had turned into a game for her, and she knew the moment was at hand to bring it to a close.  
  
    All three guards had expended their clips and were beginning to reload their rifles.  This was the moment she had been waiting for.  With the machete in hand, she fired her grapple gun to a nearby light post and swung down towards their position.  Coming in behind the enemy closest to her, she released the hook and swung the blade as hard as she could.  It passed effortlessly through the man’s neck; causing his head to roll off of his shoulders as she landed on the pavement in a crouching position.  
  
    The other two were momentarily stunned by what they had just witnessed before cursing loudly as they tried to finish slamming a fresh magazine into their weapons.  She wouldn’t give them that chance.  Performing a fast cartwheel and flip, she landed before the man to her right.  A swift kick knocked the rifle from his hands before she swung the blade to her left… taking his hand in the process.  As he screamed, she had already begun the backwards motion of her second swing and struck him in the head.   
    The last guard dropped his rifle and attempted to run, but it would do him no good.  Two shots rang out from her Sig, and now he was on the ground; grabbing at his legs.  He began crying out for help but as soon as he saw her slow, sauntering approach, he quickly turned in an attempt to crawl away.  When she reached him, he then rolled onto his back and put out his hands as if to entreat her mercy.  
  
    “Please…  Please!” he moaned.  
  
    Digging the stiletto heel of her shoe into the wound on his right leg, he let out a howl of pain.  Ada then smiled down at him.  
  
    “Too bad,” she replied.  
  
    Raising the bloody instrument above her head, she quickly brought it down.  His moans soon turned to screams of agony as she continued striking again and again.  Letting loose her rage, the fury washed over her in a sadistic rush.  After half a dozen blows, he went silent as death released him from his torment, but still she savaged his corpse.  Tears were flooding her… Leon’s name was screaming from her lips… the pain…  
  
    At last with two hands on the hilt, she swung and embedded the machete into what was left of the dead guard’s skull and stood over him.  
  
    The grey haze to her vision began to disappear; giving way to a normal hue.  A warm drop landed on her cheek to which she wiped it way and looked at her fingers.  It was blood – and not just on her hand but all over her.  She was covered in it.  Taking a deep breath, she quickly oriented herself and realized that she was standing in the middle of the lot surrounded by the remains of her adversaries.  She had killed them all, and it was with that realization that her training and instincts kicked in.  
  
    Firing her grapple gun, Ada pulled herself up to the second floor walkway of the warehouse and pushed herself against a dark portion of the building.  She then scanned her surroundings to ascertain if anyone else was in sight or heading her way.  For now, no reinforcements had been sent after her.  That was either a good sign… or a bad one.  Good, being that these terrorists might only have a small security detachment guarding this facility – or that the rest of them were bunkered down inside, waiting for a siege.  
  
    Wiping her bloody brow, Ada whispered to herself.  “Damn it!  I don’t know what I was doing back there, but I need to get a hold of myself and fast.”  Getting killed was not what Leon had died saving her for.  She had to be more subtle or this mission would end in failure.  
  
    _Leon_ – The mere thought of him caused her heart to ache.  Looking down from the walkway, Ada let herself gaze upon his body one last time.  He was still where she had left him; untouched by the guards.  She had made sure of that.  
  
    When she had finally parted from his side, she had rested his hands together over his chest.  It was a silly, sentimental thing to do – as if the act would make his passing easier to bear.  It had failed in that regard to which Ada silently cursed – at God, at herself, and at these terrorists for taking a good and honorable man from this world when it should have been her lying there.  
  
    The weight of her sadness was crushing.  Her rage on the other hand had been sated somewhat after she had dispatched those guards.   _Dispatched?_ she thought to herself.  No, what she had done was slaughter, plain and simple.  She had butchered them like cattle – and she had enjoyed every minute of it.  That was not how she had been taught to take life.  It was to be quick and clean – a bullet to the head or chest and put the target down fast.  But she had been so angry back there and had wanted to make them suffer.  
  
    What was happening to her?  She was devolving back to the woman she had once been before Raccoon City – before she had met Leon.  Now this night would be burned into her mind like a hot branding iron on skin.  The only thing she could do in order to keep her sanity was to finish the mission and make sure that these terrorists paid for what they had done.  
  
    With a renewed purpose, Ada pushed on toward the eastern section of the complex as quickly and quietly as she could.  Taking the phone from her side, she brought up the schematics of the warehouse and checked over the data one last time.  More than likely the product would be in the middle of the building on the second floor as that was where the main concentration of power usage was being centered.  Before she could claim it however, she would need to find a way to enter the complex.  A side entrance was up ahead – that would be her insertion point.  
  
    As she continued on, her mind began to wonder where the sniper had gone.  It seemed strange that after shooting Leon, he had taken one final shot at her before disappearing – but to where?  Was he setting up elsewhere to take her down, too?  Why hadn’t he waited her out from his position?  She didn’t know the answer to either of those questions, but right now it could wait.  She planned on taking advantage of the lull by infiltrating the building before the shooter could return and finish the job.  
  
    Moving closer to the entrance, she could hear voices arguing below her.  
  
    “We should go and check on them.  We can’t just sit here!” a man whispered loudly.  
  
    “We can and we will!  Our orders are to guard the eastern entrance.  Let the patrol team do their job!” another replied.  
  
    “Were you hearing the same thing I was?  All that gunfire and screams – what if they are all dead?”  
  
    He then spoke into his radio.  “Hallar?  Yamir?  What is your status?”  
  
    She quietly attached the silencer to her Sig and approached the ledge while keeping to the shadows.  There were three hostiles below – the two who were arguing and a third standing at a computer in the guard shack.  
  
    Ada quickly lined up her shots; taking into account the added weight of the suppressor.  Gently pulling the trigger, the pistol sneezed and the guard she had targeted was down with a bullet to the head.  
  
    “What the f... ugh!” the other grunted before she put him on the ground next to his comrade.  
  
    “Amateurs,” Ada smiled to herself.  
  
    The man in the guard house heard the commotion and stepped out with rifle in hand.  When he caught sight of their bodies, he stopped; giving her a clean shot.  A third pull of the trigger and the route was now open to her.  
  
    Jumping down from the walkway, she silently landed on the parking lot pavement and walked past the bodies as if nothing unpleasant had occurred.  “Don’t get up, boys.  I’m just passing through,” Ada quipped as a smile cracked in the corner of her mouth.  She was beginning to feel like her old self again – calm, confident, and deadly.  
  
    Upon entering the guard shack, she went to the computer and tapped the Enter key.  The dark monitor immediately gave way to the desktop… and brought the second shock of the night along with it.  Her eyes widened when she gazed upon the all-too-familiar red and white logo on the screen – however this one had a roman numeral ‘I’ in the center of it.  
  
    “Umbrella?”  she whispered.  
  
    How was that possible?  All of their research and technology had been confiscated by the government after the company’s indictment, and they had been put out of business soon after.  Of course that little detail hadn’t stopped Carla Radames from finding the resources and facilities to form Neo-Umbrella and launch her own global bio-war last year with the help of Derek Simmons.  The US was still cleaning up contamination from the nuclear destruction of Tall Oaks while Lanshiang, China was all but abandoned.  It appeared that this cell in Miami had formed itself out of Umbrella’s interests in the Middle East, but where would they be getting the financing to run an operation like this?  
  
    She shook her head.  None of that mattered right now.  What mattered was retrieving the product and killing off the last of these terrorists before the authorities arrived.  No doubt the gunfire from those careless guards had already attracted unwanted attention.  Time was growing short.  
  
    The computer didn’t appear to have access to the warehouse itself, but it did have control over parking lot security.  A push of a button and five metal posts rose up out of the pavement in front of the entrance gate.  They were devices used to prevent entry to the facility – now she would use them to prevent any escape.  
  
    “There.  That should keep them from fleeing before I’m finished here,” she said with a smile before bringing up her pistol and shooting the hard drive.  
  
    Walking toward the body of the guard who had occupied the shack, she noticed a key card around his neck.  “You won’t mind if I borrow this, will you?” she cooed as she yanked it free.  “I have an appointment with your friends, and they’d die if I missed it.”  
  
    With a quick swipe, the red light on the panel turned green – the door was now unlocked.  Ada felt the smirk on her lips grow wider as she entered the warehouse.  There was an Umbrella infestation inside, and she planned on exterminating it – permanently.

 

_**Next: Chapter 1-3: Infiltration** _


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 1-3: Infiltration **

 

 **Eastern Warehouse District – Miami, FL**  
**May 25th 2014**  
**21:55 EST**  
   
     Sticking to the shadows wasn’t really her style, but Ada had to admit that it did have its advantages.  It gave her the opportunity to silently eavesdrop on the man seated at the computer as he conversed with another individual over the monitor.  She would need to maintain patience and time her movements perfectly if she wanted to remain undetected.  
  
    While it was her preference to move quickly against enemy strongholds, she realized that the safest thing to do here was to move slowly and utilize stealth.  There was no telling how many heavily-armed guards were patrolling the inside of this facility.  Giving her presence away too early would only lead to her death, and she would not allow that to happen; especially when there were so many more of these Umbrella One terrorists to dispose of.  
  
    “Dr. Hamza,” the man at the computer said, “I am still unable to get in contact with Yamir and Hallar.  I am afraid their teams may have been eliminated!”  
  
    “Then they are here.  We must prepare to evacuate this facility, Tarik,” the man on the screen replied.  “It is sooner than I would like, but we have no choice in the matter.  I want you to prepare the trucks in the loading bay for departure immediately.  We must move out once everything has been seen to in the lab.”  
  
    “Yes sir, I will see to it immediately.”  
  
    Reaching toward the back of her belt, Ada slowly removed her knife and quietly approached the man.  Once she was in position, her left hand covered his mouth and jerked his head back while she brought the knife around and shoved it into his throat.  His eyes bulged in surprise as he began to struggling against her, but she held him firm and soon his body went slack.  
  
    Removing the knife, Ada pushed the rolling chair off to the side and approached the computer terminal.  To her good fortune, the dead man was still logged into the main system.  With a few taps of the keys, she bought up a layout of the warehouse.  
  
    As she suspected, the lab containing the product was on the second floor.  At least she had confirmed its location; now the only things standing in her way were the additional security personnel patrolling the warehouse interior.  Her quick count had put their number at around twenty, but perhaps there were additional men inside the lab where this Dr. Hamza was located.  
  
     That was when she began to wonder why security was so tight.  A smaller operation would have drawn less attention from the outside.  Was the manpower here simply to guard the product… or something else?  Whatever it was, the people in charge of this Umbrella cell believed the larger profile was worth the risk.  
  
    Ada continued to scan the computer until she noticed that there was one email in the inbox.  It had been sent yesterday.  
  
    _Tarik, we must move up our departure timeline.  The benefactor has grown suspicious of our motives, and I fear it will only be a matter of time before they send a team to steal our research.  We must not allow this to happen or else all of our holy work will be for naught.  Effective immediately we must vacate these premises by 9:00 AM on Monday the 26th.  You will be in charge of obtaining four non-descript vehicles capable of carrying the specimens to the assigned rendezvous point.  Our plan to reclaim the Holy Land is close at hand.  Soon the infidels will tremble at the might of our armies.  We cannot allow any outside interference at this critical juncture.  In the name of Allah! – H._  
  
    “Specimens?”  Ada whispered to herself.  Whatever this product was, she now had confirmation that this cell had already begun some type of field testing.  And who was the benefactor that was mentioned?  
  
    Clicking on the attachment bought up a picture of the Miami docks along with a map of Israel.  Four cities were circled in red – Tel Aviv, Beersheba, Ashdod, and Haifa.  It was enough evidence for her to realize that these terrorists were preparing to launch a biological attack on the Israeli homeland.  Flipping open her side pack, she removed a thumb stick and inserted into the hard drive.  
  
    Over the past twenty years, she had developed contacts in nearly all high-level security agencies across the globe.  Every now and again when she stumbled on useful intelligence, she would sell it to any one of them for a lofty price.  It was one of the perks of keeping up her high-maintenance lifestyle, and she had no doubts that Homeland Security and Mossad would pay a great deal for this information.  
  
    Before the data could be fully retrieved, Ada heard footsteps approaching her location.  There was no time; she had to move or risk being spotted.  Leaving the thumb stick in the computer to finish its download, she silently moved behind the door and pushed herself against the wall in anticipation of her uninvited guest.  
  
    “Tarik, Dr. Hamza wants you to…!”  
  
    Grabbing the unaware guard by the arm, she turned and spun.  With her hand on the back of his head, Ada then slammed him face-first into the cinderblock wall.  
  
    “Wall, meet face,” she said as she pulled his head back.  
  
    Slamming him a second time she replied, “Face, this is a wall.”  
  
    After the third, she could hear the sound of bone shattering upon impact.  Letting go of him, his body slumped to the floor; leaving a trail of blood running down the length of the wall.  
  
    _I won’t be able to remain undetected for too much longer.  Best do as much damage as I can before they realize I’m here_ , she thought as she grabbed the thumb drive from the computer.  Heading for the door, she made sure the coast was clear before making her way onto the walkway.  
  
    Fortunately, Umbrella One had gone to great lengths in keeping their operation a secret and maintaining the façade that this facility was nothing more than an abandoned warehouse.  Lighting was kept to a minimum so as not to give away their presence.  The guards however, were all equipped with rifle flashlights.  While movement in the dark would be to her advantage, if she got caught in one of those beams, it wouldn’t matter.  
  
   Her mission was still the priority, but the intel gleaned from the computer gave her pause.  This group had successfully created some type of weapon using this product – and now they were mobile.  Looking down through the floor grating, she could see four delivery trucks located near the loading bay door.  Those vehicles would need to be disabled to prevent any type of escape.  She could not allow the product or any of these terrorists to leave the warehouse.  
  
    Before she could see to her objective, a voice spoke over the building’s loud speakers.  
  
    “Attention, this is Dr. Hamza.  An unauthorized entry was detected in the southern sector at door 1S.  We must assume this facility has been compromised.  Team 1, search the area for any signs of intrusion and eliminate all trespassers.  Team 2, prepare the vehicles for departure.  Team 3, begin purging all data from the computer systems immediately.  Prepare to move out in fifteen minutes.”  
  
    That didn’t give her much time.  She was about to move before spotting a five-man team wearing flak jackets and helmets as they passed by her position.  No doubt they were part of Team 1 and on their way toward the southern sector of the building.  Maybe she could take advantage of the confusion and thin their ranks?  The product might be her ultimate goal, but she had also planned on eliminating the rest of these vipers before she was done here.  Leon’s death had to be avenged.  
  
    Once the guards had passed, she dashed out from cover and leapt over the guide rail.   Pulling out her hookshot, she aimed toward the ceiling and embedded the grapple hook into the roof to slow her descent.  She then landed softly on roof of the rear truck.  
  
    “Did you hear something?” a voice below asked.  
  
    Just then there was a loud crash.  Someone in the distance had dropped something metallic onto the cement floor.  
  
    “Nah, just Sulla and his clumsy fingers,” said another who chuckled.  “Be sure to stand far enough away when he loads those creatures onto the trucks, my friend.  I would not want to be nearby if one of them were to escape before we set them loose upon the Zionists.”  
  
    “Very true.  Still, I do not understand why we cannot have more light on the floor.  If we truly have an intruder, do they want us tripping over each other in the darkness as we search?”  
  
   “Remember that we are supposed to be occupying an ‘abandoned’ warehouse, brother.  It would not do well to advertise our presence by lighting up this place like the Americans’ Times Square.  The lab itself already takes up most of the generator’s power.  It is a risk we cannot take.”  
  
    Ada pulled out her night vision glasses and switched them on.  Peering over the side, she could see four of them in the green glow.  There were two talking between the truck she was on and the one in front of her.  Another was patrolling between the vehicles.  This would require some finesse… and explosives.  She had two small packages of C4 that she had brought with her just in case.  If she could plant them under the lead trucks, they would block any escape by the other two.  
  
   When the patrolling guard passed by her position, she silently dropped from the roof and made for the lead two vehicles.  Going low, Ada rolled under a red Jackmond’s delivery truck that was located on the right side.  With the C4 in hand, she quickly placed it under the gas tank of the vehicle and pushed the button to activate it.  
  
    The patrolling guard was on his way back.  He passed by and made for the front of the vehicles.  Ada silently counted the man’s footsteps and then rolled under the left truck to repeat the same process.  After planting the charge, she was ready to move and acquire her second objective.  
  
    All of a sudden a flashlight was shining on her.  “What the…?”  
  
    The man had hesitated in that split second, but after years of experience, she didn’t.  Letting reflex and instinct take over, Ada quickly aimed her Sig just above the light of the flashlight.  Squeezing the trigger, the man’s head whipped back and his body hit the ground hard.   _So much for being subtle._  
  
    As she had feared, the man’s companions had heard the commotion.  “Abdul?  Are you alright?”  
  
    Flashlights were on their way towards her.  Quickly rolling toward the left side of the truck, Ada crept silently toward the front of the vehicle; keeping it between her and the men on approach.  They were moving between the two sets of parked trucks which would give her the advantage.  Once they had passed the cab, she turned and pressed herself against the front of the truck.  She then peered out and saw one of them shine a light on the guard she had just shot.  Moving out from cover, she crouched low and flanked them.  
  
    “Too bad, boys,” she said before quickly pulled the trigger.  Her Sig sneezed twice, and both were down before they could turn.  
  
    However, her window for a stealthy approach was quickly evaporating as more voices, footsteps, and flashlights were heading in her direction.  Taking an assault rifle from one of the dead guards, Ada slung it over her shoulder before firing her hookshot towards the second floor walkway.  Once she had pulled herself up to her destination, she pressed herself against the wall leading to the lab.  There had been no time to hide the bodies, and now she would have to move fast to fulfill the last part of her mission before the alarm was raised.  
  
    The voices below began shouting – it was too late.  The distraction had been enough to break her concentration; causing her to look down towards the commotion.  When she focused her attention back toward the hallway, the guard in front of her had noticed her at the same time.  
  
    Her pistol came up, but the man had countered her move and knocked it from her hand.  She immediately grabbed his assault rifle, and the two of them began to struggle against one another in an effort to gain the upper hand.  Then he made a fatal mistake.  He took his eyes off of her and called out for help.  Flipping backwards, she kicked the rifle and knocked the man off balance.  Ada then pivoted on her left heel and sent a kick right to his chin.  He stumbled backwards and fell over the guide rail; screaming and firing off the weapon on his way down to the concrete floor.  
  
    All hell broke loose at that point as bullets began flying passed her from the direction of the lab.  As she got into cover, the warehouse alarm went off.  
  
    “Attention!” came the familiar voice over the loudspeaker.  “This is Dr. Hamza.  We have a female intruder outside the labs.  All remaining personnel regroup and eliminate her!”  
  
    Quickly retrieving her Sig from the floor, Ada removed the silencer before glancing down the hallway.  Two men were blocking her destination.  Below her, the rest of the warehouse was making their way to the second floor.  She had to make a move or be overwhelmed.  
  
    Reaching around the corner, Ada fired off two shots at the fire extinguisher on the wall.  It exploded and showered the two men in foam.  They began cursing and screaming; giving her enough time to switch her glasses from night vision to thermal.  The guards showed up as bright red on the dark background.  With two shots, they were down.  
  
    The others were almost at her position.  Breaking from cover, she ran down the length of the dark hall and made a left into what appeared to be a large experiment room.  Another door was located on the northern side of the room which connected to the main lab of this facility.  As she ran towards the opening however, the automatic door quickly lowered, and the light turned from green to red.  
  
    “What the hell?”  
  
    Turning to look behind her, Ada watched as the door she had just come through lowered and locked as well.  She was trapped!  
  
    The room she was in looked as if it was some type of hospital operating room.  There were surgical instruments that were laid out on a couple of gurneys – some still stained with blood.  There was even computer control and monitoring equipment all along the walls of the room.  But the dominate features that caught her attention were the four large, black cylinders that were positioned against all four walls.  Each was roughly four to five feet in circumference and nearly eight feet tall.  All of the computer equipment seemed to be monitoring them.  
  
    Suddenly, a large computer monitor in the room turned on with the Umbrella One logo on the screen before being replaced with the face of a balding man with glasses.  
  
    Ada spoke first.  “You must be this Dr. Hamza I keep hearing about.”  
  
    He responded in flawless English.  “And you must be the intruder that has been killing my men, yes?  Who are you?”  
  
    There was no good reason to answer his query, but she decided to play along for now.  “Ada Wong,” she replied.  
  
    His eyes squinted behind his glasses.  “Ada Wong…” he said slowly.  “I believe I have heard that name before in Umbrella’s many files concerning rogue operatives.”  Looking back up at the screen, he continued, “Who sent you here?”  
  
    Ada remembered from the email she had intercepted that this cell was afraid of some unnamed ‘benefactor’ so she decided to try a bluff.  “Who do you think, Doctor?”  
  
    Hamza grumbled on the other side of the screen.  “I should have known that they would send someone eventually.  But if it is the product you are after, I am afraid I cannot allow you or them to take possession of it.  For the first time in decades, my people finally have an advantage to use against the thieves of our Holy Land.  I shall die before I allow it to be taken from me!”  
  
    “If you release that weapon on Israel like you plan, there will be no way for you to control it.  It will spread into the lands of your own people and kill them before it burns out.”  
  
    “Maybe it will, but it will be a small sacrifice to pay in order to see our birthright fulfilled!”  He smiled and turned back to the screen.  “And as for you, Ada Wong… now that you are trapped with them, you shall have the privilege to be the first to die at the hands of Allah’s children.”  
  
    With that, he cut the transmission.  Almost immediately, the control panels and computers next to each cylinder lit up and began to beep.  Soon a loud hiss could be heard coming from each tube as steam released from the top.  The black enclosures began to lower; revealing the contents inside the glass cylinders.  
  
    Ada felt her eyes widen when she saw what they contained.  “Oh my God…” she whispered.  
  
    And the liquid inside began to drain.

 

_**Next: Chapter 1-4: Product** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1-4: Product**

 

**Eastern Warehouse District – Miami, FL**  
**May 25th 2014**  
**22:21 EST**  
   
   
     The final portion of liquid had finished draining from the long cylinders; leaving them empty save only for the contents that remained.  As she approached one of the tubes, Ada’s eyes widened with shock.  This couldn’t be happening.  Of all the things she had seen in her life…  
  
    Curled up in a fetal position at the base was a blonde-haired girl no more than sixteen or seventeen years old.  Slowly, she began to open her eyes before succumbing to a violent fit of coughing.  After she had settled, she managed to push herself up to her knees before looking up in her direction.  The silent terror within her eyes was pleading for help.  
  
    “Please…” the teen whispered before a new fit of coughing began to take her.  “Help me…”  
  
    Ada was overcome with the sheer horror of what it was she was witnessing.  Umbrella One was using **_children_** in their experiments!  As her eyes darted to the other cylinders, she saw three additional children roughly the same age as the girl before her – two boys and one other girl.  What had these monsters done?  
  
    “What did they do to you?” Ada asked.  
  
    She wanted to help these kids, but the rational part of her knew that something was wrong with them.  The email she had intercepted hinted that Umbrella One’s intentions were to release newly created bio-weapons on four Israeli cities.  That was when she figured out the terror group’s plans.  Four cylinders – four children; **they** were the bio weapons!  
  
    “Please…” the girl repeated.  Before she could say anything more, another fit of coughing began to rack her body.  
  
    Ada’s attention shifted to the bottom of the cylinder where black spots were forming at the girl’s knees from her spittle.  The dark fluid was now oozing out from her mouth and down her chin.  Quickly glancing at the nearest tubes, she saw that the others were suffering from similar effects.  Her eyes widened when the girl began retching up even more bile that seemed to hang suspended from her mouth.  When it fell, the liquid began to take shape like that of a snake as it flopped around at the base of the tube.  
  
    The girl had time for a single scream before her eyes rolled back into her head.  Falling to her side, she began to convulse violently as more snake-like creatures poured forth from her mouth, nose, and eyes.  The tendrils then began to wrap themselves around the girl’s body; creating a slithering mass of skin that enveloped her from head to toe.  The other three had also begun to suffer the same type of metamorphosis; turning them into similar B.O.W.s.  Once each had been completely enveloped, the creatures rose to their feet and began pounding on the glass with long tentacles that had replaced their arms.  A macabre chorus of blood-curdling screams soon echoed throughout the room.  
  
    “As you can see, Miss Wong,” Hamza’s voice said over the loud speaker.  “These B.O.W.s will serve our holy purpose in removing the little Satan from our rightful lands.”  
  
    “You sick bastard!” Ada yelled back.  “These are children!”  
  
    “ ** _AMERICAN_** vermin that were discarded on the streets of this so-called ‘free’ society!  Now they have been perfected to serve Allah’s cause.  I had wished to see them unleashed upon the occupiers of Palestine, but as long as I have the product, I shall have His ability to create more.  As for you, you shall be the first to die at the hands of these glorious instruments as well as this wretched city.  The data I gather from your death shall only serve to perfect them further!”  
  
    “Damn it!”  
  
    The banging on the glass grew in intensity as did the screams from the creatures.  They wanted out – and when they did, they would be coming for her.  Soon the tubes began to crack; turning the glass into spider web patterns.  The cylinders wouldn’t be able to hold together for much longer, and she didn’t relish the thought of close quarters combat in this small room – especially with four biological weapons.  The doors leading out were automatically sealed so that route was closed to her.  That was when Ada looked up at the walls and spotted something – an air vent.  It looked wide enough for her small frame to fit through.  
  
    Taking the hook shot from her belt, Ada fired into the vent cover and began to pull.  With some effort, she heard the metal groan until the grate finally popped out of the opening.  The sound of glass breaking behind her only served as an encouragement to hasten her efforts.  Looking over her shoulder, she saw that one of the B.O.W.s had begun to slither itself through a hole in the tube.  The others had also managed to break open places within their own chambers and were struggling to wiggle through the openings.  There was no more time.  
  
    Ada quickly aimed for the opening and fired again.  As she pulled herself up to the vent, she heard one of the creatures shriek and charge at her.  Once she made it inside the vent, she attempted to crawl away before a black tentacle grabbed her right ankle and began wrapping itself around her foot.  Pulling her Sig free, she fired at the slimy mass.  The tentacle severed near the edge of the opening and fell back inside the room.  The piece that had been wrapped around her foot loosened its grip and began wiggling like a worm.  With a sharp kick, Ada knocked it out of the vent.  
  
    Turning around, she put on her night vision glasses and began to climb her way through the pitch black air vent.  Below her position, she heard the sound of the automatic door opening to the warehouse.  It was soon followed by shouts and gunfire before being replaced by screams of agony.  Hamza must have released them into the warehouse in order to hunt her down.  At least they would take out the remaining guards, thus giving her a chance to focus her attention on them without additional distractions.  
  
    Up ahead was a vent opening that had a view of the second floor walkway.  As she looked down, she saw the guards below falling back while firing their rifles.  Suddenly, a soldier who had been unlucky enough to be in the front was impaled by a long black tentacle.  The men behind him panicked and began unloading their clips into both their comrade and the creature.  That was when she noticed that its body was absorbing every bullet fired at it without taking damage.  The fight quickly turned into a slaughter as the four B.O.W.s swarmed the remaining guards.  Now all of Hamza’s men lay head including two who had been “enveloped” by the snake-like masses causing them to grow in size.  
  
    This was her one chance to move before they began looking for her again.  As she began to crawl, a weak spot in the steel suddenly buckled.   ** _CREEK!_**  The sound froze her in place.  Although she couldn’t see them, she heard a B.O.W. hiss and begin moving under her position.  Slowly and methodically, it walked back and forth while emitting a horrifying growl.  Soon the noise stopped; giving her the chance to exhale the breath she’d been holding.  She needed to be more careful while moving or else she risked giving her position away.  Even the slightest sound seemed to… **_SHREEAAK!_**  A blade-like appendage shot up through the vent near her feet and began to cut through the metal.  They knew she was here!  
  
    “Shit!” she gasped as she began to crawl forward.  She had to get out of this vent or she’d be skewered by these monsters for sure.  
  
    **_SHREEAAK!_**  Another tentacle shot up in front of her face; halting her advance.  The creatures below were screaming with renewed bloodlust.  They had her trapped and were determined to capitalize on it.  Whatever vestiges of their former selves they may have had were gone; there was no hope of saving them.  They had been engineered for one purpose – to bring death.  
  
    The vent began to shake as the creatures pulled at it.   _No!_ she thought.   _I won’t let it end like this!  I’m not going to let Hamza win!_  Whatever she had to do to see this mission through, she was going to do it.  She steeled herself and pulled the knife from her belt.  Tonight the terrorist leader of Umbrella One would die by her hands.  
  
    Slicing the blade outward, the tentacle before her was cut and quickly pulled itself out of the vent.  With the way now open, Ada crawled forward while the passage behind her tilted down toward the catwalks.  The creatures were attempting to pull the vent down to the floor to get at her.  
  
     Up ahead was another opening.  If she could get it open, maybe she could fight these things in the open with room to maneuver.  It was a long shot considering how fast the fully equipped guards had been eliminated, but she wasn’t about to go down without a fight.  She already owed a debt to this entire cell for taking Leon from her, and now she’d pay them back for these children that had been brutalized.  And all debts ever owed by Ada Wong were always repaid – one way or another.  
  
    Making it to the vent cover, she placed herself in a seated position and kicked at the cover.  Suddenly, one of the B.O.W.s grabbed the vent and placed its face at the opening.  After a hiss, it let out an ear-piercing shriek.   Removing her Sig, she fired an entire clip into the creature.  The tar-like snakes continued to squirm around its head as if all of her rounds had caused it no damage – but the vent cover had.  It was now beginning to list under the weight of the creature.  With both feet, Ada kicked as hard as she could.  Suddenly, there was a moan of metal before both the cover and the creature holding it fell.  
  
    As she swung her legs out of the vent, Ada saw that the other three had taken notice of her.  Aiming her hook shot at one of the overhead lights, she quickly pulled herself out of the area before they could charge.  Landing on the second floor walkway, she un-shouldered the assault rifle and aimed for the nearest creature.  The bullets struck the slithering black mass; spattering drops of dark liquid onto the walkway.  The liquid began to pool and quickly reattached itself to its host.  Umbrella One had certainly outdone themselves – these B.O.W.s had been engineered to be impervious to conventional weapons.  She’d have to come up with another plan of attack and fast as they were already moving in her direction.  
  
    Something behind one of the B.O.W.s then caught her attention – a red barrel with a hand pump sticking out from the top.  A fuel barrel?  She had used them in the past; why not now?  Quickly turning her sights, she squeezed the trigger and emptied the rest of the extended clip.  The barrel punctured and began to spill fuel out onto the walkway.  As soon as her last bullet struck the metal walkway, a spark ignited the gasoline and enveloped the closest creature.  It screamed as the black tentacles began to wiggle and fall from its body; revealing the darkened red-eyed form of one of the boys from the operating room.  
  
    There was no choice.  As soon as she slammed a new magazine into her weapon she aimed for its head.  “I’m sorry,” she said before pulling the trigger.  A three round burst penetrated the skull; sending blackened red blood flying out the back of its head.  The creature fell to its knees and then collapsed upon the walkway.  
  
    _It’s the fire! That’s what hurts them!_  
  
     The other two began shrieking at their comrade’s demise.  She had to move, but to where?  There had to be a way to create more fire in order to burn off the surrounding layer so she could have a clear shot at the under body of the creatures.  Where could she find more?  Then it came to her – she’d planted C4 on the trucks!  
  
    The creatures charged at her with their tentacles pointed in her direction.  With a cartwheel flip, she passed between the two of them and then aimed her hookshot toward the ceiling.  Pulling herself up, she let loose the cable and landed in the middle of the trucks.  With the rifle slung over her shoulder, she immediately pulled the detonator from her bag.  
  
    One of them landed in front of the trucks; the other dropped in behind her and quickly took a swipe at her neck.  Ducking beneath the swing, she saw the other charge forward.  Firing the hook shot at the walkway, she pulled herself out of the blast zone.  The creatures collided into each other; creating one giant oozing mass of black.  That gave her the opportunity to arm the charges before pressing the button once she landed on the walkway.  The two explosions rocked the warehouse sending flame and debris in all directions.  Below her, the B.O.W.s shrieked loudly as they became engulfed in fire.  Aiming down the scope of her rife, Ada fired two more shots.  
  
    Now it was time to deal with Dr. Hamza.  However, when she turned towards the labs, she was immediately grabbed by one of the guards… but something was wrong.  The man attacking her had been disemboweled with his innards hanging from a large wound in his belly.  He had been turned into a zombie!  
  
    Dropping the rifle, she grabbed the corpse by the throat.  Ada managed to push the barrel of her Sig under its chin and fired.  The undead guard collapsed backwards onto the walkway and was motionless.  Looking up she saw at least a half dozen more coming from the hallway leading to the labs.  That was where the first of them had fallen in the initial attack by the B.O.W.s.  Aiming at the nearest one, she shot it in the head and put it down.  Her sights were then set on the next… and then the one after it.  
  
    As she got to the last two, something grabbed her from behind and tossed her over the remaining zombies.  Her back hit the wall hard before she fell to the floor.  Looking up, she saw what it was.  It was the last B.O.W – the one she had shot from the vent.  Once it had fallen from view, she had been too preoccupied with the other three to pay it any mind.  Now she wished that she had.  
  
    The creature shot out its tentacle-like arms and impaled the last two zombies.  Pulling them both into its slithering body, the tangled mass began to envelop them.  As it did, the B.O.W. began to grow in size.  
  
    She had to kill it, but she needed fire to do so.  Her Sig held one last clip, and that ammo was needed to put this thing down.  Right now however, it wouldn’t cause a dent against its durable outer layer surrounding it.  Looking past the creature, she saw that one of the dead guards had grenades strapped to his chest.  One of them was red – an incendiary grenade.  If she could get to it, she had a chance.  
  
    Rising to her feet, Ada charged down the hall.  The B.O.W. had grown to where its frame was blocking most of the pathway out.  When it saw her, it soon charged and raised its left arm.  As it swung in her direction, she quickly planted her right foot against the wall and pushed off; somersaulting over the creature’s shoulder.  Once she had landed near the guard’s body, she grabbed the grenade and pulled the pin just as the monster turned to face her.  
  
    “Time to end this,” she said as she tossed the object.  
  
    Landing at the feet of the creature, the incendiary grenade exploded in flame; coating the entire hallway.  The B.O.W. shrieked as the snake-like mass began to melt off its body.  When she saw its face, Ada immediately recognized it.  It had been the blonde-haired girl whom had begged for her help.  Even now the red eyes were staring right at her; silently pleading for an end to its misery… and she obliged it.  The round echoed, and the creature fell to the floor.  
  
    It was over – all of the bio weapons were now dead as well as their undead by-products.   ** _That_** had been Umbrella One’s plan all along – infiltrate a city with one of these infected children and let it spread the virus.  The resulting zombie epidemic would then overwhelm the population being targeted.  This was cruelty on a scale she had never encountered before.  She had dealt with the likes of Simmons, Wesker, and their various minions in the past, but this… this was beyond inhuman.  It all had to be stopped – permanently.  
  
    Suddenly, she heard Hamza’s voice shriek over the loudspeaker.   ** _“NOOOO!_**  You bitch!  These were Allah’s glorious creations!  Do you have any idea what you have done!?”  
  
    “I’ve stopped your threat, Hamza!” she replied as she made her way toward the labs, “And now I’m coming for you!”  
  
    “I think not!  I still have the product.  Allah has made me his holy instrument, and my calling is to perfect this research!” he retorted.  “And since you are so fond of fire… you shall burn with the rest!”  
  
    All of a sudden a female voice came on over the loudspeaker.  “The self-destruct sequence has been initiated.  Please exit this facility immediately.  Time for detonation is three minutes.”  
  
    “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Ada replied.   _Another lab – another bomb.  How some things never change._  
  
    “All doors are now unlocked.  Please evacuate immediately.”  
  
    _All of the doors were unlocked?  That would mean that the lab would be unlocked, too!_  
  
    Ada broke into a sprint as she passed down the hallway and through the operating room.  The locked door to the lab was now open to her.  Running through the opening, she immediately looked for Hamza – but he wasn’t there.  Where in the hell had he gone?  
  
    The sounds of footsteps could be heard coming from an adjoining hallway, and Ada was once again on the hunt.  As she ran into the hall, she noticed an ammo storage room right outside the lab.  Further down she saw Hamza on the run carrying a small metal case with him.  He was attempting to make his escape with the product!  
  
    **_“HAMZA!”_**  She fired off a round, but it had missed him just as he passed through another door labeled STAIRS.  Running after him, she saw the door begin to close.  
  
    “No, no, **_NO!”_** she yelled. but it was too late.  The door slammed shut, and as she banged on the window, Ada saw Hamza bar the door with a fire axe. **_“NOOOO!”_**  
  
    The smile on his face made her blood boil.  He knew that with this delay, he would manage to get away before she could open the door.  In a fit of rage, she fired two more rounds into the door’s window glass to no effect.  She had only one round left, and she needed to save it.  
  
    “Two minutes until detonation.”  
  
    Hamza had run down the steps and was on his way to the parking lot.  She had to intercept him before he could escape with the product – but how would she do that now that she was stalled?  Then she remembered the weapons cache by the labs!  After a quick backtrack, she found the room.  The gear stored there looked like full-grade military ordinance – assault rifles, RPGs… and Semtex.  
  
    There was little time left to spare.  Even if she could open the door to the stairs, she wouldn’t be able to reach Hamza in time.  It was time to improvise.  Slinging an RPG over her shoulder, she grabbed two pieces of the Semtex and a detonator.  Once she was back in the hall, she positioned herself halfway between the labs and the stairs.  She then primed the detonator and stuck both charges on the wall.  One of the many benefits of having an acute memory was knowing where she was in relation to the building’s floor plan.  The parking lot was on the other side.  Putting herself out of range of the blast, she hit the trigger.  
  
    “One minute until detonation.”  
  
    The blast exploded; sending vibrations down the entire hallway.  She now had her escape point.  As the smoke began to dissipate, she saw the scientist enter a white car and begin to drive away.  Ada felt a smile form on her lips as she carefully un-shouldered the rocket launcher.  Hamza was speeding through the lot … and didn’t see the parking barriers that she had raised earlier.  The car smashed straight into them and stopped dead in its tracks – giving her a clear shot.  
  
    Pulling the trigger, the missile shot forth; leaving a trail of exhaust behind it.  Going low, it passed under the vehicle and exploded.  The car immediately flew into the air and flipped over onto its roof; sending glass shattering across the pavement.  
  
    “Ten seconds until detonation… nine… eight…”  
  
    Ada dropped the launcher and fired her hook shot at a nearby light post.  Swinging to the pavement, she heard the warehouse explode into flames; consuming the lab and all of its horrors.  Now, there was just one last objective that she had to take care of here.  
  
    Turning toward the car, she saw that the undercarriage was hemorrhaging fuel onto the pavement.  Inside, Hamza was trapped by his seatbelt and was suspended upside down.  His head had taken a severe blow as blood ran from a large gash.  The driver’s side door had blown off during the explosion to where she could see him reaching for a small metal case lying on the pavement just outside his grasp.  
  
    Stopping in front of it, she reached down and picked it up.  The orange biohazard symbol was emblazoned on the top of the case.  
  
    “No…” he whispered.  “You cannot… win.  I am Allah’s… chosen one.”  
  
    Winning and losing – did everything come down to those two opposing factors?  Coming here tonight, Ada had brought with her the brightest spot in her dark and dangerous life.  Now Leon’s life had been snuffed out like a flame on a candle wick.  She had lost more than she could have dared imagine.  And what of those children she’d been forced to kill?  Hadn’t they lost everything?  Even now, all this sociopath could think about was that **_he_** was the one who had lost.  
  
    “You sick son of a bitch!” she sneered as she shook her head.  “After what you did to those children, you’re nothing but a monster!”  
  
    He spat his bloody phlegm at her feet.  There was no remorse in his eyes – he was a true monster through and through.  
  
    “I’ll make you a deal, Hamza.  You answer my questions, and I’ll leave you for the authorities.  If you don’t answer…”  She then pulled out a zippo lighter that she’d absconded from one of the guards and lit it.  “… then this car will be your funeral pyre.”  
  
    He glared back at her.  While his eyes registered fear at being burned alive, he refused to speak.  
  
    “What is this product?”  Given that all of the research had been destroyed in the explosion, she wanted to know what it was that she was dealing with.  
  
    Fortunately, his stubbornness was trumped by his desire to live, and he relented.  “It is a successful blending… of the Uroboros virus and… the T-Veronica virus.”  
  
    _T-Veronica?_  She had stolen a sample of that virus less than a year ago to remove an assassination order on Leon’s life.  Could this have been the same virus?  How would this cell have gotten a hold of it?  
  
    “Who provided you with this T-Veronica virus?  Who is this ‘benefactor’ of yours, Hamza?”  
  
    “U… Umbrella…” he replied weakly.  
  
    “Umbrella’s been defunct for over fifteen years.  Try again.”  
  
    “Umbrella!” he yelled forcefully.  “They gave us… Umbrella equipment… and money.  They supported us, gave us the goal to combine… the viruses.  Umbrella!”  
  
    That was either a cleverly-concealed lie, or a truth this man actually believed.  Was it possible that some part of Umbrella’s leadership had survived the government-mandated shutdown?  If that was the case, this might be even bigger than she had first thought, but there was something more important to her at the moment.  
  
    Her eyes narrowed – there was one final question she wanted answered.  “One last question, Doctor – who was your sniper on the water tower that killed my friend?”  
  
    His eyes furrowed in confusion.  “Sniper…?  I… I do not… know what you are speaking of…”  
  
    **_“THE SNIPER!”_** she yelled as images of Leon dying in her arms flooded her.  “Who is he!?  I want his name!”  
  
    “We… we did not… have a sniper.  Guards… only guards…”  
  
    He didn’t know what she was talking about.  Leon’s killer – he wasn’t associated with Umbrella One.  What in the world was going on here?  Was another group involved in trying to acquire this product?  Could it have been this man’s ‘benefactor’?  The sirens in the distance pulled her back from her questions.  The authorities would be here soon, and she needed to use that time to make her escape.  
  
    Hamza was looking up at the lighter in her hand.  “I answered… your questions.  Now please… leave me.  You promised to let me… live.”  
  
    Ada felt a smirk form on her lips as she heard the fear in his words.  Hamza was a coward just like all terrorists.  He preached a big game when in the safety of his hiding place, but once flushed into the light, he was just another blowhard pleading for his life.  Now it was he who was at **_her_** mercy… and she was enjoying it.  
  
    “You’re right, I did...” Her impish smile then widened, “…but I lied.”  
  
    With that, she tossed the lighter into a pool of gasoline.  The flames began to stretch and surround the vehicle as she turned and walked away – the smile still on her face.  Behind her, she could hear him curse at her in Arabic until he began to scream… and scream loud as he was soon immolated inside his vehicle.  
  
    “That was for those children, you bastard!”  
  
    As she exited the parking lot, the beeper on her spare headset began to signal a call.  Placing it on her ear, she answered it.  
  
    “Agent Wong,” said the man on the other end.  “I’m one minute out from your position, but there is a very large contingent of police and government vehicles heading your way.  It won’t be able to land near your position.”  
  
    It was the helicopter pilot.  She had almost forgotten that he had been dispatched to pick her up.  
  
    “Copy that,” she replied.  “I’m moving to secure my vehicle.  I will contact The Organization when it’s safe.”  
  
    “Did you succeed in recovering the product, Miss Wong?”  This was a different voice, but one that sounded familiar.  It sounded a lot like one of her contacts from The Organization – the one she had made the deal with to remove the hit on Leon’s life in exchange for the T-Veronica virus!  An uncomfortable feeling began to envelop her – something seemed off about this.  Why was he contacting her?  
  
    “I have it,” she replied.  
  
    “Excellent.  Make your way…”  
  
    She cut him off.  “I’m on the run as we speak.  I’ll get in contact with you after it’s safe to do so.”  With that, Ada removed the earpiece and tossed it to the ground.  
  
    Right now she needed time to think.  Between what Hamza had told her about Umbrella, Leon’s death at the hands of a mysterious sniper, and now The Organization’s interest in this product…  She had to figure out what was going on… and who, if anyone, she could trust.  
  
    _Trust…_  
  
    “Leon…” she whispered softly.  
  
    She could feel the sting of tears as they burned her eyes, but there’d be time enough to mourn him later.  Right now she had to track down this sniper.  He was the one individual who might be able to answer the questions she had.  As she entered her car, she looked toward the water tower nearly one hundred yards away.  
  
    Her search for answers was now beginning.

_**End of Chapter 1 - Next: Chapter 2-1: Search** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2-1: Search**

 

**Leon’s Apartment**  
**Moravia Street – Miami, FL**  
**May 25th 2014**  
**23:58 EST**  
   
   
     After parking her Mercedes along the street, Ada mindlessly turned the key and shut off the engine.  Mindlessly, her hands once again found the steering wheel; her grip slowly tightening around the upholstery.  Once she had taken a moment to focus her thoughts, soon an exhausted sigh left her lips.  She felt bone-tired and numb.  In this line of work there never seemed to be a moment where she could stop and actually catch her breath.  It was a curse, but one which she had chosen to live with.  
  
    Now that a quiet moment **_had_** found her, all she could do was replay everything that had transpired back at the warehouse like a surreal nightmare.  After her battle against Umbrella One, the infected children she’d been forced to put down, and Leon’s death – there was just too much to process.  She had to shut that part of herself down if she was going to remain level-headed enough to find out what had happened here tonight.  Thinking about the emotional aspects would only serve as a distraction.  Distractions led to vulnerabilities which could be exploited and that was something she could ill afford.  Right now she needed to keep her focus on the reason why she had come here.  
  
    Glancing over at the passenger seat, she picked up a small, plastic bag that contained a single .308 shell casing.  This had been the only one she’d been able to recover from the water tower.  Upon closer examination of the bottom, she was greeted by the first three letters in the serial number – UMB.  This bullet had been manufactured by Umbrella’s weapons division.  
  
     During the nineties, the pharmaceutical conglomerate had been in the market of manufacturing not only bandages and first aid kits for the US Government, but also ammunition which had been sold at steep discounts in order to maintain military contracts and outpace competitors.  It was an enterprise that had netted them billions of dollars in revenue every year.  
  
    Ada’s brow furrowed as she looked over the casing.  According to Hamza, the sniper who had shot Leon hadn’t been associated with Umbrella One.  However, the shooter had used Umbrella weaponry during his attack.  What in the hell was going on here?  Was there some type of hidden connection between the two?  
  
    Setting down the bag, she pulled out her phone and re-ran the video she had recorded at the warehouse after the authorities had arrived.  Once she had grappled up to the top of the water tower, she had begun recording their arrival with her phone using an ultra high-resolution camera scope – cutting edge technology that wouldn’t be on the market for years.  In her line of work it always paid to have contacts who could provide her the best equipment possible.  It was when she had scanned the area around Leon’s body when she’d spotted a familiar face.  The woman had been wearing a pink blouse with a dark vest and matching slacks.  Her brown hair concealed her face from view, but Ada knew exactly who she was.  
  
    “Special Agent Helena Harper…” she whispered to herself.  
  
    The young woman had been Leon’s partner both during and after the bio-terrorist attacks in Tall Oaks and Lanshiang – that was until Leon’s reassignment to Miami.  She watched as Helena ran up to his body, stopped, and then collapsed to her knees sobbing.  At that moment, Ada felt a twinge of pity for the woman.  While she’d hated to admit it, there had been a noticeable attraction that Helena had developed towards Leon.  While it had always been she who had held the keys to Leon’s heart, she also couldn’t help but think that he might have been better off with the lovely brunette.  Now he was dead, and she only had herself to blame for it.  Everything about this was on her.  
  
    Dwelling on the past however, was not what she had come here for.  Shutting off the phone, Ada grabbed the product on the seat next to her and exited the vehicle.  Given everything that she’d done to obtain it, she wasn’t about to let it out of her sight.  
  
    Once the coast was clear, she quickly sprinted across the street.  Leon’s apartment was on the third floor facing the darkened alley in the back.  After approaching from the shadows, she pulled out her hookshot and fired it toward the fire escape.  Grappling herself up, Ada flipped over the railing and landed quietly on the terrace to his place.  
  
    Sliding her fingers under the window frame, she slid it open with ease.  During her visit earlier that evening, she had purposefully unlocked it so that she could get back into his apartment later that night to surprise him in bed once their mission had been completed.  Now she **_was_** coming back – just not in the manner she had intended.  
  
    Leon’s flat was atypical from most bachelor pads she had seen.  Being the workaholic that he was, the man had only the bare essentials; so bare that the tiny apartment appeared almost naked.  He had no television, no couch, not even a table from which to eat his meals.  The only piece of furniture that stood in the center of his living room was a large wooden desk with his computer and other work-related essentials on it.  He had done everything from there which included his work and judging by the number of take-out containers in the trash bin – his meals as well.  That would be the place to start searching.  
  
   As she walked through the kitchen towards her destination, a decoration set next to the wall caught her eye.  It was a framed poster that had been hung directly over a dresser.  This was something that she hadn’t noticed during her earlier visit as she had been preoccupied with recruiting Leon to come with her.  The poster was a scene of a grassy field.  On the blades of tall grass were several large butterflies with some of them in flight.  Their wings were extended; showing off their beautiful colors.    
  
    _Butterflies?_  Her red dress from Spain had butterflies on it.  Could it be that he had purchased this because of… her?  Then she spotted something else.  On top of the dresser were various mementos and keepsakes.  To anyone they would look like common nick-knacks, but Ada recognized each one of them.  They were all something she had left him over the past fifteen years.  
  
    On the left was the snow globe that she had purchased for him in France on the night she had first come to him.  In a black frame next to it was the napkin that she had written her parting note on.  Over top of the napkin frame was a key ring that contained the small teddy bear from the jet sky she had left for him back on Saddler’s island.  And there in the center was the compact – **_her_** makeup compact that she had left in the helicopter with evidence to clear both his and Helena’s names with the authorities.  Why had he kept all of these things?  
  
    When Ada looked back up at the poster on the wall, it soon made perfect sense.   ** _She_** was responsible for having a profound impact on his life and as a result, Leon had made this as a reminder of her.  The tears she had desperately tied to hold back began to burn her eyes once more.  
  
    “Leon…” she whispered before shaking her head sadly.  
  
    Taking a deep breath, Ada closed her eyes and tried to compose herself.  She couldn’t break down now.  There would be time enough to grieve for him later.  Right now she had to stay focused on the purpose of this visit – information.  She needed to check his laptop and phone for any leads on these weapons shipments he had been tracking.  Judging from the large cache she had found at the warehouse, there was no doubt that his weapons shipments and the product were connected.  The question was how did the shooter fit into all of this?  
  
    Pulling out his leather chair, she sat down and opened up the laptop.  Once she pushed the power button, the screen came to life and prompted her for Leon’s login information.  At least she had come prepared for that.  Reaching into her side bag, she pulled out a thumb drive and inserted it into the USB port.  It was a program crack that had been developed by a hacker who had owed her more than a few favors in the past.  She had found it quite useful when stealing electronic information.  Given the encryption system on Leon’s government-issued computer, the program had estimated approximately twenty minutes for completion.  
  
    Ada decided to use the time to check his phone.  Fortunately, she had remembered him putting it into the top drawer of his desk before they had left for the warehouse district.  Upon removing it, she entered in the four digit code she had watched him input earlier.  The menu immediately opened up and showed that his inbox held three voicemails.  
  
    The first one had been sent almost two hours ago – right after the two of them had left his apartment.  She pushed the play button.  
  
    _“Leon, it’s Helena.  I’ve been calling you all day – why aren’t you answering your phone?  Listen, HQ is sending me down to Miami to assist you in your investigation.  My plane will be landing within the hour.  Don’t move on the weapons shipments until I get there.  I hate to pull rank on you, but please… wait until I arrive and we’ll take them down together.  If there are indeed biological agents involved, we’ll need a HAZMAT team standing by when we make the raid.  Please call me back when you get this.”_  
  
    Pull rank?  What was Agent Harper talking about?  Hadn’t Leon been **_her_** superior officer?    She should have kept better tabs on him this past year.  After the Kassah Pharmaceuticals incident, she had only visited him one time.  Initially, he had been guarded at seeing her given what had happened back in the tunnels, but to her relief he had been genuinely glad to see her.  The last info she had heard from her contacts was that he had been under investigation by the DSO concerning her escape.  In an attempt to un-complicate matters, she had kept her distance so that his career wouldn’t become affected on her account.  Apparently it had, and with that Ada cursed herself.   
  
    The second message had been sent the day before.  
  
    _“Hi Leon, it’s Ashley.  It’s been a while since we last spoke so I wanted to give you a call and let you know that I’m flying to Miami to handle some business for my father.  I was hoping we could have dinner and catch up.  I also wanted to discuss another job opportunity with you that I think you’d be perfect for.  Sooooo… give me call when you get this.  Bye, Leon!”_  
  
    Ashley Graham – Ada recognized her voice.  She had been the young, timid woman that Leon had been sent to rescue in Spain.  Now she had grown up and was the COO of her father’s multi-national conglomerate – Graham Corp International.  And what was this about a job opportunity for Leon?  She might have to look into that if she couldn’t find any other leads here.  
  
    The last message had been sent over a week ago.  
  
    _“Agent Kennedy, this is Dr. Hallerman from the Wellness and Competence Office.  I am calling to remind you that you are due for your psychological re-evaluation.  Please be sure to contact my office to schedule an appointment within the next three weeks so that we may conduct it.  I must emphasize that failure to schedule or to pass this second evaluation will be grounds for immediate suspension of your security clearance.  I would also highly recommend that you bring your journal with you to this appointment.  Thank you for your time.”_  
  
    Ada felt her body freeze – Wellness and Competence?  Psychological re-evaluation?  What in the world had happened?  Leon had given her no indication that he was suffering any emotional or psychological stress.  There was something else in the message, too – a journal?  If she could find it, perhaps it would shed some light on what had happened to him after DC.  
  
    Checking the progress on her crack tool, she saw that there was still time.  Ada took a moment to give the bare apartment a once-over in an effort to figure out where Leon would keep a record of his private thoughts.  It wouldn’t be in the open – that would be too obvious.  He would have it hidden somewhere.  Then she had an idea and headed towards his bedroom.  
  
    His sleeping area was just as business-like as his living room.  There was a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser but nothing else.  No pictures, no decorations – nothing.  No doubt he only used this room for sleeping and nothing more.  After checking his nightstand for the journal, a photograph leaning against the lamp caught her attention.  It was old and worn, but on it contained an image of three people.  In the center was a handsome young boy whose charming smile she immediately recognized.  To the right was a woman with her arms around him and in the back was a man with his hand on the boy’s shoulder.  Flipping it over, she saw a child’s scribble.  
  
    _Me with Mommy and Daddy at the park – Peyton, IA – May 5th 1985_  
  
    This was a picture of Leon with his parents when he was a child; taken many years before their fatal car accident.  After looking over the picture a moment longer, Ada opened the pocket of her bag and slipped it inside.  With Leon having no living relatives, she could afford to keep this for herself.  It had obviously been dear to him and now it was dear to her, too.  
  
    Sitting on his bed, she let her head droop with a sigh.  So much had been lost tonight.  Would her search bring her any closer to finding his killer?  Should she continue looking for his journal or go back and check on the crack program?  Then something occurred to her.  Standing up, she grabbed the edge of the mattress and lifted it up.  There on top of the box springs was a blue book.   ** _This_** was Leon’s journal!  
  
    Grabbing the book, Ada sat down on the bed and began to leaf through it.  His first entry was in the early part of September.  
  
    _“God… where do I even begin?  Dr. Hallerman suggested that it might be easier to write down my thoughts rather than trying to talk about them.  Still, I have to ask a question first – do I even want to do this?  I suppose in the end this might be the only option available to me.  After all, there aren’t many people in this world who can truly understand or even believe the things that I’ve experienced._  
  
    _“I guess I’ll start here – ever since Helena and I survived Lanshiang, I’ve had difficulty sleeping.  For three days after we made it to Japan I couldn’t sleep at all.  Now, as the days continue on, I find the insomnia getting worse.  I should have died in that cursed city.  Not just there but in Tall Oaks and Raccoon City, too.  Hell, I should even have died countless times in all of the missions I’ve done for this job.  Why is it that I’m still here when so many others have died?  Is this survivor’s guilt – or something more?_  
  
    _“I still see him… his well-trimmed beard covered in pink saliva.  His face is bloody and cruel.  He’s out for my blood with the way he screams my name.  Derek C. Simmons – National Security Advisor to President Adam Benford.  The President and friend that I was forced to put down._  
  
    _“I still dream about that night where I’m dangling off the sky bridge as he crushes my fingers with his foot.  He always screams, “Do you want to live?  Then beg!  Beg for your life!”  In it I fall.  I fall and there is no one to save me as my death quickly approaches.  Then I awaken to my own scream as I lie in a pool of sweat._  
  
    _“I first saw him in D.C. when I was in pursuit of Ada the night she stole the T-Veronica virus.  The sounds of the train passing by the building began to trigger… memories… images that I had tried hard to suppress during the terrorist attacks.  I saw him in that warehouse – he was in the shape of that dinosaur-like creature when he charged at me.  I tried to pass it off as merely stress, but the man continues to haunt me even during my waking hours. I know that he’s dead, but what do I do?  How do I deal with something like this?”_  
  
    The entry on the next page was dated a week later.  
  
    _“I took full responsibility for the failed recovery of the T-Veronica virus.  That, coupled with the fact that I failed my first psych evaluation has caused my demotion.  The media attention is brutal, and someone had to be put on the chopping block.  Helena didn’t deserve to see her new career come to a close so I took the blame.  I was the agent in charge; Ada’s escape is on me.  Now my time in D.C. is coming to a close.  The director is going to reassign me elsewhere within the week.  Right now all I can do is pack my boxes and get ready for my next assignment._  
  
    _“Hunnigan and Helena have been watching me.  They try to hide it, but I know what they’re doing.  They know something is wrong.  They’ve both tried in simple ways to get me to talk with them.  Maybe they’re trying to help.  Helena has even asked to take me out for a beer and talk.  Talk?  How can I talk to anyone about this?_  
  
    _“I feel trapped, that’s the truth of it – like being a mouse in a maze.  I can maintain the façade at work, but I can’t escape from what’s been going on in my mind.  In the end though, this is ultimately **my** burden to bear – no one else’s.  Everyone is always counting on me.  How then can I appear weak when they need me to be their rock?” _  
  
    Ada just sat there and stared at his handwriting; her heart aching in her chest.  Leon had been suffering emotionally from everything he had experienced over the course of his life since Raccoon.  It was more than one man should have had to bear.  Clearly he had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but why hadn’t he said anything?  When she had gone to him after the D.C. incident, he hadn’t given her any indication that anything was wrong.  Why hadn’t he asked for help?  Then she re-read his words.   _“How can I appear weak when they need me to be their rock?”_  
  
    She continued to read through the journal.  
  
    _“It was never my choice to join the government; more like the choice was made for me.  They had threatened Sherry – what choice did I have when it came down to it?  But how many people have died by my hands as a result of that choice?  Those villagers in Spain had no choice in the matter when they became infected with the parasites.  Yet I killed them all – men… and women.  Dead by my own hand.  Krauser, Saddler, Salazar, Simmons… even William Birkin – all of them were responsible for making their own choice… and I had to make mine.  I killed them all. **I KILLED THEM ALL!**_  
  
    _“Ada – now that’s a woman who is a true enigma to me.  When I first met her in Raccoon City, I’ll admit that I was smitten with her.  She was beautiful, strong, independent, and she didn’t need help from anyone.  In the end my efforts to win her over were successful, but our time together was cut short when she sacrificed herself to save me.  Over the years she had flirted with me like only she could until that night in Paris when she came to me.  That was the most beautiful night of my life.  Being there with her, it gave me a sense of peace that I haven’t known in a long time.  Over the years she would come back.  We’d have sex, and then she would leave like always.  I just wanted her to stay but was too cowardly to say the words.  My mind was always at peace by her side.  But she was a butterfly – a woman who needed her freedom from the trappings of a true relationship.  I couldn’t ask her to be caged.  I couldn’t because I love her.  I love her more than my own life.  I now realize that there is nothing I wouldn’t do for her.  Ada Wong – my love.”_  
  
    She stopped breathing; her eyes widening as she read his words – words that gave life to the man’s feelings for her.  Despite everything the two of them had been through together, neither of them had dared say what it was that they had felt for each other.  She sighed at the crushing weight of her sadness, and soon the tears found their way down her cheeks.  Why?  Why had she waited so long?  Why hadn’t she left it all behind so that she could be with him – to have the joy of waking up next to him every morning?  To laugh, to cry, to have… a life.  Now, it was too late.  
  
    Absent-mindedly, she continued to turn the pages of the journal until one entry caught her attention.  Wiping the tears away, she checked the date – March 1st 2014.  
  
    _“I have to do this.  I have to face my fears now, and to do that I need to go back to where it all began – Raccoon City.  I’m not sure if I’m desperate or just plain crazy, but I’m hoping I can find answers there because I can’t keep living like this.  I can’t keep looking over my shoulder expecting to see him there waiting for me or reliving Lanshiang every time I close my eyes.  I have my supplies packed.  I’ll catch a flight to Des Moines and drive from there.  I should only be gone a week.  I have paid leave that the D.S.O. keeps pushing me to take.  They may not approve of me taking it during a case, but I suppose they can fire me if they don’t like it.”_  
  
    Leon went back to Raccoon?  She tried to find out more details about the trip, but his journal held only one more entry.  It was dated two days later on the third.  
  
    _“I don’t know why, but I bought it.  I hadn’t even planned on going into the store until I saw it there in the showcase.  I knew it would be something **she** would have liked; maybe that’s why I asked to see it.  Then it was simply a matter of putting it on my card.  When the young woman was bagging my purchase, she smiled and told me that my girlfriend was extremely lucky.  I smiled and replied, “It’s not for a girlfriend, and I’ll probably never give it to her.”  She gave me a look of absolute confusion.   It was as if she was silently asking why I was even purchasing it then.  I don’t even know myself.  I just know that I wanted to buy it – even if I never offer it to Ada.  For now, I’ll leave it in the top drawer to ‘her’ dresser until I return.” _  
  
    She flipped the pages – the rest were blank.  His journal ended over two months ago.  Why had he stopped writing?  But a new question began to intrigue her.  What was it that he had purchased for her?   ** _Her_** dresser?  It could only be one place.  
  
    Putting the journal into her pack, she went to the living room and stood in front of the dresser that contained all of the trinkets.  Slowly opening the top drawer, she moved aside some of his underwear until she found a small blue box sitting in the corner.  It was rounded with the fabric made of velvet.  When she opened the lid, Ada heard herself gasp.  Inside was a ring.  It was made of gold with a large oval-shaped diamond in the center.  Flanking the stone on either side and holding it in place were two small butterflies.  This… This was an engagement ring!  
  
    It was beautiful, and given the size of the diamond – expensive as well.  Carefully, she removed the ring from its case and held it in her thumb and forefinger.  The work that had been put into it was remarkable including the careful etchings that had been carved into the wings of the butterflies.  Out of curiosity she slipped it on her left ring finger – a perfect fit.  How had Leon been able to gauge her ring size?  
  
    The beep coming from his computer pulled her away from her thoughts and questions.  The crack device was finished hacking into Leon’s laptop.  Whatever information he had stored there was now available to her.  Sitting down at the desk, Ada brought up the main screen and checked the title of each folder on his desktop.  Here was one – Operation:  Water Snake.  
  
    Clicking on the folder brought up pictures of weaponry and descriptions – all of it equipment she had seen in Umbrella One’s warehouse.  Then a picture of Dr. Hamza filled the screen.  He was wearing a business suit and carrying a small metal case.  She immediately recognized it – it was the product!  Leon had written a small blurb next to it that said, “Possible bio-agent?”  Their two missions **_had_** been connected and the proof was in these photos – now, if she could only find out more about the weapons.  
  
    Ada continued to skim the documents.  The earliest one went back to October 10th when his assignment had started but as she browsed the folders, something caught her eye.  Each folder was labeled with the month and year.  They had started from October 2013 and went to February 2014.  Instead of the next folder being March 2014 as would have been expected, it instead went to April 2014.  She initially thought perhaps it had been a labeling mistake on his part, however when she searched the February folder, the last file was dated on the 28th of February.  The reports picked up again on April 4th.  Why had Leon missed an entire month?  She then recalled him stating in his journal that he had intended to travel back to Raccoon City during that time.  But that was only to have been for a week… wasn’t it?  
  
    Something else grabbed her attention.  A document dated May 17th 2014.  
  
    _“One of my contacts provided me with some useful intel.  Apparently there is a Russian weapons dealer in Miami that is rumored to be moving high-end gear on the black market.  Could this be the link I’ve been looking for?  His name is Oleg Petrovsky.  He’s operating his business out of Pavel’s Laundromat on the east side.  I don’t have enough evidence to get a warrant, but I’ll need to monitor that location.”_  
  
    A week later he continued with his report:  
  
    _“I decided to break into the laundromat and see what was there.  God, did I hit the jackpot!  The back of the place contains a storage area.  There were Kalashnikovs, RPGs, Semtex, and a lone .308 sniper rifle.  Even more surprising was that all of the ammo there had been manufactured by  Umbrella.  Where in the hell did they get this kind of gear?  Even with this find, I don’t have enough legit evidence to move on this place.  I guess I’ll just have to get creative.”_  
  
    Ada felt her eyes widen – a .308 sniper rifle?  That was the same caliber of weapon that had shot Leon!  Whether or not this sniper had worked for Umbrella One was moot.  She now had a connection between the two – Oleg Petrovsky.  
  
    She had heard of the man’s name before.  He was one of several gun runners within the Russian Mafia.  Leon’s dossier had a brief bio on him.  A former GRU agent and the youngest of two brothers, he came to America five years ago to set up shop for the Russian Triad in Miami.  According to the notes, Petrovsky had become more of an American playboy over the years – a fact Leon had tried to come up with a way to exploit.  
  
    _Hmmm…_ she thought to herself.   _Maybe something like this requires a feminine touch?_  
  
    Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the hallway.  Instinct took over, and she immediately dove behind Leon’s desk for cover.  As if on cue, the door to the apartment exploded and was followed by the sound of a metallic object hitting the floor.  Thinking fast, Ada quickly shut her eyes and plugged her ears.  The flash bang went off followed by the sounds of shouting.  The men at the door were speaking English but the ‘leader’ had a rough Russian accent.  They were about to breach the room.  
  
    She had no idea how many there were, but she decided to take advantage of her position.  Aiming through the back of the desk, she quickly fired off six shots in the direction of the door.  A scream then pierced the room followed by someone falling to the floor.  One of them had been wounded.  
  
    “She is there – behind the desk!”  
  
    More shots rang out.  The computer and other items on Leon’s desk began to shatter; sending glass and plastic raining down on top of her.  There was no place for her to maneuver, and if she didn’t do something quickly, they’d be able to flank her in a matter of moments.  Quickly itemizing the gear she had brought, an idea came to her.  
  
    **_“WAIT!”_** she yelled over the shooting.  “There’s no need for this!  Just tell me what it is that you want!”  
  
    “Hold!”  This had come from the leader.  “Come out from behind the desk, Wong!  Now!”  
  
    “Not until you put those weapons away.”  
  
    He laughed.  “A nice try.  You are the one out-numbered and out-gunned.  Throw down your weapons or else the three of us will end you.  We only want the product.”  
  
    _Three of them; they know my name and they want the product._  
  
    “Okay… here,” she said as she tossed her Sig around the desk.  
  
    “Now stand up,” he ordered.  “Where is the product?”  
  
    “I have it right here.  Don’t shoot or you’ll rupture its contents.  I’m sure none of you want to be exposed to a biological agent.”  
  
    Ada slowly stood while holding the metal case in front of her.  The three men were dressed in light tactical gear equipped with flak jackets and a pistol each.  The fourth member of the group was lying on the floor clutching his bloody leg.  They were in a triangular formation – two on either side ready to flank her with the gray-haired leader standing in the center.  
  
    The man’s eyes narrowed at her.  “Give us the product.”  
  
    “Okay,” she said with a panicked tone to her voice.  “It’s not worth dying for.”  Slowly walking around the desk, she then knelt down.  “I’ll slide it over to you.  You can have it, and I’ll be on my way.”  
  
    “We shall see,” said the man.  “Now slide it to us.”  
  
    Ada slowly slid the case to the man on her left.  
  
    “Check and make sure it is there,” the leader ordered after his underling picked up the case.  
  
    Holstering his pistol, the merc began to unsnap the hinges and lifted the lid.  The sound of the release could be heard, and Ada turned her head.  The flash grenade exploded with a loud whisper; filling the room with blinding white light.  The mercs then began shouting in surprise which gave her the opportunity to make her move.  
  
    Diving for her Sig, she aimed for the man in front of her and put a bullet in his head.  Two more shots rang out, and she quickly took down the man on her right.  As she lined up a shot for the leader, she saw the man on the floor go for his gun.  Another pull of the trigger and a bullet hole stood in place of his left eye.  Turning her attention back to the man in charge, she pulled the trigger one last time.   ** _CLICK_** – the clip was empty!  
  
    The man turned and raised his pistol.  Reacting to the move, she pulled out her hookshot and fired at his hand.  The grapple hook hit the weapon and knocked it from his grasp.  He swore in Russian and then charged at her.  Ada quickly put up her hands in a fighting stance and sent a kick towards his face.  Instead of falling for her move, he went low and swept her foot out from under her.  As she landed on the floor, Ada saw his boot coming down and immediately rolled out of the way.  When it landed, she then sent a kick of her own to the back of his knee.  He let out a grunt, but righted himself.  Rising up, she swung another kick at his face.  He managed to block it and followed up with a series of jabs.  She was successful in countering most of them, but one managed to make it through her defense and land into her belly.  The surprise caught her first before the back of his hand did.  Now she was on the floor again.  
  
    Blinking her eyes, Ada saw him approach with the knife in hand.  “Clever bitch!”  He hissed.  “Before I am done with you, you will be begging to tell me where this product is!”  
  
    He jumped on top of her with the blade pointing towards her heart.  Ada attempted to compensate by pushing back against his wrists and managed to stop the blade as it jabbed against her breast.  This mercenary was strong – probably former SPETNAZ.  It would be only a matter of time before he wore her down.  She needed to make a move, but what?  Being pinned under a two hundred pound man left little options for escape.  Then she saw a glint of light on her left hand.  
  
    Putting her right arm under his wrists to brace them, she quickly reached back with her left and punched the man in the eye.  The ring pushed against his socket and with a quick jerk, she felt it cut across his right eyeball.  A loud scream pierced the room as blood sprayed onto her face.  He staggered and clutched what was left of his eye.  With his break in offense, she pulled back her leg and landed a blow to his chest; knocking him off of her.  The brief moment of respite allowed her a chance to flip up to her feet.  
  
    Despite his wound, the man charged at her once again with the knife.  With a back-handed swing, he tried to cut across her chest, but she ducked in time which sent the blade to passing over her head.  Then he swung forward.  Bending backwards as the knife slashed past her face, she quickly countered by grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm.  With a yelp of pain, the weapon loosened.  With the knife in hand, she then slammed the off-balanced merc against the desk and drove the blade into his shoulder.  His scream once again pierced the room.  
  
    “Now,” Ada growled as she bent over him and twisted the knife, “let’s try this again.  Who sent you here?”  
  
    He swore at her in Russian.  “I will tell you nothing!”  
  
    “That wasn’t the answer I was looking for.”  Twisting the knife again caused him to scream.  “One more time – tell me who you work for, or we’ll see how long your shoulder holds out.”  
  
    He continued to curse against her assault which made her momentarily impressed with his resolve.  For a mercenary, he was a tough-willed individual, but he couldn’t hold out forever.  
  
    “Alright!   ** _ALRIGHT!_** ” he screamed.  “I do not know who they are!  All I know is that they want this product from you.  They said that we would find you here.  That was our mission!”  
  
    “I see.”  Reloading a fresh clip into her Sig, Ada pulled the trigger; splattering the man’s brains all across Leon’s desk.  
  
    There were only two groups who knew that she had this product – Umbrella One – whom she had already destroyed… and the people she worked for – The Organization.  It was suddenly becoming clear to her now – **_they_** had been the ones to send these men after her.  They had wanted this product badly enough to betray her in order to obtain it.  But as she looked at the dead mercenaries lying on the floor, something didn’t fit.  These men couldn’t have been recruited on a spur of the moment.  They must have already been here in Miami waiting to be sent after her.    
  
    Reaching down, Ada picked up one of the pistols the mercs had been firing at her and ejected the magazine.  The ammunition caused her eyes to widen.  They were rubber bullets!  They hadn’t planned on killing her.  They had been trying to capture her alive.  
  
    She had come here looking for answers, but now it seemed as if more questions had been found instead.  For now though, there was no one she could trust – especially anyone connected to her employer.  But if she was determined to find Leon’s killer, she would need help.  She would need to find someone whom she could rely on; someone who would be motivated to help her find this shooter.  What she needed was an ally in the coming fight.  
  
    Ada smiled when she realized who would fit that role perfectly.

 

_**Next: Chapter 2-2: Ally** _


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 2-2: Ally **

 

**Residence Inn – Miami, FL**  
**May 26th 2014**  
**02:16 EST**  
   
     Taking a towel from the rack, Ada stepped out from the tub and began drying off from the much-needed shower.  While she had been able to wash off all of the blood and grime from her body, it wouldn’t even come close to wiping away the pain she carried within her heart.  It had taken a colossal effort to maintain her poise after reading Leon’s journal.  If it hadn’t been for her battle against Umbrella One and the betrayal of her organization, she might have already broken down from the weight of her sorrow.  However, grieving now would not bring Leon back.  With that she had instead begun to feed on the brutal desire for revenge; allowing it to sate her hunger.  Whatever it took… whatever the cost, she **_would_** find his killer.  When that happened, she would take him apart piece by bloody piece.  After that, she would then hunt down The Organization for turning on her.  
  
    Reaching for the red silk blouse that hung nearby, Ada slipped the soft fabric over her arms and took a moment to look at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.  The image staring back at her was of a woman lost.  Before tonight, everything in her life had been simple.  She was a spy – a thrilling life that brought not only adventure but the reward of independence.  She could do whatever she wanted; take whatever jobs she liked, but almost every night she was alone.  That was before she had met **_him_** – Leon Scott Kennedy – the man who had changed her life forever.  Just the mere thought of his name was enough to trigger the memories of what had transpired after her battle at his apartment.  
  
    After making her way to the streets below, she had found a non-descript black van idling on the side of the road.  A quick glance confirmed that the vehicle was part of the wet work team that had jumped her.  Once she had snuck up on the driver, she’d quickly shot him through the side window.  That was when she began to wonder how these men had found her location in the first place.  The search had led her to a locator within the van indicating that a tracking device in her car.  There had been no time to look for it, and if it was in the car’s electrical system, she wouldn’t have been able to remove it in time.  So after grabbing what she had needed, she’d tossed an incendiary grenade into the driver’s window to destroy any remaining evidence of her presence.  Now she was here.  
  
    Once fully dressed, she glanced down at her left hand.  The butterfly ring Leon had purchased for her was still on her ring finger.  It had already saved her life once tonight, but she had never been used to wearing jewelry before.  They were too much of a distraction when finding a grip on a gun or bladed weapon.  
  
    Ada slowly removed the ring and began washing off the last of the blood that was defiling it.  When she was finished, she then threaded it through a golden chain absconded from one of the dead gunmen before placing it around her neck.  Looking into the mirror once more, she saw that the beautiful piece of jewelry now sat just above her breasts.  For the first time that evening, she felt herself smile.  Now a part of Leon would be with her when she set out to find his killer.  
  
    It was a sentimental gesture to be sure, but Ada surprised herself by wanting that connection with him.  No – she **_needed_** that connection.  While she had never told Leon how she’d truly felt about him, she **_had_** loved him deeply in her own way.  Now that he was gone, she wished that she had…   
  
    Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the front door being unlocked.  Quickly turning off the bathroom lights, Ada silently moved toward a darkened corner with a clear view.  When the door finally opened, Special Agent Helena Harper of the D.S.O. walked into the room.  
  
    Once she had found a new vehicle, Ada had gotten in touch with her hacker contact who went by the handle *blututh*.   With his help, she had been able to track down the hotel Agent Harper had made reservations at for her stay in Miami.  However, the woman who had entered the room looked nothing like the emotionally-driven Secret Service agent she had encountered in Tall Oaks.  The young woman looked as if she had been crying for hours upon her discovery of Leon’s body back at the warehouse.  After throwing her bag onto the bed, the agent walked back towards the door and began to set the locks.  
  
    This would have to be timed just right.  While she had the element of surprise on her side, she could be the unfortunate one at the other end of a bullet if she wasn’t careful.  As soon as Agent Harper’s back was turned, she made her move.  Quietly moving across the carpeting with the stealth of a cat, she grabbed the young woman’s right hand and quickly twisted it behind her back.  Now pinned against the door, Helena let out a startled gasp.  
  
    “It’s been a long time, Agent Harper.”  
  
    The young agent turned her head.  The look on the woman’s face quickly turned into a fury that could cut through steel.  
  
    **_“YOU!”_** Helena yelled in response.  
  
    “I came here to…”  
  
    There hadn’t been time to complete the sentence as she felt Helena’s foot stomp down on her toe.  The unexpected distraction caused the grip she had on the agent’s arm to loosen; allowing the woman a chance to counter.  Quickly pressing her feet against the door, Agent Harper pushed herself backwards; causing the two of them to fall into a glass end table that sent shards all across the floor.  Pain immediately rippled itself down the length of her back, but Ada knew that she had no time to lose.  If she didn’t end this fight now, things would soon escalate to an even more dangerous level.  
  
    ** _“YOU KILLED HIM!”_** Helena screamed.  
  
    Rolling to her left, Ada flipped her body up at the same time Agent Harper got to her feet.  The young agent’s hand was going for her sidearm – a move she had been prepared for.  As soon as the Beretta came up, Ada quickly grabbed the slide, pressed the release button, and yanked back as hard as she could.  The slide came off in a seamless motion; leaving the woman with a useless weapon in her hands.  
  
    Helena’s eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the gun; giving Ada the opportunity she was anticipating.  Coming forward, she caught the young woman in the jaw with the palm of her hand; stunning her.  Following up, she grabbed the agent’s arm and flipped her onto the floor.  All that had been left to do then was put her right arm around the woman’s throat.  Lifting Helena to her knees, she began to push into the back of the agent’s skull with her left hand.  A sleeper hold was more than enough to subdue an opponent, and soon it began to have an effect.  
  
    “Easy, girl,” she cooed.  “The more you fight it, the more I’ll make it hurt.”  
  
    Below her, the agent’s nails began clawing into her shirt sleeve in a vain effort to fight back.  She hadn’t expected Helena Harper to go down without a fight, so with a little more pressure on the woman’s neck, she convinced the agent to abandon that course of action.  
  
    “Now, I only came here to talk with you, Agent Harper.  That’s all.  However, I want to make sure that you and I understand one another.  I’m going to let go of you now, but if you try anything clever, I’ll make you regret it.  Do you understand me?”  
  
    A weak gasp answered.  “Y… yes…”  
  
    “Good,” Ada replied and then let go.  
  
    Helena let out a loud gasp before bending over on her hands and knees.  Slowly, her left hand went to her throat as she attempted to catch her breath.  Once her breathing returned to a normal rate, the agent crawled to the foot of the bed to sit down and leaned back against the mattress.  
  
    Ada stood there and watched as the woman’s eyes soon looked up and pierced straight into her own.  The hate festering there was a clear enough message – Helena was blaming her for Leon’s death.  
  
    “I didn’t kill Leon, Agent Harper,” she began, “but his death is on me.”  
  
    The young brunette continued staring at her accusingly while her hand rubbed at her throat.  “Why… why should I believe you?” the woman finally asked.  “You’re a murderer… and a spy.  This is **_exactly_** something you would do.”  
  
    The agent’s accusation caused a sudden flare of anger to burn within her.  Narrowing her eyes back at Helena’s, she responded forcefully.  “Do you honestly believe that I would murder Leon?  You of all people should know that I would never hurt him!”  
  
    Helena let out a dismissive grunt.  “Like you did… in DC?  I knew that you were the one responsible for the theft of the T-Veronica virus … even before I confronted Leon.  I saw what you did to him down in those tunnels!”  
  
    The reminder of that night caused her face to fall, and she quickly turned away as the events of that night began replaying in her mind.  She hadn’t wanted Leon to pursue her, but the man had been too stubborn to listen to her warning.  He was a true government agent – always trying to do what he believed was right.  The irony was that it had actually been **_she_** who was trying to save **_his_** life.  A contract had been taken out on him and the T-Veronica virus had been the price The Organization had demanded in exchange for their help.  In the end, she’d had no choice.  It had come down to doing what she had to do to escape… even if it had meant attacking him and threatening him.  She had hated it, but it had been the only way.  
  
    Helena’s gentle sobs soon tore her from those painful memories.  The young woman was leaning against her knee as she cried into her hand.  “He was always waiting for you.   Why, Ada?”  
  
    Ada already understood the question Agent Harper was asking.  Why had she kept him waiting for her?  Why hadn’t she given up her dangerous life as a spy to be with him?  It wouldn’t have been the first time she had pondered those very same questions.  Years ago she had believed that she was staying just out of arms reach in order to protect him from Wesker’s wrath.  But then Wesker had eventually died in Africa and soon that excuse had become moot.  Despite her initial reluctance at unbalancing the status quo between them, she **_had_** gone to him in Paris that night all those years ago.  That had been the beginning of the “unique” relationship they had engaged in up until now.  For her, it had never been a question of if Leon loved her.  She knew that he had in every way when he looked at her.  As much as she had wanted to be with him too, the thought of a permanent relationship had frightened her.  
  
    A spy was a solitary individual – a person alone with no attachments to the world.  It was a lonely life because the work came with the creation of “baggage”.  And while she’d had plenty of “baggage” to start with even before she had been recruited by Wesker, she had created even more during the past two decades.  With each item she stole and each person she killed, she added more and more people to her life that wanted her dead – including actual governments of countries.  That meant a lot of enemies, and enemies were good at one thing – finding pressure points to get at you.  If they found an item… or a person that they could steal, kidnap, or murder to get to you, then they’d do it without a moment’s hesitation.  She had been afraid that if her friendship with Leon had gone public then he would have been seen as a pressure point to be used against her.  That was why she had tried her best to keep their “relationship” a secret but in the end she had been a damned fool.   ** _She_** had been the one who had gotten him involved in this affair and now he was dead!  Perhaps Agent Harper had a point.  
  
    “It was… complicated,” she said at last.  
  
    Helena let out a chuckle as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  Soon a sad smile began to spread across her features.  “Complicated?  That’s exactly what Leon said when I confronted him about it that night in DC.”  
  
    She didn’t like where this conversation was heading.  While it seemed that Agent Harper might be content to wallow in grief, Ada knew she couldn’t afford herself that luxury.  She was here for one reason and one reason only – to determine if this young woman could be used as an asset to assist her in the search for Leon’s killer.  
  
    “Agent Harper…”  She crouched down in front of the young woman so she could look her in the eyes.  “… the relationship Leon and I had was something that only the two of us understood.  While both of us had wanted it to be something more, we also knew that it couldn’t.  But that’s not what I came here to talk with you about.”  
  
    The agent’s defensive posture soon began to soften.  After a long pause Helena asked, “Why **_are_** you here, Ada?”  
  
    “I’m going after the sniper that murdered Leon.  That person is somewhere in Miami, and I’m going to find him.  I came here to ask for your help.”  
  
    The woman’s eyes registered confusion at the bold request.  Clearly that wasn’t what the young woman had thought she had come here for.  
  
    “Even if I wanted to, I… I don’t believe that I’d be much help,” Helena replied.  “Headquarters has already taken me off the case and put me on bereavement leave.  I’m not even allowed to work for the next two weeks.”  
  
    “I came here because I want **_your_** help, Agent Harper!”  Ada wasn’t about to take ‘no’ for an answer.  What she needed to do was provoke an emotional response in the agent – one that tapped into the passionate fury she’d seen in Helena after what had happened to her sister at the hands of Derek Simmons.  “You cared about Leon.  That was clear to me when I saw you with him in China.  You had feelings for him – didn’t you?”  
  
    Helena’s eyes widened; showing Ada that she had hit a nerve, but still the agent remained silent.  
  
    “You were a woman full of fury and conviction after what happened to your sister.  The look on your face that day told me everything about you.  You were willing to do whatever it took to bring that man down.  I need that same agent with me now as I track down Leon’s killer.”  
  
    Her words were finally getting through to the agent; tapping into that fearsome woman who wouldn’t let anything stand in her way in obtaining justice.  Helena then closed her eyes and let out a long, deep sigh.  When she opened them, she stared back for a long moment before responding.  “You’re right, Ada.  I **_was_** willing to do anything to put an end to Simmons… and **_Leon_** was right there every step of the way.”  
  
    Helena paused before pressing her hand against her forehead.  Ada was beginning to fear that the woman would start another round of sobbing.  To the agent’s credit however, she took another deep breath before that could happen.  
  
    Looking back, Helena then said something else.  “I loved him too, you know.”  
  
    That sudden revelation stunned even Ada.  Of course she had already suspected that the lovely brunette had been attracted to Leon, but she hadn’t been prepared to hear those words.  She almost felt a twinge of jealously forming at the realization that another woman had been in love with the same man as her.  
  
    “I know,” she replied.  There was nothing else to say.  
  
    “I loved him… but… he loved you.”  Helena replied with a soft chuckle.  “He told me that down in those tunnels after you escaped.  He had said that it was always you.  I could see the conviction in his eyes when he had said those words.  That was when I knew that I would never have a shot with him.”  
  
    “Helena, I’m not asking this for me…”  
  
    “I’ll do it for the man we both loved,” the agent said immediately as her eyes met hers.  “I’ll help you track this shooter down… for Leon.”  
  
    Ada felt herself smile as she echoed the agent’s final words.  She had her ally.  
  
    “For Leon.”  
  
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
  
    Holding the steaming cup of peach tea in her hands, Ada closed her eyes and inhaled the delicious aroma before gently blowing across the top.  With a quick sip, she then looked across the table at Helena who appeared engrossed in Leon’s journal.  
  
    For the past two hours, she had brought her new “partner” up to speed on everything that had transpired earlier that night.  Everything from the warehouse being a front for Umbrella One’s biological experiments all the way to her own organization’s betrayal and all out assault on Leon’s apartment.  As painful as it was, she even forced herself to give a full accounting on the sniper who had tried to kill her and then shot Leon right before her eyes.  Bringing the cup to her lips again, she took a longer sip this time.  
  
     A sigh from the other end of the table caused Ada to open her eyes and look up at the agent.  Helena had just finished closing the journal and put her face in both of her hands.  
  
    “I knew it,” the woman whispered at last.  “Hunnigan and I both knew something was wrong.”  
  
    “What do you mean?” Ada prodded gently.  
  
    “He never showed it at work, but Leon seemed… distracted somehow.  Now I know why.”  Helena then looked up at her.  “Why didn’t he ask for help?”  
  
     “Men like Leon have a lot of people who rely on them.  He knew that, so he decided to try and deal with his issues on his own.”  
  
    “I suppose I understand that, but still…”  Helena began to say.  
  
    “There’s something I need to ask you, Agent Harper…”  With a pause to emphasize her point, she then asked, “What was Leon doing in March of this year?”  
  
    Helena then saw the connection, too.  The woman would need to learn how to hide her tell if she ever hoped to play poker one day.  Her facial expressions seemed to betray her thoughts too easily.  
  
    “Leon called me on the third and told me he was taking a week off handle some… personal business.  He didn’t tell me where he was going… and I never would have guessed it was Raccoon City.  After almost two weeks, I began to get concerned so I called him and got no answer.  A few days later he called back and said that there were still some things he needed to sort out and that he’d be back by the end of the month.  After he returned, he told me that he was focusing his priority back on the weapons shipments and not to worry.”  
  
    “I’m sure your supervisor wasn’t happy about that.”  
  
    “Livid would be the appropriate word,” Helena replied.  “He would have fired Leon if I hadn’t convinced him not to.”  
  
    “Did Leon happen to mention anything about his trip when he got back?”  
  
    “No,” was the agent’s reply.  “I even asked him about it, but he wouldn’t say anything more.  He simply repeated what he’d said earlier – that he had personal issues to deal with and that he was now committed to his case.”  
  
    Ada pondered that for a moment as she sipped her tea.  “Hmmm… It’s odd that he didn’t account for the trip in his journal.”  
  
    She wished she had an answer to that question – why hadn’t he written it down?  Maybe there was no point in obsession over it.  There could have been a number of reasons why he stopped writing.  Right now, the two of them needed to focus on finding the sniper.  
  
    “I suppose there’s no point in dwelling on it.  What I do know is that we need to find this shooter and fast before he leaves the city.”  Turning her attention to Helena she decided to tell her what she had found on Leon’s laptop.  “Before those mercenaries showed up, I was able to make a connection between Leon’s weapons shipments and the .308 sniper rifle used by the assassin – a Russian weapons dealer named Oleg Petrovsky.  He’s our best lead in tracking down this shooter.  
  
    “Oleg Petrovsky… sounds like a real charmer,” Helena replied.  “I doubt he’ll simply tell us if we ask nicely.”  
  
    Ada then began to smile.  “Then we’ll just have to be a bit more… persuasive.”  
  
    Persuasive – that word meant so many things to a woman.  Ada already knew what it would entail – a charming smile, a low cut top… and the right type of ordinance.  
  
    The ladies were about to play.

 

_**Next: Chapter 2-3: Confrontation** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 2-3: Confrontation**

 

**East Side Parking Garage – Miami, FL**  
**May 26th 2014**  
**07:37 EST  
   
 **     “Thanks for keeping me in the loop, Martinez.  I appreciate it.”  
  
    Ada glanced over just as Agent Harper ended the call.  The DSO raid on the Miami docks had just finished wrapping up.  
  
    Before leaving the motel, she had decided to give Helena the intel she had collected from Umbrella One’s computer system.  With the data in hand, the agent had immediately contacted her subordinates and relayed the information to them.  That had led to a joint DSO and HAZMAT raid on the last portion of the Umbrella One cell operating in Miami.  Now the results were in.  
  
    Focusing her binoculars on Pavel’s Laundromat, Ada found herself curious for an update.  “How did the operation fair, Agent Harper?”  
  
    “The DSO was able to apprehend five additional suspects of this Umbrella One cell you told me about.  Not only that, but they found a large cache of illegal weapons on one of the boats that was about to leave the harbor.”  Helena was almost smiling at the news.  Despite the loss the two of them had suffered, the raid was a small victory.  At least Umbrella One would no longer be operating here.  
  
    Ada felt a small smile on her lips as she continued her surveillance.  “Did they happen to find any biological agents?”  
  
    “Thankfully, no.  Everything must have been destroyed when the warehouse exploded.  The only things our agents found were the weapons and some detailed plans for an attack on Israel.  Apparently the B.O.W.s you killed were meant for a very significant role,” the young agent replied.  “That was some very useful intelligence you gave me, Ada.  I’m a bit surprised that you handed it over without any strings attached.  No doubt Mossad would have paid a hefty price for it.”  
  
    There was a tone in the woman’s voice – a tone of skepticism.  Lowering the binoculars, she looked over at Helena.  “Are you implying that I’m working an angle on you, Agent Harper?”  
  
    Helena remained silent as she returned the stare.   _She’s trying to read me._ Ada thought to herself.   _Sorry Helena, but you’ll need many more years of field experience before you can even begin to scratch the surface.  There was only one who ever made it past my defenses… and he’s gone now._  
  
    “I think that you’re a woman who doesn’t do anything unless it benefits **_you_** in some capacity.  I just haven’t figured out what yet.”  
  
    Her lips creased into a full smile; she was impressed with the in-depth response.  Helena was catching on quick, and Ada had a feeling that Leon might have shared some details with her on their complicated relationship.  
  
    “An interesting observation.  You aren’t completely wrong in that regard, Agent Harper but…” she then turned her attention back to the building and raised the binoculars once more, “… this was something Leon would have done.  I did it for him.”  
  
    That wasn’t completely true.  While part of her had done it to bring justice against the terrorists of Umbrella One, another part hadn’t been fully honest with Helena concerning the product she had recovered.  The agent had believed her story that it was nothing more than notes and a formula to create a combined strain of the Uroboros and T-Veronica viruses.  She hadn’t told the woman that she had an **_actual_** sample of the virus in her possession – and that she had hidden it now that her organization was after her.  Helena was an asset; one that she needed to help her find this sniper.  Some things were best left in the dark unless they needed to be revealed.  The thought made her frown when she realized that summed up her relationship with Leon – keeping him in the dark.  A gentle sigh escaped her lips.  It was too little, too late to right that wrong.  
  
    “Well regardless, you saved a lot of lives today,” Helena replied.  “I know Leon would be proud of that.”  
  
    Ada closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  Why was it that the mere mention of his name caused a terrible ache in her heart?  The answer – regret, and she was full of it when it came to the man who had fought by her side all the way since Raccoon City.  She had always meant to make things right with him.  Always meant but never acted.  Now it would haunt her forever on what she had missed out on – a future.  A **_real_** future away from the dangerous world she had to navigate on a daily basis; a world that had almost swallowed her soul completely until the events in Raccoon changed her forever.  She had been a ruthless machine up until that night; a woman both capable and deadly.  However, the thick layers of detachment she had set up around her heart had been penetrated by a single man – a man who had genuinely cared about her.  A man who… loved her.  
  
    “Thanks,” she replied as she turned to wipe away a tear that was forming in her eye.  
  
    Getting control of her emotions, Ada focused her attention back on the building before her.  Pavel’s Laundromat was an interesting place.  The business sat in a run-down portion of the east side, but the building itself looked immaculate – something that caused it to stand apart from the surrounding structures.  There was one man on the roof – most likely a lookout.  On the rear side of the building to which she and Helena were facing were two additional men standing guard near a large, metal door.   
    “So…” she heard the young agent say, “… how do you plan on us getting to this Oleg Petrovsky?”  
  
    Ada handed the binoculars over to Helena.  “Take a look.  There’s a look-out on the roof and two more in the back alley.  We’ll need to neutralize them first before we go in through the front.”  
  
    Helena looked over at her; the shock widening her brown eyes.  “Wait a minute!” she exclaimed.  “Are you suggesting that the two of us start a shooting war with the Russian mob!?”  
  
    She almost chuckled at Helena’s belief in her bravado.  “Of course not, Agent Harper.  I’m already engaged on multiple fronts; I certainly don’t need another.  I’ve come prepared for this which is why we stopped at my storage unit to retrieve those weapons.  If all goes according to plan, we’re not going to kill anyone.”  
  
    On the way to set up their observation post, she’d had Helena stop at one of her weapon drops.  She had placed one in almost every major city in the U.S. to include Miami.  After retrieving a few smaller cases with the ordinance needed, they had then made their way here.  
  
    Visible relief could be seen in the young agent’s eyes, but Ada realized that Helena needed to hear the rest before the first shot was fired.  This operation would not be a walk in the park by any means.  Even though she intended for there to be a zero body count, she also knew the Russian mob was as brutal as it was deadly.  Making a move like this could lead to retaliation if it wasn’t done properly.  Normally, that would require a week’s worth of planning, but unfortunately time was of the essence.  She needed to make sure that they played this right.  If they did, then she wouldn’t need to worry about Petrovsky or his bosses coming after either of them once their little “talk” was concluded.  
  
    “Don’t think that this is going to be easy just because I don’t intend for there to be casualties,” Ada said in a serious tone.  “We’re going to be facing a lot of unknowns here.  Things… could get dicey.  I need to know if you’re fully committed to helping me, Agent Harper.  If you’re not, then now is the time to walk away.  I won’t hold it against you if you do.”  
  
    Helena stared at her for a long moment before focusing her attention on the laundromat.  The conflict was brooding in the woman’s eyes.  No doubt the young agent had been brought up with the belief to put her career first; never questioning orders.  Either do things by the book or don’t do them at all.  Now, she was being asked to leave all that behind in order to seek justice for Leon.  No doubt the prospect of what it would entail was frightening.  For Ada, it was just another day in her life; for Helena however, the choice was not so cut-and-dry.  Her career and her life would be put on the line here today if she agreed.  
  
    “I promised I’d help you find Leon’s killer,” the woman said before turning to face her.  “I keep my promises.  What do you have in mind?”  
  
    Immediately, she reached over and placed her hand on Helena’s arm.  She could feel the agent stiffen at her touch, but to her credit she did not pull away.  
  
    “I want you to understand that you are not an agent today, Miss Harper.  Everything we do after the first bullet flies is “off the books” so to speak.  You will technically be rogue which is why I had you keep your badge at the motel.  Are you prepared to work outside the law to find this shooter?”  
  
    “I said I was…”  Helena began until she cut the young woman off.  
  
    “Are you **_prepared_** for that?”  She had asked the question more forcefully this time to make sure that Helena was fully committed to this operation before it began.  There was no room for any doubts.  If the agent couldn’t manage this, then she needed to know right now.  
  
    Letting out a deep breath, the young woman closed her eyes and pondered the question.  After a moment, she looked back; her resolve steeling itself in her determined eyes.  
  
    “Yes, I am.”  
  
    Ada grinned.  “Good… now unbutton your top.”  
  
    Helena’s eyes immediately widened with shock.  “W… What?”  
  
    Smiling seductively, Ada began undoing the top two buttons of her blouse as she kept her eyes focused on Helena’s.  Leaving a single button across her breasts, she then slowly undid the rest.  Her actions were making the young agent visibly uncomfortable.  It was now becoming quite obvious that Helena Harper was very inexperienced when it came to sexual situations.   ** _That_** could become a problem if she didn’t address it with her now.  
  
    “Miss Harper… Helena… you are a very attractive woman.  It’s time you began learning how to use your sexuality to your advantage.  It creates unique opportunities when dealing with the opposite sex.  Men enjoy women who are beautiful and flirty.  The longer they are looking at your chest, the less they’ll be looking at your hands.  Trust me.”  
  
    The surprise was still there, but Helena acquiesced and slowly began undoing the three buttons of her pink top.  Ada had to admit that the young agent had a great deal of potential.  If she learned how to use her assets properly, perhaps she might even become a good spy someday.  However, future lessons could wait for another time.  
  
    After the events in Lanshiang, she had read up on Helena’s background in order to get a better understanding of the young agent.  The woman’s service record was quite impressive overall.  While her superiors had not been very fond of her, especially when it came to several off-duty incidents involving violence against men, Ada had to admire her spirit.  The agent had been overly protective of her younger sister and had refused to allow abusive boyfriends to hurt her even if it had put her career in jeopardy.  When her sister had died at the hands of Derek Simmons, the young agent had put everything on the line to bring the man down.   ** _That_** was the woman she wanted with her; the woman who had fought tooth and nail beside Leon.  
  
    “Now open the trunk and come with me.”  
  
    Upon exiting, Ada made her way toward the rear of the car.  In the trunk contained three cases.  Opening up the smallest of the trio, she removed two flash bang grenades and a small taser.  The second case held the main assault weapons – two pistols that were in their proper holders facing each other.  Removing both along with three clips for each, she handed one to Helena along with a shoulder purse.  
  
    “Take this and store it in the purse.  This is what we’re going to use on the guards inside.  Each clip contains ten tranquilizer rounds.  I can’t stress this enough – we will have to get in close in order to use them.  Aim for the neck or an exposed piece of flesh; it will work faster and put them down in less than three seconds.”  
  
    “How do you plan for us to get in close?” Helena asked.  
  
    Ada reached for the third case; it was longer than the first two and contained the weapon that would begin this mission.  “Leave that to me.  Right now, I need you to get in the car and start the engine.  Once I’m through here, we’ll need to move quickly.”  
  
    With the case opened, she removed the long rifle and quickly attached the scope that was packed with it.  Taking a clip full of rubber bullets equipped with tranquilizer rounds, Ada carefully loaded the magazine into the rifle.  As she looked over at Helena, she could see the woman’s eyes widen.  
  
    “Trust me,” she replied with a reassuring smile.  “No body count.  Now go and start the car.”  
  
    The agent’s eyes met hers before nodding her assent.  “Alright, let’s do this.”  
  
    Moving towards an open area of the parking garage, Ada set the sniper rifle on the cement barrier and took aim across the divide.  Apparently the men guarding the exterior weren’t expecting any danger as the lookout on the roof was casually smoking a cigarette.  No doubt the Russian mob took great lengths to ensure that no one bothered their operations and as such, their soldiers were beginning to grow lax.  That would only benefit her and Helena when they began phase two.  
  
    Sighting the crosshairs on the rooftop lookout, Ada took a deep breath and held it in as her finger gently pressed against the trigger.  The feel of the grip while aiming down the lens brought back a memory from her past.  It was from a time when she had learned how to use weapons like this during her tutelage under Wesker.  She had been sixteen then and had believed for the first time that her life would finally turn around from the squalor and fear she had experienced as a young girl.  While she had learned much, in the end she’d been a fool.  Her _new_ life had been just the same as her old… however it held a new tormentor in the form of Albert Wesker.     
  
    Ada shook the thought away and focused back on her target.  With just the right amount of pressure, she gently squeezed the trigger.  The rifle shuddered into her shoulder and sent the suppressed round speeding across the distance; hitting the lookout right in the throat.  
  
    With her first target down, she quickly set her sights on the two men in the back alleyway.  Taking aim, she fired and put the first one down.  Without a moment’s hesitation, she sighted the second and with another pull of the trigger, both were lying on the ground.  The first phase was over.  Now they’d need to hurry before those men were found.  
  
    Retracting the rifle’s bipod, Ada quickly placed it in the trunk and got in the passenger’s seat.  “Let’s go.  We have maybe five minutes before those guards are discovered.  We need to be inside and taking out the rest of Petrovsky’s men before that happens.”  
  
    Helena already had the car in gear and gunned the engine.  Soon they were speeding down the ramp and out of the parking garage.  Once they had made it to the street, she had the agent pull over a few buildings away from their target.  
  
     Darting through a back alley, Ada made her way toward the narrow road behind the laundromat.  The big metal door in the back would be a problem in providing Petrovsky and his people an escape route if she didn’t remove it from the equation.  As she moved past the unconscious guards lying in the alley, she quickly flipped up and over the small catwalk with the ease of an acrobatic entertainer before heading for the center of the door.  Carefully removing a thermite charge, she placed it inside the center lock.  With the push of a button, the explosives would melt the metal; creating a seal that would prevent the men on the inside from opening it.  With the bag over her shoulder, Ada quickly sprinted back the way she had come and found Helena waiting for her.  
  
    “Is it done?”  The young agent asked when she got back inside the car.  
  
    “It’s ready,” she replied.  “Now park up front and we’ll go in like we planned.”  
  
    Helena pulled into a parking space in front of Pavel’s Laundromat and shut off the engine.  Now was the moment that would make or break everything to follow.  Whatever doubt she might have had before coming here had already been erased after the first shot had been fired.  She would see this through to the end.  There was no way she was going allow Leon’s killer to escape from her; not before he had answered for what he had done.  
  
    Slinging her purse over her shoulder, Ada exited the vehicle with Helena right next to her.  Grabbing a laundry bag from the back seat, the two of them began ascending the steps toward the entrance.  Before making it halfway, she moved in beside Helena and took her hand; entwining their fingers together.  
  
    As she expected, Helena looked over at her with surprise.  “What are you doing?”  
  
    “We’re going to go inside by pretending to be two good friends, Helena.”  Ada replied with a smile.  “Two **_very_** good friends.  Now show me that pretty smile of yours and play along, or else we won’t be able to sell our performance.  Just remember that the codeword is ‘credit card’.  When you hear me say that, you grab your gun and start firing.  Are you ready?”  
  
    “As ready as I’m ever going to be attacking the Russian mob,” she said before turning to look at her with a charming smile.  “Let’s do this.”  
  
    Ada smiled in turn and opened the door for them.  On the way inside, they began laughing like two girlfriends out for a morning run to get their laundry cleaned.  Placing an arm around the young agent’s waist, she had already begun scanning the room.  There were five of them in the lobby – two to the right and two to the left which left one man behind the desk at the computer.  
  
    “Targets right side,” she whispered to her partner; letting her know which ones she would be responsible for neutralizing.  
  
    Helena giggled again as they approached the desk.  All five men had now turned to look at them; their eyes fully enthralled with the skin they were showing off.  One of them even whistled as they passed by.  
  
    “My, my, aren’t you boys cute,” Helena cooed before flashing a smile that fooled even Ada with its genuine sincerity.  “Is this where we drop off our delicates for dry cleaning?”  
  
    Placing a hand on her shoulder, Ada set the bag down by the front desk.  “Helena, sweetie, you’re embarrassing them,” she said with a smile of her own before gently pushing the jet-black bangs from her face.  Turning her attention to the man at the computer she asked, “We have some gentle fabrics that need an extra soft touch… do you think you boys can oblige us?”  
  
    The man was in his mid thirties, built, and was obviously Russian when she heard him speak.  Most likely he had been former Spetznaz by the look of the tattoo on his neck.  She would need to take him out first before tackling the two on the left.  Those two were simply hired muscle and wouldn’t react as fast as a trained killer would.  
  
    “Delicates?” he responded.  “Da… yes… we can clean delicates.  Will take at least two hours, I am afraid.  I hope that is acceptable to you lovely ladies?”  
  
    “Two hours?” Ada replied with a perfected pout.  “Well if that’s the best you can manage, I suppose it will have to do.  Let me just get my...”  She un-slung the purse and unzipped the bag.  Pretending to search around for her credit card, she carefully placed her hand on the suppressed tranquilizer gun and looked over at Helena.  “Helena, dear?  I must have left it at home.  Do you have your credit card?”  
  
    Helena’s eyes met hers.  Silently taking her cue, the agent unzipped her purse.  “Let me check, I think I have it in here.”  
  
    In the past, Ada had found herself in many situations such as this where she was confronted with overwhelming odds.  It was in that split second before she drew her weapon where time seemed to slow down, allowing her to react quicker than normal.  Mentally, she was already setting up her targets.  
  
    In a seamless motion, Helena had her weapon drawn and quickly shot the man in front of her.  That was when Ada made her move.  Quickly turning to the man at the front desk, she brought her pistol up and shot him right in the throat.  As he fell backwards onto the floor, she had already pivoted and hit the other two on her left.  Behind her, Helena had finished dealing with the last target.  With the initial threats neutralized, they were ready to move in on their target.  
  
    “Well done, Helena.”  Taking the flash bangs from the bag, she handed one to the agent.  “Take this and stay with me.  We’ll need to move quickly to secure Petrovsky.  According to Leon’s research, his office is in the back next to the warehouse.  No doubt we’ll run into more muscle as we make our way there.  Just keep your finger on the trigger and be ready.”  
  
    “No problem,” Helena replied.  
  
    Pulling the detonator from her pocket, Ada quickly pressed down on the button to ignite the thermite charge on the back door.  The rear exit was now blocked.  
  
    As they proceeded down the hall and around the first bend, a man holding a cup of coffee stepped in their path.  His eyes quickly widened in surprise when he saw the two of them coming towards him.  Ada wasted no time and landed her fingers into the man’s throat; stunning him.  Grabbing his arm, she quickly slammed him into the wall and then landed a kick to the back of his head.  He slowly slid to the floor unconscious.  
  
    “That was a bit too close,” Helena replied.  
  
    No sooner had she said the words when two additional men appeared from a nearby room.  Upon seeing them, one swore in Russian before going for his gun.  
  
    “Right!”  Ada yelled as she raised her pistol and hit the one on the left with a round to the chest.  Helena quickly shot the man on the right side, but it hadn’t been fast enough.  He had gotten the pistol loose from his belt and was able to discharge a round; the shot reverberated through the halls with its echo.  
  
    _Shit!_  While she had known stealth would not be possible for much longer, Ada had hoped that they could have made it to the back of the warehouse before alerting the rest of the building.  Now they would have to improvise.  
  
    In the distance, sounds of additional men yelling in Russian were moving towards their position.  Pushing herself against the wall at the T intersection, Ada slid out her compact and checked the hallway.  In the reflection, two more soldiers were coming down the hall to investigate the gun shot.  Helena was kneeling next to the bodies with her pistol at the ready.  Carefully putting up two fingers, she silently conveyed the size of the incoming threat.  
  
    Above her, Ada noticed that there were several pipes running the length of the ceiling.  No doubt they were water and heating conduits for the laundromat.  As she looked over toward the doorway the first two men had come out from, an idea came to her.  
  
    “Take cover in that room,” she whispered.  “I’ll take these two.”  
  
    “How are you…?”  Helena began to ask before she cut her off.  
  
    “There’s no time!  Get moving… **_NOW!_** ”  
  
    The young agent frowned, but quickly made her way into the room and took cover in the darkness.  With Helena out of the way, Ada turned her attention to the wall before her.   Taking a quick sprint forward, she planted her boot against the brick and pushed upwards with her weight.  She then turned her body and launched herself; grabbing one of the pipes above.  
  
    All of the physical training from the past had turned her into quite an agile woman.  That had led to her favorite instructor, Mags, calling her a “cat” when she saw how gracefully she moved across the course.  Now, all of it would be put into play yet again.  In a matter of seconds, she was able to pull herself up and above the largest pipe; allowing her to wrap her legs around it.  
  
    The men passed through the junction and were now in the same hallway.  “What the hell is this?”  One of them said to the other as they found the unconscious bodies of their comrades lying in the open.  “Dimitri… are you all right?”  
  
    As soon as they passed beneath her, Ada released her grip and silently fell from her perch.  Quickly, she attacked the man to her right with a kick to the back of his head before she had even hit the ground.  With her next movement, she then kicked the gun out of the hands of the second before following up with a roundhouse kick to his face.  Without a moment’s hesitation, she turned her focus back towards the first man, jumped up, and wrapped her legs around his neck.  Twisting her body, she pulled him to the ground where she could use her leverage.  As soon as they landed, Ada reached for her tranquilizer pistol and shot the second man in the neck; sending him to the floor in an unconscious heap.  Applying additional pressure with her thigh muscles, she pushed harder on the neck of her trapped prey.  Soon the man ceased his struggles and fell unconscious.  
  
    “Helena,” she whispered.  “It’s clear.  Let’s move.”  
  
    The young agent made from her hiding spot, and the two of them were again moving down the left hall towards their objective.  Ahead of them, she heard more Russian being spoken from a room off to the left.  Making her way to the opening, Ada once again used the compact to check for threats.  The room was being used as some type of make-shift armory, and the three men there were quickly loading AK 74s along with various other weapons.  There wasn’t much time.  Fighting men armed to the teeth with nothing but tranquilizer pistols would not tip the odds in their favor.  
  
    Removing her flash bang, Ada looked at Helena and quickly held up three fingers while showing her the grenade.  Pulling the pin, she tossed the device backwards into the room.  One of men had heard it hit the ground and soon the shout of “Grenade!” could be heard before the device detonated.  Immediately, she and Helena moved from cover and with two shots from her and three from Helena, the men were down and out.  
  
    Things were coming together better than she had hoped.  Leon had noted in his report that there were at least seventeen men working at this location to include Petrovsky.  They had taken out fifteen in the span of only a few minutes.  That meant the only ones left were Petrovsky and one other man.  
  
    Before she had time to smile at their run of luck, Ada felt a large hand grab the back of her neck.  She tried to turn and compensate against the hold, but the man’s hand had already tightened.  Reaching over her shoulder, she tried a different tactic as she aimed her tranquilizer gun behind her until it was ripped from her hand.  Whoever this person was, he was exceptionally strong.  With a stomp, Ada managed to land her heel onto his boot.  He grunted in response before tossing her over a table.  
  
    After hitting the floor, Ada focused on her attacker.  He was tall – over six and a half feet – and was sporting a mouth full of metal teeth to go with his freshly-shaved head.  The blue and white stripped T-shirt he wore left little doubt as to what this man’s profession was before working for Petrovsky.  Looking at the weapon he’d taken from her, he quickly smashed it down on the table and shattered it.  
  
    “Hold it!” Helena yelled as she turned and raised her own pistol.  The man wasted no time as he quickly crossed the distance between himself and the agent.  Grabbing her gun, he landed a blow with the back of his hand that sent her to the ground.       
  
    “Stupid, bitch.”  He grumbled before again advancing in her direction.  
  
    When he reached down to grab her, Ada quickly landed a kick to his face.  His head initially rocked to the right, but he quickly looked back at her with a foreboding smile.  Pulling back his fist, he attempted to land a punch, but she was able to roll out the way right before it hit.  
  
    She needed a weapon.  While her gun may have been destroyed, Ada had noticed that the clip was still lying on the floor.  The darts inside could still be used if she could get to them.  
  
    Quickly getting to her feet, she grabbed them from the ground and turned.  Her aggressor was already up and took off barreling down on her location, knocking chairs and a table out of his way.  Ada ran towards him to close the distance.  Just as the two of them were about to collide, she slid between his legs; allowing him to pass over her.  He brought himself to a stop which gave her the opportunity she had been looking for.  Once on her feet, she jumped up onto his back and quickly stuck the four needles into his neck.  
  
    The commando grunted, and fell to his knees, but the fight hadn’t been taken out of him just yet.  Unprepared, Ada felt his hand grab her by the hair and pull her over his shoulder.  Once she had landed on the ground, his hands squeezed themselves around her throat.  The tranquilizer rounds she had injected should have been enough to drop a rhinoceros, but if he could still fight her through that, he might be able strangle her to death before the drugs would take effect.  
  
    Pulling her leg back, she was about to land a kick to the man’s genitals when she heard a loud thud.  The Russian shook his head before his eyes went blank; giving her a chance to roll out of the way before he landed face down on top of her.  Helena stood there holding a crowbar in her hand.  
  
    “Bastard!  Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s not nice to hit a lady?” she muttered.  
  
    Ada put a hand on the young woman’s shoulder.  Helena was more like her than she first thought – she didn’t like men who played rough either.  
  
    “Let’s go.  Petrovsky’s the last one.”  
  
    The two were again sprinting down the hallway past the warehouse and towards the office that lay off to the left.  Once at the door, Ada signaled Helena to the right side.  No sooner had they gotten into position when bullets began tearing through the door.  From the sound of the weapon, Petrovsky was firing an AK-12 at them.  The rifle held a thirty-two round clip, and as soon as she heard the weapon click, she kicked open what was left of the door and had her taser at the ready.  Petrovsky was behind the desk trying to reload the weapon when she pushed the button and sent the wired darts into his chest.  He immediately began to convulse and drop the rifle from his hands.  
  
    “Helena!  Now!”  
  
    The young agent was through the door and charging towards Petrovsky.  Landing a kick to the back of the man’s knee, Helena then threw him down on the desk with his arms pinned behind his back.  
  
    “He’s down!”  
  
    “Good.  Hold him there.”  Ada replied as she grabbed a folding chair sitting against the wall and sauntered her way towards the desk.  
  
    Setting it down just in front of Petrovsky’s head, Ada took a seat and casually crossed her legs as if she hadn’t a care in the world.  The Russian boss attempted to struggle against Helena’s grip but with his arms pinned behind his back, he didn’t possess enough leverage to fight off the agent.  His eyes then found hers.  
  
    “Do you have any idea what you have just done!?  Who you have just attacked!?  Whose men you have just killed!?”  
  
    “Of course I do, Oleg,” she said with a smile.  “I **_do_** make it a point to know who I go up against.  Besides… you’re men aren’t dead.  They’re merely taking a little nap while you and I conduct some private business together.”  
  
    His eyes narrowed in confusion.  “Who in the hell are you?”  
  
    “My name is Ada Wong,” she replied.  When she saw his eyes widen in response, she knew he had heard of her.  “I’m glad to see that you know who I am.  That makes further introductions unnecessary.”  
  
    “Ada Wong?” he said at last.  “Why in God’s name would you attack my operations?  Do you have some sort of a death wish?”  
  
    “That’s a very good question, Oleg, and one I’m hoping you will provide the answers for.  You see, you recently had a large shipment of weapons pass through this warehouse.  Amongst those armaments was a .308 sniper rifle.  I want the name and location of the man who purchased it from you.”  
  
    Petrovsky stared at her for a long moment before his lips turned into a smile.  Then he began laughing loud and long.  
  
    “What’s so funny?” Helena asked.  
  
    “You two bitches,” he began, “you thought what?  That you would break into my building, attack my men, and then I would simply give you what you wanted?  Do you really believe a man in my position gives away his clients’ personal information?”  
  
    “You know who I am, Oleg.  If I’m attacking your operations, then you can believe that it is a serious matter that requires your complete cooperation,” Ada replied.  
  
    “Of course I know of you, Miss Wong.  Anyone associated with the NKVD knows all about your exploits, but if you think that this will be used as leverage against me you can go to hell!”  
  
    Ada narrowed her eyes.  Being former Spetznaz and part of the Russian secret police, this man was trained to resist any type of interrogation.  It was like trying to reason with a pit bull.  It would sit there and growl at you if you struck it, but if you thought you could get what you want from it with violence, you would be sorely mistaken.  
  
    Petrovsky continued, “The smartest thing you both can do is to leave right now and start running before my employers and I hunt you down and kill you.  Who knows?  Maybe you will live past the first twenty-four hours if you move fast enough.  This will be my only offer of leniency.  I suggest you take it.”  
  
    Her lips turned into a smile as she stood and looked down at him.  It was such an advantage being a woman – men **_always_** underestimated her.  People like Petrovsky believed that because of their lofty position in the criminal underworld that they somehow had carte blanch to do whatever they felt like or threaten whomever they wanted and the world would just fall in line.  He didn’t realize that **_he_** was the one who had more to lose here than she did, and it was time for her to exploit it.  
  
    “I don’t think so, Oleg,” Ada said as she walked around the desk.  
  
    Reaching into the man’s back pockets, she quickly found what she was looking for.  After removing the phone, she went back to her chair and sat down once again.  Pressing the screen, the device came to life.  The fool hadn’t even had the good sense to set a password on it; a mistake he would soon regret as she began going through the phone’s memory.  
  
    “What are you doing?” he demanded.  
  
    “You’re absolutely right.  I doubt your bosses in the Triad would be very happy to know that their primary gun-runner in Miami was just taken off the grid.  I think it’s time I introduced myself to them.  Would you mind if I used your phone?  It will make more of an impact.”  
  
    “Wh… What are you talking about?  If you contact them you are signing your own death warrant!”  
  
    “Would I?” she asked as she arched her eyebrow at him.  “Hmmm… I think your bosses would like to know how a senior-level member of their gun operations was just ambushed and overpowered by two women armed with tranquilizer guns.  In fact, given my background it might even be in their best interests to trade up.”  
  
    His eyes looked at her quizzically, as if he wasn’t following what she was saying.  “What?”  
  
    “I mean after all, you’ve proven yourself to be a liability to your bosses’ organization.  If you can get overrun by two little girls what’s to stop the Jamaicans or the other street gangs in the area from just pushing you out?  The Triad would be wise to set themselves up with someone a bit tougher than you to run things here.”  
  
    He laughed.  “They would never…”  
  
    “Dispose of you?  Really?  How many of your own people have you ‘disposed’ of over the years, Oleg?  I’m guessing a man with your background would have had to dirty his own hands once in a while.  Still, this is a pretty big breach in operational security.  What do you think your bosses would say when I offer to run your operations at a three percent lower cut than what you’ve been taking from them?”  
  
    She saw his eyes widen.  He was finally beginning to understand.  
  
    “I’ve left your crew alive.  Since I have a lot of money to my name, an offer of a raise would buy the loyalty of most of them.  The others I can just kill off myself as a warning to the rest.  Then there’s you.  I’d kill you most willingly to show my allegiance to your overlords, but I think they might want to speak with you first just to be sure that there were no other unfortunate leaks you were involved in.  What do you think, Oleg?  Maybe they would understand your plight at being defeated by a woman?”  
  
    “Wait a minute… look…”  
  
    Ada wasn’t finished.  She wanted to make sure that the point was driven home so that he would be eating out of her hand before she was through here.  
  
    “Then there’s the issue of your family,” she continued as she brought up a picture of Petrovsky with his wife and two daughters – both looked to be in their early teens.  “I’m sure with your time in the NKVD you’ve realized that its bad practice to topple a man in power and leave his family alive.  It creates… ‘loose ends’.  First, I’ll make your wife watch as I slit the throats of your lovely daughters.  I promise I’ll make it quick for their sake, but your wife… well… it might make more of an impact on your men if I force them to rape her before I put a bullet in her skull.”  
  
    “No!  Your quarrel is with me.  Leave my…!”  
  
    “What will it be, Oleg?  Option A as I just described – I can push the call button right now if you’d like… or Option B – you give me the information I’m after, and you and I will agree that this little incident never happened.  We both let it die here; no reprisals on either side.  How does that sound?”  
  
    “All right!   All right!” he nearly screamed.  “Look… I… I do not know the actual name of the client who ordered the weapons.  We never use names… only ID codes.  It provides better security when handling orders.”  
  
    Ada furrowed her brow.  “I’m sorry.  That really doesn’t help me,” she replied as she raised the phone with her thumb on the call button.  
  
    “No, no, **_NO!  WAIT!_** ” he shouted.  “The shipment you are after – the ID was from a subsidiary I have worked with in the past that was associated with Umbrella.”  
  
    “What do you mean **_was_** associated?”  
  
    “For years Umbrella would sell us ammunition and purchase weapons from around the world.  This ID code was used during those transactions.  When the government suspended their businesses, it went dark for years.  A few months ago the ID suddenly came back on line and an order was placed with us.”  
  
    She lowered the phone but kept her gaze on him.  “Keep talking.”  
  
    “The order involved a large shipment of weapons – AK 47s, AK 74s, Semtex, RPGs… quite a lot of ordinance.  I was surprised when I saw who it was from, but the money was good so I filled it.  We delivered the weapons to an abandoned warehouse located in the old Warehouse District.”  
  
    “I already know about that shipment.  What about the sniper rifle?”  
  
    “That rifle was ordered not three days ago by the same ID code.  It was the only weapon that was purchased, and it was to be delivered to a location in the northern part of the city.  My people delivered it yesterday morning.  Only the rifle was involved!  I swear!”  
  
    “Where, Oleg?  I need the location where you dropped off that weapon.   ** _NOW!_** ”  
  
    The sweat on Petrovsky’s forehead began to run down his face.  The fear was running deep within him; a good sign that he was telling her the truth.  Right now, she had him exactly where she wanted him… and as good as the word of a gun runner can be when he realized that his balls were in a vice, he provided her the location of the drop point.  
  
    Now, she and Helena had another stop to make.

 

_**Next: Chapter 2-4: Breach** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 2-4: Breach**

 

**Carson Street**  
**North Side – Miami, FL**  
**May 26th 2014**  
**11:04 EST**  
  **  
**      _Adrenalin._  It was one of the most important things that kept a soldier functioning during combat – or an international spy waging war against the person responsible for killing a man more precious to her than her own life.  It was a surge of natural chemistry; a drug that the body produced in order to keep it traversing through impossible conditions.  As welcome as it was during the heat of battle, it was the down time afterwards that was more brutal than receiving a beating during hand-to-hand combat.  
  
    The post-operation lull gave her too much time to think, and after what she and Helena had done back at Pavel’s Laundromat, the mental fatigue was beginning to set in.  She had already begun her calming techniques in an effort to steady herself, but her mind would sometimes wander through the haze despite her best efforts to rein it in.  
  
   Cars and buildings passed by her window; an endless blur of colors with no shapes.  Drifting back to the events of last night, she was once again in that darkened warehouse lot as she moved across the roof while Leon looked for a way in below.  The roar of the sniper rifle exploded through the night like a cannon blast… it was all she could hear.  
  
    _“Ada!  Sniper above!”_  
  
    Leon’s words of warning echoed through the din.  She saw him running towards her; his pistol firing in the direction of the shooter.  The roar erupted again; his blood exploding from his back as he stumbled and then fell through the skylight.  Her breath had lodged itself in her throat as she watched that brave and noble man fall and lay there still.   The last touch of warmth from his body had made its way to her as she sat there cradling his head in her lap.  The fear had been gnawing at her as she helplessly watched over him; knowing that he did not have long left to live.  
  
    _“I love you, Ada Wong…”_  
  
    Those had been his final words to her – words that she replayed over and over again in her head as she cursed her damnable pride… and herself.  It had been too late.  She hadn’t told him how much she had loved him before life had released its hold.  He had died not knowing what he truly meant to her; how she couldn’t bear the thought of her life without him in it.   ** _He_** had been the reason why she finally began living for herself after Raccoon City.  Before that night, she had been nothing more than a trained killer – a mindless robot who followed Albert Wesker’s orders with no conscience or remorse.  Leon had stirred the long-forgotten ability to care about another person after she had witnessed him selflessly sacrifice himself time and again… all for her.  Now she began to hate herself all over again.    
  
    _“I love you, Ada Wong…”_  
  
    Ada shut her eyes in a vain attempt to block out the memories but to no avail.  It was a fitting punishment since it was she who had been the one responsible for getting him involved in her mission in the first place.  She had failed him… that noble man… both as a friend and a lover.  She had never truly been there for him when he had needed her – it was **_always_** the other way around.  He had been the giver – she had been the taker.  
  
    _I love you, Leon…  I love you… I love you…_  Those had been the words she wished that she had said, but they were hollow now; too little, too late to do any good or assuage any of her crushing guilt.  
  
    “We’re here,” Helena said abruptly as she parked the car and shut off the engine.  
  
    Ada blinked as her mind pulled itself back to the present.  To her, it felt as if they had just left Oleg Petrovsky’s headquarters.  Despite the risk involved, the operation had been a success.  Not only had she been successful in preventing any future reprisals from the Russian crime boss, but she had also convinced him to divulge where his men had delivered the sniper rifle that had killed Leon.  
  
    “That’s it over there,” she replied and pointed across the street towards a trash can sitting next to a bench.  Right in front of the bench between it and the street sat a three foot tall planter box that was overgrown with wild vegetation.  “Petrovsky said that they dropped the weapon off behind that trash can.  Our shooter would have been set up to observe the drop and then come and claim the weapon once the coast was clear.”  
  
    Helena’s eyes began canvassing the nearby abandoned buildings.  For as thriving as Miami’s downtown districts were, the outlining areas were suffering greatly from the economic depression that was ravaging the city.  The shooter could be hiding out in any one of these structures.  
  
    “Well,” the agent sighed, “there’s no shortage of places this guy could be holed up in.  Any ideas as to finding which one?”  
  
    Ada had come prepared for that and reached for her phone.  “I think it’s time I got us some backup.”  
  
    There was only one man whom she trusted with technical help.  He had been the one she had reached out to for aid during the incidents in Tall Oaks and Lanshiang when she had battled against Carla Radames.  He had already assisted her once tonight by finding the location of Helena's hotel room.  Now she needed his help in tracking down where this shooter was set up.  After dialing, the phone rang *blututh*’s number.  
  
    “Who are you calling?” Helena asked.  
  
    “An associate of mine who owes me more than a few favors,” she replied.  “I’m going to see if he can help us narrow down our search.”  
  
    “Is he any good?”  
  
    Ada looked over at her new partner and smiled.  “He helped me find where you were staying.”  
  
    Helena grimaced.  Before she could respond, the phone beeped with a text message.  
  
    _Needing help again, A?_  
  
    “Do you think I’m calling you to chat?” she replied.  “I need you to pull the power schematics for Carson Street in Northern Miami.”  
  
    Another text rang in response.   _Give me a sec… u could have called @ a better time, u know!_  
  
    “He doesn’t talk?” Helena asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
    “No,” she replied.  “He lost his tongue to some unsavory types a while back.  I took care of them for him.”  
  
    Helena’s eyes widened at that bit of news, but Ada had already returned to her display when the phone beeped once more.  Before her sat a layout of the entire street along with all surrounding structures within a block’s radius of the drop point  
  
    _Okay, A.  How far back do u want 2 go?_  
  
    “Start with today and work back one full week.”  
  
    That would be the best time frame to check.  As an assassin, she knew the drill when setting up a location from which to squat before the time came to complete a hit.  Renting an expensive room at the Ritz or even a simple motel room was the stuff of movies.  Real professionals never took chances like that.  There were too many unnecessary variables; too many people asking for identification or demanding a credit card instead of cash.  The world was becoming more and more high-tech every year, and most places these days even had security cameras.  No hitter would be foolish enough to get his or her face caught on film when they could simply find an abandoned building to set up shop.  She should know; she’d done it many times herself.  Sometimes it took an assassin to track down another.  
  
    Together, she and Helena watched as the dark street on her phone began to light up with over two dozen structures on day one.  As the days began to tick by, the buildings that had active power sources began to dim one by one.  When they had finally gone back a full week, there were still eight different locations that held a view of the rifle’s drop point.  That was not what she had been hoping for.  
  
    “If we attempt to search each one of these buildings, the shooter will spot us for sure.  Damn it!”  she sighed.  
  
    “Hold on… maybe not,” Helena replied.  The young agent then grabbed her hand which held the phone and moved it towards her.  “Umm… Can you check and see if any of the buildings highlighted had any past affiliation with the Umbrella Corporation?”  
  
    After a brief pause, the phone beeped once more – now only one building was highlighted.  Her eyes met Helena’s – they had their building.  The grin on the agent’s face was one of triumph.  
  
    “That was a good call, Agent Harper,” she replied as she arched an eyebrow.  
  
    Taking the binoculars, Ada scanned the target building in the distance which sat one street over from their location.  Helena started the car and soon the two of them were cutting across towards the neighboring street.  
  
    _Umbrella…_ she thought to herself.  Why did everything seem to come back to them?  When she had interrogated Hamza back at the warehouse, he had denied any knowledge of the shooter, and she had believed him.  The eyes never lied.  How then did this sniper factor into all of this?  Why had his rifle been purchased with an Umbrella account?  
  
    “Park over there.”  Ada pointed to a location near a large cement wall that was roughly eight feet high and surrounded the abandoned Umbrella building.  Parking behind it would give them cover when they made their approach.  
  
    Once in position, she and Helena exited the vehicle and opened the trunk to access their weapons stash.  Ada immediately grabbed her crossbow along with a quiver of arrows and her Sig.  
  
    “You’re taking a crossbow?”  
  
    Helena’s question caused her to look up.  “I plan on taking this man alive, Agent Harper.  I can do that more effectively with an arrow than I can with a hail of bullets.”  
  
    “Fine,” the agent replied as she looked over her choices.  She then removed a riot shotgun from the back and began inserting the shells.  “I guess I’ll just have to shoot for his legs then.”  
  
    Ada felt a smile creep on her as she watched the young woman attach the Beretta’s holster to her belt.  It warmed her to see how much Helena was investing herself into the mission at hand.  She could see why Leon had liked her so much.  If only her agency could fully appreciate what it was they were taking for granted when it came to the young agent’s skills and tenacity.  
  
    Once all of their gear was prepped, the two made for the rear of the abandoned building by moving along the outer wall.  As soon as they made it to the back, a homeless man suddenly emerged out of the darkness.  He was wearing dirty, old clothes and caring a backpack on his shoulder.  
  
    “Holy shit!” he exclaimed as their weapons trained on him.  His hands were in the air.  “Don’t shoot!  Please!  I don’t have anything!”  
  
    “Keep your voice down!” she hissed.  
  
    “O… Okay,” the man replied as his eyes widened.  
  
    Helena took point on the questioning.  “Who are you and what are you doing here?”  
  
    “M-Marvin… I… I’m Marvin… I… I live here!”  
  
    “Have you seen anyone going into this structure, Marvin?” Ada asked as she gestured towards their target building.  
  
    He stared at her for a moment before replying.  “Yeah… Yeah, there was some dude going in there.  Scary lookin’ guy.”  
  
    “Is he still there?”  
  
    “I mind my own business!  He looked like trouble so I stayed away and didn’t go near him!  I swear!”  
  
    Helena traded glances with her before the agent turned back to the man.  “Okay.  Beat feet, Marvin.  Now!”  
  
    “I’m goin’!  I’m goin’!”  the main replied in a panic as he began running towards the street.  
  
    “You think our shooter’s in there?” Helena asked.  
  
    “We’ll need to move quickly to find out.  That man’s commotion was enough to draw unwanted attention to our position.  Let’s go.”  
  
    Moving through a hole in the concrete wall, they gained access to the parking lot.  She and Helena then crept along the outer edge of the building and made for the main doors at the front.  Once they were both in position, Ada went for the door handle.  To her surprise, it was unlocked and slowly began to give.  Nodding towards her partner, she led the way into the building with her crossbow raised.  
  
    Inside, the building was completely dark save for a lone light bulb that was shining in the main corridor ahead of them.  In its hue, Ada could make out over a dozen dog crates lining the walls.  Each one stood with the doors open.  Looking behind her, she caught Helena’s gaze and motioned towards them.  The young agent nodded in response.  
  
    “What are those doing here?” Helena whispered softly.  
  
     That was a good question.  Those crates had been placed there recently and weren’t covered in dust like the rest of this place.  She could feel her skin goose-prickle at the subtle warning that had triggered inside her brain – something was wrong here.  It felt as if the two of them were walking into a trap.  They would need to stay alert now more than ever.  There was no telling what this man had set up as a defense against unwanted visitors.  
  
    “Keep your eyes open and your finger on the trigger.  There’s…”  
  
    Ada stopped in mid-sentence when she heard the sound.  Helena froze next to her.  Immediately, a loud series of clicks could be heard off in the distance; a sound more akin to electronic doors opening.  Suddenly, the door they had entered from swung closed and locked behind them.  The light bulb above flickered and then went out.   All that was left to illuminate the floor was the sunlight filtering in from the dirt-encrusted windows.  There was no time for questions when suddenly they heard an unearthly growl in the distance.  It was then followed by two and then more – many more.  
  
    Quickly turning on the flashlights attached to their weapons, she and Helena focused their attention towards the sounds as they drew closer.  Aiming her light towards the steps that led to the second floor, Ada caught a slight movement in the beam.  It was a dog… or rather what was left of one.  As it hobbled towards them snarling, she could see that it was missing both skin and fur over multiple areas on its body.  Blood was pouring from every orifice on its face; its eyes a milky cream color.  She had seen this before fifteen years ago in Raccoon City; a product of Umbrella’s inhuman experiments.  A chill ran down her spine – _Cerberus._  
  
    Sighting the target, she quickly fired the crossbow.  The arrow sped across the room and lodged itself in the creature’s skull; dropping the dead animal in one fell swoop.    
  
    “Helena!  Aim for their heads!”  
  
    Suddenly, they were coming at them.  Two, three… five more dogs; all of them zombified and running in their direction.  Helena’s shotgun echoed to her left and the head of an undead canine exploded in a shower of bloody pus.  Reloading her crossbow in two quick movements, Ada was about to fire on one of the charging hounds when she heard her partner gasp.  One of the dogs had managed to flank the agent and had knocked her to the ground.  Helena’s hands were at its throat as she tried to keep its deadly jaws away from her face.  Instinctively, Ada swung her bow to the left and pulled the trigger, hitting the creature right in the eye.  
  
    There was no time for her to reload.  Dropping the crossbow, Ada immediately pulled out her pistol and began firing at her attackers.  Two bullets to the head and the next Cerberus hound was motionless.  Helena was back on her feet and with another roar of the shotgun in tune with her expert aim with the Sig, the rest of the animals lay dead upon the cement floor; their dark red blood oozing out upon the concrete.  
  
    “What… what the hell… were those things!?” Helena gasped as she bent over to catch her breath.  
  
    “Cerberus – undead dogs infected with the T-Virus,” she replied.  
  
    “How in God’s name does this maniac have access to biological weapons?”  
  
    That was another question she didn’t have the answer to.  Picking up her cross bow, Ada looked around and soon her gaze fell back on the dog crates lining the walls.  Next to them was a large bag of dog food.  This sniper must have lured strays into this building and then infected them with the virus.  He had then locked them away until they could be used to kill any intruders that began to search his hideout.  Impressive, but the question Agent Harper had posed was still relevant – how had he obtained a sample of the T-Virus?  Was this shooter truly related to Umbrella somehow?  There were too many questions and not enough answers.  
  
    “I don’t know but stay alert.  I doubt this is all he has in store for us.”  
  
    After taking a moment to reload, Ada once again took point as they continued down the dark corridor that led to the stairs.  They would need to get to the second floor and search the area.  Its location would offer the most cover as well as providing a clear view down to the street and surrounding area.  
  
    In the distance they could hear the steady dripping of water.  Apparently there was a leak somewhere in the building which only seemed to add to the ominous ambience of this old facility.  
  
    Ada took a moment to kneel down in the shadows and scanned the area ahead of her.  The stairs led further up, and nothing else was in the distance.  She turned towards Helena.  
  
    “Upstairs,” she pointed.  “We need to…”  
  
    She hadn’t had time to finish her sentence when at the last second she noticed the creature charging at her.  Its red eyes were ominous and were the only parts of the monster that she had seen before it grabbed her left arm and bit down hard.  
  
    A cry of pain left her lips as she tried to compensate against the large canine, but it had already begun dragging her along the floor.  The creature was massive; as large as a wild deer coupled with incredible strength.  The crossbow fell from her hands and soon she was trying to beat against its head in order to release its grip on her arm.  It responded by biting down even harder.  
  
    A roar of Helena’s shotgun pierced the room as the buckshot slammed against its belly.  The round didn’t seem to phase the animal even as its blood and entrails began leaking out upon the cement.  
  
    “Helena!” she yelled.  “Shoot for its legs… **_NOW!_** ”  
  
    Another round echoed.  She could feel the dog’s weight shift, and soon it fell down and whined in pain.  After the second round sheered off its back leg, it howled and let go of her arm.  Instinctively, Ada rolled out the way and went for her Sig.  With her shots and Helena’s firing together, the two began pumping the creature’s skull full of lead until at last it collapsed upon the ground and died.  
  
    Helena ran to her.  “Ada!  Oh my God!  You’re bleeding!” the agent gasped as her eyes went to her arm.  “How bad?”  
  
    While the wound throbbed horribly, adrenalin was more than making up for the pain that was soon to follow.  
  
    “I’m fine,” she replied as she got to her feet.  
  
    “But that thing… it carried the T-Virus, didn’t it!?  If you’re infected…!”  
  
    She turned to face the young agent and narrowed her eyes.  “I can’t become infected, Helena.  Don’t worry… I’m okay.”  
  
    The woman’s eyes widened.  “But… but how…?  
  
    “Explanations can wait for another time,” she replied as she placed a hand on her partner’s shoulder.  “Right now, we have a mission to see to.”  
  
    Helena stared back with alarm before the woman realized what was at stake.  “You’re right.  Let’s check out the second floor and nab this bastard!”  
  
    Cautiously they made their way upstairs; staying as low and quiet as possible.  The second floor didn’t offer any more of an advantage than the first did.  It was just as dimly lit as the previous floor with a single light bulb sitting above the rows and rows of abandoned cubicles covered in age-old dust.  Ahead of them however, was an office.  Through the window, she could see more light coming from inside that room.  Ada felt her heart rate begin to quicken with anticipation.  Her quest for vengeance against Leon’s killer was almost at its end.  
  
    Signaling to Helena, the two made for either side of the office door.  As soon as they got into position, she could hear movement coming from inside the room and an object hit the floor.  She motioned towards the young woman with her fingers and on the count of three, Ada opened the office door while Helena threw in a flash bang.  
  
    The detonation was their signal, and immediately they breached through the door with their weapons raised.  Once inside, they quickly went to either side of the room, scanning every inch of the office for their quarry.  
  
    No one was there – no shooter… nothing!  Suddenly, they heard the noise again.  Pointing her crossbow towards the sound, three large rats dashed from underneath an old desk and past their feet.  
  
    ** _“SHIT!”_** Helena gasped as she backed up as quick a she could.  “I hate rats!”  
  
    _Rats… goddamned rats!_ she thought bitterly to herself.  They were too late.  The sniper was already in the wind.  
  
    That was when Ada noticed the table set up in the middle of the room.  Walking towards it, she began to examine the contents.  There were takeout containers, fast food wrappers, and canned goods… supplies to have sustained him for at least a week.  
  
    She could feel the familiar sensation of fatigue begin to creep in.  For the past fifteen hours she’d been running on nothing but adrenalin and now had nothing to show for it.  She was angry… and with that anger came fury at how close they had come.  Still, the end result had been failure.  
  
    **_“GODDAMNIT!”_** Ada screamed as she took her hands and knocked all of the items off the table with a loud crash.  
  
    Fatigue, fury, and sadness were consuming her much like they had done when she had held Leon’s dead body in her arms.  Somehow she had led herself to believe that if she could just find his killer that would in some way make up for all of those lost years she had spent running around the world instead of just stopping and letting him catch her.  The harsh reality was now making itself known.  Not only had she selfishly used Leon over the past fifteen years, but she was also the one responsible for getting him killed.  Now his killer had slipped right through her fingers!  
  
    Her fists were clenched tightly in rage as she pressed them against her temples.  She wanted to hit something… to destroy something… anything at all.  She was about to strike at the table, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye which stayed her hand.  There near the edge was a carved drawing of a skull with wings coming out of either side of its head.  Her eyes widened.   _Death on angel’s wings…_  She had seen this somewhere before… a long, long time ago.  
  
    “Ada!”  Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Helena’s voice.  “You’re going to want to see this.”  
  
    The agent was holding a VHS tape in her hand.  Taking it from her partner, Ada read the single word written in capital letters across the spine.   ** _TARGET_**.  
  
    “I found it on top of this tape player,” the young agent replied as she motioned towards a television and VHS recorder that appeared to still have power running to it.  
  
    Placing the tape inside, the TV immediately came to life.  At first it showed nothing but snow until they were greeted by a black screen. On it were computer-generated letters:  
  
    **_OPERATION: OLYMPUS  
    PROJECT: MARS  
    SUBJECT INTERVIEW DATE: 3/10/2014_**  
  
    Ada stood transfixed by the screen when all of a sudden the picture cut to a view of a long table.  Seated at the table on the opposite side of the recorder was a man dressed in a hospital gown.  His chin was tucked to his chest as if he was sleeping.  Someone outside of the camera’s view then began to speak.  
  
    “Tell us your name.”  
  
    The man slowly lifted his head; giving them a clear view of his face.  Helena’s hand covered her mouth to stifle a gasp as Ada’s own eyes widen at her recognition of the man on the screen.  His long bangs… his handsome blue eyes…  
  
    “Leon… Scott… Kennedy,” the man replied slowly.  
  
    “And what is your date of birth?”  
  
    “April 9th… 1977.”  
  
    “Where were you born?”  
  
    “Peyton… Iowa.”  
  
    There was a long pause before the questioner continued.  “Excellent.  Now tell me, Leon… what is your primary objective?”  
  
    Immediately the screen went white as the recording cut out.  The tape then ejected itself from the player; the ominous words staring back at them.   ** _TARGET_**.  
  
    “Oh my God!” Helena gasped.  
  
    Ada had already made the connection, too.   ** _Leon_** had been the intended target… not her!  However, that revelation almost seemed eclipsed by what they had just witnessed on this tape.  What in God’s name had happened to him?  What had they just seen!?  Before she had time to fully process any of it, a loud beep cut through the office.  Age-old instinct took over her actions.  
  
    **_“GET DOWN!”_** she yelled as she tackled Helena to the floor.  In that same instant, the television exploded behind them.  
  
    The entire office was suddenly engulfed in flames from wall to ceiling.  It had been a trap!  The shooter had purposefully left this tape behind.  Placing it inside the VCR must have set off some type of remote timer rigged to a detonator.  They needed to get out of here and fast.  It wasn’t just the threat of being immolated alive that was a concern.  If this assassin was half as good as she thought he was, there were probably more explosives primed and ready to destroy this entire building and bury the evidence.  
  
    The sound of moaning brought her attention to Helena.  Laying on her side, the young woman’s eyes were tightly shut as she gritted her teeth.  That was when she saw the blood.  Gently turning her partner, there was a six-inch piece of shrapnel embedded just above the woman’s left shoulder blade.  There wasn’t time to remove it now.  Between the fire and an imminent explosion, she couldn’t afford to have the agent possibly die from blood loss on top of all that.  She could remove the shrapnel once they got out of here.  
  
    “On your feet, Agent Harper!” she yelled as she grabbed the woman’s right hand and pulled her up.  “We’ve got to get out of here now!”  
  
     Quickly surveying the area, she saw a window at the other end of the hall.  Throwing her crossbow over her shoulders, she took Helena’s hand and pulled her through the rising smoke.  Both the heat and flames were growing in intensity, causing her eyes to water.  Behind her she heard the sound of Helena coughing.  As they approached the window, Ada reached behind her belt and pulled out her hook shot.  Once she had broken the glass, she aimed for a building in the distance and fired the cable.  
  
    “Grab onto me as tight as you can!”  
  
    “You’ve got to be kidding me!” the agent replied.  
  
    **_“NOW!”_**  
  
    Ada grabbed a hold of Helena’s waist while the young woman threw her arms around her shoulders in a death grip.  Pressing the trigger, she quickly pulled them both to safety just as the building behind them exploded in a shower of flame.  
  
    They were clear of the blast, but behind them the fire had destroyed every single trace of the sniper along with all of the evidence of his presence.  The bastard was smart and had won this round.  Right now however, she and Helena needed to lick their wounds and figure out a new point of attack before it was too late.  
  
    Her brow furrowed in anger as she watched the old building implode and made a silent vow to Leon’s killer.  Despite the pain that was throbbing in her arm, the anger was more than enough to drown it out.  
  
    _I **WILL** find you, you son of a bitch!  Somehow… some way I will find you... and when I do, I’ll make you pay dearly for what you’ve taken from me!_

 

**_End of Chapter 2... Next: Chapter 3-1: Graham_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 3-1: Graham**

 

**Graham Corp. International**  
**Business District – Miami, FL**  
**May 27th 2014**  
**09:05 EST**  
   
   
     “I’m sorry, Agent Harper,” the young receptionist replied, “but I’m afraid Miss Graham is in a meeting at the moment and has given instructions that she is not to be disturbed.”  
  
    This was the second time the woman sitting behind the desk had rebuffed them.  Ada soon began to feel a twinge of frustration building at the receptionist’s obstinacy.  Of course some of that anger was also due to Leon’s killer escaping from her clutches the day prior.  
  
    Chastising herself for the hundredth time, she **_should_** have been more careful, but a combination of haste, anger, and over-eagerness had gotten the better of her.  Throw in the fact that she’d been running on nothing but pure adrenalin; she’d made the rash decision to storm the former Umbrella facility without doing a thorough scan of the area.  As a result of that lapse in judgment, she and Helena had run straight into a trap.  With the sniper gone and the building now a smoking pile of ruin, all of their leads had evaporated – including the mysterious videotape of Leon.  
  
    In a desperate bid to continue the hunt, it was here at Graham Corp International’s headquarters that she and Helena were tracking down one final connection to Leon – Ashley Graham.  During her search for clues at Leon’s apartment, Ada had remembered a voice message from the young woman concerning a job opportunity at her father’s company.  While she wasn’t exactly sure what additional assistance Miss Graham could provide in her search for the sniper, at this point they were out of other options.  Ada had never believed in luck, but right now however, she was hoping for a little to find its way here or else her mission would end in failure.  That failure would mean failing to avenge Leon, and she wasn’t about to let that happen.  
  
    Helena turned away from the receptionist in frustration before carefully looking in her direction.  The agent’s eyes held her reservations clear enough.  The woman was still uncomfortable with their “arrangement” of her posing as a fellow member of the Department of Security Operations.  During her years of tradecraft, the one thing she never lacked was false IDs.  Using Helena’s as a template, it hadn’t taken her long to make up another set of D.S.O. credentials that looked as genuine as the real thing.  Today she was Agent Amanda Xu – long time agent and partner to Helena Harper.  
  
    Now she realized that her “partner” was looking to her for help in getting past the woman at the front desk.  Helena stepped back when she approached and introduced herself with her new persona.  
  
    “Miss… Jenson, is it?” she replied with a smile after stealing a quick glance at the woman’s name tag.  “I understand that Miss Graham is a very busy woman, and that her time is valuable; however a friend who was very close to her was murdered two nights ago.  His name was Leon Kennedy.  My partner and I are looking into his death.  It would mean a great deal to our investigation if we could have a moment of her time.  I promise we’ll be quick, but we need to speak with her… now.”  
  
    She let her eyes convey the unspoken message to the receptionist.   _We’re not going away, and the two of us can make your day even longer if you continue to rebuff us._  
  
    The woman stared back at her in silence for a brief moment before responding.  “Agent Xu, I know who Leon Kennedy is and his relationship to Miss Graham, but she has given specific instructions that she is not to be disturbed.”  
  
    The receptionist still wasn’t willing to budge on the issue, but Ada had one wild card left to play if she wanted to speak with Ashley.  “I understand.  But before we continue to wait here in front of your desk, could you please inform Miss Graham that the woman who assisted Mr. Kennedy in Spain during her rescue is waiting to meet with her?”  
  
    The receptionist stared back with a look of absolute confusion.  “But I… I was under the impression that Agent Kennedy…”  
  
    “Please just make the call and tell her that much,” Ada replied.  “If she won’t see us, then we will leave… but not until you do.”  
  
    The receptionist’s sigh of frustration was loud enough to cause several nearby onlookers to stare in their direction, but she did pick up her phone and dial a number.  She then began speaking with another individual – most likely Ashley’s personal secretary.  
  
    After a few moments on hold the woman replied, “Thank you, Janet.  I’ll send them up immediately.”  
  
    After hanging up the phone, the receptionist looked up at them with a pasted-on smile.  “It seems that Miss Graham has expressed a willingness to meet with you.”  She then pointed over to a bank of elevators.  “You can take the elevators over there to the eighteenth floor.  Be sure to turn right once you exit the car.”    
  
    “Thank you,” Ada replied with a smile as she straightened her leather business suit jacket.  
  
    As she led the way to the elevator, Helena was immediately by her side.  “What do you mean you helped Leon rescue Ashley Graham?”  
  
    “That’s a long story, Agent Harper,” she replied as she pressed the button for the elevator.  “Let’s just say that I was in Spain the same time he was and may have lent him my assistance.”  
  
    “I’m sure,” Helena quipped as they stepped into the empty car.  
  
    Looking over at her partner, Ada noticed the agent grimace in discomfort.  No doubt her wound was still sore.  
  
    “How’s your shoulder?”  
  
    The woman’s eyes met hers in a sarcastic gaze.  “It hurts.  How’s your arm?”  
  
    Ada felt a smile form on her lips.  “The same,” she replied.  
  
    After leaving the North Side, the two of them had made their way back to Helena’s motel room.  That was when she had taken to stitching up the agent’s shrapnel wound before seeing to her own.  The piece of metal had gouged the woman deep, but fortunately there was no major tissue damage.  While it would be painful for a few days, Agent Harper would at least have the use of her arm.  
  
    It was Helena who broke the uncomfortable silence between them.  “You still haven’t told me how you’re immune to the T-Virus, Ada,” the young woman said.  “It would be a comfort to know that you’re not going to spontaneously turn into a zombie in my company.”  
  
    While she hadn’t planned on telling Agent Harper how it was she came by her immunity, the woman **_was_** putting herself and her career at great risk by helping her.  She had even shed blood after being wounded during their botched mission at the abandoned Umbrella facility.  Perhaps she did owe the young agent that much considering all that was at stake.  
  
    “That’s a story that stretches back fifteen years ago,” she began.  “Before the outbreak in Raccoon City, I had developed a contact deep within Umbrella’s bio-weapon division.  He was a scientist who provided me with a sample of the perfected form of the T-Virus right before everything went to hell.”  
  
    Recalling those details with John caused a sudden wave of guilt to hit her right in the gut.  After everything the two of them had been through together, it still gnawed at her that she had never fully told him of her intentions all those years ago.  While he had known that she was working for an Umbrella competitor, she had allowed him to believe the fiction that she had wanted to be his girlfriend and bring him on board with Wesker’s organization once his work with Umbrella was complete.  She had been **_very_** convincing back then and thus had cemented his affection for her.  Despite everything that had happened after his death, the virus he had given her **_had_** helped her save another man’s life; a man who had stuck by her side from the beginning of the outbreak – Leon.  
  
    “I was in the city on a mission for Albert Wesker at the time.  That was when I first met Leon.  After a rocky start, we eventually teamed up and made our way to a secret underground lab run by a scientist named William Birkin.  When we arrived however, I was badly injured by a strange monster.  While I was unconscious, Leon had taken me to a safe place within the facility before going to look for first aid to treat my wounds.  When I came to, I went against my orders and tried to help him, but I was attacked and infected by a zombie.”  
  
      A shiver ran through her as she recalled the details of that fateful night.  
  
    “I was laying there on the cold, metal floor going into shock when I realized I still had the pure T-Virus sample with me.  It was a choice between a bullet to the head… or testing the affects of the virus.”  
  
    Helena’s eyes widened; already realizing where this story was headed.  
  
    “So I injected myself… and eventually it healed me.”  
  
    She paused again as she recalled what had happened then.  Her mind was playing all of it like a video feed in fast forward.  The T-103 strangling Leon… her distracting the monster until it had grabbed her and threw her into the instrument panel...  A first and final kiss that she had shared with her protector before… before she had died in his arms.  
  
    “So you’re saying your body has a strain of the T-Virus inside of it?  How do you keep from turning into one of those monsters?”  
  
    “I’m not entirely sure.  John told me that the ‘pure’ virus was superior to the original T-Virus strain.  I believe that prior to the mansion incident, a small batch of the perfected form was created with all of the nasty side-effects removed so that it could be used for its original intention – creating super soldiers for the US Military.”  
  
    The elevator came to a stop and so did their conversation; leaving the rest of the walk to the COO’s office in silence.  In truth, Ada preferred it that way.  While she did want Helena’s assistance in apprehending Leon’s killer, she was never comfortable enough to open up about herself.  During the long years as a spy, she’d come to realize that friendships were a luxury she could ill afford.  Her life was just too dangerous to set up roots as a friend one day might be trying to kill her in the next.  It had happened before, and it was something she hadn’t planned on happening again… until Leon.  Why was it that out of everyone she had ever met in her life that she had trusted **_him_** enough to keep in contact with him?  Was it because she was tired of always being alone – that she wanted some kind of personal connection to the world she lived in but never fully enjoyed?  
  
    Her meeting with him had almost seemed like a twist of fate.  A genuine and caring man had never once crossed her path during the course of her life.  However, that night in September had thrown one directly in front of her; upending everything she had ever come to believe about herself and the opposite sex.  In a way, as horrible as her childhood had been, it had molded and shaped her into who she would become – a strong and independent woman.  As such, she had created rules to make her way of life simple.  She would trust no one… especially men.  She would live her life to advance herself and would use whomever possible to make that happen.    
  
    Her rules had been easy enough to follow, but despite all of her training, it was during her initial meeting with Leon that she hadn’t known what to do about him.  At first she had decided on simply using him to obtain the G-Virus until he no longer served her purpose.  But after witnessing his continued actions in protecting her – it had begun to change her.  It hadn’t happened all at once but once the change had started, there was no stopping what had come next.  It had rejuvenated her deadened heart into the ability to actually care about him and his life.  
  
    _“I’m just a woman who… fell in love with you.  Nothing more…”_  Those had been her dying words to him as she lay there in his protecting arms – a testament to how much **_he_** had been responsible for changing **_her_**.  The woman who had lived her life apart with a heart of ice had melted before him all because **_he_** had made her care.  That night had seen the former Ada Wong die as the last breath had left her lungs.  However, it was when the life had come back to her broken body that she had come to understand what her new purpose was.  She was to be **_his_** protector – **_his_** guardian angel.  
  
    Now Leon was dead.  But while she had initially been blaming herself for his loss, once the revelation had been made that **_he_** had been the intended target of the sniper’s bullet, confusion began to take hold.  So many new questions were now being presented that she had no answers for.  What had happened to him during the month of March?  Who had wanted him dead?  Hadn’t her organization removed the hit on Leon after she had stolen the T-Veronica virus from Kassah Pharmaceuticals?  
  
     The T-Veronica virus…  She had given it to The Organization, but how had Umbrella One obtained it?  Why had they sent mercenaries after her back at Leon’s apartment?  
  
    The Organization – everything seemed to point back to them.  How deeply were they involved in all of this?  
  
    “Ada?”  Helena said gently.  Pulling herself away from her thoughts, she realized that they were standing in front of the doors to Ashley Graham’s office.  “Are you alright?  You looked like you were on autopilot there for a moment.”  
  
    “I’m fine, Agent Harper,” she replied.  “I was attempting to sort the pieces to this puzzle.”  
  
    “Well, how about we see what Miss Graham can tell us about Leon, and then you and I can compare notes?”  
  
    Ada felt herself smile at the genuineness of Helena’s suggestion.  She’d spent so many years working alone that she wasn’t exactly sure how to work with a partner.  Leon had been right about this woman though – Helena was a good agent.  If the two of them had met under different circumstances, she might have been able to call the young woman a friend.  Unfortunately, her past experiences would not allow her to view Helena as anything more than an asset.  
  
    Nodding her head in her partner’s direction, the young agent opened the door and led the way.  
  
    The personal assistant to Ashley Graham was a woman in her mid thirties who quickly stood from her chair and met them in the foyer.  After a few polite pleasantries, she knocked on the door to Ashley’s office and announced their presence before holding the door open.  
  
    Once inside, Ada quickly scanned the room – a force of habit that she always did no matter where she was.  The office suite was immaculate; complete with a huge twenty-foot ceiling surrounded by some of the most beautiful decorations she had ever seen.  Turning her attention towards the large desk that sat next to the windows, she spotted the blonde-haired woman sitting behind it staring down at something in front of her.  Upon looking up at their approach, Ashley stood and met them in the center of the room.  Ada hung back at first to let her partner lead the way and begin the introductions.  
  
    “Miss Graham,” Helena said as she extended her hand to Ashley, “thank you for taking the time to meet with us.  Please accept my condolences; I understand Mr. Kennedy was a close friend of yours.”   
  
    From the look of her, Ashley’s eyes were red and puffy as if she’d been crying for hours.  Most likely this was the “meeting” the lobby receptionist had referred to.  In a way, Ada could understand.  The young woman standing before her had just lost the one man in her life who had fought though a literal hell-on-earth back in Spain to rescue her from the Los Illuminados.  It was a loss that hit too close to home.  
  
    “I appreciate that, Agent Harper,” Ashley replied as she shook the agent’s hand.  “I understand that you also worked with Leon up until a few months ago.”  
  
    Helena paused for a moment as if not quite understanding how Ashley could have known about that.  The blonde woman gave her a sad smile and then explained.  
  
    “Leon and I were very close friends, and we confided in each other with a lot of details concerning our lives.  He told me about what had transpired in Tall Oaks and Lanshiang.  President Benford…”  Ashley’s eyes faltered for a moment.  “… it was tragic what happened to him.  He was a good man and a mentor to me while I lived in the White House.”  
  
    “Yes… he was a good man,” Helena said softly.  No doubt the agent was also reflecting on that very painful part of her life where her actions had led to the death of the President during his visit to Tall Oaks.  The young agent then cleared her throat.  “Um… may I introduce my partner, Agent Amanda Xu?”  
  
    Ada had been content to be a silent participant while she watched Helena and Ashley converse.  It was her way of getting a read on the executive before making direct contact.  Now Ashley was turning to face her for the first time.  Almost immediately the woman cocked her head as her eyes furrowed inquisitively.  Then all of a sudden they went wide with shock.    
  
    “You!” she exclaimed with excitement building in her voice.  Ashley quickly took her hand in both of hers and squeezed it gently.  “It was you!  You were the woman who helped Leon defeat Saddler!  Oh my God!  I thought the front desk receptionist was just making that up!”  
  
    “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Miss Graham,” she replied smoothly.  “Agent Amanda Xu.”  
  
    Ashley’s face lit up with an amused smile at her introduction.  “Amanda Xu?  Is that the name the infamous Ada Wong is going by these days?”  
  
    This time it was **_her_** eyes that widened.  How in the world had she known that?  
  
    “I…”  The words were lost to her.  “I’m at a loss.  How is it that you knew that?”  This was the first time in her entire life as a spy that she had ever been made.  
  
    “Don’t worry, Miss Wong,” Ashley replied with a grin.  “Your secret is safe with me.  I happen to be a very connected woman thanks to my father.  I know a lot of things about you… actually about both of you – like how neither of you are here under official orders investigating Leon’s murder.”  
  
    The woman had now thoroughly upended their plans to try and interview her as agents with the D.S.O.  To her credit though, Helena was quick to recover from their botched introductions.  
  
    “Miss Graham… it’s true that neither of us is here in any official capacity, but that doesn’t mean that we are any less committed to finding Leon’s killer.  He was my friend… a very good friend, and I’m not going to just sit on my hands while the investigation goes through official channels.  I apologize for not being upfront with you, but I didn’t think you would see us otherwise.”  
  
    After finally letting go of her hand, Ashley returned her focus back on Helena.  The executive stood there for a silent moment as if getting a measure of the young agent before turning back to her and replying, “Why don’t we all sit down?  I’m sure it would be more comfortable while we talk.”  
  
    Without another word, she led them to a pair of leather couches set up nearby.  Ada had seen this before.  The comfortable decor was a place where corporate executives would conduct private business meetings with clients and staff without the off-putting superiority complex that came with sitting in front of a desk.    
  
    Helena was about to speak before their host continued.  “You needn’t worry about explaining yourself, Agent Harper.  If you’re working alongside Miss Wong to find Leon’s killer, then I know that your intentions are noble.  It’s because of this that I want to assist you in any way that I can.”  Ashley then turned to her.  “He loved you, you know.  He never came out and said it, but when he spoke of you… well… it always seemed to make him smile.  You truly were a part of him he couldn’t let go.”  
  
    For a moment, Ada was stunned with how forthright the woman was.  Not only did Ashley have the presence of mind to not believe their ruse from the start, but now she was trying to put them both at ease by offering her assistance as well as letting her know how much Leon had cared about her.  For a moment, it seemed almost too good to be true until Ada realized the impact Leon had on this woman’s life.  Not only had he been her savior in Spain, but it was apparent that the two of them had become very good friends over the years – even to the point where he had spoken of her to this woman.  He wouldn’t have done that lightly unless he had explicitly trusted Ashley.  For some strange reason Ada began to feel more at ease.  Ashley Graham wanted to find his killer just as badly as she and Helena did.  
  
    “Miss Graham, I…” she began to say.  
  
    “Please, call me Ashley.  Since this chat of ours isn’t official, I trust we can be informal here?” the woman said with a smile.  
  
    “Of course,” she replied with a grin forming on her lips.  Since they had come here specifically because of the message Ashley had left for Leon, Ada decided to start from there.  “If you wouldn’t mind, Leon had received a call from you concerning a possible job opportunity with your company.  Could you tell us about that?”  
  
    Ashley sat back in the adjacent couch.  “I had been trying unsuccessfully for years to recruit Leon for a position at Graham Corp.  Our company is one of the largest DOD contractors as well as the main contributor to the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance.  We provide not only monetary aid to the organization, but also weapons and manpower – “contractors” if you prefer the term.  I had wanted Leon to come on board as a special consultant due to his experienced background fighting Bio-Organic Weapons.”  With that, the woman closed her eyes and sighed.  “He was a tough sell I’m afraid.  I had offered him more than five times his annual salary to join the private sector, but his response was always a polite, ‘no’.  He was deeply committed to fighting bio terrorism and believed he could better serve in that capacity with the DSO.”  
  
    Before either of them could follow up, there came a knock at the door.  Ashley’s secretary then poked her head into the room.  
  
    “Miss Graham?  I apologize for the interruption, but your father has just sent an urgent message.  He has an unscheduled meeting that just came up with a client, and he wishes for you to attend it immediately.”  
  
    Ashley’s eyes narrowed with annoyance.  “Janet, please inform my father that I am in the middle of a meeting of my own and can’t see to it at this time.”  
  
    The secretary looked down at the carpet.  “He was most insistent, ma’am.”  
  
    “So am I, Janet.  Now please, I don’t wish to be disturbed until my business here is concluded.”  
  
    “Yes, ma’am.”  The secretary shut the door without any further encouragement.  
  
    “I apologize for that,” Ashley replied with a small smile.  “The job never seems to end I’m afraid.”  
  
    “I promise we’ll be brief, Miss Graham.”  Helena replied.  “You said that you were good friends with Leon… how close would you describe your relationship with him?”  
  
    “Well,” the woman replied, “after what had happened in Spain, the two of us had formed a bond that I don’t believe I could describe with mere words.  However, I have a feeling that both of you ladies already understand.  Once we made it back home, I had requested that he stay on as my bodyguard.  The two of us eventually became very close friends to the point where we could talk about anything with each other.”  
  
    “Did your friendship continue after Leon left the Secret Service?” the agent asked.  
  
    “Yes, Miss Harper,” Ashley responded.  “We’d been in constant contact since then.”  
  
    Ada sat there silently and watched the two of them converse.  From Ashley’s speech and body language, she could sense that the woman was telling the truth about her relationship with Leon.  Given how close the two of them had been over the years, she decided to ask the one question that neither she nor Helena had an answer to.  
  
    “Ashley, did Leon ever inform you of what he was doing in the month of March?”  
  
    Almost immediately the executive turned her eyes away and looked down at her hands; causing a moment of silence to pass between them.  Ada glanced over at Helena and caught the agent look in her direction before their attention returned to their host.  
  
    “Ashley?”  Ada asked.  “Did you know about his trip?”  
  
    “To Raccoon City?”  Ashley said before slowly looking up.  “Yes.  He… mentioned it to me.”  
  
    “Did he tell you why he was going back there?” Helena asked.  
  
    The woman seated between them went silent again as her lips formed a grimace.  When she finally made eye contact with them, she responded slowly.  
  
    “Look... Leon never came out and said it, but…” her sentence trailed off for a moment before she continued.  “I have a minor in Psychology, and from what I could sense, he was going through… some things.”  
  
    “By ‘some things’ I assume you mean he was depressed?”  Ada replied.  
  
    Ashley slowly nodded in affirmation.  “I could tell something was wrong.  His calls and our lunch dates were slowly becoming fewer and far between, and he didn’t open up to me as much after what had transpired in Tall Oaks last year.  When he told me that he was planning on taking a trip back to Raccoon City, I tried to talk him out of it.  There wasn’t anything left for him there except pain.”  
  
    _Pain._  Her lips involuntarily twitched as she heard Ashley say the words.  How much pain had the two of them endured that night in September?  In some ways she could relate to Leon’s desire for closure.  Being the type of woman she was, she had always able to compartmentalize her feelings in order to keep from being haunted by the thing she had done in the past.  Leon however, had no special training on how to handle the type of trauma he had experienced as an agent.  From Raccoon City to South America and from Spain to Lanshiang, the man had suffered more than any one person had a right to… and the only person he had wanted to be with to try to forget it all had left him waiting in the rain while she ran off to continue her dangerous life.  
  
    Ada brought her mind back to the present knowing full well that those types of thoughts wouldn’t help her here.  What she needed to do was stay focused on her mission.  Grief could come later.  
  
    “What did Leon tell you about his trip when he returned?” she asked.  
  
    Ashley stared at her for a moment before responding.  “That’s just it… he never called.”  
  
    “What?” Helena asked.  
  
    “It was so odd,” the woman continued.  “Even when I would leave messages in the past, he would always find time to call me back.  But… I hadn't heard anything from him since our last call right before he left.  He never once called me back.”  
  
    That caught Ada’s attention.  Between the shocking video they had seen at the Umbrella facility and Leon’s unwillingness to contact Ashley, she could only conclude one thing – something must have happened to him when he went back to Raccoon.  
  
    _Leon… what did I see on that tape?  What happened to you there?_  
  
    All of a sudden, a loud beep could be heard coming from Ashley’s desk.  The woman’s eyes widened as she quickly got up from the couch.  
  
    “That’s the emergency alarm from my assistant!”    
  
    She and Helena were immediately on their feet and followed the executive back to the desk.  Ashley was quickly at the phone and pushed a button.  
  
    “Janet, what’s going on?”  
  
    “Ma’am!” the woman exclaimed with fear in her voice.  “Lobby security informed me that armed gunmen are attacking the building!”  
  
    “What!?”  Ashley replied in alarm.  
  
    Ada could already feel her instincts kicking in.  An armed group was attacking a building that she was present in.  Coincidences were becoming a thing of the past after the ambush she had survived back at Leon’s apartment.  This had to be her organization – they were coming for her.  
  
    Ashley was immediately at her computer.  “Janet, contact security on our floor and have them report to my office.  Make sure you get yourself in here once they arrive!”  
  
    The computer monitor brought up a security feed from the lobby.  Immediately, the ghastly images of gunfire and bodies lying in pools of blood greeted them, causing Ashley to let out a gasp of horror.  In a few moments, the brief skirmish ended and the armed assailants passed in front of the camera’s view.  There were at least two dozen of them; all heavily armed and wearing body armor and helmets.  These weren’t terrorists – this was a professional hit team.  That was when a woman in a skin-tight body suit caught her attention.  Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, and she was armed with two swords on her back along with dual sub-machine guns.  Standing off to the side, she was quickly giving orders to other people who must have been her lieutenants.  
  
    “Lupo, take your men and cut the power to the elevators.  Specter, you and your men cover the lobby and lock this place down; no one enters or leaves.  Beltway, take Four Eyes, Bertha, and Vector with your team and head up the stairway.  Remember our mission – subdue the target at all costs!”  The woman stopped and quickly looked up in the direction of the camera.  Immediately, her gun came out and the monitor went blank.  
  
    Helena had already un-holstered her weapon.  “They’ll be on their way here!”  
  
    “What do we do?”  Ashley asked before the door burst open with her secretary and a man dressed in a business suit.  
  
    “Ma’am, we need to get you out of here!” he responded.  
  
    Ashley was about to speak when the tall window behind them shattered.  In that split second, Ada had heard the sound – the distinct sound of a .308 sniper rifle discharging in the distance.  The sniper had found them, and he had brought backup!  
  
    The tables were turned.  Now it was **_she_** who was the hunted.

**_Next: Chapter 3-2: Hunted_ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 3-2: Hunted**

 

**Graham Corp. International**  
**Business District – Miami, FL**  
**May 27th 2014**  
**11:00 EST  
   
   
 **     In a firefight, there are those who have a natural ability to react quickly to life-or-death situations.  Instinct, combined with a primal desire to live can motivate even the least-trained of individuals into action.  Using those few precious seconds can mean all the difference between life… or death.  
  
    Those were the thoughts racing through her mind as she grabbed Ashley out of the chair and pulled her to the floor.  The security guard across the room however, wasn’t so quick.  Ada had just enough time to look up and see the top of the man’s head disappear in a shower of blood before his lifeless body collapsed.  The secretary at his side began screaming hysterically; causing Helena to charge forward.  
  
    “Helena, no!” she yelled; knowing that the sniper was just waiting for another chance to pick them off.  
  
    Helena’s reflexes were nothing short of impressive.  In only a matter of seconds, the agent had dashed forward and tackled the terrified woman to the ground right as the next shot came through the window.  Pulling Ashley back against the wall, she called out to her partner.  
  
    “We’re fine!” came the reply, but now both Helena and the secretary were trapped on the other side of the desk.  
  
    Ada quickly began looking around for options.  There were armed gunmen on their way up from the lobby while the sniper was keeping them pinned down.  If they didn’t move, they’d be overwhelmed in less than five minutes.  In tactical terms, this was a losing scenario.  
  
    “We need to move, but that sniper will tear us to pieces!” Helena said.  
  
    “M… Maybe not,” Ashley replied.  “There’s a security switch under my desk that will close all of the shutters in my office.  That should give us time to move before those gunmen get here.”   
    Ada looked towards the desk and saw the red button underneath.  The only problem was that if anyone went for it, they would be in full view of the sniper.  But if this armed group was indeed from The Organization, it seemed unlikely that the sniper across the way would kill her.  It was a gamble, but one she had to make if she was going to get out of here and pursue him.  
  
    In a quick dash, she made for the desk and pressed the button before pushing herself down on the floor.  The next shot sent a bullet off to her left, striking the desk.  Suddenly, the metallic whine of the shutters could be heard as they slowly descended and closed off all of the windows to the office.  
  
    “Helena, are you alright?” Ada called out as she offered Ashley her hand and helped the woman to her feet.  
  
    “I’m good,” the agent replied, “but that still doesn’t change the fact that our goose is pretty well cooked unless we can fight off these gunmen.  I’ve only got two clips on me.”  
  
    Ada pulled out her own Beretta.  While it wasn’t as elegant as her Sig, she had needed to keep up her appearance as an agent with the DSO.  Unfortunately, she only had one clip in reserve due to not expecting a gun battle here at Graham Corp.  This was the second time she had underestimated the tenacity of her enemies.  Now, it was up to her to lead all of them out of it.  
  
    Ashley went for the phone at her desk and began pressing the plunger repeatedly.  “There’s no dial tone!”  
  
    “I’m not getting anything either,” Helena replied as she checked her cell.  
  
    The gunmen were probably carrying a portable jamming device for blocking short wave communications.  That meant that not only would the entire building be unable to call out, but also the surrounding block as well.  No one would be contacting the police any time soon.  
  
    All of a sudden, a feminine voice began speaking over the intercom.  “Attention all employees of Graham Corp, there is an emergency situation currently taking place.  For your safety, all employees will stay at their workstations until further instructions are provided.”  
  
    “Who was that?” Ashley asked.  
  
    Ada had already made her way to the dead security guard and removed his weapon.  “One of the gunmen.  They’re trying to keep civilian distractions to a minimum.”  She walked back to the executive and asked, “Do you know how to use this, Ashley?”  
  
    The woman looked at the gun as if it was a venomous snake, but her hand slowly came up to take it.  “Y-Yes,” she replied.  “Leon… he took me target shooting a few times.  I can handle this.”  
  
    “Don’t shoot unless you absolutely have to.  I want you and your secretary to stay here behind the desk while I see to our friends outside.  Do the doors to your office lock?”  
  
    “Yes,” Ashley replied.  “They’re on a magnetic lock that can only be opened by my keycard, but… you can’t seriously be planning to fight these people by yourself!”  
  
    “She won’t be,” Helena replied as she pulled back the slide on her weapon.  “We’ll handle this.  You two stay here until it’s clear.”  
  
    Ada put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  “You’re staying here too, Agent Harper.”  
  
    Her eyes went wide.  “Are you serious?  You won’t stand a chance out there!”  
  
    “I work better on my own in situations like this,” she replied.  “I’m faster and more agile than you which I can use to thin their ranks.  Right now, I need you to stay with Ashley and her secretary and keep them safe.  I have a feeling that these people were sent here by The Organization, and I don’t want anyone else put in danger on my account.”  
  
    “Ada…”  Helena began, “I agreed to help you find Leon’s killer.  If these people are involved somehow, I’m not going to just sit by and let you fight them on you own!”  
  
    She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.  Somehow, she had been expecting her new partner to contest this issue.  The young woman was a fighter; not one content to sit on the sidelines when danger was near.  There was certainly no questioning her loyalty once she had decided to help.  
  
    Looking back at the agent, she replied, “Agent Harper, you are a valuable ally.  While I appreciate your concern, right now this is between me and them.  I need you here in case something happens to me, or they somehow get through.”  Then she said a single word that she thought she’d never say to anyone other than Leon.  “Please.”  
  
    Helena didn’t respond at first.  The look in her eyes made it clear that she wanted to press the issue, but logic won out in the end.  “Alright, I’ll stay with them.  Just… be careful.”  
  
    “I’ll be fine,” she replied with a small smile.  
  
    Once the doors to Ashley’s office were locked, she quickly moved into the hallway.  The elevator banks and stairwell were off to her left – that was where the gunmen would emerge when they arrived at this floor.  There wasn’t much time left; in a few minutes they’d be on her.  Turning to the right, Ada made her way into an unfinished office area.  There were several cubicles already constructed, but the rest of the floor was open and contained both construction equipment and scaffolding.  As she passed by the cubes, she noticed some supplies lying beside the wall.  That was when she saw a pair of industrial scissors.  She needed a silent weapon if she was going to try and thin their ranks quietly.  
  
    What she wouldn’t give to have her hookshot and combat knife right now.  In situations such as these, they had always provided her a tactical advantage in close quarters combat.  But right now she would have to make use of whatever she could get her hands on.  With that, she picked up the long blades.  
  
    In the hallway, she heard the door to the stairwell open with multiple footsteps hurrying out into the corridor.  After moving into the shadows of a finished cube, Ada crouched low and waited for them.  
  
    “Fan out,” came the deep voice of a man who must have been the leader.  “Four Eyes, take your men and make a sweep of the offices over there.  Vector, take Bertha and your squad and search the area behind us.  I’ll move in on the COO’s office.”  
  
    “What if she already escaped?”  This came from a woman within their ranks.  
  
    “Then we’ll find that agent she’s working with and make her talk.  A little leverage won’t hurt our mission here, but one way or another Ada Wong is leaving with us.  Now move out!”  
  
    The sounds of boots were approaching her location.  Staying hidden, Ada waited there in the shadows until she saw an Asian woman with short, black hair and a mask over her mouth pass by the cube followed by three more armed men.  Using her compact, she peered around the side and saw no one else coming; this was her chance to move.  With practiced stealth, she slipped in behind the last man before he turned the corner and immediately put her left hand over his mouth.  In a fluid motion, her right was already in sync, and the long blades of the scissors found the flesh of his neck.  Dragging him out of sight, Ada removed the combat knife on his belt and made for the next one.  
  
    Her next target turned just as she pushed the blade inside his neck.  He let out a loud gasp which alerted the Asian woman and the other man ahead of her.  Soon their shouts began warning the others while their sub machine guns pointed in her direction.  Grabbing hold of her victim, Ada held him in front of her as a shield before quickly aiming for the fire extinguisher against the wall.  One bullet ruptured the container and bathed the hall in dark white mist.  
  
    More shouting came from behind her.  Reacting quickly, she let go of the body and turned.  After firing two more shots, another gunman was down, but before she could move, a hard blow from a rifle butt took her to the back of the head.  Suddenly, she was on her knees and bracing herself against the floor.  Materializing out of thin air, the hooded attacker appeared from behind and wrapped his arms around her; pinning her own arms to her body before yanking her to her feet.  
  
    “Bertha!” he yelled.  “I’ve got her!  Get her sedated!  Quickly!”  
  
    Coming towards her was a woman with blonde hair and wearing a clear-faced gas mask.  In her hand was the needle meant to end any further resistance.  It was in that moment that her eyes went wide with fear and an unfamiliar wave of panic hit her.  If they sedated her, she’d be at **_their_** mercy.  This was her one and only chance to maintain control over the situation.  She knew that these people had been sent here by The Organization and were planning on taking her to God knows where.  Most likely it would be a cell or an interrogation room to which they would torture her for information concerning the product they were so desperately after.  
  
    In those brief seconds that followed, time slowed to a crawl.  Her initial fear soon gave itself over to rage.  These hired thugs… they were all connected to the person who had murdered Leon.  The shooter was outside waiting for her while his armed soldiers rooted her out; the same person who had taken away the only man that she had ever loved.  To her, each and every one of them was responsible for his death.  
  
    It was in that moment when a familiar sensation of pure rage was beginning to burn within her heart; spreading throughout veins like a fire as she struggled against her attackers.  
  
     “Vector, hold her steady,” the woman said.  “I will not be able to get the needle…”  
  
    Then everything went grey; her vision… the walls… the gunmen… all of it became a dark shade of grey.  It was in that split second that she remembered this feeling… this intense anger flowing throughout her body.  Like a disembodied spirit, it was seeking release… and she gave in to its call.  
  
    With a loud scream, Ada slammed the back of her head into the man behind her.  A howl of pain erupted from him and almost immediately his grip around her arms loosened.  With that moment of breathing room, she jumped up and slammed both of her feet into the chest of the woman holding the needle.  Everything was happening in slow motion – her attackers… their movements… all of it was too slow.  Taking advantage of the lull, Ada immediately swung the knife backwards and into the neck of the hooded man.  Pulling it free she swung forward and slashed the blonde woman’s throat; sending her blood spraying in all directions.  
  
    Everything that followed soon after became a jumbled blur of screams and blood as her knife found the flesh of new victims.  Moving from man to man, she cut and sliced her way through the opposition sent against her.  Bullets soon began flying, but they were coming at her in slow lines.  It was easy enough to avoid their trajectories while she dashed forward to cut down those firing at her.  All she could think about was her rage… how she had to kill each and every one of them to sate her bloodlust.  Leon – he was dead because of these people.   ** _All_** of them were responsible – the sniper… Umbrella One… every single one of them had to die!  Her vengeance demanded as much!  All of them had to pay for this pain that was tearing her apart.  
  
    As her knife cut through the throat of the last man, he collapsed to the ground and began grasping at his neck.  His hands were futilely attempting to stem the life’s blood flowing from his wound, but it would be in vain.  Just as she was about to drive the point of the blade through his skull to finish him off, she heard a loud discharge right before the blow struck her.  It was as if a sledgehammer had slammed itself under her ribs, and she was immediately knocked backwards onto the floor.  
  
    Her lungs were on fire; it was a struggle to even breathe as the pain rippled through her body.  The lights of the ceiling were blinding as the grey hue in her vision returned to normal.  Instinctively, she clutched at her belly; expecting to be confronted with a gaping wound, but she strangely felt nothing.  Gasping, she looked at her fingers and noticed that there was no blood.  It must have been…  
  
    “A beanbag round,” said a deep voice.  Looking up, she saw a large, stocky man in full body armor staring down at her.  In his hands was a smoking shotgun while another gunman stood off to her left.  “It doesn’t kill you, but it does leave quite an impact, doesn’t it?”  
  
    He let out a chuckle as he knelt down next to her.  “You wiped out some good friends of mine, bitch!  Vector and Bertha… they were like family.  When we deliver you to our benefactor, I promise I’ll be there to pay you back for that.  No charge.”  
  
    The man then stood up and motioned to his henchman.  “Restrain her and…”  
  
    **_BLAM!  BLAM!_**  The two shots startled her until she saw blood explode from the face of the gunman to the left before he collapsed to the floor.  The large armored man that had shot her also fell to one knee while groaning in pain.  Seizing the opportunity, Ada grabbed the knife lying next to her and rammed it through his helmet.  
  
    “Sorry to disappoint,” she gasped, “but there’s been a change of plans.”  
  
    Pulling the blade free, the dead man slumped to his side.  Behind him she saw Helena on approach with her weapon drawn.  Upon reaching her, the agent offered a hand.  
  
    “I thought I… told you to stay with Ashley,” she whispered.  Her abdomen was still sore from the blow.  
  
    “Yeah, you did,” Helena replied, “and if I had stayed there, you’d be fitted for a body bag right about now.”  Once she was on her feet, the agent cracked a grin.  “You’re welcome by the way.”  
  
    Despite the pain, Ada felt herself smile at her partner’s banter.  She had deserved that playful quip.  While she had initially intended for this situation to be something that she had to handle on her own, Helena’s presence was a constant reminder of why she had sought out this woman in the first place.  She had needed a capable partner… someone who was reliable enough to watch her back, and Helena was proving her right every step of the way.  
  
    Before she had time to say anything further, she heard the sound of an MP5 being cocked.  When she and Helena turned, Ada saw the dark-haired Asian woman training her gun at them.  The left side of her face was a bloody mess from where the extinguisher had exploded.  Her eyes were wild with rage.  
  
    “You… you killed them all!”  Her words were slow and full of disbelief.  “We were supposed to take you alive… but now…”  She then aimed at them and screamed, **_“FUCK THAT!”_**  
  
    **_BLAM!_**  The round echoed throughout the office and immediately the woman’s eyes went wide.  Dropping to her knees, her gun fell to the floor as she looked up at them both in disbelief before collapsing.  Behind her was the shooter.  
  
    Ashley’s eyes were wide with shock as she continued aiming the Beretta at the dead woman’s body.  One look was more than enough for Ada to tell that this had been the woman’s first kill.  Carefully making her way over to her, she placed her hand on the pistol and lowered it slowly.  The young executive looked as if she was about to burst into tears, but the disbelief of what she had just done seemed to be holding them back.  
  
    “She… she was going to…”  Ashley stammered.  “I… I had no choice… you know that right?”  
  
    “I know,” Ada replied calmly.  “She was going to kill us.  You did what you had to do.”  
  
    Ashley nodded as if realizing that her actions were justified.  “All that target practice with Leon paid off I guess,” she said in a monotone voice.  She then grasped the gun by the barrel and offered it to her.  “Here… take it, Ada.  I… I don’t want to hold onto it any more.”  
  
    “Are you okay?” she asked after taking the weapon.  
  
    “Yeah…” Ashley said softly.  She then looked up at her and finally made eye contact.  “Were they the ones that killed Leon?”  
  
    “They’re a part of it, yes, but the real killer is the sniper who shot your security guard.  He’s the one Helena and I are after.”  
  
    “Then we need to get you two out of here.  You won’t be able to catch him if you’re trapped inside this building.”  
  
    Helena then cut in.  “These gunmen still have teams in the lobby.  We’ll have to shoot our way out.”  
  
    “Not necessarily…”  Ashley began before she was interrupted.  
  
    Behind her, the secretary was in a panic.  “I need to get out of here!” she wailed before running towards the door to the stairs.  
  
    “No!  Stop!” Helena yelled after her.  
  
    Ada knew that she was the closest.  After a brief chase to the stairwell, she was just about to grab the woman’s arm when suddenly the floor began to shake violently.  Her feet shifted and without warning, the whole floor gave way.  Her back hit debris as she felt herself spinning.  When she rolled to a stop, she tried to open her eyes but everything was in a dusty fog.  Her ears were ringing as the onset of disorientation was threatening to take her.  Above her was a distant noise – the sound of voices.  Someone was calling her name.  
  
    “Ada!”  The cloud of plaster was beginning to dissipate enough where she could see Helena bent over a large hole in the ceiling above her – way above her.  She must have fallen through three separate floors.  “Are you okay?”  
  
    A cough escaped her.  “I’m fine,” she replied.  
  
    “Where’s Janet?”  Ashley asked.  “Is she alright?”  
  
    A whimper could be heard near the stairwell.  “She’s alive,” Ada replied as she helped the woman up and took a look at the door to the stairs.  The explosion had warped it enough to where it wasn’t going to budge.  With the elevators out, they would need to find another way off this floor.  
  
    As soon as she got to her feet, the secretary staggered forward until she stumbled over something on the floor.  The woman gasped in horror and covered her mouth.  Lying there in a large pool of blood were the bodies of three people.  Each had been decapitated; their heads lying next to the bodies.  They must have been employees unlucky enough to have crossed paths with the armed group that had attacked her.  
  
    “Come on,” Ada said to the woman.  “We need to find a way out of here.”  
  
    The secretary shrieked when she laid a hand on her shoulder.  “Don’t touch me!  Leave me alone!  I need to get out of here!”  
  
    With flight born of fear, the woman immediately took off running down the hall and turned left.  
  
    “Wait!” Ada whispered emphatically, but she was already gone.  
  
    Her survival instincts were beginning to kick in, and she quickly assessed the situation.  The explosion that had ripped through these three floors had been timed perfectly.  The elevators were out and the stairs weren’t an option.  It was then that Ada began to sense danger enveloping her – this was a trap!  
  
    Drawing the Beretta, she carefully made her way to the end of the hall towards the direction the secretary had fled.  Once at the intersection, she took cover by the corner.  Above her, Helena and Ashley were calling down to her; both to get a report on her status as well as an update on the receptionist.  She didn’t respond; fearing the hidden danger lurking out there... waiting for her.  Someone was stalking these halls, and if she didn’t get to that secretary first…  
  
    Looking across the way, she saw no one in the vicinity and quickly dashed for an open cubicle.  She was about to move further on when she heard a scream which froze her into place.  
  
    “No… please!” she heard the secretary beg.  There was a murmur – another person’s voice that she couldn’t quite make out.  “She’s back down the hall by the elevators!  Please!  I swear!”  
  
    “Then you’re of no further use, are you?” came a feminine voice.  
  
    A scream then pierced the hall followed by a gurgle… a thud… silence.  
      
    Crouching low against the cube wall, Ada listened for the attacker.  Soon, the sound of metal striking metal could be heard – a sound that reminded her of a child running a baseball bat along a row of metal poles.  
  
    “Ada…” she heard the mysterious woman say in a sing-song voice, “… come out, come out wherever you are…”  
  
    Her voice was coming closer.  “You can’t hide forever, Wong!” the woman shouted.  She was about twenty yards away and closing.  “Sooner or later I **_will_** find you!”  
  
    Closing her eyes, Ada listened for the woman’s footsteps.  She already knew that this was going to come to a fight, and wanted to be the first to draw blood.  Whoever this killer was, she was as brutal as she was cocky – a very dangerous combination.  
  
    Suddenly, the footsteps stopped; leaving only silence in its wake.  Opening her eyes, Ada continued listening for any type of sound, but the office had grown eerily quiet.  Something was wrong.  Carefully moving towards the cubicle’s opening, she pulled out her compact and checked the hallway.  There was no one in view.  With Beretta in hand, she silently counted to three and then moved into the hall in a crouching position with the gun raised.    
  
    Only an empty office greeted her.  Where could this woman have gone?  
  
    Ada didn’t know what had caused her to look up.  Had she heard the faintest of sounds echo from the metal frame of the cubicle?  Whatever had shifted her attention, her eyes went wide when she saw the same blonde woman from the lobby perched up on top of the thin cubicle wall smiling down at her.  She looked to be no older than Ashley with a long blonde bang over the left side of her face.  
  
    “There you are!”    
  
    Her attacker was already in motion.  The woman’s movements were graceful – almost cat-like as both boots connected against her chest; sending her sprawling onto the floor.  The pain from the beanbag round was still raw and coupled with this newest assault caused her movements to slow.  
  
    After striking her, the woman had flipped up into the air and silently landed in a crouching position.  Immediately, her hands pulled forth two samurai swords from her back and held them in a fighting stance.  Reacting, Ada reached for her Beretta and began firing.  The woman didn’t hesitate as she cart wheeled backwards until she had ducked for cover behind one of the cubicles.  
  
    “So you want to play it that way do you?” the blonde replied.  “Fine by me.”  
  
    “Who are you?” Ada yelled as she brought herself up into a crouch and aimed the gun in the assailant’s direction.  
  
    When she heard the sound of a slide being pulled back, she immediately dove for cover.  Multiple bullets began tearing through the office; sending pieces of broken glass, office supplies, and other debris raining down on her.  As soon as the shooting ceased, Ada carefully rounded the side of another cube and took up a defensive position behind the wall.  The next round of bullets began hitting the area behind her, but she noticed that the sound was growing closer.  Her attacker was on the move on the move.  
  
    “That’s very clever of you,” the woman replied once the shooting stopped.  Her voice was followed by the sound of clips being exchanged.  
  
    Taking advantage in the lull in gunfire, Ada sprinted out from her hiding spot and dashed towards her attacker.  The woman turned in surprise just as she drove her shoulder into the shooter’s abdomen.   She wasted no time and pulled back her fist to strike.  Just as her arm came forward, the woman’s boots connected with her chest, and Ada was once again thrown onto her back.  Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the glint of steel coming towards her and quickly rolled before the tip of the sword drove into the floor.  Reacting, she sent a kick to the woman’s knee and staggered her.  
  
    Ada was immediately on her feet and began sprinting for the elevator hallway.  Even if it seemed cowardly, she wasn’t going to try to fight this woman toe-to-toe.  She needed to find some type of advantage to counter her attacker’s speed.  
  
    The curses from her assailant could be heard behind her, but she had learned long ago to never let pride interfere in combat.  The rules were simple:  If you were outgunned – run; if you didn’t have a tactical advantage against your opponent, regroup and plot a new attack.  The woman she was up against was fast, skilled, and deadly – all traits that eerily reminded her of herself.  She hadn’t fought anyone of this caliber since Svetlana Belikova.  This kind of opponent would require a different approach.  
  
    As she pressed herself next to the corner of the hallway, she tucked her pistol into its holster and pulled out the combat knife.  She had already used it once to decimate the ranks of the gunmen sent against her.  It was still a mystery as to how it had all happened.  The last time she had remembered losing control like that had been back at Umbrella One’s warehouse right after Leon had died in her arms.  While she had wanted to better understand what was happening to her, right now she needed to stay focused on taking down the leader of this group.  
  
    “There’s no point in hiding, Ada!”  Her opponent was coming down the hall.  “Just come out, and we’ll settle this one-on-one and be done with it!”  
  
    That was this woman’s game; baiting her into combat on **_her_** terms.  Ada knew that engaging in that play would only lead to getting herself killed.  Then she tried a different tactic.  
  
    “Who are you working for?”  
  
    A laugh could be heard.  “Oh, Ada… you should already know the answer to that question.”  
  
    She did, and the response was merely confirmation to what she had already suspected.  “The Organization?” she asked.  
  
    “That’s one name they go by.”  Judging by the distance of her voice, the blonde woman was getting closer.  “You failed to complete your contract for them and now they want the product.  I was ordered to bring you in alive… but dead is fine by me.  Now come out so I can…”  
  
    A sudden scream caught her by surprise.  Quickly peering around the corner she saw Helena jump on top of the blonde woman’s back and pin her arms.  Now she had found her advantage to take this woman down.  
  
    Breaking from cover, Ada dashed to her partner’s aid, but the assailant had already countered.  Slamming Helena back against an elevator door, the woman then threw the agent over her shoulders and sent her sprawling across the floor.  Ada had gone into a slide by the time the woman had righted herself; giving her the opportunity to wrap her legs around their attacker’s.  Twisting with her hips, the blonde fell to the ground.  After releasing her grip, Ada was already driving the tip of her knife down towards the woman’s chest.  Her opponent’s eyes went wide but quickly rolled out of the way just as the blade struck the floor.  
  
    “Oh, that was clever!”  A smirk forming on the assailants lips; her swords at the ready.  
  
    Ada brought the knife up in a defensive posture and prepared for the attack.  Behind her, she saw Helena get to her feet and draw her gun.  
  
    “Freeze!” she yelled.  
  
    In a split second, the woman’s right sword had come around in a spin.  The first slice had knocked the agent’s weapon from her hands and was followed up with a roundhouse kick to her face.  Helena spun and was once again on the floor.  
  
    Pushing forward, Ada swung the knife towards the woman’s neck.  As if anticipating the move, her attacker’s sword moved with her body, and the blades met together with a loud clang.  The left sword was already swinging around low so she quickly jumped and locked her legs around the woman’s neck and flipped her to the ground.  
  
    Once on her feet, Ada charged forward.  When the assailant’s arms came forward to attack, she quickly wrapped her own around and under the woman’s wrists, jerking upwards.  A cry of pain followed as the swords fell to the floor, but Ada hadn’t been prepared for how fast the woman could counter.  The blonde’s head came forward, and immediately Ada felt sharp pain spread throughout her jaw.  A kick then took her in the belly; slamming her back against the wall in a painful daze.  The disorientation from the blow quickly gave way to a moment of clarity just as she saw a sword swinging for her neck.  Ducking at the last second, Ada rolled out of the way just as the blade sliced forward and struck the wall above.  
  
    The blonde was once again coming at her until she saw Helena jump on the woman’s back and lock her legs around the assailant’s waist.  While the two of them tussled, Ada heard a soft hissing sound and looked up.  Above her was a gas pipe that had been exposed from the explosion.  The sword strike had ruptured a hole in it and now the gas was leaking out into the hallway.  
  
    A scream of rage brought her attention back to the fight in time to see the woman once again toss Helena over her head.  Ada was immediately up and sending a kick toward the attacker.  A boot came up to block it, and then her opponent followed up with a slice from her sword.  Ada ducked under the blow and blocked the next with the knife until the blonde landed a sharp kick into her chest; sending her to the floor next to Helena.  
  
    “That’s what I’m talking about!” The smirk was still there as the blonde began stalking towards them with the swords raised.  “Now, Ada Wong… it’s time to die!”  
  
    At that moment, her mind flashed back to what had happened when she had fired her weapon at this woman during their initial encounter.  To the blonde’s left was the ruptured gas pipe.  That gave her an idea.  
  
    With that, Ada made her move.  Quickly pulling out her Beretta, she fired a shot.  The blonde reacted immediately by flipping backwards – once, twice, and then three times.  As soon as the woman landed next to the pipe, Ada fired off three more rounds.  The second bullet struck metal and the resulting spark ignited an explosion that roared through the entire hall; sending fire in all directions.  She had just enough time to throw her arm over Helena and pushed her to the ground as the flames flew over their heads.  When it had passed, the entire hallway was on fire.  
  
    Both she and Helena began crawling away from the carnage, but Ada managed to look back across the hall for any signs of their attacker.  She saw nothing at first due to the smoke obscuring her view, but then came a scream filled with both pain and rage.  
  
    **_“AAAADDDDAAAA!”_**  
  
     A hail of bullets began flying all around them; forcing them into cover.  Once the firing had ceased, there was a loud screech of metal followed by the sounds of the flames.  Helena reached up above them and pulled the fire alarm; causing the sprinkler system to come to life and douse the flames.  Ada had moved around the corner and found the emergency shut off valve for the gas.  Once the fire had been extinguished, the two of them examined the burned-out remnants of the elevator corridor.  They could find no sign of the woman anywhere, but there was one elevator shaft whose doors were slightly ajar.  
  
    Helena saw it, too.  After wiping away the blood from her lower lip, she asked, “You don’t think that she…?”  Her voice trailed off, however Ada already knew what the agent was thinking.  
  
    “Yes,” she replied as her eyes narrowed, “I do.  No doubt we haven’t seen the last of her.”  
  
    “Who was she?”  
  
    That was a good question.  The only thing that she knew for sure was their assailant had been thoroughly trained.  From her confidence and technique she was obviously a professional killer, but despite those basic facts, she had no clue as to the woman’s identity.  That would require some research.  Still, there had been something in the woman’s face that seemed strangely familiar to her, but she couldn’t place it.  The rage in those green eyes however, had been genuine enough – this battle had been personal to that woman.   
  
    “I don’t know,” she said finally.  That could wait, however.  Right now, they needed to get out of here so she could get in contact with *blututh*.  
  
    Above them, a voice called down.  “Are you two alright?” asked Ashley.  
  
    “We’re fine,” Helena replied, “but the stairwell on this floor is out.”  
  
    “I might be able to help.  Wait there.”  Ashley disappeared for a brief moment, but when she returned, she was carrying something in her arms.  “Watch out below!”  
  
    Falling down the length of the opening was a fire hose.  Judging by the damaged one between the elevator banks on their floor, each level of Graham Corp had one.  Letting Helena go first, she followed close behind until the two of them had climbed up through the hole.  As Ashley helped them up, the executive’s eyes began searching theirs.  
  
    “Where’s Janet?”  
  
    Ada looked at her and shook her head causing Ashley’s face to fall.  
  
    “We need to get out of here,” Helena said as she carefully checked the stairwell behind them.  “I’ll take point.”  
  
    “Ashley,” Ada said as she put a hand on her shoulder.  “We need to go.”  
  
    A silent nod was the woman’s response, and soon all three of them were making their way down the stairwell.  For as fast as the gunmen’s initial assault had been on Ashley’s floor, there was surprisingly no signs from any of the other gunmen.  They soon discovered why as the sirens from outside began blaring in the background – the police were here.  That could cause a new problem as being detained by the Miami-Dade P.D. would certainly not be in her best interests.  What they needed to do was to slip out of this building unseen.  
  
    After arriving at the lobby stairway, Helena slowly opened the door and peered out.  The sound of breaking glass in the distance greeted them as the SWAT teams began breaching into the lobby.  
  
    “Shit!” Helena gasped as she closed the door.  “We won’t be getting out that way.”  
  
    Ada turned to Ashley.  “Is there another exit we can use?”  
  
    Pulling a keycard from her jacket pocket, Ashley handed it to her.  “This is my executive keycard.  In the basement level is a private parking lot for Graham Corps’ executives.  You can use it to gain access to Grant Street on the west side of the building.”  She then went for the door.  “Go.  I’ll stall them and give you a head start.”  
  
    After making their way to the basement level, she and Helena found the gated exit which would lead them outside.  A quick swipe of Ashley’s card, and the two of them were back on the street and heading for their car.  
  
    “Are we going after them?” Helena asked in reference to the gunmen.  
  
    “No,” she replied as her expression hardened.  She pulled out her phone and saw that cell reception had been restored.  No doubt what was left of the extraction team had already made their escape.  “We’re going to finish what we set out to do, Helena.  We’re going to find that sniper!”  
  
    Dialing the number, it rang once and was immediately answered. “*blututh*,” she said, “tell me you have something.”  
  
    When the text reply came back, Ada felt her smile widen.  
   
    

  
   **_Next: Chapter 3-3: Pursuit_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 3-3: Pursuit**

 

**Brookhaven Apartment Complex**  
**East Side Slums – Miami, FL**  
**May 27th 2014**  
**15:11 EST**  
   
   
       “Over there – that looks like it,” Helena said as she pointed across the nearly-abandoned parking lot.  There, sitting behind the apartment complex was a dark blue van – the same colored van that *blututh* had been tracking since their escape from Graham Corp.  “Can you make out the plate number?”  
  
    Ada trained the binoculars on the vehicle’s license plate.  Although she could only make out the last four digits, the numbers were a match.  After all of this hunting, they had finally found Leon’s killer.  
  
    “The ID’s a match – this is where the shooter is holed-up,” she replied as she handed the binoculars over to her partner.  
  
    Helena took them and began scanning the area.  “I just hope you made the right choice, Ada.”  
  
    Before they had gone to see Ashley Graham, Ada had contacted *blututh* to hack the street cameras surrounding the entire building as a precaution.  Her foresight had been rewarded with recorded feeds that had shown not only the escape of the armed gunmen but also of the sniper who had set up his perch across the street.  Unfortunately, her contact only had enough time to focus on tracking one before his connection with the city’s server was severed.  Despite her partner’s protests, she had told him to stick with tracking the sniper’s movements.  There could have been a small measure of comfort taken from the fact that her entire purpose had been to find Leon’s killer at all costs.  Still, Helena had been right in one regard – the choice she’d made had been a personal one – not a rational one.  The agent’s arguments had been sound, but once again she had allowed revenge to motivate her decision.  Regardless, the die had now been cast.  Whatever happened with this given opportunity, she would need to make the most it.  
  
    Right now the two of them had the advantage.  The sniper was most likely preparing to clear out and leave the Miami area.  He wouldn’t be expecting them here at his safe house.  Ada wanted nothing more than to move in on the building right now before he had a chance to escape.  That was until she remembered what had happened the last time she had let haste cloud her judgment.  
  
    Taking out the thermal scanner, she did a thorough sweep of the building to make sure she knew the sniper’s exact location.  It hadn’t taken long when she found him on the third floor.  The man’s heat signature was brighter than normal making him stand out from the rest of the inhabitants.  
  
    “He’s on the third floor – west side,” she replied and then looked toward the southern face of the building.  There was a fence that ran along the alley and parking lot which would offer them cover upon approach.  “We can move in from there and enter from the rear.”  
  
    After exiting the vehicle, Ada removed two tranquilizer pistols from the trunk and handed one to Helena.  Her silent look was enough to convey the message – they were going to take this man alive.  
  
    Before they could move toward their objective however, Helena spoke.  “Ada…” the young woman said slowly before pausing.  “When we apprehend him… we need to turn him over to the DSO.”  
  
    **_That_** caught her by surprise.  “What are you talking about, Agent Harper?”  
  
    “Just hear me out, okay?”  Helena replied as she held up her hand to show that she wasn’t trying to be combative.  “There’s obviously more going on here than we realize.  Remember that tape of Leon we found at the Umbrella facility?  What about those gunmen that showed up at Graham Corp right after we did?  This sniper we’re chasing?  There has to be a higher power orchestrating all of these pieces.  We need this man to tell us what that is.”  
  
    “I plan on doing **_exactly_** that once I get my hands on him,” she countered.  
  
    “You’re not thinking rationally, Ada,” the agent replied.  “You’re too close to this emotionally.  God knows that I was too, but we need to look at this situation objectively.  If his cooperation can be put on record, the DSO and other federal agencies can get involved here.  Right now there’s no telling who or what we’re actually up against.  We can’t keep chasing these people into the dark when we don’t even know where we’re going.  Maybe you’re right.  Maybe it is your organization behind those gunmen and this sniper, but then how does that tape of Leon fit into all of this or Umbrella One?  Wasn’t your original objective to retrieve a sample of whatever it was that they had manufactured?  How then does Leon’s death factor into everything?  Why did they want **_him_** dead?”  
  
    Those were actually good points the young agent was making.  For her part, she had been so obsessed in finding the sniper that she had put on blinders when it came to taking into account all that was in play here.   ** _Leon_** had been the target of the sniper – not her.  Umbrella One had created the product she had been sent to retrieve.  That was when she remembered what Oleg Petrovsky had said about the weapons being purchased with an account linked to Umbrella.  Then there were the mercenaries at Leon’s apartment and the gunmen at Graham Corp – both of whom had been dispatched by The Organization to capture her and retrieve the product.  So then how **_did_** the sniper fit into all of this?  Was he a part of Umbrella… or The Organization?  That was when she understood what Helena was getting at.  They needed intel from a source on the inside – someone who could give them information on just what exactly was going on here.  While she held no faith in any government agency, she could already see the look in the agent’s eyes.  Helena wasn’t going to budge on this issue.  
  
    Ada sighed in resignation; knowing her options were limited.  “Alright, we’ll do this your way, Agent Harper…”  She then turned and began moving along the fence line.  “… for now.”  
  
    Once she had made it halfway to the building, she crouched low behind the fence and waited for her partner to catch up.  When Helena reached her location, she handed the woman an earpiece and the thermal scanner.  
  
    “Stay here and cover the rear exit,” she whispered.  When the agent tried to object she explained her plan. “With the thermal scanner you can track him and give me real-time data on his movements.  I’m not about to let what happened at the Umbrella facility happen here.  He’s not going to slip by us a second time.”  
  
    Helena reluctantly agreed.  “Keep your eyes open in there,” she said as she put the earpiece in.  “There’s no telling what kind of traps he has in store for you.”  
  
    “I’ll be careful.”  
  
    Once at the back door, she was relieved to find it unlocked.  After reaching the end of the hall that led to the main entrance, Ada removed the handcuffs she’d brought with her and secured them around the metal push bars just in case the shooter got past her.  That way he’d have no choice but to exit out the back and into Helena’s line of sight.  
  
    “Helena,” Ada whispered as she began to climb the stairs, “the front entrance has been secured.  What’s the status of our target?”  
  
    “He’s still inside his apartment.  I don’t see any activity on the third floor hallway, so you’re clear to move.”  
  
    That was good to hear.  Given her attire, she stood out like a street walker in a convent.  If anyone stumbled upon her, most likely they would assume she was a cop and begin screaming a warning to other residents.  She had no illusions that this place was full of drugs and other illegal activities.  If she encountered anyone, she’d have to take them down fast to prevent that from happening.  
  
    Moving with practiced stealth and speed, Ada made her way towards the third floor.  As she passed by the filth scattered along the stairwell, it began to amaze her that anyone could live like this.  All along the corridors were trash bags, bottles, crack pipes… even human waste.  The sniper had certainly picked the last place on earth that anyone would consider looking for him.  
  
    After reaching the top of the stairs, Ada carefully opened the door and peered out into the dimly-lit hallway.  There was no one within view.  As in the stairwell, trash littered the sides of the hall as she silently crept down the long corridor.  To her luck, one of the residents was moaning loudly – most likely a hooker servicing a client given the nature of the noise.  That would help mask her footsteps as she moved ever-closer towards Leon’s killer.  
  
    Less than ten yards from the door, Helena’s voice froze her in place.  “Ada!  He’s moving towards the door!  Find cover before…!”  She hadn’t heard the rest of the warning.  In front of her, the door to the sniper’s apartment opened; leaving her with no time to take cover.  
  
    That was when she saw him – the man who had killed Leon.  He was wearing a black leather jacket over his built frame.  From the look of his short-cropped hair, Ada guessed him to be in his late fifties or early sixties.  When his eyes locked with hers, he stopped in the entranceway of his apartment.  She’d seen those eyes before and immediately recognized the man.  He had been the homeless person who had emerged from behind the abandoned Umbrella facility!  
  
    Reacting first, Ada immediately brought the tranquilizer gun up and fired.  The man quickly slammed the door shut, and the dart bounced harmlessly off the wood.  
  
    “Helena!  He’s on the move!” she yelled while charging for the apartment.  
  
    “He must have some type of ladder to the roof because he’s climbing up from his room!” the agent replied.  
  
    Connecting her foot with the door, the lock immediately broke upon impact.  Ada was about to rush in when she caught a flash of movement in front of her.  Suddenly, two metallic orbs popped up out of the floor and transformed into four-legged bots.  One caught sight of her and immediately began beeping a familiar warning.  She’d seen devices like these ten years ago in Spain when Jack Krauser had used them to set a trap for Leon.  With that knowledge, she dove toward the left side of the entrance just as the sound of duo explosions sent fire and debris raining out into the hallway.  
  
    “Ada!” Helena yelled.  
  
    “I’m fine…” she coughed as she pulled herself to her feet.  “Where is he?”  
  
    “He’s on the roof moving east.  There’s some kind of bridge connecting this building to the adjacent one.  I’m going to head him off!”  
  
    There was no time to lose.  Charging through the fire, she noticed a hole in the ceiling that the shooter had used to escape.  Unfortunately, the ladder was lying on the ground amidst the flames.  Pulling out her hookshot, Ada grappled herself up and flipped onto the roof.  She then caught sight of the shooter as he was crossing the make-shift bridge.  When she began to pursue, he turned and fired two rounds in her direction, forcing her into cover.  Just as she was about to move again, she then heard two more shots and then the groan of metal.  Peering around the corner, she watched as the bridge collapsed to the lot below.  
  
    The sniper was already running towards the ledge of the nearby roof; preparing to jump down to the street below.  However, before he could make it towards his intended escape route, she heard gunfire coming from the parking lot.  Helena was shooting at him with her Beretta!  Immediately her hand was on the earpiece.  Just as she was about to call off her partner, she noticed that the bullets were impacting in front of the ledge directly in the shooter’s path.  The man staggered and turned away.  Now he was heading towards the stairwell that would lead him down into the apartment building.  
  
    After grappling herself across the divide, Ada heard Helena’s voice over the earpiece.  “Ada!  I’m moving into the building!  We can trap him on the inside!”   
  
    “Copy that.  I’m heading down now, Agent Harper.”  
  
    Now came the dangerous part.  Their trap required each of them to play their part in this delicate ballet with a trained killer.  As such, Ada carefully moved herself into the stairwell and listened for any signs of the sniper.  When she determined the way was clear, she began her descent which led her straight to the third floor.  That meant the main stairs leading down and out of the building must be located elsewhere within the complex.  
  
    After finding a sign pointing her in the right direction, Ada continued her pursuit.  Suddenly, she heard the sounds of gunfire on the floor below.  Two shots had come from a Desert Eagle – the same gun that had fired at her back on the roof.  The rounds were then followed by loud banging noise coming from the stairwell.  
  
    “Ada!  He’s coming back to you!”  
  
    The door to the stairwell was already opening as she crouched low into a shooting stance.  When the sniper emerged and turned toward her, she squeezed the trigger.  The gun sneezed and sent a dart straight into the man’s neck.  He staggered for a brief moment before firing wildly in her direction.  Instinct took over as she went low and charged straight for him.  Lowering her shoulder, she slammed the weight of her body into his stomach which sent both of them crashing through the plate-glass window behind him.  
  
    The sound of shattering glass filled her ears and then there was nothing save the open air surrounding them.  The descent reminded her of a roller coaster she had ridden once on a spring break trip from college – the feeling of sudden vertigo as the ground came rushing up to meet her.  
  
    With a firm grasp on the man’s jacket, Ada fell on top of his body as the two of them landed hard on the roof of a car.  He tried to struggle against her, but the tranquilizer dart coupled with the fall slowed his movements.  Blocking his initial attack, Ada didn’t hold back as she countered with a blow straight to the man’s jaw… before following up with another.  With her first raised, she pulled back and struck him again… and again… and again.  Despite the three-story fall, the rage that consumed her now began giving her strength born from adrenalin as it enveloped every part of her being.  
  
    _“I love you… Ada Wong.”_  
  
    Leon’s final words echoed inside her head; a fitting punishment to torment her while the anguish of that moment overwhelmed rational thought.  With his last breath, her protector had professed his love for her – a love given but not reciprocated… not until it had been too late.  There hadn’t been time for her to let him know how much he meant to her – how he was the one bright spot in her dark and dangerous life.  She’d never got the chance to tell him how much she loved him, and it broke her heart in ways nothing else on this earth ever would.  
  
    “You killed him!” she screamed as she hit him again.  His nose was beginning to bleed down his cheeks with from the relentlessness of her blows.  “You son of a bitch!”  The tears were blinding her now; burning with a pain she would never be able to wash away.   ** _“YOU KILLED HIM!”_**  
  
    “Ada, stop!”  
  
    A familiar voice called out to her, but she didn’t cease… she couldn’t.  A seething rage had been welling within her from the beginning of this quest and now like a pot of water on a hot stove, it was boiling over.  There was no stopping it now.  She had failed him – this was **_all_** on her.  Leon was dead because of **_HER!_**  
  
    **_“ADA!”_**  Hands were grabbing at her arm; preventing her attack.  
  
    Turning in a fit of rage, she glared menacingly at the person responsible for stopping her vengeance.  That was when a sliver of rational thought broke through the haze of anger.  Helena was the one standing there looking back at her with a genuine fear in her eyes.  All of it was a jolt that brought back to the present.  
  
    “Agent Harper?”  
  
    Her skin suddenly goose-prickled in a wave of anxiety.  She turned back towards the sniper.  His face was a beaten and bloody mess.  Already a large purple welt had formed on the left side of his face from where she had mercilessly struck him.  Now a new fear was replacing the last – had she killed him?  Her fingers went to his neck to check for a pulse.  
  
    “Is he…?” Helena asked.  
  
    To her relief, she found it.  “No.  He’s alive.”  
  
    After handcuffing him, the two carried his unconscious body back to the car where they shoved him into the trunk and closed the latch.  It was over now; they’d done it.  After a pursuit that had seemed like an eternity to reach its conclusion, the sniper was finally in her hands.  
  
    Leaning against the back of the car, Ada felt a tired sigh leave her lips.  Somehow she had believed the foolish notion that every wrong she had ever committed against Leon would be made right if she could just capture his killer.  Now that they had apprehended him, it wasn’t elation that she was feeling but rather defeat.  Regardless of the outcome, Leon was still dead – nothing in this world would change that horrible truth.  Even worse, his killer would now reap whatever benefits his cooperation with the DSO would give him.  It almost seemed unfathomable that they would even consider cutting him a deal after killing one of their own.   Unfortunately, agencies were always looking at the “bigger picture”.  
  
    Helena leaned back next to her and began describing what would happen next.  As Special Agent in Charge, she would have him sent to Guantanamo Bay as an enemy combatant.  Maybe the agent thought the infamous location would make everything easier to digest… but she was wrong.  Ada knew exactly what the naval base in Cuba was – a terrorist vacation ground complete with three hot meals, entertainment, and a white sandy beach to frolic along.  The mere thought of the sniper enjoying beach-side perks only seemed to heighten her anger, but she kept her face passive while listening to the young agent.  
  
    “Ada, I know this is a bitter pill to swallow.  I don’t like it either, but this **_will_** help us in the long run in our search for The Organization.  Trust me.”  
  
    _Trust me._  Those were words that she never took much stock in… except when it came to Leon.  Now she’d be trading his murderer for information.  Was that truly justice for a man such as him – the only man that she had ever loved?  
  
    “I can also help you too,” Helena continued.  “With your testimony on everything you know about The Organization, I can put a deal on the table to have any and all charges the government has against you dropped.  You can have a clean slate, Ada.”  
  
    She gave the young woman a smile at the offer.  “Thank you, Agent Harper.  I know that’s something Leon would have wanted for me.”  
  
    Helena smiled in return.  “I’ll make the call,” she said.  “You ready to get out of here?”  
  
    “Yes…” she replied; knowing what it was that she had to do.  “Yes, I am.  Go ahead and make the arrangements.  I… I just need a moment.”  
  
    The agent stood.  “Okay.  I’ll wait for you,” she said before walking towards the driver’s side.  
  
    As soon as Helena’s back was turned, Ada made her move.  Landing a sharp kick to the back of the woman’s knee was enough to drop her to her knees.  With experience taking over, she already had her left arm around the agent’s throat with her right adding pressure.  
  
    “Ada…?!” Helena gasped in surprise before fighting against the hold.  In the woman’s panic, her fingers began clawing into her jacket sleeve in an effort to breathe.  
  
    “Shhh… Don’t fight it.  I promise it’ll be quick.”  
  
    The agent refused to comply and continued to struggle, however her movements were beginning to slow.  Before long, the young woman’s face had turned a dark shade of red.  
  
    “Ada…!” was all Helena could manage one final time.  
  
    “I’m sorry, Agent Harper,” she replied, “but where I’m going, you can’t follow.”  
  
    With that, she pressed hard against the back of the agent’s head.  The woman’s body jerked as if in a spasm… and then went limp.

  
             
****

**_Next: Chapter 3-4: Vengeance_**            


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 3-4: Vengeance**

 

**Abandoned US Steel Facility**  
**Eastern Warehouse District – Miami, FL**  
**May 27th 2014**  
**18:32 EST**  
   
   
     When pursuing someone with the intention to kill, the first rule was to not make it personal.  For years Ada had let that be the guiding principle during her hits; following it with an almost religious zeal.  When accepting a contract for an assassination, whether it had been for Wesker or other like-minded individuals, the primary goal was to take the life of the target – quick, clean, and done with an effort to minimize suffering.  During the early years of her training, she had soon discovered that it wasn’t that Wesker cared about the suffering of her targets – he just wanted them dead.  Tonight however brought bitter irony into the mix because she couldn’t deny the truth of her current intentions.  
  
    Call it vengeance… or revenge… the words were pretty much synonymous with one another, and it was here in this abandoned warehouse where Ada planned on making the most of this opportunity.  She could try and pretend otherwise, but she’d be lying to herself.  This **_was_** personal to her.  After all, why else had she intentionally brought this man back to the place where her quest for retribution had begun?  Over five hundred yards away lay the burned out remains of Umbrella One’s warehouse facility – the very location where Leon had been slain.  Yes… this was personal.   
  
    The cart sitting next to her contained the last of the implements she had removed from her storage facility.  Now she had everything that she needed for her intended ‘chat’ with the sniper.  Taking a moment, Ada traced her fingers over the nefarious tools of her trade.  That was when a long-forgotten rush began to slither its way through her body; causing her to tremble as if touched by a lover’s hand – a rush that filled her with a forbidden ecstasy.  
  
    Sometimes it felt like a lifetime ago; other times it had seemed like the passing of only a few days, but there was a time in her life where she had truly enjoyed the sadistic pleasure of torturing another person – especially those whom she felt truly deserved it.  After she had slain **_him_** in the most brutal ways possible, she couldn’t deny the pleasure that had enveloped her during the act.  The rush of adrenalin… the shrill cries of pain; Wesker had taken that killer instinct that had been incubating inside of her and turned it into something even more deadly when he’d found her in that prison all those years ago.  It was during that time when her former benefactor had begun the process of breaking her apart both body and spirit and re-molding her into exactly who it was that he had wanted by his side – an emotionless killing machine no longer constrained by petty morals; a woman who was willing to do whatever it took to see her missions through.    
  
    Ironically, it had been through Wesker’s training where she had finally become the woman **_she_** had always desired to be – a queen of ice; a woman whose spirit was unbreakable and uncompromising when it came to dealing with the world and those who inhabited it.  No longer would she be that frightened child hiding in the dark.  Her heart had finally become one of granite stone.  Never again would she be afraid; never again would she hurt or fear anyone ever again.  Ada had truly believed that Wesker had finally purged her of all that weakness… until a fateful night in September brought that façade crashing down around her.  
  
    It was that night when she had first met Leon Scott Kennedy, a rookie cop trying to survive in a city filled with walking corpses and other undead horrors.  Somehow the man’s mere presence coupled with his genuine concern and compassion had slowly worked its way through the impenetrable defenses of her heart until she had done the unthinkable – she had actually begun to care about him.  Not only had she begun to care about him, but she had dared to defy her benefactor concerning his fate.  But now the honorable man she had grown to love over the years was dead – gone forever because of this man sitting before her.  There was only one thing that was left to her now and that was the murderous desire for vengeance… and she welcomed it with open arms.  Tonight, she would embrace that darker half of her being and once again become the ruthless spy she had been in her youth.  
  
    Her attention then shifted to the unconscious captive who sat there roped and chained securely to the wooden chair.  She had already relieved him of this clothing – something she had learned a long time ago that enhanced the feeling of vulnerability amongst her prey.  Everything had led her to this moment, and finally this man had become ensnared in her web.  Here, she was queen of her domain.  A smile slowly began to form as she allowed her tongue to caress the smoothness of her ruby lips – it was time.  
  
    Picking up the bucket of ice water, she quickly threw its entire contents into the man’s face.  The effects were instantaneous.  Although gagged, the sniper screamed loud at being thrust back into consciousness.  Once the initial disorientation had passed, his head began turning back and forth as he attempted to come to grips with his current predicament.  The left side of his face had swollen with various shades of purple after the beating she’d given him back at the apartment complex; something that brought her a small measure of satisfaction.  
  
    Eventually he became aware of her presence, and his eyes found hers – the look of defiance was both alive and well.  It was enough to make the smile on her face broaden with delight.  Little did he know that he was playing right into the game she had planned for him.  Taking the piece of tape that covered his mouth, she quickly yanked it off with her fingers.  
  
    “Well…”  Ada said as she set down the empty bucket and crossed her arms, “it’s good to see that you’re finally awake… Marvin.”  
  
    She then stood directly in front him and stared into his eyes.  
  
    “I do have to give you credit, though.  You truly fooled me with that little homeless act of yours back at the Umbrella facility.  Well done.”  
  
    He shook his head to remove some of the water that was running down his face but refused to rise to the bait.  
  
    “But we both know that Marvin isn’t your real name,” she continued.  “I’d ask you what it is, but perhaps I’ll just take a shot at guessing it instead.”  
  
    He shrugged his shoulders in response.  
  
    “You’re a professional with the way you handled that sniper rifle, and those traps you set at the Umbrella facility were placed perfectly to bring down the entire building.  That’s something Umbrella operatives are trained to do when a location becomes compromised.  But the most telling piece of evidence concerning your identity was that etching you left on the table where we found that tape of Leon.  The skull with wings…”  
  
    He’d been looking away in disinterest during her rundown of his attributes, but at her mention of the carving, he turned to look at her.  
  
    “‘Death on angel’s wings’…  That was once a certain calling card for a former Umbrella agent who left it after the completion of his missions.  Would it interest you to know that you managed to beat Wesker and me to an independent pharmaceutical lab in Europe back in ‘96?  It was quite impressive.  Dozens of dead scientists… the whole facility laid to waste… but out of all that we found your mark.  So let’s not stand on ceremony anymore.  I’m Ada Wong, and I’ve been looking long and hard for you… Mr. Death.  Or should I just call you Agent Hunk?”  
  
    Slowly the man’s lips turned into a smile before a long chuckle followed in its wake.  “Well good for you, Agent Wong.  Truth be told, I hadn’t expected you to live long enough to find that carving of mine, but I’ve certainly made the mistake of underestimating you on more than one occasion.”  After looking around the abandoned warehouse, he then asked, “By the way, where’s that DSO lackey of yours?  What was her name… the one with the cute ass?  Agent… Harper was it?  Strange that I don’t see her here.”  
  
    Ada stared at him for a long moment; her face maintaining the cool passivity she was used to showing.  “After capturing you, she was of no further use to me.”  
  
    He looked back at her and raised his eyebrows before yielding to the hateful glare upon her face.  “Wow… you’re every bit as cold as your files says.  But you are right of course – let’s not stand on ceremony.  Given my current circumstances, I can guess what happens next.  So why don’t we make ourselves a deal… professional to professional?  No doubt you’re after bigger fish in this lake that we swim, so I’ll point you in the right direction, and you let me walk away from this.”  
  
    Her lips turned into a broad smile as she walked up to him and leaned forward; placing her left hand on his shoulder.  
  
    “A deal?”  She then began to laugh.  “Perhaps we can come to some arrangement, but first… how about I make you a counter-proposal?”  
  
    That was when she had let him see the object in her right hand.  It was a small knife not more than three inches long.  His eyes had just enough time to catch its glint before she quickly shoved it into his left leg just below the kneecap.  
  
    His scream was instantaneous.  Ada quickly covered his mouth with her left hand; squeezing his cheeks hard.  Her stare was cold and merciless.  
  
    “Shhhh…” she whispered as he struggled against her grip.  
  
    Hunk’s pain-racked stare bored straight into her.  Despite the agony he was experiencing, she could see the resistance in his gaze – there was still fight left in him.  Of course she hadn’t planned on his will cracking that easily, and it was enough to give her another rush of giddiness.  There would be plenty of time for more of her special kind of fun at his expense.  It wasn’t so much pain that she planned on using against him to make him talk but rather fear.  Fear was a powerful motivator, and when she made this man fear her, the rest would follow easily enough.  
  
    After pulling the blade from his knee, he jerked in the chair.  Once he had quieted down, she brought the bloody instrument up to his face.  Hunk’s swollen left eye closed tight as she pressed the tip of the knife against the top of his eye socket.  
  
    “I’m only going to explain this to you once so do pay attention, Agent Hunk.  There are no deals to be made here.  In my world, you are merely a piece of meat – nothing more.  What the two of us **_are_** going to do is play a little game.  The rules are simple – you will remain silent and ask me no questions.  If you break these rules… well… I’ll leave that to your imagination.”  
  
    Running the blade along his closed eye lid, she continued, “I have questions for you, and you will answer them truthfully.  That is the **_only_** time you are permitted to speak to me.”  Ada then pushed the tip of the knife against his bruise.  Hunk let out a grunt as she cut into the swollen flesh; creating a small red line which began to bleed down his face.  “Do you understand?”  
  
    His right eye was staring back at her with a look of confusion, and just as she had anticipated, he made his first mistake.  
  
    “W… why are you doing this?”  
  
    Ada narrowed her eyes at him.  “A question spoken instead of an answer?  I believe I just explained my rules to you, Mr. Death, but it seems you need an incentive to play nicely.”  
  
    The man’s wrists were strapped tightly to the arms of the chair.  Grabbing the little finger of his right hand, Ada pressed the tip of the knife right below the fingernail.  Pushing hard, she shoved the blade into his digit until it had sliced all the way to the knuckle.  His initial queries at her intentions soon gave way to a blood-curdling scream as the crimson red of his blood began to ooze out from the entry point.  Wesker had been the one to show her this technique; he likened the action to filleting a fish.  Following up with two quick cuts on either side of the knuckle, she began pealing off the skin.  The reddish-pink bone of his finger was now exposed while his screams echoed throughout the abandoned building.  
  
    “Enough!” she growled before sending a hard slap across his face.  “I’ve already explained to you your situation.  Do you need another reminder, or should I just start carving you up into little pieces right now?”  
  
    Through clenched teeth, he gritted his response.  “I… understand!”  
  
    “Good,” she replied with a new smile forming on her lips.  How was it that she had been able to forget this pleasure?  “Now, for my first question – why did you kill Leon?”  
  
    His brow furrowed in confusion.  “You mean that agent you were with?”  
  
    The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a wave of anger passed over her at the man’s callous response concerning Leon.  In less than five minutes he had again asked her a question instead of answering hers.  In a way, Ada enjoyed his initial ignorance.  It wasn’t like she had planned on making his stay here comfortable by any stretch of the imagination.  He must have seen the look in her eyes because he quickly realized what he had done.  
  
    “No!  Wait!   ** _WAIT!_** ”  
  
    Once again his screams filled the empty warehouse with their shrill pitch as she grabbed his ring finger and repeated the motions with her knife.  Three slices later and it too was laid just as bare and bloody as the first.  
  
    “That’s two already, Mr. Death,” she replied, “and you haven’t answered a single question of mine.  Would you like to try the middle finger now?  With the rate you’re going, I’ll be through your entire shooting hand in no time at all.”  
  
    “No!” he cried out when she pressed the sharp point against the tender flesh of his middle fingertip.  
  
    “Are you ready to be a good boy and answer my questions?”  
  
    His head was nodding vigorously.  She could only imagine the kind of pain those exposed bones were causing him, and with that another smile crossed her lips.  While her past reputation left much for the imagination to digest, Ada wanted this man to experience fear in a whole new light… and it was working.  
  
    “Yes…”  His voice was barely above a whisper.  “Yes… I’ll answer your questions.”  
  
    “That’s a wise choice.  Now, again – why did you kill Leon?”  
  
    “Because those were my orders.  They wanted him dead… just him.  Had orders… to keep you alive.”  
  
    **_That_** caught her attention.  “Interesting… and why did I merit such generosity?”  
  
    “I don’t know!  Do you think I ask them **_why_** they want a job completed!?”  
  
    Her lips again turned into a smile; he was making this far too easy for her.  “Did you just ask me another question, Hunk?”  
  
    His eyes went wide.  “No!  No, wait!  That was a mistake!”  
  
    There was no argument to be had from her in that regard, but she certainly wasn’t going to let it stop her from what she was once again about to do.  Another loud scream soon followed, and the sniper was now down to two fingers remaining.    
  
    A person once said that the third time was the charm and that seemed to ring true here as well.  Her latest reminder was beginning to have the desired effect.  Soon the former Umbrella agent was telling her everything that had transpired at the Umbrella One facility.  He verified what she and Helena had already discovered with that mysterious tape – Hunk’s mission that night had been to assassinate Leon.  After she had escaped the warehouse with the product and had annihilated the initial wet-work team, he had once again been contracted by his benefactors to hunt her down.  When word had reached him that she’d been spotted at Graham Corp, he and a heavily-armed recovery team known as the Wolfpack had been dispatched to capture her.  These revelations led her to the conclusion that she’d been right all along – The Organization was behind all of this. **_Her_** employer had murdered Leon and betrayed her.  
  
    “So this benefactor of yours… is it The Organization?” she asked.  
  
    He shook his head.  “No…”  
  
    She felt herself stiffen.  If it wasn’t The Organization then who else could it be?  “Umbrella?”  
  
    He looked at her weakly and again shook his head.  This was getting her nowhere.  Ada wanted answers, and she was going to get them one way… or another.  Grabbing his index finger, she pressed the tip of her bloody knife against his flesh.  
  
    “You aren’t being much help to me, Mr. Death.  I’m really not in the mood to guess any longer so perhaps you need another reminder to encourage your active participation.”  
  
    She was about to cut into his finger when he screamed, **_“THE FAMILY!_**  I’m employed… by The Family!  Just… just don’t do that again!”  
  
    _The Family_ – they were the ones behind Leon’s assassination?  Almost immediately images of Derek Simmons entered her mind.  A contract killing would have been something his sick and twisted mind would have contemplated after seeing Leon as a threat to her affections.  Still, it couldn’t have been him.  Simmons had died in Lanshiang during their battle on that sky bridge.  With their leader dead, she had believed the reports that The Family had become disorganized in the wake of his loss.  Now they were back?  
  
    “How did The Family recover after Simmons’ death?  Who’s in charge now?”  
  
    Hunk looked at her with a puzzled expression.  “Simmons… in charge?”  He shook his head.  “No… he was never in charge of The Family.  He was their enforcer.”  
  
    “Their enforcer?”  
  
    “He ran the operations… and contracted outside professionals to work jobs for them.  Last year he had hired me to… kill Carla Radames – your double.  I was the one who shot her when she was on board that ship.  Simmons was the right hand man of the one who’s running everything.”  
  
    “So who **_is_** in charge of The Family, Mr. Death?”  Ada asked.  She wanted the identity of her next target but unfortunately she would be disappointed… at least for a moment.  
  
    “I… don’t know his real name.  He was only ever referred to as Zeus.  He’s someone high-up though… someone with serious connections.  That’s all I know about him, I swear!  I… only ever dealt with Simmons… and that Krauser woman.”  
  
    Ada froze when she heard the name; one that stirred memories from her past.  It was a name she was not likely to forget as **_he_** had been the one sent to kill Leon back in Spain.  But in the end **_she_** had been the one to kill **_him_** in order to prevent that from happening.  
  
    _Krauser…_  
  
    Instantly, she felt herself transported back to the communications tower back on Saddler’s island.  
  
    _“Just so we understand each other clearly... I don’t trust you, nor does Wesker.  If you try anything clever, I **will** kill you.” _  
  
    Those had been the words spoken by the former US SOCOM soldier known as Jack Krauser, Wesker’s lap dog and an all-around sociopath.  The last part of the sentence though was what really caught her attention – _that Krauser woman_.  
  
    “What do you mean, ‘that Krauser woman’?  Who is she?”  
  
    “Jennifer Krauser… she became the new ‘enforcer’ to The Family after Simmons’ death.  She’s Jack Krauser’s sister,” he replied.  
  
    _Jennifer Krauser…_ so she was Jack’s younger sister?  Ada had made the connection right away even before Hunk had told her.   ** _She_** had been the blonde woman who had led the Wolfpack into Graham Corp; the one they had fought in the elevator corridor.  That was when she had seen the resemblance in the woman’s face, but she hadn’t been able to make the connection until now.  
  
    According to Hunk, Jennifer Krauser had once been part of Wesker’s organization a few years before his death.  That seemed a bit strange however, as Wesker had never once mentioned the woman before.  However, her former boss was never a man to lay out all of his cards on the table.  He **_had_** loved his secrets – not unlike herself.  Had he ever found out that it was her and not Leon who had ultimately killed his loyal soldier back in Spain?  In the end it didn’t matter.  She needed to keep her focus on the present and not the past.  What Ada did know was that this new enforcer was gunning for her now.  However it had happened, the woman had somehow discovered the truth.  She had seen it in those cold green eyes – the rage… the hatred.  Jennifer Krauser knew that **_she_** was the one who had killed her brother.  
  
    Once she had gleaned the last of the information she needed from Hunk, the next phase of her plans could begin.  Despite this new threat coming from The Family and its minions, Ada felt smile play at her lips.  Danger was something she was used to on a consistent basis, but this new information now gave her an advantage.  She had a name – a name for her next target.  Striking at them first, she would find this woman.  When she did, she’d then discover who was running The Family and decapitate the organization from the top down.  After that, she’d gut it from the inside out until it ceased to exist except as a horror story for those who would dare cross Ada Wong.  All of these people owed her a debt of blood; whether it was The Organization or The Family… it didn’t matter.  All that mattered was that it could only be repaid in kind, and all debts ever owed to Ada Wong were always collected… **_always!_**  
  
    “Look…”  Hunk said with a twitch in his lips.  The pain was no doubt taking its toll.  “I’ve told you everything that I know about them.  Now… please just put a bullet in my head and be done with this.”  
  
    Her eyes narrowed.  “You’re right, Mr. Death.  It is time to bring this issue between us to a close.”  
  
    With that, she picked up the roll of duct tape off the tray.  After tearing off a large piece, Ada quickly used it to cover his mouth.  His eyes then went wide as he tried to scream his protests through the gag.  
  
     “Did you really believe that I was going to make it that easy for you?” she asked innocently.  Leveling her gaze at him with all of the hate that she’d saved ever since the warehouse, she asked, “When did I make that promise?”  
  
    Walking over to the large metal winch that was connected to the chains running underneath the chair, she began to crank the handle.  The slack in the metal links began to grow taught, and as they lifted up off the floor, the chair and its captive collapsed onto their sides.  As Ada continued to turn the winch handle, the chair began to invert and lift up off the floor.  His screams of pain once again began to echo throughout the abandoned warehouse as the chain that ran across his legs began to bite into his flesh.  Once Hunk was suspended four feet off the ground, she locked the winch in place.  
  
    “You owe me a debt, Mr. Death…” Ada said once she had removed her blouse and placed it onto the cart.  She certainly didn’t want this man’s blood defiling her favorite silk shirt after all.  Taking the arm-length rubber gloves, she began to pull them over her hands before picking up the knife that she had used to cut open his fingers.  “… and I am a woman who **_always_** collects.”  
  
    Slowly, Ada began walking in his direction; her grip tightening on the blade.  This was the moment she had been striving towards – a chance to sate her blood-lust against Leon’s killer.  Before she could savor the rush that was spreading throughout her body however, her thoughts suddenly turned to her protector.  Deep down a part of her she knew that this was something he wouldn’t want her to do.  He was a caring and compassionate individual to his very core – a man who had no longer believed in revenge.  
  
    When she had first met him all of those years ago, she had initially believed that his humanity made him weak.  But it had been his humanity that had saved her when he had jumped in front of the bullet meant to end her life.  That was the moment when she had come to see those traits he possessed actually made him stronger.  He **_had_** been stronger… stronger than her.  If he was here right now, Ada knew that he’d be pleading with her to turn this man over to the DSO… but she couldn’t do that… she **_wouldn’t_** do that.  Leon was the only one out of all three of them that deserved to be alive right now – not her… and certainly not this man who had killed him.  
  
    _I’m sorry, Leon.  You **were** stronger than me… I know that now.  You might have been able to forgive those who wronged you… but I can’t do that.  I don’t know how to forgive._  
  
    “You were the one who killed Leon,” she said with a voice of pure ice.  “You probably weren’t aware of this, but he was more than just a federal agent to me.  After he had selflessly saved my life in Raccoon City, I slowly realized over time that I had formed a special bond with him; one that couldn’t be explained with mere words.  His life meant a great deal to me – so much so that I dared to defy and ultimately betray Albert Wesker… all for him.”  
  
    When she reached his shaking body, she grabbed him by the hair so that she forced him to look up into her eyes.  “I loved him, Mr. Death… and **_you_** were the one who took him from me!”  
  
     Now he was screaming in addition to shaking the chair as she pressed the tip of the knife below his naval.  
  
    “Don’t fight me!” she replied with a long-forgotten coldness to her voice that she hadn’t used in so many years.  “Don’t fight me, or I promise I’ll geld you right now!”  
  
    Pushing the blade into his lower belly, Ada began cutting a four-inch incision across his lower abs.  Once the knife had traveled through his skin, she then cut a line down towards his chest leaving a bloody “T” carved into his flesh.  Satisfied with her work, she let the knife fall from her fingers.  Reaching into his wound with her right hand, she pushed her fingers inside his gut until she found what it was that she was searching for.  
  
    Grabbing it tightly in her hand, she began to pull as hard as she could, and slowly it began to give way.  The blood was pouring liberally down the man’s body – the coppery scent heavy in the air.  Ada didn’t let that distract her as she pulled with both or her hands…   
  
    … and Agent Hunk screamed.  
  
   
       ****

**_End of Chapter 3…  Next: Chapter 4-1: Discovery_**            


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 4-1: Discovery**

 

**City of Miami Cemetery**  
 **Second Avenue – Miami, FL**  
 **May 30th 2014**  
 **13:50 EST**  
  
  
    Somber.  If there was a single word Ada could use to describe what today felt like it would be that.  Taking a moment to look towards the ominous sky above her, the grey cloud cover only seemed to enhance the macabre feel of the event about to take place.  Below her rooftop position, nearly five hundred yards away was the memorial service set up for Leon’s burial.  Over a hundred people had turned out to pay tribute to the man who had selflessly sacrificed himself for the greater good more than anyone else she had ever known.  Many of those there were already taking their seats.  
  
    A light breeze soon blew past her face, giving Ada a brief moment of distraction from the turmoil brewing within her heart.  Lowering the binoculars, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to savor the gentle caress as the wind glided across her pale skin.  It would be a mistake she’d soon realize.  Instead of being a moment of respite from her thoughts, all she could think of now was how soft and gentle Leon’s fingertips had felt when he had gently ran them over her flesh; the motions that had caused her to shudder in a rush of pleasure she had only known in his company.  He was a gentleman, but more importantly he had been a _gentle_ man.  His focus in life had never been for glory or praise; he had only concerned himself about protecting those he cared about… and loved.  How much did her heart ache for him?  Why was it that only now at the end of his life had she come to understand what it was that she’d truly lost?  Her answer came with a deep sigh of regret.  
  
    Below her vantage point, the service was about to begin.  Taking the binoculars, she scanned the crowd to determine who was in attendance.  The first person to catch her attention was a brawny dark-haired man in the front row that she couldn’t help but recognize – Chris Redfield, captain of the BSAA.  It hadn’t been more than a year ago when the agent had been chasing her across a ghost ship believing her to be Carla Radames.  Chris certainly wasn’t her favorite person by any stretch of the imagination, but at least he was here.  Leon would have been happy to know that.  
  
    Sitting to the man’s left was an auburn-haired woman in her mid-thirties who must have been his sister, Claire – the one who had escaped from Raccoon City with Leon.  Next to her sat the Birkin girl who was holding the Redfield woman’s hand while the two of them conversed.  To her surprise, she then caught sight of a man with short-cropped red hair and an unmistakable scar on his cheek as he made his way up the center aisle.  When Sherry noticed the man approach her, she immediately enveloped him in an embrace before making introductions to Claire.    
  
    _Jake Muller_ , she thought to herself, _ever the ladies’ man._  
  
    It was a surprise that he had shown up here of all places.  His dealings with Leon had been few and far between since Lanshiang.  The last reports she’d obtained on Wesker’s son was that he had once again gone back to the mercenary life after China, but was now free-lancing his services to the DSO.  Most of his missions had dealt in covert operations around the globe fighting bio-terrorism… on **_his_** terms.  He’d last been spotted in Africa, but that was where the trail had ended.  
  
    In the distance, she saw a limousine on approach flanked by two dark sedans.  Immediately, the media that had been staking out the memorial began to converge on the vehicle.  Ada narrowed her eyes when former president Alexander Graham and his daughter Ashley stepped out and attempted to make their way through the crowd of reporters with the help of their protection detail.  She could already feel the blood simmering in her veins.  Leon’s funeral had now been turned into a media circus.  Not only were the vultures below trying to get the former president and first daughter’s thoughts on the death of the agent who had saved her life so many years ago, but also on the armed attack at Graham Corp’s Miami headquarters that had left twenty-two people dead and several others wounded.  It was enough to make her sick.  
  
    Not nine months prior, those same reporters had been tearing apart Leon’s reputation after he had failed to recover the T-Veronica virus she had stolen from Kassah Pharmaceuticals.  In truth, he hadn’t failed his mission – he had simply let her go.  Once she had told him that her main objective had been to save his life, he had believed her… and she had believed The Organization.  She’d trusted them when her contact had told her that they would aid in removing the hit on Leon’s life… only if she brought them the virus along with a sample of his blood.  She’d been desperate then, and she’d been a damned fool as a result.  
  
    Ada sighed in an attempt to stem the anger that was burning within her.  After she had brutally dispatched Agent Hunk back at the warehouse, she had believed that perhaps that action alone would help quell the seemingly unquenchable desire for vengeance.  But even after she’d disemboweled him that primal desire for blood was still there inside of her crying out for more.  Leon’s killer might be dead, but like all hired guns there were other names… other people who pulled the strings in the background like sadistic puppet masters.  The names ran through her mind in a silent list she had created for her next targets:   _Jennifer Krauser… Zeus… The Family… The Organization…_ all of them had a part in this tragedy; all of them were responsible… and all of them would die.  
  
    _The Organization…_.  They were the group she had turned to when she’d made the decision to betray Wesker after Raccoon City.  She should have realized something was wrong after she’d recovered the product from Umbrella One, but she’d been too preoccupied with finding the sniper to see the connections.  Helena had been right – she **_was_** too close to this emotionally.  
  
    Now the dots began to connect.  The product she’d acquired from Hamza was a mixture of the T-Veronica and Uroboros viruses.  How else would that terrorist group have gotten a hold of T-Veronica if The Organization hadn’t given it to them?  However, something must have soured between the two groups if they had sent her in to retrieve what had been created.  For what purpose she still couldn’t say, but what she did suspect now was that both The Organization and The Family were also connected in some type of partnership with one another.  The product and Leon – everything seemed to revolve around them.  What did these two organizations want with it?  Why had they wanted Leon dead?  Why had they wanted her alive?  
  
    So many questions... but they were put on hold when her focus shifted to the young brunette who was walking toward the front of the procession to join the other guests.  Ada felt a smile tug at the corner of her mouth as she watched Special Agent Helena Harper return an embrace from Sherry Birkin.  The young woman looked none the worse for wear after their little adventure which had begun with an assault on a Russian crime boss and culminating with a trip to the east side of Miami to apprehend the sniper.  Afterwards, instead of honoring their deal, she had then attacked and rendered the young woman unconscious.  
  
    It had been a shame really.  Throughout their time together, Helena had proven herself to be an extremely valuable ally, and truth be told, Ada hadn’t wanted their partnership to end on such a sour note.  Still, she hadn’t been willing to allow Agent Hunk the luxury of killing Leon and then escaping retribution behind a government deal… even if it did nullify any chance of a deal for herself.  Her smile widened – in the end it wasn’t any different from any other day in her life.  She was used to being that strong, independent woman working on the outside.  
  
    When the reverend walked up to the podium, the grounds quickly began to grow quiet allowing Ada the chance to listen in with the directional mic she had attached to the binoculars.  After opening the funeral with a brief eulogy over Leon’s life, career, and dedication to public service, he then turned the forum over to anyone willing to say a few words on his behalf.  Chris Redfield was the first to walk to the podium and speak; giving not only praise for the man Leon was, but also his thanks for the friend he had been to the Redfield family.  He was then followed by both his sister and Sherry Birkin – both of whom recounted Leon’s heroics as the three of them escaped from Raccoon City together.  Their accounts of that fateful night soon made her recall her own experiences with the man whom she would later refer to as her ‘protector’.  
  
    _“Fine… don’t tell me,”_ Leon had said to her after she’d refused to explain why Annette Birkin had wanted her dead, _“but you’d better start working with me here… otherwise neither of us will make it out alive.”_  In his desperation brought on by the pain of his wound, he had then grabbed her arm.  The words he had spoken caused her to freeze.   _“Please, Ada… I need your help.”_  
  
    _Leon…_ The words from the funeral below were soon ignored as her mind focused on him; a sweet and noble man – a defender of people.  When he’d taken that bullet meant to end her life, she had felt the unfamiliar feelings of compassion and concern for his life begin to surface like a seedling taking root within her heart.  
  
    _“Don’t die Leon… I owe you.”_  
  
    She **_had_** owed him.  It wasn’t just for saving her life, but also for showing her that some things were worth fighting to protect.  Not because she had been ordered to… be because she had **_wanted_** to.   ** _That_** was why she’d done everything in her power to protect him from Wesker for all those years.  
  
    _All those years…_  How many times had Leon occupied her thoughts during her down time?  How many nights had she lain awake in her bed surrounded by the darkness of her room and thought of him?  And when the loneliness of some of those nights had become too much to bear, how often had she allowed her fingers to travel down the length of her body to that sensitive place where she had dreamed of him being – of what it would feel like to have him?  
  
    It had been foolish of her… not just foolish but dangerous as well when she’d snuck into his Paris hotel room that night all of those years ago.  Despite the risks, she had wanted him, and when he had willingly surrendered himself to her seductive charms, it was then that she had felt a sense of fulfillment she had never known before.  Sure, she’d had other men in the past; fleeting moments of pleasure where she worked them over to suit her carnal needs, but Leon had been a man that she had actually wanted… and he had wanted her, too.  
  
    Opening her eyes, Ada looked back towards the casket.  Now he was gone.  What more did she truly have left in this world with him no longer a part of her life?  All that was left to her now was pain and rage; vengeance… nothing more.  There were still people out there that she had yet to see to – Jennifer Krauser… Zeus – ‘the father of the gods and men’…  
  
    Her eyes widened when she made another connection.  It was something she had seen on that tape of Leon!  
  
    **_Operation: OLYMPUS – Project: MARS_**  
  
    Olympus – that was the home of the gods.  Mars was the god of war.  Zeus...!   _Oh my God!_  She thought to herself.  All this time she had thought that either Umbrella or The Organization had been responsible, but she’d been wrong.   ** _The Family_** had been the ones to apprehend Leon back in March… but then why had they released him just to kill him now?  There were so many new questions forming with no answers.  It felt as if she was holding the last piece of a puzzle in her fingers, but once it was put in the correct place, she soon realized that the picture she had thought she’d completed was actually part of a much larger mosaic with even more pieces that needed sorting.  
  
      Another of those pieces was Jennifer Krauser.  It had been surprising how little information she had been able to dig up on the young woman these past few days.  The basics of her life were public knowledge – born into a military family, she had been the younger of two children.  There were no arrest records for her, and for all intents and purposes, she’d been a model citizen.  She’d even been an outstanding academic student according to her high school and college transcripts until she had dropped out in early 2005.  After that, it was as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth, and the trail had ended there.  The time frame hadn’t escaped her notice either – it had been right after the events in Spain.  Had she somehow discovered that her brother hadn’t died in his infamous helicopter crash in 2002 and then went looking for him?  Ada was guessing at possibilities now, but according to what Hunk had told her, the Krauser woman had come into the employment of Albert Wesker at some point in her life.  It must have been **_Wesker_** who had told her about her brother and his connections to the man’s organization.  He had to have been the one to keep her hidden from the eyes of the world all this time.  The questions were – what had she been doing for him all these years?  Why had she surfaced now?  And how did this woman discover that **_she_** had been the one responsible for killing her brother?  
  
    All of a sudden, a familiar voice from the podium below pulled her mind from the new supply of questions.  Helena was now giving her parting words concerning Leon.  
  
    “Leon Scott Kennedy was just thirty-seven when he was taken from this world; an age far before his time.  However, the true meaning of our lives can’t be measured in simple terms like years… that meaning is found in the lives of those we’ve have an impact on – the people we touch by our presence.  From all of the kind words that have come before me, it’s clear that Leon had a profound impact on many of us here today, and countless more will never know the truth of his role in saving theirs.  For myself – I haven’t known Leon as long as many of you have, but…”  Helena suddenly pushed the back of her hand against her mouth for a moment before she continued, “… but I know this much about the man we’ve come here to honor today.  He was a giver; a man who asked for nothing but gave everything he had to protect the people around him.  I know for all of us, we started out as strangers to him, but that lack of familiarity didn’t matter.  He helped us… protected us… cared about us… because that was the kind of man he was.  Despite those in attendance, there are no doubt others that couldn’t be here today that loved him too… and whom he loved as well.  Leon,” she paused for a moment, “you will be missed, and we who are left behind will never forget you.”  
  
    After the agent took her seat, the flower bearers began passing out white roses to all in attendance.  Slowly, everyone from the front row began to pass by the rectangular patch of freshly dug earth and gently tossed their flower onto the casket lying inside the hole.  The mood was most depressing made even more so when both Claire and Sherry had begun to break down sobbing in each other’s arms right in front of Leon’s grave until both Jake and Chris had gently helped them move along.  One by one each person present came forward to say their farewells to the unsung hero who now would lie in his final resting place for all eternity.  From strangers whose faces she didn’t recognize to former President Graham, each passed by and dropped their rose.  
  
    So she sat there with nothing but the breeze and her painful thoughts to keep her company as she watched… and waited.  An hour soon passed by… then two.  Time was irrelevant though; she’d been trained to ignore its passing and to expand her patients to where she could remain still for over a day while waiting for a target… or the right opportunity to move.  After the last of those below finally dispersed from the ceremony, she saw that opportunity present itself.  
  
    Donning the hat that matched the modest red dress she was wearing, Ada made her way out of the building and towards her destination.  The spy within began chastising her for this sentimentality.  Being out in the open like this… she was way too exposed.  There were more than enough places where a sniper could be waiting in ambush to take her out in this wide open cemetery.  Cover was virtually non-existent, but she refused to be cowed.  Instead, she pressed on despite the risks her current actions posed to her safety.  This might not be a rational move for someone in her line of work, but she had a goal – and nothing would detract her from it.  It was true though; she wasn’t basing her actions on logic anymore – she was sustaining herself on pure emotion.  Nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
    _Leon…_ she **_had_** to see him one last time; she **_had_** to say her good-bye.  
  
    The pounding of her own heart began to consumer her as she came ever closer to his final resting place.  He was there – her friend and lover… the man she had come to adore in her own way.  As she slowly approached the roped off area surrounding the grave, she peered down at the casket.  It sat six feet below the surface covered by over a hundred fresh-cut white roses.   _White_ – the color of innocence and purity; two words that would best describe him.  He had been far too pure for his line of work, and as a result, his mind had suffered terribly because of it.  Perhaps she could have done something about that if only she’d known the depths of his pain.  All of his thoughts and feelings had been there in his journal – the anger, the confusion… but in the midst of all of that he had also written down his ever growing love for her that had spanned over the course of fifteen long years.  With that, she closed her eyes and lowered her head.    
  
    His face continued to play through her mind as her thoughts turned to him.  She could still remember what he had looked like back in Raccoon City.  Throughout the years, his physique had changed, but he had still been the same Leon S. Kennedy.  During that time, he had always seen her in red – always red.  It was the color of passion… and love.  She had debated with herself at length on what she should wear here today, but in the end she had decided to wear her signature color.  It was **_her_** color, and she had wanted him to see her in it one last time.  
  
    After her silent moment of reflection, she again looked at the casket.  “Leon… I’m so sorry,” she said softly.  “I’m sorry for everything.”    
  
    Her regret was pounding against her heart, demanding to be set free as she confessed herself to him.  
  
    “I’ve gone through my entire life living without apology or regret for the things that I’ve done… except when it came to you.  You were the one true thing that was ever given to me… and instead of cherishing it like a woman should, I squandered it.  I should have been willing to give it all up – my life as a spy… an assassin… everything.  I should have given it all up so that I could have been a woman worthy enough to be with you… but I didn’t.  That was a choice that I made… and I regret it now.  I had always believed that there’d be time.”  
  
    A tear ran down her cheek causing her to pause.  Ada had never been a woman to cry during the course of her life; at least not since she had been a little girl.  What she was feeling right now… she couldn’t explain it with mere words.  Leon had been the one man in her entire life she had felt drawn to.  His death now left an empty void in her heart that she didn’t know how to fill except with anger and thoughts of revenge.  She’d taken him for granted; believing that there would always be time to come back to him at some point in the future.  Now the future was here… and he was gone.  What was she going to do now?  
  
    Wiping the tear away, Ada continued to stare at the sea of white surrounding the wooden casket.  She already knew the answer to that question.  “I have some things left to do here in Miami, Leon – loose ends that need tying off.  I know that if you were here right now, you’d try to talk me out of it.  You were a better person than me; you always were… but I realized something important about myself the night I killed the man who murdered you – I don’t know how to forgive.  
  
    “I hope that when I see you again you can forgive me for what I’m about to do.  I… I…”  She hesitated.  The words… they had come so naturally in her thoughts, but now when she was actually going to say them she was freezing up.  Maybe it was because she had never said them to anyone since her mother, but that didn’t matter.  Summoning all of the courage she had, Ada made herself complete the sentence so that he would finally know.  “I… I love you, Leon.  I’ve always loved you.”  
  
    With that confession of her heart, Ada felt another tear run down her cheek.  But in the midst of that sorrow, a smile began to crease her lips as she brought the red rose she was holding up to her lips and kissed the side of it – the red imprint of her lipstick shown on the outer petal.  She then tossed the flower into the grave and watched as it landed on top of the casket amidst the white roses lying there.  In a way it was fitting.  A single red rose amongst the throng of white.  It was her mark; her claim on the man who had loved her… and whom she had loved as well.  
  
    “You deserve to rest now, Leon.  Please… find peace now,” Ada said.  “Find your parents and enjoy their company again.  I’ll see to taking care of everything else here.”  
  
    Forcing herself to turn around, she began to walk away.  Ada had only taken two steps when she stopped and looked over her shoulder.  “Good-bye, handsome.  I’ll see you again soon.”  
  
    Before she could continue on, her phone suddenly began to ring.  That was odd – even *blututh* had known not to bother her here at the cemetery today.  When she pulled out her cell, she was even more surprised by the name on the caller ID.  
  
    “Agent Harper,” Ada said as she put the phone to her ear, “I must admit that I’m surprised to be hearing from you.  How did you get this number?”  
  
    A light chuckle came from the young agent.   She could sense that Helena found it amusing that she had one upped an experienced international spy.  “I believe that it was a certain spy I was working with who told me that I should learn to use my sexuality properly in situations… that it creates **_opportunities_** when dealing with the opposite sex.”  
  
    Ada felt a small smile creep up on her as she recalled those words and knew exactly who the agent had been talking to.  “You’ve been in contact with *blututh* I see.  I need to have some words with him later about operational security.”  
  
    “Very funny,” Helena replied.  “But don’t be too hard on him.  I can be very persuasive when I want to be.  I called you because we need to talk.”  
  
    “Helena, what I did back at the apartment complex was because I didn’t want you to get involved with what I was planning to… well… you know what I’m talking about.”  
  
    “Perhaps I do.  To your credit, at least you didn’t leave me back there on the East Side, but that’s not the reason why I’m calling.  I have information you’re going to want to see… and given the fact that you owe me now, I want to know everything you learned from the sniper.”  
  
    Ada paused for a moment.  Helena had new information?  She was tempted to just hang up the phone right now.  After all, the young agent had already served her purpose.  There was no point in causing further risk to the woman’s career by dragging her deeper into the ugly world she had planned on gutting.  Still, something stayed her hand.  Perhaps Agent Harper **_did_** have something she should see.  After all, why else would she have sought her out through *blututh* if it wasn’t important?  
  
    “Alright,” she replied.  “I’m listening.”  
  
    “Not over the phone,” Helena replied.  “Go to the south end of Second Avenue; I’ll meet you there.  We’ll discuss everything in person.”  
  
    “Setting an ambush for me, Agent Harper?  You know I don’t take that lightly.”  
  
    “If you’re worried about agents swarming you, you needn’t bother.  I’m still on bereavement leave, remember?  Just do it.  You **_will_** want to see this.  I promise you.”  With that, Helena ended the call.  
  
    Ada slowly pulled the phone from her ear.  What was she going to do?  Her gut instincts were telling her that it was a trap, but her mind wasn’t so quick to believe that Leon’s former partner would do that.  The agent had genuinely wanted to help in the search for his killer; even going so far as to help her attack a Russian stronghold in order to get information.  No… she’d give Helena the benefit of the doubt – at least for now.  Leon had trusted her… perhaps she should too?  
  
    The walk down Second Avenue was uneventful except for the overcast skies becoming even darker as the day wore on.  She could smell the moisture in the air.  It was going to rain here… and soon.  Just as she made it to the corner, a familiar car pulled up next to the sidewalk, and the passenger window rolled down.  Helena was behind the wheel looking at her.  
  
    “Get in.”  
  
    Taking a moment to survey her position one last time, Ada got into the car, and the two of them were on their way south through traffic.  The initial silence was uncomfortable, but she wouldn’t have to endure it for long as Agent Harper was the first to speak.  
  
    “Look… back at the apartment complex,” Helena began, “what happened there happened, all right?  I get it – you didn’t like the deal I was going to offer that man… trust me, I didn’t either.  But after everything I did to help you find him, you at least owe me the truth on what he told you about Leon.”  
  
    Ada was tempted to get out of the car at the next intersection but stopped herself when she considered Helena’s argument.  She **_was_** right.  If the young woman hadn’t been there to back her up, Hunk would have once again slipped through her fingers.  
  
    “Very well, Agent Harper,” she replied.  “I suppose I do owe you that much at least.”  
  
    With that, she began telling the young woman everything that had transpired; beginning with the moment she had left Helena back at her motel to the point where she had finally exacted her vengeance against the man who had murdered Leon.  She didn’t leave out a single detail.  Deep down, Ada began to understand that as shocked at Agent Harper might be at her brutality, the woman would not repeat a word of what was said here.  
  
    “The Family…”  Helena replied after a long pause.  It looked as if she was trying to digest all of the information she had just heard.  “… They’re finally back after all this time.  Too bad the whole damned organization didn’t go down with Simmons after China, but it looks like he wasn’t their kingfish after all.”  
  
    “Regrettably, no.”  Ada replied.  “I had also believed the reports of their demise.  Unfortunately, it seems as if they were simply biding their time... although for what purpose Leon’s death served, I don’t know.  All I know is this man ‘Zeus’ is running everything.”  
  
    “You think all of this has something to do with Leon going missing back in March?”  
  
    Ada looked out the passenger side window and watched as the rain began to streak across the glass.  “I’d stake my life on it.  He was abducted by The Family.  You remember that tape of Leon – the one we saw back at the Umbrella facility?  Mars was the god of war.  Zeus was the father of the gods and…”  
  
    “And Olympus was where the gods resided.”  Helena finished the sentence for her.  
  
    She nodded her head.  “If I find out where Olympus is, I find Zeus.  Then I can put an end to The Family’s schemes once and for all.”  
  
    Helena looked over at her.  “You mean **_we_** don’t you?”  
  
    When the car came to a stop at the next red light, Ada turned her attention towards the young woman seated next to her.  “Agent...”  She stopped and sighed.  “Helena… You’ve done more than enough already.  For Leon’s sake, I won’t risk your life or your career any further on this mission.  This is **_my_** vendetta, and I plan on seeing it through **_alone_**.”  
  
    “Hey!” the agent said with a sharp tone in her voice.  “Have you forgotten what I told you in my motel room?  I loved Leon, too, and I don’t plan to sit on the sidelines while the people who engineered his murder are out there running around doing God knows what!”  
  
    Turning her head away, Ada again looked out the window to focus her thoughts.  Helena didn’t fully understand what she was planning, and the truth was something this woman needed to hear.  She **_couldn’t_** allow her to follow.  
  
    “I don’t plan on coming back from this, Agent Harper.  Considering the enemies I’m going up against, and with Leon gone… all roads lead to one inevitable outcome.”  
  
    Helena didn’t respond at first.  Instead, she turned the car into an empty parking lot and shut off the engine.  
  
    “Ada…” the agent said slowly as she rested a hand on her wrist.  “Do you think that’s what Leon would want – you running off and getting yourself killed in an effort to avenge him?”  
  
    She tried to fight it but despite her best efforts, another tear ran down her cheek.   _These damned emotions!_  In the wake of Leon’s death, she’d been trying desperately to hold them in check.  Unfortunately, her continued fight was becoming much more difficult as the pain tore into her.  Still, she was at least able to maintain her composure as she turned to face his former partner.  
  
    “Leon wanted a lot of things from me, Helena.  I didn’t accommodate him back then… and I don’t plan on doing so now that he’s dead.”  Closing her eyes, she let out a tired sigh before she continued.  “I told you what I did to that Agent Hunk.  This crusade?  This mission that I’m on?  It’s something that **_I_** have to do; I can’t live with myself otherwise.  It’s… it’s all that I have left.”  
  
    The woman’s grip lessened, but a gentle squeeze of sympathy marked its place.  “Ada… you’re hurting.  When people hurt like this, they don’t think rationally.  I know what you’re going through.  You saw me at my worst after my sister died right in front of us, and with Leon…”  The young agent paused.  Instead of finishing her sentence, Helena tried a different approach.  “You loved him.  He knew that.  Blaming yourself…”  
  
    “Did he?”  Her response was so quick; so abrupt, that she surprised herself that the words had even been uttered… and she didn’t stop.  “Because I **_never_** told him that!  Even when he was dying in my arms, I **_NEVER_** told him that I loved him!”  
  
   Panic soon swept in to envelop her in a blanket of fear.  What had she done?  Ada quickly realized that she had just confessed herself to someone she hadn’t wanted to put her trust in.  What in the hell was wrong with her?  The tears she was trying desperately to hold back burned her eyes as her emotions threatened to take her down that lonely road of despair and regret.   _No!  Never again… I… I can’t trust like that ever again!_  
  
    “Ada…”  
  
    Helena was about to say more before she interrupted the agent with her business-like efficiency.  
  
    “You said that you had information about Leon,” she said abruptly before pulling her arm away from Helena’s comforting grasp.  “I’ve told you what happened with Leon’s killer… now it’s your turn to deliver.  What did you find out?”  
  
    Agent Harper’s eyes were wide with shock at the sudden change in her behavior, but quickly the jolt wore off.  “Right…”  She said and then reached behind her seat to pull out a briefcase.  Once it was opened, she removed a folder and handed it to her.”  
  
    “I want you to look at this file.”  
  
    Ada opened the folder and was in for a shock.  The content inside wasn’t a file on Leon – it was analyses done on blood and tissue samples retrieved from Derek C. Simmons, Carla Radames, and Deborah Harper!  
  
    “What the hell is this?”  She asked as she glared back at the agent.  
  
    “Just work with me here, alright?  It’ll all make sense… I promise.”  Helena flipped open the first page, pointed to the graph, and gave her the abridged version of what was in the report.  “This was an analysis done on a blood sample from Simmons’ body after he was officially confirmed dead.  A normal human’s healthy red blood cell count is roughly five million cells in one c.c. of blood.  Take a look at his red cell blood count.”  
  
    Ada’s eyes went to the chart.  His red cell count was registered well over 12 million cells per cubic millimeter – over a two-fold increase, but that was to have been expected.  Simmons had been infected with the C-Virus, and from what analyses could be done on the few J’avo who’d been found showed a similar increase in red cells while at the same time a three-fold increase in number of white cells as the body tried to fight before ultimately succumbing to the infection.  The reason being was that the infection took over the body’s main immune functions and manipulated them in order to spread the C-Virus throughout the host.  When the host was fully under the sway of the virus, it would then produce twice as many infected red and white blood cells which would ward off other infections.  Apparently, the C-Virus had been designed specifically to keep the host body from succumbing to any other type of pathogen, but would still allow itself to spread to new hosts.  Before she could ask Helena how any of this was relevant, the young woman was already turning to the next page.  
  
    “This… is one done on a sample of mucus from my sister back in Tall Oaks that I saved to have analyzed.  Take a look.”  
  
    The chart once again showed that the red blood cell count was well over 12 million with a similar number of white cells that matched Simmons.  
  
    “And last, but not least, we have your doppelganger.”  
  
    Reading the report, Ada saw that Carla’s blood had the same count of red blood cells as the previous two.  She was about to close the folder in frustration until she noticed something that was different.  It was the level of her white blood cells.  Instead of being doubled as they had been with Simmons and Deborah, hers were just below normal levels, except that the shape and size of the cells had been altered by the virus.  
  
    “Helena, we already know that these three were infected with the C-Virus.  How is any of this information relevant?”  She finally asked.  
  
    “No, that’s not correct,” the agent replied.  “Only **_two_** were victims of the C-Virus – Simmons and my sister.  Carla was created using a host with similar DNA as yours along with C-Virus infusions.  That’s why her white blood cell count was at normal levels compared to the other two.”  
  
    Before she could reply, the young agent produced one last folder.  Holding it in her hands for a brief moment, she then extended it to her.  Ada opened up the cover, and her eyes went to the first page.  This was the autopsy report on Leon’s body.  
  
    “I put in a request for this information right after I woke up at the motel but was denied by my supervisor.  He told me that everything concerning Leon’s body was considered classified and refused to provide an explanation other than to tell me that I was supposed to be on bereavement leave.” Helena said, causing Ada’s attention to shift from the papers on her lap to the agent seated across from her.  “I called in a favor with Ingrid Hunnigan to get this report, and she came through for me.  Take a look at the chart.”  
  
    Ada’s eyes went to the printout… and soon a cold, tight ball began forming in her stomach.  Her eyes widened when she saw that Leon’s red blood cell count was…  
  
    “No…” she replied as she shook her head and turned the page.  His red blood cell count was over 12 million… the same amount as the previous victims of the C-Virus!  The shock, however, didn’t end there.  Ada looked over the other numbers and noticed that his white cell count was also at near normal levels – exactly the same as Carla Radames.  “No… this… this can’t be possible.”  
  
    Thousands of questions were battering her mind.  Before she could even process this new discovery, she heard Helena gasp in alarm.  
  
    **_“OH MY GOD!  ADA!”_**  
  
    Looking up, Ada managed to turn her head just in time to see the headlights of a large vehicle right before it slammed against the passenger side of the car.  The sound of shattering glass and groaning metal could be heard over the light rain as the two of them were violently thrown in their seats.  When their vehicle finally came to a stop, she felt her head hit hard against the steering wheel.  The resulting headache immediately began spreading throughout her brain.   _A concussion…_.     
  
    Her thoughts were swimming together as the ringing in her ears distracted all efforts at concentrating, but through all of that she fought to sit up.  Initially, her body refused to cooperate, but after a brief struggle, she was able to slowly right herself.  Looking to her left, she saw that Helena’s head had struck the driver’s side window, causing a large crack to form from the impact.  She lay there slumped against the door unconscious.  
  
    All of a sudden, she felt a sharp sting in the back of her neck followed by a feeling of light-headedness.  To her horror, Ada realized that she’d just been injected with a sedative.  Turning to face her attacker, she saw a blonde-haired woman wearing a black business suit flanked by a man wearing night vision goggles.  Squinting her eyes to focus over the headlights of their vehicle, she immediately recognized her...   _Jennifer Krauser!_  
  
    The woman bent down to look at her through the shattered passenger window and smirked.  Those green eyes were boring into her own with the same malevolence she had seen back at Graham Corp.  “Thought we forgot about you, Ada?”  She asked.  “No... we were just biding our time; waiting for the right opportunity to catch you both.  By the way… I have something for you.”  
  
    Ada saw the movement, but was powerless to defend herself.  Her lower jaw soon rippled with pain as the woman’s fist connected against her face.  
  
    “That’s for what happened back at Graham Corp, bitch!”  
  
 The world spun and soon she felt herself lying against Helena’s body.  Her mind was turning into a haze.  She couldn’t focus.  Was Agent Harper still alive?  What was…  
  
    The sound of a radio then caught her attention.  “Zeus, this is J.  I have Hera in custody.”  There was a pause.  “Very well, we’ll be in the air in thirty.”  
  
    Her eyes began to close, but those words hadn’t escaped her attention.   _Zeus… Hera_  
  
    “What do you want us to do with the DSO agent, ma’am?”  The voice held a French accent and had come from another woman on the driver’s side of the car.  
  
    “You and Spectre secure her in the back of the SUV.  The boss also wants her brought to Olympus so that we can find out what she knows about our organization.  As for this one… she’s all mine!”  
  
    Her eyes grew heavy as the sedative fully kicked in.  She couldn’t fight the drowsiness any longer, and they soon closed… leaving her at the mercy of The Family’s minions and whatever fate they had in mind for both of them.

  
       
 ** _Next: Chapter 4-2: Captured_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 4-2: Captured**

 

**Somewhere Over Canada**  
 **Province of Alberta**  
 **May 30th 2014**  
 **22:26 MDT  
**   

**_***  Los Angeles, California – 1990 ***_ **

     **_“XIANG!”_**  
  
    The slurred scream of her name coupled with the slamming of the front door immediately jolted her awake.  For the past two hours she had been studying for her biology exam the next day and must have fallen asleep at the table.   _The table!_  Suddenly, her eyes widened in panic; the immediate rush of adrenalin removed all prior vestiges of sleep.  She’d forgotten to clean off the table and tidy up the living room before **_he_** got home!  It hadn’t been a priority at the time given the fact that he’d been gone for over a day and a half, leaving her to once again fend for herself.  She’d erroneously believed that he had been on another one of his three-day benders and that she’d have time to clean after her homework was finished.  
  
    **_“XIANG!”_**  
  
    Already her legs were shaking as she attempted to get up from her chair and stand.  Her belly was slowly twisting itself into knots with fear at what was coming next.  The last time had resulted in her being whipped with an extension cord causing pain so horrible that she hadn’t been able to sit for two days.  Despite his drunken state, the bastard had been smart enough to do it over the weekend so the school officials wouldn’t get suspicious.  
  
    He staggered his way through the hall and stood there bracing himself in the opening of the tiny kitchen.  His eyes were glassy from the drink, but their rage was focused solely on her.  “What is this!?  I tell you clean, you clean!  You continue to turn into American whore!  Lazy slut!”  
  
    She backed up until the stove behind her blocked any further retreat.  “I… I’m sorry!” she replied.  “I was studying for school, and I…”  She paused, knowing that the thought of her being educated only seemed to enrage him more.  “I’ll clean it up now!”  
  
   Quickly moving towards the table, she was about to grab the dishes when he was on her; his frame blocking out the overhead light as he towered over her like the monster from her nightmares.  Despite their ancestry, he was a tall man – over six feet in height.  Suddenly, a thick hand was on her throat pulling her backwards until she was slammed against the stove.  The dish that had been in her hand fell from her grasp and shattered upon the floor.  
  
    “Stupid child!”  He snarled.  His breath stank of hard liquor.  “I no care for your school!  You have one purpose – you do as I say like good Chinese girl!”  
  
    With that, he sent a hard slap across her face, knocking her to the kitchen floor.  Her cheek stung from the blow… a brutal reminder that this was only the beginning.  As she had grown older, every little thing that she did or didn’t do only seemed to infuriate him – sometimes without any warning, and the booze that he continued to blow his paychecks on only enhanced his sadism.  It had been like this for as long as she could remember.  In the past any time he had started on her, her mother would step in to pick a fight with him in order to distract his attention.  It would give her the opportunity to run to her little room and hide until he passed out from exhaustion.  But even as she laid hiding under her bed, she couldn’t mute the shrill cries of pain coming from the next room as he beat her savagely… and then raped her.  Never would she forget any of it especially after her gentle mother had passed away last year.  It had angered her to even think about it, but deep down she’d known the truth.  Her mother was dead because of the abuse **_he_** put her through!   
  
    Never before had she ever considered what had happened next.  Whether it was stored up hate for him over her sixteen years or those thoughts of her beloved Māma that caused her to snap, she couldn’t say, but in a flash, she was up screaming at the top of her lungs as she charged into him.  She punched her way to his belly yelling how much she hated him, but even in his drunken state, she was no match.  His fist found her chin and just as quickly her rebellion was crushed.  Falling over the table, a wave of dizziness enveloped her along with the cold, familiar hand of fear as she tried to push herself up.  Her efforts at mounting a defense would be in vain as he was already behind her.  Grabbing the long ponytail that she loved to braid, he yanked her head back before slamming her face down into the table once more.  White hot fire spread out from her nose as tears began welling in her almond-colored eyes.  
  
    “You are disrespectful whore!  All this time you are nothing but cheap American slut!”  With that, he grabbed the back of her jeans and began to roughly pull them down over her hips.  “I show you what happens to slut!”  
  
    Like a deer in a car’s headlights, she froze in terror at his intentions.  What could she do?  Should she continue to fight back and try and save her honor even if it led to a more severe beating, or should she just lie still and let him have his way?  Shutting her eyes tight, she felt a tear run over the bridge of her nose.   _Fear…_ it was all she could think of.  
  
    “Please… Lǎobà.  Please… don’t… I’m sorry!  Please...!”  She hadn’t called him that in years.  In fact, she hadn’t even considered him a father at all; not after everything he had done to both her and her mother.  In her terror however, she was desperate enough to do or say anything to stop him as he had already worked her jeans down to her knees.  
  
    He responded by pulling hard on her hair, causing her to shriek.  That was when she saw it… there on the table.  She hadn’t put any of the silverware in the sink and now the steak knife glimmered there in the light.  As he pushed himself against her through his briefs, she quickly reached for the knife.  Without thinking, she immediately swung her hand backwards… and felt the blade meet his flesh.  His scream immediately echoed through the din of the kitchen.  
  
    The next thing she could clearly remember was seeing him on the floor slumped back against the cabinets holding his neck as the blood seeped through his fingers.  It was so red… and smelled of metal.  After pulling her pants back up, she had stood there watching as he swore at her in both his broken English and Chinese calling her every curse and humiliating word he could think of while at the same time ordering her to call for an ambulance.  
  
    Instead of heeding his demands as she had done in the past, she looked down at the knife in her shaking hands.  It was at that moment that a long-buried truth had finally made itself known.  The monster lying on the floor wasn’t some invincible creature that could control her life any longer.  He might have been stronger than her… but he was just a man.  A man was nothing but flesh and blood… and a man could be killed.  For the first in her life, it was **_she_** who held the power.  
  
    With a scream amplified by her suppressed rage, she felt a sudden rush of exhilaration when she saw his eyes widen in fear just before the knife plunged through his chest.  He howled for mercy, but she was beyond any of that.  If there had been an ounce of forgiveness left within her heart, it was gone forever.  
  
    “You monster!”  She screamed in Chinese as she pulled out the blade.  Plunging it downwards, she continued stabbing him again… and again… and again… the blood was so red… again… again… all over her… again … again… Māma… again… again…  
  
    … and through it all she was smiling.  
  
  

**_*** Present Day ***_ **

  
    Fear was crawling through her blood as the drug-induced dream forced her mind to recall the memories of that night.  As the disorientation began to subside however, she remembered a very important truth… **_He_** was dead.  Never again would he lay his hands on her.  
  
    Pulling herself from the darkness that held her in its sway, Ada now began to make out the whine of jet engines in the background.  Her eyes slowly opened and immediately she realized that she was lying in the cargo area of a plane.  All attempts to move had proved fruitless.  Her captors had strapped her down to a gurney with every part of her body completely immobilized.  Before there was a chance to dwell on her current predicament, she heard hushed voices talking off to her right.  Turning her head and peering into the distance, she saw a man and a woman in full combat gear standing near a window.  It was dark outside the plane giving her an indication that wherever they were, it was already night.  
  
    “Do not even think it, Spectre,” the woman said.  Ada recognized the French accent right away.  From what Hunk had told her, the woman’s code name was Lupo.  She was a former French special forces member and leader of the Wolfpack – the group who had been sent to apprehend her back at Graham Corp.  “The boss ordered her to be brought back alive.  We are soldiers; we do as we are told.  Thinking is not what we are paid to do.”  
  
    “Have you forgotten what happened to our fallen brothers and sisters?” the man replied with a Russian accent.  “This woman killed Bertha, Vector, Four Eyes **_and_** Beltway!  No one kills Beltway!  You read the same file that I did – Ada Wong is capable of anything!  If we do not put a permanent end to her now… Lupo… you know what it is that I am saying to you!”  
  
    “It does not matter.  Krauser has given us our orders, and she speaks for Zeus.  Trust me, my friend… you do **_not_** want to cross either of them!”  
  
    As the man walked away in frustration, movement to the left caused her attention to shift.  A young nurse in scrubs was checking the I.V. connected to her arm.  When the woman looked down at her, Ada met her gaze.  She watched as those blue eyes widened in surprise when the nurse realized that her charge was awake.  The look on the young woman’s face was one that was expecting her to suddenly transform into a vampire, rip the bindings loose from the gurney, and tear her throat out.  To her credit though the nurse didn’t call out; instead she remained still and silently returned the stare.  
  
    There were a thousand questions running through her mind at the moment, but the first one to gain priority caused her to utter a single word.  
  
    “Helena?”  She whispered.  
  
    After a brief moment, her question seemed to register, and the nurse’s gaze softened.  With a slight turn of her head, the woman’s eyes motioned to the left.   Looking over, Ada saw the agent lying unconscious on a similar gurney on the opposite side of the plane.  Tubes were running from her arm to an I.V., but there was also an oxygen mask over her face.  
  
    She immediately looked back at the woman and pleaded for a prognosis.  “Bad?”  
  
    The nurse’s eyes darted down without an answer, and soon she then began pressing buttons on the I.V.  “I’m sorry…” she whispered.  “I… I can’t say any more.  They want you sedated for the whole trip.”  
  
    In a way she could understand their intentions.  If she was conscious, she posed a danger to everyone on board.  The last thing these people wanted was a rogue spy running loose on their plane.   _They’re afraid of me…_ she thought with a small amount of satisfaction, _… and they should be._  
  
    Instead of trying to protest, Ada simply smiled at the nurse who’d given her an unexpected shred of decency as the sedative began to pull her back into the throes of sleep.  She didn’t hate this woman for what she was doing… she could see the fear in her eyes as plain as day… and it wasn’t her that she was afraid of.  
  
    “It’s alright,” she whispered.  “I don’t blame you.”  
  
    She would remember the young nurse’s face.  Maybe she wouldn’t kill her along with the rest of them when she found a way to get free.  One act of kindness deserved another after all… Leon would have said that.  Ada desperately tried to hold on to consciousness for moment longer as his name ran through her mind.    
  
    _Leon…_  
  
    With that, she again fell into the dark embrace of her dreams.  
  
  ****

**_*** Raccoon City, Nebraska – 1993 ***_**       
  
 

    “Almost done child…”  Mags replied as she put on the final touches of eye shadow.  
  
    Margaret was the woman’s given name, but she had preferred the shortened version.  For the past three months, Mags had been her mentor; the one assigned to teach her the graceful art of walking, talking, and acting like a sophisticated lady of upper society.  Growing up in a rundown home in L.A. certainly hadn’t prepared her for any of that, however all of it was required learning if she was to become a spy in Wesker’s organization.  The combat and hand-to-hand training hadn’t been the worst part… no, the worst part had been **_this_**.  
  
    Walking in heels had been maddening at first.  What woman in her right mind would wear shoes like that on a mission?  She had asked Mags as much since the older woman had seen her fair share of covert ops during her tenure as a spy.  Considered one of the best, her mentor had told her something during the first week that had stuck with her after she’d nearly broken her ankle during a jump.  
  
    “Do you know why it is so important that you learn how to operate like this?”  The woman had asked her.  Her lack of a response caused a smile to form on Mags’ face.  “The reason is this… when you are out there in the field, not all of your operations will require you to break into facilities in the dead of night.  Sometimes you will infiltrate your target’s location right under his or her nose.  That requires a deft touch… to be able to blend in with them… to act like one of them.  And to do your job properly, you must be able to operate in **_any_** condition.”  
  
    She had used those words as her motivation and had kept at it to the point where she was able to move with more grace than she had dared believe possible.  Mags had been a true inspirational mentor; a woman who was in no way anything like the man who had sent her here to this place… Albert Wesker.  His mere presence was enough to make her uncomfortable.  She couldn’t place it but something felt off about him… something unnatural.  Mags would have called it her ever-growing female intuition, but she had never discussed with anyone the dread she held for the man.  Perhaps it wasn’t just the sense of fear he invoked that bothered her.  In the end, Wesker was simply that, a **_man_** , and she had made a promise to herself years ago by refusing to trust them… ever.  Maybe it was for the best to keep a few things like that to herself… especially concerning her boss.  After all, he **_was_** the one who had gotten her out of prison after she’d been convicted of her father’s murder.  
  
    In the end, she let it wash over her like water over stone because today was a special day.  Not only was it her nineteenth birthday, but Mags was giving her a full makeover to mark her graduation from all of the training she had mastered.  While she had hated to part with her braided ponytail, she had given in when her mentor had convinced her otherwise.  After that it had been a flurry of scissors cutting while the woman’s assistants manicured and set out working on her nails.  She had never been the recipient of this type of treatment before.  It felt as if she was being pampered like a queen of old… and deep down she had **_liked_** it.  
  
    “There,” the older lady said.  “That should do it.  Are all of you finished?”  The other three immediately acknowledged the completion of their tasks.  “Good.  Then it’s time we set this young butterfly free.”  
  
    The anticipation was building within her for what she was about to see.  From the beginning of this transformation, Mags had forbidden her to look at the dress that had been chosen nor had she allowed her to look in a mirror while her hair had been cut.  Now, all of that patience would be rewarded with her first look at the finished product.  
  
    “Go on, child,” her mentor encouraged.  “Take a look at yourself.”  
  
    Rising out of the chair, the first few steps in those new red heels had seemed like an eternity as she approached the mirror.  Behind her, Mags flipped a switch, and suddenly the lights around the three-mirrored wall lit up giving her a panoramic view of herself.  Shock was the first emotion that came to her, and her eyes widened in surprise.  The change to her appearance had been so drastic that she didn’t even recognize the beautiful young woman standing on the other side of the mirror.  It was as if she was gazing at someone else’s reflection.  
  
    Her long hair was gone; replaced instead with a short cut that caressed her neck and also highlighted the beautiful jet-black bangs that ran down to her cheeks.  Running her fingers through them, she could feel how soft the strands felt; like running her hand over a sheet of fresh silk.  Her eyes then traveled down her body until she was gazing upon the beautiful red dress that had been fitted for her.  With everything that her mentor and her team had done… they had made her into something she had never believed possible.  She had been turned from a poor, orphaned girl into a beauty; a woman who appeared strong and confident… a woman that needed no one.  With that, a smile creased on her lips.  Before she had a chance to fully savor her new and seductive look, a familiar voice spoke.  
  
    “You look beautiful, Ada.”  
  
    Her skin immediately goose-prickled at the smooth sound of **_his_** voice, and in the reflection of the mirror she could see him there standing next to Mags.  Even with the sunglasses on, she could feel his eyes leering at her.  Despite the apprehension she felt, his words had given her pause.  Turning around, she looked at him with confusion at the unfamiliar name.  
  
     “Ada?” she asked.  
  
    “Your new identity,” he said as he held out a plain folder to her.  When she took it, he continued, “As of today, Feng Xiang no longer exists.  From now on, you will be known as Ada Wong.  Congratulations… Ada.”  
  
    Even though she couldn’t see them, she could feel his eyes on her.  Turning away, she faced the mirror and began looking through the folder’s contents.  
  
    “I still have a few more things to finish up with, and then she’ll be ready.”  Mags said to him.  
  
    In the reflection, she saw Wesker turn and face her mentor.  “Just make sure you send her to the training course after you’re through.  It’s time for me to see what my investment can do.”  
  
    After he had left, she looked at the older woman.  “He wants me to complete the course… in this?”  
  
    Mags walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  “Remember what I said to you at the beginning.  You must be prepared to operate in **_any_** condition.”  She then handed over the Beretta and holster.  “Good luck… Ada.”  
  
    Taking the weapon, she strapped it to her exposed right thigh before looking back up at the woman.  Mags smiled at her with motherly pride.  That genuine look caused a smile of her own to tug at her ruby lips.  She **_was_** ready.  All that was left to do… was to believe it.  
  
    “I’m ready,” she said with confidence.  
  
    Stepping into the training course that day… she had been transformed from a lonely, abused Chinese girl named Feng Xiang to a confident and beautiful woman named Ada Wong.  Her metamorphosis was now complete.  When she had finally finished the course, she had set a score so high that no one had been able to beat it after her.  With that, she had felt a newfound sense of pride at her victory.  She **_was_** strong and would only continue to grow stronger as she embraced her new life.   ** _This_** was who she was meant to be.  
  
  

**_*** Present Day ***_ **

  
    Slowly her eyes opened to the blinding whiteness of the sky above.  Carefully squinting, she noticed that a squad of heavily armed men was escorting her across an airfield.  They must have already landed, but wherever it was that they had taken her, it was freezing.  It had to be some place north… the Arctic maybe?  
  
    Soon she was wheeled inside a building and the brightness was replaced by a dark corridor.  It looked like some sort of hospital from the way the florescent lights above were spaced down the long hallway.  On either side of the hall was an armed soldier in riot gear.  One look told her that these men weren’t military personnel.  Their uniforms and equipment easily gave them away as private contractors from a PMC.   _Mercenaries…_ she thought to herself, _that’s who Zeus has guarding his home_.  Each of them was fully equipped in combat armor, helmets, and automatic rifles of various makes and models.  They certainly weren’t taking any chances during her arrival here.  
  
    She’d dealt with people like this before during the course of her life as a spy.  While perhaps not as honorable as standard military members from a country’s armed forces, there was one thing to be said about them – they were tough… else wise, they would never have survived in their current profession.  Most PMCs around the world only took the best – whether it was for technical expertise or front line soldiers, they were experts in their chosen field.  As a result, their ranks were filled with former Marines, Special Forces, and other notable branches of the military.  Given her profession, she’d received numerous job offers from multiple private military corporations around the world.  Each of them had tried to buy her services after her departure from Wesker’s organization with the familiar promises of lucrative pay and adventure.  It had been enough to make her smile at how naïve they all were.  One of the reasons she had been so successful in her line of work was because her life **_was_** an adventure every day.  Coupled with the fact that she’d already earned more money than she could possibly spend, she’d turned each of them down.  Her freedom was not something she was willing to sell away so easily to the highest bidder even if there had been added protection under the canopy of working for a large and powerful company.  
  
    But that was the past.  Right now she had to discover where it was that she had been taken.  The last thing that she’d remember hearing from the Krauser woman was a familiar word:   _Olympus_.  Was that why they had taken such precautions during her transport to this facility?  There was a good chance this place **_was_** Olympus given the fact that Jennifer Krauser along with the surviving two members of the Wolfpack were leading the armed procession down the hallway.  
  
    While the armed soldiers continued to pass by her view, she made a mental note to catalogue and count their numbers along with their armaments.  Before she had traveled halfway down the hall, she suddenly she felt the familiar sensation of fatigue crawling through her veins.  It hadn’t taken her long to realize that the sedative in her I.V. had been activated.  
  
    _Not taking any chances… are we?_  
  
    Once again a smile played on her lips as her eyes began to close.  Despite her current predicament, these fools had brought her exactly where she had wished to go.  Now it was up to her to take advantage of it.  
  
 

**_*** Raccoon City, Nebraska – 1998 ***_**     

  
    In the distance she heard the howls from the walking dead as they continued to stalk the streets of Raccoon City in search of more victims.  The unpleasant scent of smoke coupled with burning flesh caught her attention as she looked towards two burned-out cars that had collided at the intersection.  Over twenty undead ghouls were dragging out the corpses of both vehicles, and soon they began to… she turned her head away in disgust.  It was a scene that had taken place in other parts of the city, but to see charred bodies being eaten… even that made her stomach churn.  
  
    Not waiting around to draw attention to herself, she stuck to the shadows and darted into an alley for cover.  Hearing movement ahead, she saw a shadow in the street light and quickly went low behind a dumpster.  Soon enough, one of the shambling corpses happened past her location.  With soundless movements, she was in behind it and quickly shoved her knife through the back of its head putting the creature down without a sound.  After pulling her knife free, she made sure the coast was clear before moving down the deserted alley.  
  
    Everything she had been trained for led to this moment.  Even though she had known what to expect, the whole situation felt… surreal.  Undead zombies… monsters slicing people apart with their claws?  Shaking her head, she continued on towards her main objective:  The Raccoon City Police Department.  According to the information sent to her PDA by Wesker, there was a reporter named Ben Bertolucci hiding in the cell block who had information on Umbrella.  Her mission before moving on to secure the G-Virus was to ascertain what that information was.  After that, she could eliminate him and then make her next move.  She just had to remember her cover story.  
  
    _I’m looking for my boyfriend, John.  He was working for a branch office of Umbrella based in Chicago when he suddenly disappeared six months ago…_  
  
    Her smile faltered when her thoughts turned to him.  Before she had left for Raccoon, Wesker had informed her about the outbreak at the Arklay Mansion.  The scientists there had been killed by the T-Virus, and given the fact that John hadn’t been at the safe house, it was probably safe to assume that he was dead, too.  She grimaced at the thought, but it was a distraction to her purpose here so she brushed it away.  There was still a mission to complete.  
  
    After avoiding several other zombies, she made it to the back of the police station and immediately went for the closed gate leading down to the cell blocks.  Entering in the four-digit pass code her benefactor had supplied, the gate immediately began to rise; giving her a large enough opening to roll under before it shut; sealing her inside.  
  
    With her Beretta in hand, she began to carefully push forward into the parking garage when she heard multiple clicking sounds coming from the area up ahead.  Movement to her right caught her eye, but as she moved into cover, her foot kicked a soda can lying on the pavement.  It was a rookie mistake, and the resulting clatter immediately caused a loud howl from a dog.  Now they were charging in her direction.  Crouching down into a fighting stance, she prepared herself for the oncoming attackers.  Her eyes widened when she caught sight of them.  Their flesh and other parts of their bodies lay bare and exposed leading her to realize that these creatures had also been infected with the T-Virus!  
  
    Aiming at the lead dog, she fired off two shots and dropped it.  Her tongue moistened her lips as she took her aim at the next and dropped it, too.  The relentless training Wesker had put her through began to kick in, and one by one, she put each of them down in a bloody heap on the parking lot’s asphalt.  When the last had been felled, she stood up and began exchanging clips.  That was when she heard it… a deep growl that caused her skin to goose-prickle before the sound of charging feet, and in that brief moment she froze.  
  
    **_BLAM!_**  
  
    The dog suddenly stumbled and fell dead at her feet.  Looking down at the dead animal, surprise began spreading across her features until she saw where the shot had originated from.   ** _He_** was standing there with his pistol raised.  When he caught sight of her, her eyes immediately locked with his, and slowly he lowered the gun.  From the looks of his R.P.D. uniform coupled with his age, she guessed that the young man must have been a rookie member of the police department’s S.W.A.T. team.  This created a new wrinkle in her plan.  The entire police department was supposed to have been decimated from the outbreak, but somehow this man had survived.  Without time to react, he quickly made his way over to her.  
  
    “You alright?”  He asked.  His eyes then briefly glanced down at her chest before returning to hers.  
  
    A smile slowly tugged at her lips as she eyed the blonde policeman up from head to toe.  If she hadn’t known better, she could have sworn that he had blushed from her attention.  When her eyes once again gazed into those two blue pools, she replied in her soft, seductive tone, “Thanks for that.”  
  
    Walking past him with a subtle sauntering of her hips, she continued on towards the cell blocks leaving him in her wake without another word being spoken.  It hadn’t taken long for the young police officer to begin following her.  
  
    “Wait a minute!  Who are you?”  He asked.  
  
    She stopped and turned to look at him over her shoulder; the smile on her lips was still there when she answered him.  
  
    “Ada Wong.”  
      
    

**_*** Present Day ***_ **

  
    _”We’re leaving this place together…”_  
  
    She recognized his voice… those words.  He had spoken them to her when she had lain wounded in the security office in William Birkin’s secret lab.  The warm touch of his fingers on her hand had been an act of kindness that she had been unworthy of.  When she turned her head, she caught a glimpse of his handsome face before it began to dissolve right before her very eyes.  Suddenly the dark security office was bathed in light.  
  
    “L… Leon…”  
  
    She whispered his name, but he was already gone.  Her protector wasn’t there… he was dead, and her heart collapsed with that horrible truth.  During the time she had spent hunting down Agent Hunk, her rage had been enough to sustain her, but as Ada looked out into the bare room she was being held in, even that had begun to run dry.  She was defeated… cold… and alone.  
  
    Looking down, she saw that her body was still strapped securely to the gurney.  However, instead of lying on her back, her captors had seen to putting her in an upright position.  The room had one bright light bulb above her head; shining its light in a circle around her.  The rest of the room was completely dark.  What did it matter anyway?  Why was she even fighting?  Leon was dead, and soon she would be, too…  
  
    Her eyes immediately went wide when she realized what it was she was thinking.  Looking to her left, she saw that same I.V. attached to her arm.   _It’s the drugs!_  Whatever it was that they were pumping into her body, they were attempting to use it to sap any remaining resistance.  Taking a slow breath, Ada closed her eyes and began calming her mind and body to give her a fighting chance against whomever they would send.   _I’ve come too far to allow them to beat me now.  I still have a mission to see to… and they’ve brought me straight into the viper’s nest._  
  
    Something else occurred to her as well; she hadn’t been brought here alone.  Where had they taken Helena?  There’d been no sign of her since the plane.  A cold slither ran through her body when she realized that The Family’s minions might be torturing her for information on the product… information that she didn’t have!  Before she could dwell on it any further, she heard someone speak from the darkness.  
  
    “Well, you’re finally awake.”  In the distance the sound of heeled boots on the linoleum floor caught her attention, and soon the shape of woman materialized just outside the light.  “We meet again… Ada Wong.”  
  
    She recognized that voice.  “Jennifer Krauser, I presume?”  
  
    The young woman let out a soft laugh.  “So you know who I am… I’m touched.  I’d ask how you came by that bit of information, but given the fact that I can’t get in touch with Agent Hunk, I can assume he’s the one who let my name slip.”  
  
    Ada felt a smile cross her lips.  “I didn’t give him much choice in the matter.”  
  
    The same laugh again; the woman was amused.  “Well, if he fell into **_your_** hands then it seems I’ll need to find a replacement.  Tell me, Ada – did you enjoy it?”  
  
    _Yes, I did._  “More than you could possibly know.”  
  
    “I’m very glad to hear that…” Jennifer replied as she stepped into the light.  The woman was wearing a black suit jacket and short skirt along with a white blouse that showed off her well-toned abdomen.  “… because I want you to understand that feeling now that I have you at **_my_** mercy.”  
  
    “Is that so?”  She cooed before her attention went to the woman’s face.  On her right cheek and neck were three burn scars that marked her injuries from their fight at Graham Corp.  
  
    The Krauser woman followed her eyes and smiled.  Touching the wounds with her fingertips, she then asked, “Like them?  They’re a fitting reminder to me of our first encounter.  I made the mistake of underestimating you back at Graham Corp, and as a result, you got the better of me.  But that’s a mistake I don’t plan on making ever again.”  
  
    This time it was she who laughed at the woman’s bravado.  “Don’t be so certain, sweetie.  I…”  Her voice trailed off when the light of the room caused a glimmer to shine off of a piece of jewelry around the blonde’s neck.  Realizing what it was, she immediately looked down and noticed that her ring was gone!  
  
    “Looking for something?”  Jennifer quipped as she lifted the chain in her thumb and forefinger and gently shook it in a taunting motion.  “It’s quite beautiful, actually.  Where did you get it?”  When she didn’t respond, the woman smiled.  “Perhaps I’ll simply melt it down once I’ve seen to you.  What do you think, Ada?”  
  
    Biting her lip to keep silent, Ada’s eyes narrowed when she felt the blood in her veins begin to simmer at the woman’s threat.  That ring had belonged to Leon!  When she’d found it at his apartment, she had kept it as a reminder of who it was that she was fighting for.  Now this woman flaunted it like some kind of trophy!  
  
    “Don’t like that idea?”  She asked as she approached.  “It must be **_very_** special to you then.”  
  
    That’s when Ada saw the knife appear from behind the woman’s back, and when she closed the distance, Jennifer Krauser began to gently run the blade up and over her exposed thighs.  
  
    “Tell you what, Ada,” she replied as she took hold of the bottom fastener of her hospital gown and pushed the knife underneath it.  With a gentle slice, she cut it free.  “How about the two of us take a moment before any unpleasantness and have a little ‘girl’ talk?”  
  
    Pressing her lips together, Ada refused to be baited, but she made sure her eyes never wavered from her interrogator.  She would **_not_** allow this woman to intimidate her… regardless of what her intentions were.  
  
    “Did you know that my brother meant the world to me?  I’m sure you didn’t,” Jennifer began.  “Despite being years older, I always looked up to him as a role model.  He was a soldier and a patriot.  When he died in that helicopter crash, it felt as if my entire world had collapsed.”  
  
    As she continued speaking, the woman once again worked the knife under the next fastener, and with another slice cut it free as well.  The front of her gown was beginning to open; exposing her naked body to this woman’s view.  Ada took a measured breath and continued to stare back as the blonde continued.  
  
    “That was until two years later when I received an unmarked letter while I was away at college.  I was slowly putting my life back together after Jack’s passing, but its contents thoroughly upended everything.  Do you know what it was?  It was a letter from my brother telling me that he was still alive and begged my forgiveness for leaving the way that he had.  He mentioned Wesker and what he was involved in, but he ended by asking me not to follow him.”  
  
    Bringing the knife up, she again cut the third fastener of her gown and exposed the sides of her breasts.  
  
    “Of course I couldn’t just sit and do nothing after finding this small glimmer of hope, so I set out to find him.  I mean after all Jack was alive… how could I not?  It was while I was in Europe trying to track down leads when Wesker found me.”  
  
    The woman’s eyes then narrowed and began to well with the faintest of tears.  “He told me everything – Jack’s mission, his purpose, and… that he was truly dead.  I was defeated… lost… until he offered me an opportunity to take my brother’s place at his side.  By that point I was thirsty for vengeance so I took it.    
  
    “The training was brutal, but eventually I proved myself worthy enough to be tasked with a very important assignment – infiltrating the Secret Service as Bryn Cole… my new persona.  Wesker wanted to keep tabs on the President and his VP and to… eliminate any individuals that threatened his organization.  Of course, I had my own agenda at the time.  The Secret Service brought me one step closer to my objective – Leon Scott Kennedy – the agent whom Wesker said killed by brother.”  
  
    Ada felt her eyes widen.  “But Leon wasn’t the one…”  
  
    “I know that, and that’s the only reason why I never killed him,” Jennifer replied with a smile.  “It took me over a full year to earn his friendship.  Finally, when the trust was solidified, I got him to tell me all about his battle against my brother back in Spain.  Wesker had recovered Jack’s body in the industrial area of Saddler’s island, but according to Leon, he had defeated my brother in the ruins of an old dig site.   ** _That_** discrepancy had piqued my interest.  So one night I hacked into Wesker’s computer files concerning that operation.  You wouldn’t believe it when I discovered that another one of his agents had been there the same time Jack was.”  
  
    The woman’s face suddenly turned from a calm and collected enemy into an image of pure hatred. As a tear ran down both of her cheeks, her hand was already grabbing her face.  “So… the only question I have for you, Ada Wong, is this… Why?  The two of you were allies back then.”  Jennifer’s face was nearly touching her own when she yelled, **_“WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER, YOU FUCKING BITCH!?”_**  
  
    She felt the edge of the knife resting against her cheek as the Krauser woman’s words of anger echoed inside her head.  Ada contemplated her next move on what she should do.  The woman before her was becoming unhinged with rage – should she make something up… or should she just tell her the truth?  Her brother had been a psychotic sociopath just like Wesker.  While that had been enough for him to earn her ire, **_that_** alone wasn’t the reason why she had betrayed and ultimately killed him.  
  
    “You’re a killer, Miss Krauser, but you haven’t been in the game for as long as I have,” Ada replied smoothly.  “My books are so far in the red that the pages drip with blood.  I’m a spy, an assassin… and a murderer.  But despite all of that, a small sliver of light found its way through the blackness that was my life; a light that was neither asked for nor deserved, but one that was given to me regardless.  On a very dark night, that light protected me… comforted me… loved me.  I didn’t deserve any of that, but everything that it gave was without cost or obligation because that was its nature.”  
  
    Her captor’s green eyes furrowed inquisitively at the cryptic response, but this time it was Jennifer who remained silent while holding the knife against her flesh.  
  
    “Have you ever experienced grace like that… unconditional love from someone who owes you nothing, but would do **_anything_** for you?” she asked.  “Well, I did for the first time back in Raccoon City.  That bright spot was Leon Scott Kennedy, and he saved me – from the monsters, from Wesker, and from my life… and where it was heading.  He saved me, Jennifer – that gentle man who turned into a fierce protector when those he cared about were threatened; a man who was pure and noble in his intentions.  He had a profound impact on me that night without him even knowing it.”  
  
    Looking into the woman’s eyes, she leveled her gaze and told her the truth.  “I killed your brother because Wesker had ordered him to murder my protector, and I **_wasn’t_** going to allow that to happen!”  
  
    Suddenly she felt a warm tear run down her cheek at the conviction in her words.  
  
    Jennifer Krauser stared at her for a long moment with a look of complete surprise at this confession.  Then she spoke.  
  
    “Leon… you loved him?”  
  
     Nodding her head slightly, she replied.  “Yes.”    
  
    Then something unexpected happened.  After cocking her head, the blonde began to laugh.  Tilting her head back, she laughed loud and long.  
  
    “You…”  She brought her gaze down to look her in the eyes.  “You killed my brother… because you were in love!?”  
  
    The woman laughed once more in amusement.  
  
    “Oh, Ada… all this time I had no idea how **_weak_** you truly were!  Your cold-hearted reputation… the fear you struck in the hearts of your adversaries… all of it was so undeserved!”  The woman’s smile then disappeared.  “You betrayed my brother **_and_** Wesker… for love!?   ** _That_** was a pretty poor choice.”  
  
    She narrowed her eyes when a truth about this woman revealed itself.  Jennifer Krauser was a glimpse of what her life would have been if Leon hadn’t intervened.  While she certainly hadn’t been a saint after the events in Raccoon City, she had learned a form of compassion through him; a compassion that had driven her to protect him from Wesker against all odds.  She would make no apologies for any of it… even killing this woman’s brother.  
  
    “I have no regrets.”  
  
    Jennifer once again grabbed her cheeks and shoved her head back against the gurney so that she couldn’t move.  That was when the knife came; the tip pointing less than an inch from her face.  The woman’s expression held a fury she hadn’t seen since her former benefactor.  
  
    “Well then, I suppose it’s only fitting to allow you to make one last choice,” the woman replied as she slowly moved the blade from her left eye to the right.  “An eye for an eye; you chose which one I take.  Your left … or your right?”  
  
    In the stillness of the room, she could hear her heartbeat pounding against her eardrums as a familiar wave of anxiety washed over her.  In her current state, she was helpless to fight back against the woman’s intentions to mutilate her.  
  
    “I thought your boss wanted me alive?”  
  
    The woman smiled broadly.  “Alive yes… however Zeus made no mention that you had to be in one piece.”  
  
    “Well then…”  Ada replied when she realized how this was going to play out.  She then gathered what saliva she could muster and then spit it in the woman’s face.  “That’s my answer for you.  I’m not about to give you the satisfaction, Miss Krauser.  So you do what it is you’re going to do, but know this… I don’t regret killing your brother.  He was psychotic just like Wesker and deserved his fate.  If I could do it all over again, I’d still make the same choice.”  
  
   Jennifer wiped away the spit before grabbing her hair and bringing the knife up.  “Stubborn to the end.  Fine… both then.  When you start to feel the pain, I want you to ask yourself one question.  Was doing all of this for Leon truly worth it?”  
  
    _Leon…_  
  
    Ada allowed herself a brief moment to picture his face which in turn brought a sense of calm as the knife came towards her right eye.  In the past, she had defied Wesker on more than one occasion concerning the man’s intentions to kill him, but in the end Leon’s life **_had_** been worth it.  Nobility like that was **_always_** worth protecting.  
  
    Closing her eyes she took a deep breath to steady herself…  
  
    … and felt the tip of the blade press against her eyelid.    
          

  
**_Next: Chapter 4-3: Zeus_ **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 4-3: Zeus**

 

**Olympus – Arctic R &D Lab **  
**Alaskan National Wildlife Reserve**  
 **A.N.W.R., AK**  
 **June 1st 2014**  
 **18:35 AKDT**  
  
  
    _Fear_ – it was a relentless enemy that always seemed to attack when a victim was least prepared to fight against it.  Despite all of the training she had endured over the years to master that emotion, every now and again it would find a way to worm itself into her heart.  The last time she had ever been truly afraid had been ten years ago in Spain.  That was when Wesker had nonchalantly told her that he had given Jack Krauser the order to kill Leon rather than continue to wait on her delays.  Ada could clearly remember how her stomach had tightened at his words even as she maintained that practiced indifference on her face.  Instead of allowing that fear consume her, she had let it be the driving force to move faster and fight harder than she had dared believe possible… and in the end she had saved her protector from Krauser’s knife.  
  
    With the tip of the blade resting against her eyelid from the dead man’s kin, the bitter irony of this situation was not lost on her.  Once again that fear was gnawing at her with its festering teeth in an attempt to consume its pound of flesh.  Being helpless was not something she was accustomed to.  Even when she **_had_** been in scrapes before, she’d managed to fight her way out of them each and every time.  Except when her need had been dire… that was when Leon had come to her aid.  But that wouldn’t be happening… not here and certainly not now.  
  
    Instead, something else was about to take place when the door to the room suddenly burst open.  For a brief second, her thoughts turned to Leon, but that fantasy was quickly dispelled when she heard several sets of boots rush into the room.  
  
    “Drop it!” yelled one of the men, and soon he was followed by the sound of multiple laser sights being switched on.  
  
    “Put down the knife, ma’am!” said another.  
  
    Ada opened her left eye and saw at least a half dozen heavily-armed men standing in a semi-circle around them.  Their rifles were pointed not at her, but at Jennifer Krauser.  Her attention then shifted toward the woman holding the knife.  She could see her freeze as a brief moment of hesitation registered on her face, but the woman’s eyes did not waiver from her own.  
  
    “Jennifer…”  This came from another man; someone who sounded older and had obvious influence over those involved.  “… put down the knife and step away from Miss Wong, please.  I won’t ask you again.”  
  
    Without turning her head, Jennifer’s eyes looked in the direction of the voice.  “But… but you promised me…” she said softly as a tear ran down her cheek.  “You promised me that I’d have my vengeance.  That I…”  
  
    The Krauser woman didn’t say anything further; instead she began to scream.  Dropping the knife to the floor, Ada watched with both eyes as the woman collapsed to her knees in pain.  That was when she saw one of the soldiers holding a taser in his hand.  Two more quickly moved in and secured her arms while a third picked up the knife.  
  
    “You lying bastard!”  Jennifer screamed.  “You promised me retribution!   You said that I’d have my revenge if I helped you capture her!”  
  
    One of the soldiers standing behind the woman turned his rifle around and hit her in the back of the head with the butt, quickly ending further resistance.  
  
    “What do you want us to do with her, sir?” he asked.  
  
    Their boss remained standing in the shadows where Ada couldn’t make out his face.  After a long pause, he spoke.  
  
    “Lock her up in a detention cell for now.  She’s already served her purpose.”  
  
    “Bastard!  You… bastard!” Jennifer whispered as the men began dragging her limp body out of the room.  
  
    Once the door had shut, she could see the outlines of two armed men standing next to the door along with a couple of others dressed in surgical scrubs.  Footsteps then drew her attention toward the man who had given the orders.  A sudden glint then caught her eye when she noticed a ring on his thumb as he walked along the light’s outer perimeter.   _That ring…_  Ada had remembered seeing one like it before on Derek Simmons, and very quickly it became clear to her who this man was.  
  
    “Ada Wong,” he said at last as he stopped just outside the light.  His grey business suit was Gucci – an expensive brand; enough evidence to confirm her suspicions.  “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person.  I must apologize for Miss Krauser’s behavior.  While she is a tremendous asset in the field, she can become quite… passionate; especially when it comes to you.”  
  
    “Trying to curry favor with me already, are you?”  Ada replied with an innocent smile.  She was still at a loss as to why they had brought her here.  Right now though, it was in her best interests to try and obtain some playing cards at this high-stakes poker table because it felt as if she was sitting amongst the sharks where everyone else knew what their hand was except for her.  “I’m flattered, but that sounds a bit beneath you especially when you’re supposed to be the all-powerful Zeus.”  
  
    He chuckled at her jab.  “That **_is_** a name that I’m known by, yes.  It’s one that has long transcended The Family for years and is an honor for the one who bears it, but I have so many others that are much more meaningful to me – like Dad… or sir…”  He paused for a moment.  “Did you know Leon used to call me that a long time ago?”  
  
    Ada felt her eyes widen causing her to pick up her head.  “Leon…?”  His name was out before she could stop herself, and she silently chastised her lack of discretion.  But through it all, she could feel a wave of confusion sweeping over her.  Staring towards his face, she asked, “Who are you?”  
  
    What followed next was something she hadn’t been prepared for.  Initially, she had believed that the man would continue to play with her from the shadows, but instead he stepped into the full view of the light giving her a look at his face.  Her stomach constricted in shock causing her mouth to drop open when she recognized him.  “President… Graham?”  
  
    Alexander Graham stood there smiling at her response.  “I’m pleased to see that your concussion hasn’t done any long-term damage; especially when the two of us have so much to talk about.”  
  
    This revelation was almost too much to process.  Leon’s boss… the former President of the United States was Zeus!   ** _He_** was the man leading The Family!  All this time she had believed that Derek Simmons was the one who had run everything.  He’d been ambitious enough for the task especially considering all the things she had witnessed when Wesker had her go undercover working jobs for the man.  Simmons had been an obsessive and maniacal individual – even becoming the driving force that had pushed for the destruction of Raccoon City after the outbreak there.  Now the truth had revealed itself.  Derek Simmons had merely been a smoke screen for someone much more powerful behind the scenes.  The Family’s roots had spread much further and much deeper than she had dared believe possible.  That was when she recalled Hunk’s words when she had interrogated him.  
  
    _“I… don’t know his real name.  He was only ever referred to as Zeus.  He’s someone high-up though… someone with serious connections.  That’s all I know about him, I swear!”_  
  
    Someone high up with government connections; now it all made sense.  
  
    “I… I must admit that I didn’t see that coming,” she said with a new smile once the surprise had worn off.  “All this time I thought Simmons was the man in charge… but it was you the whole time.”  
  
    “Derek?”  He replied with the charming campaign smile that she’d seen so many times on television.  “He was a good man to have in a storm.  Unfortunately, he was a bit too obsessed with **_you_** , which was why I had to cut my ties with him after that debacle in Lanshiang.  However, before both he and his muse had gotten out of control, he’d been the one man whom I relied on to take care of potential threats to the safety of The Family and its operations.”  
  
    President Graham’s features suddenly fell as a look of regret passed over his face.  In that instant, it became clear what that look had meant, and another cold lump began forming in the pit of her stomach at the conspiracy revealing itself.  It hadn’t been Simmons he was having regrets over; it was…  
  
   “It was you!” she said immediately which caused him to turn and look at her.  “ ** _You_** were the one behind the assassination of Adam Benford last year!”  
  
    His face froze at the accusation while his eyes narrowed at her.  After a silent glare, he turned his gaze away, but not before Ada had seen that same regret dwelling within them.  
  
    “That… was an unfortunate necessity,” he said slowly.  “Adam was a good man; a warrior who served his country proudly.  He was a man who loved America and shared my vision for strengthening her defenses… and he was a good friend.”  He paused for a moment as if in silent reflection before turning to look her in the eyes once more.  “I had thought that we were of one mind when I shared with him the important role The Family continues to serve in for our great nation, but I was a damned fool.  I hadn’t realized how much of an idealist the man was.  Instead of embracing the mantle of lifting up America as the leader of the world, he erroneously believed that by exposing everything we’ve ever done in the realm of biological research it would somehow lead to a rally on the global front against bioterrorism!  The man was bold, I’ll give him that much… but he was naïve with how the world works.”  
  
    “So you ordered the deaths of tens of thousands of innocent people in Tall Oaks just so that you could kill your own Vice President – the man who was your friend?  Leon’s friend!?”  She was disgusted and had no qualms about letting it show in her voice.  As much as President Graham had railed against Simmons and his shortcomings, the man didn’t seem to notice that he was taking a similar page out of his former colleague’s playbook with his push to destroy another American city in an effort to cover up his dirty work.  That was when she saw a mounting fury traveling across his features when he stepped towards her slowly.  
  
    “How do you think the United States kept the global peace all throughout the Cold War, Miss Wong?  I’ll tell you how – with fear.  The fear of the American war machine was what kept those communists safely behind the Iron Curtain.  Do you honestly believe that breaking bread with the likes of Vladimir Putin would have lead to a safer world?  Adam was going to put **_everything_** at risk – the country, our reputation as a nation…”  
  
     “Not to mention exposing the existence of The Family to the eyes of the world,” she interrupted, “along with all of those dirty little secrets.”  
     
    President Graham smiled back at her with the look of a teacher educating an ignorant student.  “And those secrets The Family holds happened to be thoroughly entwined with those of the US Government.  If The Family and its research had been exposed, the whole governing body of America would have collapsed overnight.  Can you imagine the amount of chaos that would have resulted from such actions?  
  
    “Besides,” he continued, “which organization do you think dealt in the shadows with the likes of Umbrella at the government’s behest during the nineties?  Biological research like theirs was illegal at the time, but the pharmaceutical giant was going to give the American military the key to remaining the dominate force throughout the world – with superior biological weaponry to push us into the twenty-first century.  Unfortunately, despite all of the funding and protection we gave them, one of those damned Umbrella scientists grew a conscience and sabotaged the program – releasing a biological holocaust so great that even fifteen years later it still has the entire country behind the eight-ball in this global war.”  
  
    “War?”  
  
    “We are in the dawn of a new age, Miss Wong – the age of biological warfare.  You’ve seen the effects all across the globe as a direct result of what happened in Raccoon City – From Terragrigia and the continent of Africa to The Eastern Slav Republic and Edonia.  Just look at the world today and you’ll see that even superpowers like Russia begin to grow restless; so much so that we’ve been getting reports that former President Belikova from the E.S.R. has gone into exile there.  You of all people should know what that woman tried to do in Eastern Europe… and what she is **_still_** capable of doing even now.  
  
    “This type of warfare is on the rise, and the US has become too weak from political gridlock to stop it from spreading.  Even organizations like the B.S.A.A. can’t hope to stem the tide – not without The Family’s help.  That is why The Ambrosia Project is so important to the future of this nation.  Without it, America will find itself on the ash heap of history while the world tears itself apart from the resulting chaos.  The United States **_must_** reclaim its role as the dominate and guiding force in the world or else the order that we’ve worked so hard to build since World War II will be lost forever.”  
  
    The man was a convincing speaker and gifted at monologue.  No doubt his time in political office had helped him in that regard, but still it was quite obvious to her that President Graham believed in what it was that he was doing here.  Trying to reason with him would be useless.  The only option available was to try to gain as much information as she could about his plans, and one word caught her attention – _Ambrosia_ – the drink of the gods…  
  
    “What is this ‘Ambrosia Project’?” she asked.  
  
    “It’s the ultimate safeguard we’ve been working towards in order to protect our citizens against all forms of biological attack,” he replied.  “We’ve developed a way to merge not only all existing variants of the T-Virus, but also Uroboros and the Plagas as well.  Blended together, they’ll create a vaccine that will keep our nation safe from those who wish to do us harm.”  
  
    “Or be used to create a virus that no one will be able to stand against,” she countered.  
  
    “Don’t pretend to be above all of this, Miss Wong.  You’ve been dealing in biological weapons your whole career, and just recently you’ve seen what damage a rogue terrorist cell can do with a very lethal one.  I must truly commend you on the efficiency in which you neutralized them.  If Hamza and his Umbrella One cell had succeeded in their foolish attack on Israel, future relations there would have been… problematic.”  
  
    It was at that moment when Ada recalled the email she had intercepted from Umbrella One’s servers after she’d infiltrated their warehouse.  It had been from Hamza to one of his lieutenants.  
  
    _The benefactor has grown suspicious of our motives, and I fear it will only be a matter of time before they send a team to steal our research._  
  
    All of the weapons that terrorist cell had been armed with were purchased from an account associated with Umbrella – including Hunk’s sniper rifle!  There was only one organization that had access to all of the former pharmaceutical giant’s assets after their demise – The Family!  
  
    “Umbrella One…” she said with a new smile forming on her lips after she had figured it out.  “They were working for **_you_** all along; developing a strain of Uroboros combined with T-Veronica for your Ambrosia Project.  Sounds like your business relations soured considering what they were up to.”  
  
    “Yes, Dr. Hamza was considered one of Umbrella’s leading minds in their Middle Eastern division.  It hadn’t taken much to convince him that we represented his former employer.  Unfortunately, he soon discovered what he had in his hands and decided to turn against us in favor of Al Qaeda and Hezbollah.  That’s why we sent you in to sabotage their operations and to retrieve the product they had created.”  
  
    Ada felt her eyes widen.  “You sent me…?  But The Organization…”  
  
    “…is another arm of The Family, Miss Wong,” he interrupted with a smile.  “We do our best work when we operate from the shadows.  In doing so, we’ve created several contracting agencies across the globe known as The Organization.  That’s how we recruit some of the best and brightest to our cause.”  
  
    Standing in front of her, President Graham chuckled in amusement.  “Do you know that we had been trying unsuccessfully for years to infiltrate Albert Wesker’s operations?  The man was so methodical and thorough that our agents disappeared almost immediately.”  He then laughed.  “You can imagine our good fortune when a certain female spy came to us looking to betray him after the Raccoon City incident… playing right into our hands!”  
  
    Ada felt a shiver ripple down her spine.  This man’s accounting of past events sounded much more than a load of bullshit.  It had seemed unfathomable at first, but his words were convincing her of that horrible truth.  The Organization had been just a front and for all of these years she’d once again been working for The Family.  Back then, she had believed that she’d seen the last of their people after parting ways with Simmons, but the truth as always was a bitter pill to swallow.  Everything she’d ever done after betraying Wesker – from stealing files from him to handing over the Master Plaga sample – all of it had been given to them!  But even through all of that, she then realized something else… something even more terrible than what she had already heard.  
  
    “No…” she whispered when she realized the depths of her own betrayal against Leon.  “The T-Veronica virus… Leon’s blood sample… I… I gave them… to **_you_**!”  
  
     “Yes,” he replied.  “You can believe that it was quite a surprise to discover that you had feelings for Mr. Kennedy; feelings deep enough for you to break into a secure pharmaceutical competitor and retrieve those samples for us – all in an effort to save his life.”  Then he laughed again.  “The spy with a heart of ice had a soft spot after all.”  
  
    His jab held a bitter truth that she had always been afraid of when it came to her attachment to Leon.  For the past fifteen years she’d kept her distance because she feared that the man she loved would be used as a way to leverage her – to compromise her.  Wesker had been the one that she had initially kept her focus on when it came to Leon’s life.  Her benefactor had made multiple attempts during and after the events in Spain to kill her protector, but she’d been able to outmaneuver him and prevent that from happening.   In the end however, it had been The Family to truly exploit her feelings.  This… this was all **_her_** fault for being so careless.  She’d been the one to cross that dangerous line separating their two worlds when she had given in to the desire to be with him.  She’d been a fool to think that something beautiful could have ever happened between one so innocent… and one like herself.  Now the price of that carelessness had cost her more than she had dared believe possible.   _Leon… I’m so sorry…_  
  
    “We’ve been doing our best to make Ambrosia work for so many years without success, but it turned out that Leon’s blood was what finally made all of it possible.  You see, he had a very rare genetic immunity – a DNA type that warded off all forms of viruses and infections to include man-made biological agents.  Now, normally we wouldn’t have been able to use it as a base since his blood would have killed off the viruses, but a wild card happened to be in play.  The DNA sample you retrieved for us showed that his blood still contained trace amounts of the dead subordinate plaga from his time in Spain.  That plaga made his genetic code the perfect building block for combining the viruses together, and once the final pieces have been assembled, no nation will dare stand against us!”  
  
    _My God…_ Ada thought to herself when she fully understood the horror behind all of this.   _What have they done?_  
  
    “But Ambrosia won’t reach its true potential without the product I’m afraid.  That’s why I need your cooperation, Miss Wong.  I’m asking you to tell me where you have it hidden.  For your country’s sake, please help us.”  
  
    The near-sincerity of his words made her laugh.  Did he truly think she was so easily swayed by words?  “Do you truly expect me to believe that your intentions are so noble, Mr. Graham?  I’ve heard all of this before from men just like you.”  
  
    “There are no men like me,” he retorted.  
  
    “There will **_always_** be men like you.  Whether their name is Albert Wesker… or Derek Simmons – you’re all the same.  It’s always about power, isn’t it; who’s holding the bigger stick?  I’ve never trusted men like you before… and I certainly don’t plan on doing so now.  After what you did to Leon… I’m not going to tell you a damned thing!”  
  
    He was silent for a long moment as he gave her a measured look.  “I see,” he replied.  “That’s unfortunate, but perhaps Miss Harper will sing a different tune when I speak with her?”  
  
    The man was attempting to catch her off guard by turning his threats towards Helena.  It was a smart ploy to try and force an emotional reaction to see where her feelings lay concerning the young agent.  While Agent Harper knew nothing about the product, that wouldn’t stop them from torturing the young woman if they felt it would break her will.  It was up to her to lay down a smoke screen in an attempt to stall them from doing so.  
  
    “Do you truly believe that I’d trust a payday like that to a government agent?”  She asked with a convincing smile.  “Perhaps **_you_** don’t know **_me_** as well as you think you do.”  
  
    “Oh I think I do.”  He replied before signaling to the two men dressed in medical scrubs.  They came forth from the shadows pushing a cart containing several empty vials along with a blood-siphoning needle.  “You’re going to help us, Miss Wong… in more ways than you can possibly imagine.”  
  
    Her attention shifted from President Graham to the two men setting up their equipment.  They were planning on drawing blood from her which sent another cold shiver down her spine.  But before she could fully comprehend their intentions, she heard her captor speak again.  
  
    “Unlike you, Leon turned out to be much more pliable when he arrived here,” he began.  Her focus quickly shifted back to him.  “We had a good long chat, he and I… a lot of it was about you.  Of course, he wasn’t so willing to talk at first so we gave him a few… persuaders.”  
  
    Anger suddenly began welling within her.  Leon had saved the life of this man’s daughter from The Los Illuminados and had served him faithfully throughout his term as President.  In exchange, President Graham had ordered him kidnapped and tortured… for what?  Ada felt her teeth clench tightly together.  
  
    “What…” she said slowly as her brow furrowed over her eyes, “… did you people do to him?”  
  
    His silent smile only seemed to fan the flames of hatred that she harbored.  Ada could see it in his eyes; all of this was all a game – a game of power.  And it was in that deadly game where people were moved around a sacrificed like pawns on a chess board.  Leon had been one of those pawns – moved by this very man!  
  
    “Mr. Kennedy served his purpose, Miss Wong.  That’s all you need to know.”  
  
    The fury… it was becoming much too difficult to contain.  She was angry – at herself, at The Family, but most of all she was furious with the fact that **_she_** had been the one responsible for putting Leon in danger.   _Leon…_ In that brief moment she could almost feel his fingers touch her face in that gentle way of his before her mind quickly flashed with the images of the autopsy report on his body.  At that moment, all vestiges of rational thought were lost to her, and she screamed.  
  
    **_“WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO!?”_**  
  
    “It hurts you, doesn’t it?” he asked.  “All of those years...  You had Leon’s heart in the palm of your hand, and what did you do?  You smashed it to the ground so you run across the globe trying to give your life meaning.”  
  
    _No… that’s… that’s not true!  I loved him… I wanted him… safe.  Safe from… me… and… people like you!_  
  
    The words to counter his accusations refused to form on her lips.  It was as if she was possessed by this seething rage – this anger burning inside of her.  A drip of perspiration ran down her brow as those bitter emotions began claiming her; emotions that she knew were too dangerous to have.  A small sliver of rational thought tried to pull her back from the abyss, but the man’s words were continuing to provoke that tender spot in her heart that was full of regret concerning the only man she had ever loved.  
  
    “Was it worth it, Miss Wong?  Using Leon all of those years; taking from him when it suited you?  I’m sure you can imagine all of the pain you caused him, but did you know that he still loved you through it all?”  
  
    Leon’s journal…   _I love her more than my own life.  There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for her.  Ada Wong – my love._  
  
    Ada shut her eyes tight as the burning pain and heartache held her in their clutches; a pain so horrible that she last time she had felt it was when he had died in her arms.   _Leon… I… wasn’t worthy of your love.  I was… never worthy of it._  But whether she had been deserving of it or not, President Graham was right in one regard.  Leon had given it to her regardless… and she’d squandered all of it…  
  
    She was panting for breath.  The anger inside was growing to a point where she knew she’d be unable to stop it; a dark feeling that she knew quite intimately.  It was one that had started back at Umbrella One’s warehouse when she’d decimated that heavily armed squad of men and had then reappeared during her battle at Graham Corp against the Wolfpack.  It was pure rage directed against an enemy.  Now the intimate desire for vengeance against President Graham and the entire Family caused her head to pound to the rapid beat of her own heart.  Every word the man spoke was an indictment of her actions against her protector.  All of them were true… and were tearing at her like festering claws on skin.  She **_had_** used him… manipulated him… and then left him alone.  
  
    “You were the one that convinced him to follow you to Umbrella One’s warehouse.  He died because of **_you!_**   ** _You_** were the one who killed him!”  
  
    She could take no more… and suddenly the whole world went grey – shapes blurring together as her rage consumed her whole.  Her following scream was loud and full of anguish while she pulled as hard as she could against the bindings that held her.  Her neck went taught as she thrashed herself repeatedly against the gurney trying to break free.  She had to kill him… had to… kill… him!  But even through the muted haze of blind rage, she could hear voices shouting in the distance.  
  
    “Now!” yelled President Graham.  “The pure T-Virus is active!  Take the sample now!”  
  
    The two men who had been standing off to the side began moving towards her with the needle raised.  With what rationality she had left, Ada continued to struggle; she was not about to make this easy for them.  
  
    “Hold her head!” said the one with the needle.  “We have to take it from her carotid artery to get the best results!”  
  
    Hands were flashing before her eyes trying to steady her.  She might have been powerless to use her own hands and feet in defense, but there was still one weapon in her arsenal.  When the man put his hand too close, she quickly reacted.  Biting down as hard as she could, the taste of warm blood flooded her mouth as her victim howled in pain.  Suddenly there was a sting in her neck from the needle, but despite the pain, she continued to hold fast until a hard blow from a rifle took her to the side of her head.  With that, her resistance ended and the world returned to normal.  
  
    “Damn it!” yelled the man.  “She bit me!’  
  
    “Go clean yourself up and get that sample to the labs immediately!” she heard President Graham order the men.  Despite the ringing in her ears, Ada managed to lift her head and look at the former president when she saw him stand before her.  Suddenly, she felt his fist connect hard just below her rib cage, and quickly the air was knocked form her lungs.  “ ** _That_** was for getting my daughter involved in this affair, Miss Wong.  I would have rather she stayed ignorant of all this, but it seems you’ve forced my hand in that regard.  Still, your actions did manage to give back to The Family what we lost all those years ago in Raccoon City, and for that I thank you.”  
  
    “You… killed all of those people… at your own company…” she whispered.  
  
    “Sacrifices must be made for the greater good,” he replied, “but you already know about that… don’t  you?”  
  
    “You… son of a… bitch!”  
  
    Alexander Graham smiled one last time and then left the room followed by the rest of his men.  Again, Ada found herself alone with nothing but the silence and her tortured thoughts to keep her company.   _What did he make me do?_ she thought to herself.  
  
    It wasn’t long before the horror made itself known.  President Graham had managed to provoke her emotionally concerning the ever-growing guilt she harbored for Leon.  Now as a result, The Family had a sample of the pure T-Virus from her blood.  How was it that they had known how to activate it?  That was when she made a connection.  Despite having already experienced the increased speed and stamina associated with the pure T-Virus, it appeared that it was only **_fully_** activated during periods of extreme stress and anger.  Considering that during most of her life as a spy she’d been a calm and collected individual, it was any wonder why she had been unaware of the hidden power lurking within her… until now.  
  
    As much as her new-found ability was still a mystery to her, there **_had_** been one other person she had known in her life with similar… attributes – Albert Wesker.  From the duplicitous spying she had done on her former boss at the behest of The Organization, she’d discovered that the man had been injected with a form of the Progenitor virus giving him superhuman strength and speed.  While the abilities she had experienced during her “rage” episodes hadn’t given her any noticeable strength, she had remembered being able to move much faster than her enemies – even being agile enough to dodge bullets.  Maybe that was because the T-Virus had been created from the Progenitor virus…  
  
    Before she could consider what this could mean and how she could use it to her advantage, the door to the room suddenly opened once again.  Two people entered pushing a cart, and when they came into the light, Ada immediately recognized them as Jennifer Krauser’s henchmen – Lupo and Specter from the Wolfpack.  
  
    “Zeus wishes to know the location of the product, Miss Wong.”  It was Lupo who spoke first.  “He has tasked us with… obtaining this information from you.”  
  
    She smiled and let out an amused chuckle.  “Well, I didn’t see fit to tell a former president where I hid it.  What makes you think I’m going to tell you?”  
  
    That was when Ada saw what the woman was holding in her hands – jumper cables.  At the other end, her partner was connecting them to the large battery sitting on the cart.  Touching them together sent several bright sparks to flying in all directions which caused the French woman to smile.  
  
    “To be truthful, I do not care if you tell us or not,” the woman replied.  “All I wish to hear are your screams and trust me… you **_will_** scream.  When that happens, I want you to remember our fallen comrades who died by your hands!”  
  
    Specter then took a bucket of water and poured it over her head causing Ada to gasp at how cold it was.  Immediately the liquid seeped through the paper-thin gown she’d been wearing causing it cling to her skin.  Lupo stood directly in front of her and slowly began extending the cables.  Another shower of sparks exploded when she touched them together again as the menacing pieces of metal approached her skin.  
  
    In that moment, Ada made a silent vow of retribution against the last two surviving members of the Wolfpack along with everyone else who had a hand in Leon’s fate.   _Jennifer Krauser… Zeus… Lupo… Specter… The Family…_  She kept repeating the names in her mind as the cables drew ever closer.  In the end, all of these people would die by her hands!  
  
    But before that could happen… she’d have to take another beating.  
       
       
 

**_Next: Chapter 4-4: Answers_ **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 4-4: Answers**

 

 **Olympus – Arctic R &D Lab **  
**A.N.W.R., AK**  
 **June 3rd 2014**  
 **02:03 AKDT  
   
   
 **     Standing by the ocean’s shoreline, Ada took a moment to savor the soft caress of the wind as it wrapped itself around her body like a warm silk blanket.  It was a beautiful feeling and coupled with the cool kiss from the waves as they ran across her toes reminded her just how much she enjoyed coming to her beach house in Bermuda.  Anytime she gave herself a break from her work she would always make her way back here.  The ocean front property had cost her a small fortune, but it had been worth every penny.  Even the sunset in the distance offered a feast for the eyes as she watched it set behind the velvet-colored clouds on the horizon.  Everything here felt peaceful… serene… and all wrong.  She couldn’t put her finger on it, but it felt as if there was something she was forgetting… something important.  Whatever it was, it was probably a minor nuance.  That warm tingle of bliss was once again spreading throughout her body, enveloping her in its embrace.  
  
    “Ada!  Wake up!”    
  
    Was a voice speaking to her in the distance?  When she turned in an effort to determine who it was she saw no one else around.  It was just her standing there along the shoreline – alone and unbothered by any other soul.  That seemed strange – why was she thinking that someone was speaking to her?  Still, that wasn’t the only anomaly that had caught her attention.  In the distance she could also hear the steady beeping of an alarm.  Was there a fire or…?  
  
    Suddenly, she felt a sharp stab of pain hit her right in the chest, and almost instantly her heart began to beat faster.  She would have doubled over from the initial pain, but for some reason she wasn’t able to move.  Her arms, legs, and all other parts of her were held fast by something.  As she looked up, the beach and ocean before her quickly began to melt away leaving nothing but the darkness in its wake.  
  
    “Ada… come on!  Please wake up!  I need you to wake up now!”  
  
    That voice again… in a way it sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t place it at the moment.  Whatever drugs they had been pumping into her still had her head in a fog.  Soon she felt hands moving across her body and immediately she felt her legs break free from the confines that had held them.  
  
    “Ada!”  
  
    Slowly, the grogginess began to clear giving her a chance to slowly open her eyes to the realm of consciousness.  Initially, she’d had to squint when the light above nearly blinded her, but as her eyes adjusted she could see someone undoing the straps holding her down to the gurney.  The woman’s outline was fuzzy, but then she noticed the blonde hair… and the business suit.  A sudden wave of apprehension fell over her at whom she thought this person was until the woman turned and looked at her.  
  
    “Thank God!”  Ashley Graham said with a relieved look as she began undoing the straps across her chest and arms.  “We don’t have much time.  I’ve got to get you and Agent Harper out of her before they realize…”  
  
    At first she’d been laying there passive as the executive undid her bindings.  Once she was completely free, Ada quickly shot her hand up and grabbed the woman by the throat.  In a flash she pushed herself off of the gurney and turned, slamming Ashley backwards against it and pinning her arm.  The look in the woman’s eyes was full of terror.  
  
    “No… wait!” she gasped.  “I’m… trying to help you!”  
  
    Rage was the first emotion to find her as she narrowed her eyes at President Graham’s daughter.  “Help me?  Your father saw fit to have Helena and I abducted and brought to this place at gunpoint.  Do you have any idea what they’ve been doing to us this entire time?  Why did he send you here?  Was it to try and gain my trust?”  
  
    For the past two days her tormentors had started out their interrogation by electrocuting her with jumper cables before switching to the age-old technique of water-boarding.  When that had failed, they went back to the shock sessions until she had passed out from the pain.  That was when they had finally allowed her a moment of rest, but it hadn’t been done out of charity.  These people knew full well that if they had kept up with their methods, she’d be dead… and useless to them.  At least for now the location of the product was still safe.  Stubbornness did have its usefulness after all.  
  
    Ashley’s free hand was at her wrist trying to pry it loose while her grip tightened on the woman’s throat.  “Please… I’m not with him!  I’m… appalled with what he’s… doing here!  That’s why I’m… trying to help you both!  Ada… Please!”  
  
    Her fingers grasped the woman’s esophagus as she lowered her face directly in front of Ashley’s.  “Don’t lie to me little girl!” she hissed.  “It only requires a few pounds of pressure to crush your windpipe.  Suffocation is a horrible way to die, so tell me where Helena is…”  
  
    “Ada!”  She heard the familiar voice calling to her from behind and quickly turned to see Helena Harper standing in the entrance to her cell.  The agent was wearing one of Graham Corp’s uniforms and to her surprise was also armed.  Her left eye held a shade of purple, and her lower lip was swollen – a testament to the fact that Alexander Graham’s men had _“questioned”_ the young agent, too.  “Wait… let her up!  She’s helping us!”  
  
    Her gaze turned back to Ashley and saw the young woman’s eyes pleading with a frightened stare that reminded her of Spain all of those years ago.  The disorientation was finally wearing off. Given the fact that her heart was racing, it was a safe bet that Ashley had injected her with a shot of adrenalin to counteract the drugs she’d been subjected to.  It seemed strange to her that the woman would betray her own father, but it did appear as if she **_was_** trying to help them.  Because of that, Ada released her grip.  
  
    “Helena… are you alright?” she asked as she turned towards her partner.  
  
    The agent managed a smile.  “Don’t worry, I’m fine.  They worked me over pretty good for the past couple of days, but I’m still in one piece.  Looks like you took the brunt of it though.”  Helena then tossed her a set of clothing.  “Here, put this on.  Miss Graham was able to secure us some uniforms so that we can blend in while their security forces deal with their current crisis.”  
  
    That was when she noticed the soft, yet consistent tone of an alarm in the background.  Looking above her door, she saw that a red light was blinking.  Something had happened here while she was unconscious.  
  
    “What do you mean by a _“crisis”_?  What’s happening here?”  She asked as she quickly began shedding what was left of her hospital gown and put on the dark blue uniform.  
  
    “There was an outbreak in one of the labs below here,” Ashley replied as she stood and massaged her throat.  “One of the researchers there got infected with the T-Virus.  Before anyone knew what was happening he’d already killed some of the other scientists, and now the labs are teaming with zombies.  All security personnel are down there right now combating the infected.  I used the distraction to break away from my father and his people to come here and free you.”  
  
    Suddenly, Ada felt a wave of apprehension fall over her.  One of the researchers had become infected with the T-Virus?  “How did he get infected?” she asked.  
  
    “No one knows for sure.  All I know is that he was one of the men who had been sent to draw your blood,” Ashley replied.  
  
    Ada turned away from them so that they wouldn’t be able to see the shock on her face.  When she had been under the sway of the pure T-Virus, she’d bitten one of those men.   ** _That_** must have been how he’d been infected… by her!  This new discovery made her even more wary of the hidden dangers the virus inside of her possessed.  Despite the risks however, it **_had_** created an unexpected boon which might allow them to gain a temporary advantage against their foes.  
  
    Ashley quickly brought them up to speed on what had happened after the funeral.  Once she and her father had left, the former president had brought her to this facility because of what had transpired at Graham Corp and explained to her what it was he was doing here at the Olympus labs.  From what Ada could tell, the man had done his best over the years to keep his own daughter in the dark about his associations with The Family and his current intentions concerning The Ambrosia Project.  
  
    “That was when he told me about how Leon was needed for this massive virus project,” she continued.  “There was something about his blood holding the key to unlocking the full potential of all variations of the T-Virus.  I did my best to act like I was going along with his plans, but inside I was horrified.  Especially when he told me that The Family had abducted Leon so they could experiment on him before letting him go.  That’s why I came here.  The two of you cared about him like I did.”  
  
    “Leon must have truly meant a lot to you if you’re willing to betray your own father,” Ada replied with a bit skepticism creeping into her voice as she finished zipping up the jumper top.  She was still seething at President Graham’s role in what had happened to Leon and was loath to trust his daughter open-handedly.  
  
    Ashley’s brown eyes pleaded for her.  “Ada, please… I’m not your enemy.  When the two of you came to see me at Graham Corp, I told you that I wanted to help you in any way that I could.  I still do.”  
  
    Her eyes narrowed.  “Ashley, your father is the head of The Family and is the man responsible for **_everything_** that is happening here!  I want you to understand that I **_am_** going to kill him for it!”  
  
    “Please…” the blonde woman repeated, “… I know you may think that I have no right to ask it of you, but regardless of what he’s done the man is still my father.  Please… don’t kill him.  That’s the only price I’m asking in exchange for my help, and trust me you’re going to need it if you want to get out of here.”  
  
    “How so?”  Helena asked.  
  
    “I’m an executive with Graham Corp and have top tier access,” she replied.  “Since this facility is part of my father’s company, all of my access codes should work here, too.  You won’t get very far on your own.”  
  
    Being presented with an ultimatum like that certainly didn’t sit well with her.  Ashley’s father was responsible not only for their abduction and torture, but also for Leon’s.  Whatever it was that his people were up to with The Ambrosia Project, it was big… and it had to be destroyed.  Now Ashley had thrown a curveball into the mix with her demand.  Initially, Ada had entertained the idea of just leaving her in this cell while she and Helena took their chances, but there was no telling what they would face out in the facility.  The choices set before them were either running through this place blind or take Ashley with them and having to keep an eye on her the whole time.  Either way it felt like a losing proposition regardless.  
  
    “Ada, I think we’d be better off with Miss Graham’s help,” Helena said.  The agent then turned to Ashley.  “I’ll agree to your terms.”  
  
    Ashley nodded.  “Thank you, Agent Harper.”  The executive then looked in her direction.  “Ada?”  
  
    Her eyes narrowed in annoyance at the situation she found herself in, but there were no other clear-cut alternatives that didn’t end with re-capture or death.  They would need every advantage necessary to make it out of here in one piece.  If the price Ashley required was the life of her father… then so be it.  
  
    “Fine…” she muttered.  It was a bitter pill to swallow, but she would honor her word… at least for now.  
  
    A look of relief swept over Ashley’s face.  “Okay,” she replied.  “Now if we move quickly, we can make it to the helicopter bay and…”  
  
    “You mean run?”  Helena asked in surprise.  “This place needs to be shut down… permanently!”  
  
    “Agent Harper, I’m not a soldier…”  
  
    Ashley’s words trailed off as her thoughts focused on what their next move should be.  Would it be in their best interests to run now, or should they stay and fight President Graham’s plans.  The chance to live and fight another day was tempting, but she also might not have another opportunity like this to take real significant action against The Family’s operations.  And after what they did to Leon…  
  
    Ada’s body froze when her thoughts turned to him.   _Leon…_  This entire vendetta of hers had started with **_his_** death.  He’d been shot right in front of her, and had subsequently died in her arms… but… what about his autopsy report?  Why had his blood contained the C-Virus?  How could that be possible after what President Graham told her?  
  
    “We need to find out what really happened to Leon,” she said at last as she finished buckling the pistol holster to her hip.  When she turned to face her companions, they looked at her with surprise.  
  
    “Leon?”  Ashley’s response was predictable.  “I… I don’t understand.”  
  
    Ada turned her gaze to Helena.  The agent arched her eyebrows when she realized what her words had meant and began to explain their findings to Ashley.  “Before Ada and I were brought here, I showed her the results of Leon’s autopsy report.  We were shocked to discover that his blood had contained elements of the C-Virus.”  
  
    “Yes…” Ada replied before turning to Ashley, “… but from what your father told me about his blood, it was immune to all forms of viruses.  The question that we need answered is why was Leon carrying the C-Virus?”  
  
    “Hold on!”  Ashley interjected.  “I’m not following you.  What do you think they did to him?”  
  
    Ada laid a hand on her shoulder.  “Ashley… the truth is we don’t know.  But for your friendship with Leon, are you willing to help us find out what really happened to him?”  
  
    The woman’s eyes were wide with alarm.  “W… What do you want me to… do?”  
  
    “Most likely this facility houses a data archive center,” she explained.  “Do you know where we can find it?  The information it holds can help us piece together everything that happened to him after his abduction.”  
  
     “Leon…”  Ashley’s gaze went to Helena and then back to her.  It was clear that the young woman was scared.  The executive had already put a lot on the line by freeing them from captivity.  Now she was being asked to venture deeper into the belly of the beast where the danger and the stakes would be even greater.  It was a risk, but one that they **_had_** to take.  There were so many questions… and the answers were here.  She could feel it.  
  
    “Please, Ashley,” Helena said.  “You cared about Leon.  Help us uncover the truth.”  
  
    The daughter of Alexander Graham took a deep breath before looking up at them.  The look in her eyes still held genuine fear of the unknown that awaited them all… but Ada could also see that she was trying to steel her resolve at the prospect of finding out the truth about Leon.  
  
    “Alright,” Ashley replied, “I’ll help you.  From what I remember, I passed a room that looked like an archives center on the way here.  It’s one floor up.”  
  
    They were about to leave when Ashley stopped her.  “Ada… you may need this,” she said as she reached down into a leather pouch she’d brought along and pulled out her hook shot.  
  
    “Where did you get this?”  Ada replied as she looked over her familiar tool before hooking onto the back of her belt.  
  
    “I took it from my father’s people when I made my way here.  I hope it helps.”  
  
    Once out of the cell, the three of them were on the move with a new purpose.  It was a much more agreeable circumstance considering the alternatives.  At least out here Ada realized that she’d have a chance to fight her way out of this situation rather than being a helpless test subject to the whims of The Family.  More importantly, she now had an opportunity to discover the truth about this operation and shut it down… permanently.  
  
    As they continued down the long hallway, the layout reminded her of a hospital with its windowless rooms and security arrangements.  No doubt some of them held other prisoners that were being used for testing.  She almost wished that she had been wrong in that regard when they passed the rooms further on.  That was when they heard the sounds of unearthly screams coming from behind those closed doors.  Ashley had stopped at one point, but Ada had guided her on.  Even though she knew what the woman was thinking, it was too much of a risk to try and free the other captives being held here given their current mission.  It wouldn’t be long before stealth would cease to be an option when President Graham’s minions found their cells empty.  
  
    The emergency that was taking place in the lower labs must have been big considering that it had cleared out most of the personnel from the upper hallways. While the security teams battled the infection in the labs below, the only people that remained were a few scientists and researchers milling about.  None paid the three of them any heed, and for that Ada was grateful.  If they were lucky, they could use this disguise all the way to the archive center.  
  
    “Where are we anyway?”  Helena whispered once the hallway was clear.  
  
    “A.N.W.R.”  Ashley replied.  
  
    “The Alaskan National Wildlife Reserve,” Ada clarified when she saw Helena’s confused look.  
  
    “My father told me that this facility was built during his presidency to keep America’s biological research hidden from the eyes of the world,” Ashley clarified.  “After all, what better way to stay hidden from public view than under the very ground the US Government refuses to allow anyone on?”  
  
    “Do you have any idea who your father’s connections are in the government, Ashley?”  Ada asked.  “He has to have some serious pull if he’s still operating out here.”  
  
    “I don’t know,” the woman said flatly.  “After he brought me here, his debrief was… quick.  There are still a lot of things that I don’t know concerning The Family’s operations.”  
  
    Up ahead was the data archives room, but unfortunately there were two guards posted on either side of the door.  Getting in wasn’t going to be as easy as simply walking through the door.  That was when Ashley turned to address them.  
  
    “Let me try and talk our way through.  There’s no need for violence unless as a last resort.”  
  
    The two men soon took notice of their approach and immediately came to attention.  “Miss Graham!” said the one on the left, “I’m surprised to see you here, ma’am.  How can we be of service to you?”  
  
    “I’m here to bring myself up to speed on Olympus’ operations, Mr… Cash, yes?” Ashley replied as she took a look at the man’s name on his jacket.  
  
    “Yes, ma’am.  Chief William Cash from the facility’s security teams,” he answered.  “I… I wasn’t informed of your arrival here.  This room is on lockdown unless you have written authorization from Dr. Carson – Olympus’ head researcher or from Mr. Graham… uh…”  The man began to stammer when he realized who it was he was addressing.  
  
    “Chief Cash,” Ashley said flatly.  “You know who I am.  Who do you think sent me down here?”  
  
    “I understand, ma’am, but without authorization I can’t let you inside,” he replied.  “Let me call my supervisor and…”  
  
    Ada was ready to move in on the man as he reached for his radio.  She couldn’t take the risk of him alerting anyone to their presence here, but to her surprise Ashley stepped up to the challenge facing them.  
  
    “I’ll tell you what,” the executive said with growing frustration in her voice.  She then reached into her suit pocket and pulled out her phone.  “How about I give my father a call and have him sort this out. I’m sure he’d be interested to know why you’re preventing his own daughter from following his orders.”  
  
    As she began dialing, the man cracked.  “W-Wait!  There’s no need for that!  I… I apologize if I offended you, Miss Graham.  I can give you access…”  
  
    “Just open the door,” Ashley said in irritation.  
  
    “Yes, ma’am!” he said as he took out his access card and swiped it on the reader.  
  
    Ada had to suppress a smile as they walked passed the two guards.  It seemed as if life in the corporate world had given Ashley Graham the confidence to be more assertive rather than remaining the passive young college girl who was always calling out for Leon’s help.  
  
    Inside, the archives room held dozens of servers and massive hard-drives – all with information concerning The Family’s operations around the globe.  Following the wires with her eyes, Ada saw that all of the systems seemed to be connected to a bank of computer terminals that sat in the center of the room.  That would be the best place to start their search  
  
    Ada turned to Helena.  “Ashley and I will go and see what we can find on the servers.  Why don’t you give the room a once-over and see if there’s anything we can use.”  
  
    “Alright, I’m on it,” the agent replied.  
  
    Leading Ashley to the computer terminals, she then had the executive log into Olympus’ systems.  In a run of good fortune, the woman’s pass codes had worked, giving them full access to the data archives.  Ada’s eyes widened when she saw the amount of raw data sitting in front of them.  As Ashley searched through the records, a cursory glance at the dates showed her that The Family’s operations had stretched as far back as the 1960s.  Their reach… their influence was for all intents and purposes… massive.  This organization had spread like a cancer since its inception to where it had now infiltrated every aspect of the American government.  Files upon files referenced the FBI, the CIA, the Department of Defense… even the Secret Service to the President!  
  
    Her mind then wandered back to Tall Oaks and the words she had spoken to Leon concerning The Family.   _“We’re going up against the people who really run this country…”_  
  
    All this time it was **_she_** who’d been ignorant by thinking that Simmons was the driving force behind everything.  Now it was becoming all too clear that her dealings with The Family’s operations hadn’t even scratched the surface.  This secret group hadn’t just infiltrated the government – they’d merged with it; becoming an all-powerful cabal coupled with the power and might of the US military at their disposal.  President Graham – he’d been at the pinnacle of power for The Family during his eight years in office, and if this facility was any indication as to his intentions…  
  
    “Wait a minute!”  Pulling herself from her thoughts, she looked down at Ashley.  The woman was pointing at something on the computer screen.  “I may have found something to narrow our search.  A former head of Umbrella’s bio-weapons research is actually employed here at Olympus – Doctor Linda Carson, Head of Research.  That’s the same name Chief Cash mentioned.”  
  
    Clicking on one of the files brought up a large cache of research notes and journal entries.  
  
    “Ada!”  Helena was calling to her from across the room.  “Come here!”  
  
    Turning back to Ashley, she replied.  “Keep searching for anything related to The Ambrosia Project or Project Mars.  No doubt this Dr. Carson is involved in both.  I’m going check on what Helena found.”  
  
    “Got it,” Ashley replied.  
  
    She found her partner standing in front of a console that displayed a large map on the wall screen before them.  
  
    “Look at this,” the agent said.  “It’s a map of the entire facility.”  She then pointed to a small room on the screen.  “We’re here…”  Her finger then trailed across the map to a large open area.  “… and here’s the exit – it’s a helipad that leads to the surface.  There’s also an airfield up there where they ship in supplies, personnel… you name it.  There’s only two ways in our out of here – by helicopter or plane.  We’re so far out in the sticks that any other mode of transportation would be useless.”  
  
    **_That_** presented an unfortunate wrinkle in their escape plan.  Between the three of them, Ada knew that she was the only one who was qualified to fly a helicopter.  If anything happened to her, Helena and Ashley would have no way of getting out of here.  
  
    “Good job, Helena,” she replied.  “See if you can download a copy of this map to…”  
  
     Suddenly, the alarms ceased and a voice came on over the facility’s PA system.  
  
    **_“Attention all staff.  The situation in the lower labs has been resolved.  All cleanup crews are to report to the labs at once for incineration detail.  All other personnel may report back to their posts.”_**  
  
    “Damn it!”  Ada said as she narrowed her eyes.  “We won’t have much time before they discover that our cells are empty.  Get a copy of that map and meet me over at the computer terminals with Ashley.”  
  
    “On it!”  Helena replied as she began typing at the console.  
  
    Back at the terminals, Ashley was sitting in front of the computer with a hand over her mouth as she tapped on the keyboard.  Her eyes were wide… almost as if she was in shock by what she was seeing.  On the screen contained a list that she was cycling down through.  
  
    “Oh my God…” she whispered.  
  
    “Ashley?”  Ada asked.  “What did you find?”  
  
    Pulling her hand away, Ashley turned and looked at her with a startled expression on her face.  Ada then noticed that the woman’s hand was shaking.  That certainly wasn’t a good sign.  
  
    “Ada…” she gasped.  “They… they’ve been abducting people from all over the country.  Look at this… Pittsburgh, Washington, Los Angeles… the list goes on!  Most of those taken were homeless people, but there are others – reporters… political enemies…  The Family has been using them as test subject’s to experiment with the effects of their viruses!”  
  
    Ada felt a shiver ripple through her body.  Just when she thought they had reached the deepest depths of horror when dealing with this powerful organization, she suddenly realized that things could get much worse in the blink of an eye.  Biological weapons – The Family had picked up right where Umbrella had left off before the mansion incident occurred… with human experimentation.  Even now they’d taken their operations a step further – eliminating people they deemed unfit for society to include any political or media opposition.  
  
    From the information Ashley had dug up, there were numerous individuals on the lists who had been brought here simply because they had asked the wrong questions regarding the secret organization.  There were reporters… members of the police… even a congressman!  The shipping manifests were dated months ago leading her to believe that these people were probably dead by now or turned into something that barely passed as human… if they’d been kept alive that long.  That was when Ada realized that this facility wasn’t created simply to study the effects of the viruses; it was designed for brute-force experimentation.  The list went on showing her that thousands had been sent here over the years.  Closing her eyes, she shook her head at this horrid revelation.  When she had infiltrated The Family for Wesker all those years ago, she’d known Derek Simmons to be a brutal individual… but this… this was on a scale she had never encountered before.   _President Graham… what in God’s name have you done here?_  
  
    “Ashley… you do realize that it was your father who authorized all of this… don’t you?”  
  
    That was when she saw a tear run down the woman’s cheek as her gaze returned to the screen.  It was clear that the horror of what she had just discovered had shaken her to the core concerning everything she’d ever come to believe about her father – the man who had raised her on his own after her mother’s passing.  Letting out a deep sigh, Ashley closed her eyes.  She was quiet for a long moment as she sat there and shook her head.  
  
    “I… I suppose I do…” she said finally.  
  
    “And you **_still_** don’t want me to kill him?”  Her words sounded more like an accusation rather than a question causing Ada to silently chastise herself on the delivery.  Ashley was clearly in a delicate place right now and causing any further stress could possibly make the woman useless to her.  
  
    “ ** _NO!_**  I… I…” she stammered.  When she looked up, Ada could see the confusion and pure terror in her eyes.  The poor woman really had no idea what her own father had been up to all these years.  “He’s… he’s my father.  I… I can’t think about that right now.”  
  
    “You’re right,” Ada replied and then quickly changed the subject.  “Let’s just focus on Leon right now.  Did you find out anything about him?”  
  
    “Y… Yeah…”  The question seemed to shake Ashley out of her thoughts as she then turned back to the monitor and began typing on the keyboard.  On the screen, a folder opened and the screen immediately displayed a project list.  “Here’s what I was able to find concerning Olympus and the projects these people have been working on.  Take a look.”  
  
    On the screen were numerous projects that were either completed or were currently being worked on by The Family’s scientists.  
  
 ** _Project: ADA – COMPLETE  
  
Project: NIVANS – IN PROGRESS  
  
Project: JUGGERNAUT – COMPLETE  
  
Project: BLACKLIGHT – COMPLETE  
  
Project: AMBROSIA – IN PROGRESS  
              Project: ARIES – COMPLETE  
              Project: DIANA – COMPLETE  
              Project: MARS – COMPLETE  
              Project: THOR – IN PROGRESS  
              Project: HERA – IN PROGRESS  
_**  
  
    “There!”  Ada said as she tapped the screen with her index finger.  “Project: MARS.”  
  
    Ashley clicked on the folder and immediately the project files came up on the screen.  The first was a video dated November 3rd 2013.  As the feed began to play, the screen display split in half.  On the left side was an attractive woman who appeared to be in her fifties with glasses and auburn hair dressed in a white lab coat.  On the right was President Graham.  
  
    “So give me the good news, Linda,” the former president said.  
  
    “As you know, the tests on Agent Kennedy’s blood sample came back positive for trace amounts of the subordinate Plaga he’d been infected with during his time in Spain.  We’ve used this anomaly to begin experimenting with combining the T, G, and C-viruses together.  So far our tests have yielded encouraging results with absolutely no signs of rejection.”  
  
    “So… after all of these years we finally have a way to create a master virus that will dominate all others,” the man replied.  “Why is it that the viruses haven’t destroyed each other like in the other test subjects?”  
  
    “Agent Kennedy possesses an extremely rare immunity that seems to counteract the viruses’ need for exclusivity allowing for them to merge as one.  The trace amounts of the Plaga are acting as a stabilizing agent.”  
  
     “That is incredible!  All this time the key to unlocking Ambrosia was under my very nose…  How soon can be move forward with production?”  
  
   “We would still need a few more months to perform a new batch of tests on the results to prove the samples’ vitality, but if we were to move forward we would need…”  The woman then paused for a moment.  
  
    “What is it, Linda?”  
  
    “We would need a steady supply of Mr. Kennedy’s blood in order for us to begin production on a large scale.  Also we would need to acquire the product that is being created by Umbrella One to allow the Ambrosia project to reach its full potential.”  
  
    President Graham clasped his hands together in front of his mouth and sat there for a brief moment as if pondering the news.  “Very well.  Keep me updated on your progress.  When you’re ready, I’ll see to getting you your blood supply.”  
  
    Ada took over the mouse from Ashley and scrolled down through the various notes and updates until she found another video file dated March 6th 2014.  This would have been around the time Leon had taken his trip to Raccoon City.  
  
    The video began inside a lab most likely in the lower levels of Olympus.  The same doctor she had seen previously was there along with… Jennifer Krauser!  The blonde woman was dressed in the same blue battle suit she had worn when the two had fought against one another at Graham Corp.  When the doctor moved out of camera view, she could see the man lying strapped down unconscious on the gurney between them – Leon!  
  
    “You aren’t authorized to be in here, Miss Krauser,” Dr. Carson began.  
  
    “I go where I please, Doctor,” Jennifer replied flippantly.  “Zeus tasked the Wolfpack and myself with Agent Kennedy’s retrieval.  I plan on making sure this man remains safe and unharmed until his arrival.”  
  
    The doctor was about to argue further until the sounds of doors opening could be heard followed by President Graham’s arrival on the scene.  He stopped next to the gurney and looked down at Leon for a moment before turning to Jennifer.  
  
    “Any problems, J?”  
  
    “None, sir,” she replied.  
  
    “Good.  You can take your leave.  Dr. Carson and I have much to discuss.”  
  
    “Sir… I… you promised me that you’d help me track down Ada Wong.”  
  
    President Graham turned to face his second-in-command.  “Miss Krauser, I am well aware of your motivations for joining The Family.  Rest assured we want that woman as much as you do.  Once we have what we need from her, I’ll make sure you have your revenge.  In the meantime, leave us.”  
  
    Once Jennifer had left the room, Dr. Carson spoke.  “I don’t trust that woman.  We need Ada Wong alive if we’re to revive the pure T-Virus project.”  
  
    “I’m aware of that, Linda, but right now let’s focus on the part Mr. Kennedy has to play for making Ambrosia a reality.”  
  
    “Well, I can tell you with certainty that I need to have the subject remain here as a continuous supply for the base blood that is needed.  That could pose a new challenge for us.”  
  
    “Explain.”  
  
    Dr. Carson picked up a file and glanced at its contents.  “From what I’ve read concerning Mr. Kennedy’s background, he has ties that will notice his disappearance.  His supervisor Special Agent Helena Harper from the DSO and your daughter are two significant ones.  Not to mention that we need Agent Kennedy as a lure to bring Ada Wong into the open.”  
  
    The former President’s hand went to his chin.  “True.  What options have you come up with?”  
  
    “How much do you know about Project ADA?”  
  
    A frustrated sigh made itself known.  “Enough to know that my most trusted friend involved himself in it behind my back concerning his obsession for that woman.  How is that relevant?”  
  
    “I believe that we can replicate the same results with our subject here,” Carson said.  “If you’re willing to approve it, that is.”  
  
    He stood and gave her a measured look before responding. “Do you believe that’s possible?  We would have a very tight window before people take notice of his disappearance.”  
  
    “You didn’t save me from being prosecuted along with my colleagues just because of my good looks, did you?” the woman replied with a smile.  “I even have a suitable DNA match from one of the current stock – Congressman Weston.”  
  
    President Graham then began to laugh long and loud.  “So that troublesome man has finally proven himself useful for a change?  I truly enjoy the irony of that.”  He then walked around the gurney and put his hands on the scientist’s waist and pulled her against him.  “Sometimes, Linda, I’m not sure what I enjoy more – your mind… or the rest of you.”  
  
    “Why don’t you just shut up and kiss me, Alexander?” she replied.  Just as quick her hands rested upon his face, and she pressed her lips to his.  
  
    Ada stole a glance at Ashley and saw the mortified look on the woman’s face.  She was about to say something to her when suddenly the alarm began sounding again.  That was when a woman’s voice came on over the loudspeakers.  
  
    **_“Attention, Attention!  This facility has been placed on a Class C lockdown immediately!  Prisoners Ada Wong and Helena Harper have escaped custody, and we believe they have taken Ashley Graham hostage!  The two are considered armed and extremely dangerous.  If you encounter these individuals, please alert your nearest security team immediately!”_**  
  
    “Ada!”  Helena said as she pointed towards the door.  
  
    She’d heard it, too.  It was the sound of a radio on the other side.  The guards out front were now alerted to their presence and had radioed in their location.  If they wanted any chance at a head start to avoid capture, she would need to take them out.  
  
    “You and Ashley look for an alternate route out of here,” she said as she made a beeline for the door.  “I’ll deal with these two.”  
  
    No sooner had she gotten herself into position next to the door when it opened.  The MP5 was out in front of the first man so she quickly grabbed it and sent a hard chop to the man’s throat.  Shoving him out of the way, Ada then landed a kick to Chief Cash’s genitals.  As he collapsed in a howl of pain, she immediately grabbed his head and slammed her knee into his face before quickly snapping his neck.  The first man had tried to stand, but she was ready and sent a kick to his face.  He went sprawling backwards until he ran into a server hub giving her the opportunity to knock him down with a roundhouse kick.  A stomp to his throat ended any further resistance.  
  
    Destroying the lock on the door, she then grabbed the rifles from the dead guards and made her way back to where she’d left her companions.  Helena was helping the executive into a vent shaft above their position.  After tossing one of the MP5s to her, the agent said, “We can get out through the vent shaft.  They shouldn’t be able to track us with their security cameras in there.”  
  
    There was no time to waste, but she knew she couldn’t leave just yet.  They’d made it this far into in the search for answers concerning Leon’s fate.  There was no way she could run away empty-handed.  She was so close to the truth, and with that she went back to the computer.  
  
    “Ada!  We don’t have time for that!  We’ve got to get out of here now!”  
  
    “Not yet!  I have to know!”  
  
    The alarm continued its foreboding scream as it echoed throughout the room.  There wasn’t much time left for her to get the answers she wanted.  Fortunately, the computer files were still where she had left them so she clicked one the one that was labeled – **_Project MARS – Test Subject._**  
  
    Another video came up on the screen, and her eyes widened as an image of a cocoon sitting on the floor of a lab with several scientists surrounding it caught her attention.  Suddenly, it began to crack open and a naked man emerged from inside before falling onto the floor.  After vomiting up liquid from his lungs, his face turned towards the camera – it was… Leon!  No… it… it couldn’t be him.  Hadn’t she seen something like this before in Simmons’ underground lab in Tall Oaks?  
  
    _Happy Birthday, Ada Wong…_  
  
    The tape then cut to familiar words that she had seen before.  
  
    **_OPERATION: OLYMPUS  
    PROJECT: MARS  
    SUBJECT INTERVIEW DATE: 3/10/2014_**  
  
    The screen cut to the same table… the same man sitting behind it in wearing a hospital gown… the same questions being asked.  
  
    “Tell us your name.”  
  
    The man at the table slowly lifted his head.  “Leon… Scott… Kennedy,” he replied slowly.  
  
    “And what is your date of birth?”  
  
    “April 9th… 1977.”  
  
    “Where were you born?”  
  
    “Peyton… Iowa.”  
  
    A long pause.  “Excellent.  Now tell me, Leon… what is your primary objective?”  
  
    The man looked into the camera and replied, “I’m to make contact with Ada Wong.  Once I do… I am to forward our location to… my handler.”  
  
    There was a long pause before the interviewer said, “I believe he’s been successfully implanted and is ready, sir.”  
  
    “Excellent,” came the voice of President Graham.  “Finish with the last of his personal details and send him to Miami as soon as you can.”  
  
    This was the link!  The man in this video and the man she had seen die in her arms back at Umbrella One’s warehouse was the same person.  He was… a clone; a clone of the **_real_** Leon!  This person had been the one to die from Hunk’s bullet… but if that were true then… where was the real Leon?  What had they done with him?  
  
    **_“ADA!”_** Helena screamed.  “We have to go!”  
  
    She could hear the security teams massing outside the data archives center.  Destroying the lock would buy them a few minutes while the men outside tried to force the door open.  Turning her attention back to the computer, there was one last file that caught her attention.  
  
    **_Subject ZERO_**  
  
    Clicking on the link brought up an image of a large tank-like structure that she recognized.  She’d seen it before back in Hamza’s lab where those four teenagers who’d been infected with the product had been held.  This one however was full of liquid but inside contained a person connected to various tubes and monitors.  Pressing the “zoom” button, the picture immediately enhanced the man’s face.  Ada gasped in shock.  
  
   There inside the tank… the man’s blonde hair… the bangs…  it was Leon!  
  
   But that hadn’t even scratched the surface when it came to the shock she was yet to receive.  There under the picture sat three words in bold print; three words that sent her heart racing into overdrive.  
  
    ** _SUBJECT STATUS… ACTIVE_**  
  
                                                   

 ** _End of Chapter 4…  Next: Chapter 5-1: MARS_**            


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 5-1: MARS**

 

 **Olympus – Arctic R &D Lab **  
**A.N.W.R., AK**  
 **June 3rd 2014**  
 **03:27 AKDT  
   
   
 **     This unfamiliar feeling that consumed her was almost like being in the midst of a dream; something that seemed so real but as always resided just outside the realm of touch.  A few days ago she had just finished burying him, but now Olympus’ computer files had shown her something that she wanted desperately to believe.  Regardless of how impossible it was for her to fathom, Leon was **_alive_**!  Not only was he alive, but he was being held captive right here in the labs below this facility!  As she continued moving forward through the vent shaft, Ada could feel her heartbeat pounding so hard that she feared it would burst at any moment.  
  
    When the man she had believed was Leon had died in her arms, it was as if her whole world had caved in during that horrible moment.  His death had shaken her to the point where she had allowed long-suppressed emotions to take control of her actions – anger, hate… even vengeance.  Over the long years of her tradecraft she had learned to overcome each of them after she had killed her hated father.  However, when she had set out to avenge Leon, they had become the driving force behind her decision to take the fight to Umbrella One, Oleg Petrovsky, Hunk… and finally The Family itself.  
  
    During her campaign for retribution, the thought of self-preservation had only mattered in so much as trying to stay alive long enough to punish everyone responsible for her pain.  In the end it hadn’t been a secret to her what the final outcome would have been if she had stayed on that course.  Ada knew that it would have meant her death… but that was a decision she had been at peace with at the time.  After all, the man she loved was dead – what more did she truly have left to live for in this treacherous and deadly world if not for him?  
  
    Now **_everything_** she’d come to believe had been turned on its head.  Instead of allowing hate to remain the primary motivation for her actions, Ada had found something else that had become even more powerful in her fight… hope.  For the first time in over a week, she had a **_noble_** reason to keep fighting against the forces set against her.  From the moment she had been brought to Olympus, she had planned on stopping the butchery perpetrated by The Family, but now she had a personal stake worth soldiering on for – Leon.  She **_had_** to find him.  
  
    Her attention quickly shifted to her companions when she heard Helena call out behind her.  “Ada… slow down.  You may be the one with super-human stamina, but Ashley and I… we need a minute to catch our breath.”  
  
    The three of them had been pushing hard through the vent shaft for the past ten minutes trying to put some distance between themselves and Olympus’ security teams.  Upon informing her companions of her discovery, all of them had agreed that it was imperative to find a way down to the lower labs in an effort to rescue Leon.  
  
    It was during their initial flight that Ada had anticipated the security teams sending men after them, but instead they had elected to dispatch mobile recon bots into the ducts in an attempt to flush them out.  They’d been able to avoid them for now, but it wouldn’t be long before Graham’s people discovered where they were located.  For the moment the coast was clear; perhaps a break was in order.  After all, Ashley didn’t look like she would be able to keep up this pace for much longer.  Turning her gaze toward Helena, she could see that even her partner was out of breath.  
  
    “Alright… we’ll rest for a few minutes,” Ada replied, “but we need to be ready to move if we encounter any more of those security bots.”  
  
    Upon the mention of being able to rest, Ashley immediately sank to the base of the duct and leaned her head back against the metal wall.  “Do you think they know where we’re headed?” she asked.  
  
    “I destroyed all of the computer banks in the archives room,” she replied.  “That will take them some time to recover what we were searching for.  I did leave the facility map that Helena found.  With any luck, they’ll think we’re trying to make an escape towards the exit and concentrate their forces there.”  
  
    “I suppose that’s a risk we’ll have to take,” Helena said as she pulled out the PDA and checked their location on the map.  “If Leon is really down here, then we certainly can’t leave him behind.”  
  
    “Are there any locations within the vent structure that will allow us access to the lower floors?”  Ada asked as she sat down next to the agent and looked at the device.  
  
    Running her finger over the screen, the map moved with Helena’s motion.  “Here,” the young woman replied as she pointed to a junction that was roughly fifty yards ahead of their position.  “If we keep traveling in this direction, we’ll find a passageway down to Lab 201 were you said they were holding him.”  
  
    “Once we get there, how will we be able to free him and…?”  Ashley was cut off by the sound of robotic treads echoing down the passage.  The recon bots were heading in their direction; it was time to leave.  
  
    “Break’s over,” Ada said as she stood and offered Ashley her hand.  “Let’s move.”  
  
    Continuing down the ventilation shaft, Ada’s mind began replaying Ashley’s question.  She had heard enough to understand what the woman was referring to.  How would they free Leon and make an escape when the whole facility was hunting for them?  Then there was also the question of what condition they would find him in.  
  
    The whole situation had the feel of a high-stakes poker game.    Right now all of their chips were in the pot with only a pair of deuces in their hand.  Was it possible they could make a third appear on the turn?  In terms of tactical situations, she’d seen worse during her life as a spy… but not many.  During those harrowing ordeals in Raccoon City, Spain, and Lanshiang she’d only had herself to worry about then, but along the way she **_had_** received some help from her protector.  Now the team she had with her consisted of herself, a DSO agent on bereavement leave, and a corporate executive.  While Helena had already proven herself capable of adapting to any situation thrown at them, their current mission would test the woman to her limits.  Ashley was also another wrinkle.  Not only was she President Graham’s daughter, but the woman had virtually no experience in situations like these.  Sure, she’d had to contend with escaping from Saddler and his minions back in Spain, but it had been Leon who’d done most of the heavy lifting.  Next to useless would have been the words to describe her if it hadn’t been for the woman’s high-level access to Graham Corps’ systems and the fact that she had rescued them from captivity.  Regardless of its makeup, this was her team, and she would have to make the best of it.  Overwhelming as the situation before them may be, Ada also knew that it was important to keep everyone focused on a goal.  Right now that goal was finding Leon.  The rest they’d have to play by ear.  
  
    After finding the access point to the lower labs, they continued on towards their destination.  Below their position were dozens of heavily-armed men still patrolling the halls marked with blood stains from the T-Virus outbreak.  While the infected researchers may have thinned personnel in this area, now that the battle was over, the security teams who had survived would be on heightened alert.  Mistakes could not be afforded at this point, so Ada decided to slow their pace while keeping a tentative eye on Ashley.  While she could rely on Helena to watch her back, Ashley had balked at the idea of handling another weapon.  That would force her to split her attention concerning the present danger before them and keeping the woman safe.  
  
    Up ahead, the duct network began to narrow.  According to the map, once they passed through Lab 201 should be just below them.  So far no one had come looking for them in the vents this far down nor had any recon bots been dispatched.  Hopefully the ruse had worked and allowed them some breathing room with which to operate.  Afterwards they could then deal with the unknown number of hostiles as they attempted to fight their way to the surface.  
  
    _No point in stressing about that now,_ she thought to herself.   _One problem at a time._  
  
    As daunting as the odds against their escape would be, right now Ada knew that her primary focus had to be finding where exactly these people were holding him.  Regardless of the hell that awaited them after that happened, she made a silent promise to herself that Leon would make it out of here alive… no matter what.  However, with that promise came a pang of guilt when she realized that it had been **_she_** who was responsible for dragging Helena into all of this.  While there might be some solace found in the fact that the agent had volunteered her services, Ada had already decided after the funeral that she couldn’t put the young woman’s life and career at any further risk concerning this vendetta of hers.  Now Helena’s future was hanging in the balance, and it felt as if it was she and not President Graham who was rubbing the blade of a knife against the thread that held it.  But given the situation they all faced, none of them would be getting out of here alive if they didn’t work together.  
  
    Approaching the vent cover ahead of her, Ada slowly peered down through the narrow slats to get a look at the situation waiting for them below.  The room directly underneath the vent was connected to Lab 201 – the location of Project: MARS.  Judging by the destruction she saw, the place looked like a war zone.  Dozens upon dozens of bullet holes lined the walls along with several dead corpses dressed in white lab coats; their bodies lying on the floor in dark pools of blood.  No doubt these had been some of the zombified researchers the security teams had already put down.  Given the fact that they hadn’t been disposed of yet, there was a good chance that the three of them had beaten the cleanup crews to this lab.  
  
    With careful movements, Ada slowly lifted out the vent cover and set it off to the side.  Using hand signals to inform Helena of her intentions, she then swung her legs into the hole and dropped down.  After silently landing on her feet, Ada brought the MP5 to her shoulder and carefully scanned the immediate vicinity for any signs of movement.  The location she was in appeared to be some sort of cubicle office that sat adjacent to the lab itself.  A light fixture above had apparently been damaged during the battle and was now giving off a continuous flickering glow that only seemed to enhance the macabre tension already festering within the room.  
  
    Once she was sure that the area was clear, she raised her hand and motioned for Helena to join her followed by Ashley.  Together, the three of them slowly approached the lab.  Kneeling down in the entry way, Helena caught her arm.  
  
    “I don’t like this,” the agent whispered softly.  “It’s too quiet.  Where is everyone?”  
  
    Ada had noticed it, too.  There had been no one left alive in the office space they had just come from and by the looks of the lab it also appeared empty.  The only occupants to greet them were the additional corpses lying on the ground.  Letting her eyes scan the lab area, she noticed a large cylindrical container sitting dead center in the room surrounded by two rows of circular computer banks and other monitoring equipment.  At that moment, Ada could feel the danger lurking in there, but if Leon was indeed being held in here, then she was going to find him.  Her attention then turned toward what appeared to be a control room that sat just off to the north side of the lab and had a clear view of the entire room.   ** _That_** was their next destination.  
  
    “I feel it, too.  Just keep your eyes open,” she replied and then pointed toward the control room.  “We need to make our way over there.  The computers in that room should be able to pinpoint where they’re holding Leon.”  
  
    “Alright,” Helena replied, “I’ll take point.  Just be mindful of the cameras.”  
  
    Surrounding the darkened room were multiple security cameras, each of them shining a beam of light down on the floor.  Helena took the lead and found them a path towards the control room that snaked around the back wall and out of view.  
  
    As they slowly made their way forward, Ada’s attention once again shifted to the large tank that dominated the room.  Its width had to be at least eight feet in diameter and nearly thirteen feet high.  A large shape was floating within the dark liquid, but the condensation surrounding the glass prevented her from identifying what it was.  
  
   The giant cylinder wasn’t the only one being kept in here.  All around the lab embedded in the walls were smaller ones stacked four tanks high.  When they paused under an overhang to wait for the camera above them to move, Ada approached one of the containers and carefully wiped away the moisture on the glass to see what was contained inside of it.  
  
    “Oh my God…!”  Ashley gasped in horror when she saw the skinless face and then quickly covered her mouth with both hands.  Inside the container was a B.O.W. – one that she had seen before in Raccoon City and more recently in The Eastern Slav Republic.  It was a “Licker” complete with exposed brain, hairless body, and lance-like tongue.  
  
    From what she had discovered from the data archives, many top tier Umbrella scientists had secretly avoided prosecution by the government’s special committee headed up by then-Vice President Alexander Graham.  All of those individuals had then been quietly recruited by his company to work under the direction of The Family and continue with their research.  Once again these people had managed to create the very same creatures that had caused so much death and destruction.  
  
    The “Lickers” weren’t the only monsters being held in stasis.  Hunters and other humanoid species also filled the large glass tubes surrounding the walls.  Given the multitude of tanks on display, a conservative estimate could put the number of B.O.W.s here in the hundreds!  The question was – what was President Graham planning on doing with all of them?  
  
    When the man had first interrogated her concerning the location of the product, he had tried to hide behind noble pursuits concerning his intentions for the Ambrosia Project.  That was always the path power-hungry men would allow themselves to take when they tried to cloak their nefarious intentions with righteousness.  She hadn’t been fooled her from the start and given the hundreds of creatures within this very room, his true intentions were becoming clearer.  He was preparing for war!  
  
    After carefully sneaking their way into the control room, Helena began accessing one of the computer terminals.  The screen suddenly appeared with several different camera angles.  The agent then pointed to one on the bottom right-hand corner of the monitor.  “Take a look at this.  The timestamp shows that this footage was recorded two hours ago during the outbreak here.”  
  
    The agent tapped a few buttons on the keyboard and soon the video began to play.  
  
     Outside the camera’s field of view Ada could hear the familiar sound of a suppressed MP5 firing in three round bursts.  Suddenly, the door the control room could be heard opening, and a scientist quickly ran into the room.  Ada immediately recognized her as Dr. Linda Carson, the head researcher of Olympus, but… what was she doing?  The woman reached into her pocket and inserted a thumb drive into the computer terminal off to their left.  
  
    “Lupo, cover me!”  She began typing on the keyboard just as the leader of the Woflpack appeared on the right side of the screen.  Turning, the woman fired off another burst towards the door.  “I need a few minutes to download all of the data we have on the Ambrosia Project.”  
  
    “Just hurry, Doctor!”  The French woman replied as her rifle let loose another burst of fire.  “The corpses have our scent.  If we stay here much longer we will either be overrun by the undead or discovered by the President’s security teams.  I am not sure which will be a worse fate for us.”  
  
    “Don’t worry.  Some very important people are willing to pay me a great deal of money for this information and my expertise,” Carson replied.  “You help me now and that generosity will extend to you as well.”  
  
    “Just so long as you make it worth my while, ma’am.”  After another minute of watching Lupo hold off the corpses trying to enter the room, the former Special Forces member turned her head toward Carson.  “We need to move before… **_DOCTOR BEHIND YOU!”_**  
  
    A zombie had suddenly appeared behind the scientist and was just about to grab hold of her.  Lupo’s reflexes were nothing short of impressive.  In a split second, she had quickly spun and shot the ghoul right in the head before having any time to adjust her aim.  
  
    “Thanks for that!” the woman replied before going back to the computer.  “There!  I’ve got all of it!”  She then yanked out the thumb drive and set the metal briefcase she was carrying on top of the desk.  After opening it, Ada noticed that there were three large vials of different colors inside the case; each of them containing a biohazard symbol.  The woman then placed the thumb drive into a small slot.  
  
    “Let’s get to the heliport,” Carson said as she closed the lid.  “We can use this emergency as cover to make our escape.”  
  
    The two women then quickly left the control room.  A few more shots could be heard outside of camera view before the feed cut out.  
  
    “What the hell was that?”  Helena asked.  “Was she stealing her own research?”  
  
    A good question, and from what they had just witnessed it appeared as if a secret coup was being pulled off by the head researcher of Olympus.  She’d been a valuable part of this project from its inception; now it looked as if she was betraying Alexander Graham for another benefactor.  
  
    Lupo and Carson – the two women were names on her list of people she had wanted to deal with before she was through with this place, but if they had made their escape two hours ago then it was a good bet that they were already gone.   _Damn it!_ she silently cursed.  As upsetting as it was to see her quarry escape, right now Ada knew she needed to keep her focus on their mission.  Retribution and revenge could wait for another day.  
  
    “Looks like this Dr. Carson is playing a game of her own,” she replied, “but that’s not our concern right now.  What we need to do is find out where they’re holding Leon.  He could be in any one of these specimen tanks.”  
  
    “Wait, I might have something here,” Ashley replied as she began typing on the same computer Dr. Carson had accessed from the video.  Suddenly, an archived video log popped upon the computer monitor.  “This one is dated April 29th.”  
  
     The file name simply read – _“Subject: ZERO – Testing Phase 1”_.  When the video opened, the camera showed Dr. Carson and President Graham standing inside the control room watching the scientists down in the lab below.  
  
    “I’m pleased that you took my advice, Alexander,” Dr. Carson said.  “With Subject: ZERO, we can obtain as much of the base blood as we need to begin full-scale production of Ambrosia.  However, we still need the product from Umbrella One to make the virus complete.  Has there been any additional word from Hamza’s team?”  
  
    “My people just spoke with the good doctor today.  He informed us that his people are still conducting experiments on the virus’ viability,” Alexander Graham replied with a tone of sarcasm in his voice, “but I have a feeling that the man is stonewalling.”  
  
    “Without the product, Ambrosia won’t be as powerful as you require it to be.  Right now at best we’ll be at 75% effectiveness.  We need the combined T-Veronica and Uroboros viruses to make it 100% viable.”  
  
    “I’m well aware of that, Linda.  Rest assured I am currently setting up contingency plans to deal with Umbrella One.  Until then, begin production of the B.O.W.s with the current stock we have available.  After the product in our hands, we can then finish Ambrosia.  Once the creatures are injected with it, the only thing that will able to stop them will be the retro-virus.”  
  
    The doctor turned and looked at the former president for a brief moment before returning her attention back to the activity out in the lab.  “Very well; we’ll begin immediately.  Given our current specimen numbers, our initial batch will be roughly three hundred B.O.W.s.”  Pressing the intercom button, she then spoke to all of the researchers and scientists on the floor.  “Attention all personnel.  Subject ZERO will be brought to the floor immediately.  Begin blood sampling as soon as the specimen arrives.”  
  
    With that, the head scientist punched in a six-digit code that appeared on the monitor in front of her – 091998.  
  
    “Did you see that?”  Helena said as she pointed at the screen.  
  
    “That must be the code for Leon’s containment tube!” Ashley exclaimed.  
  
    With her own excitement beginning to mount, Ada was about to type in the code on the keyboard when all of a sudden the lights in the lab and control room cut out causing Ashley to let out a startled cry.  At the far end of the room, the main door to the lab buzzed loudly causing the panel nearby to turn from green to red.  Somehow Graham’s people knew that they were here, and now the lab was locked!  The emergency power then came on and with it every computer monitor in the room flickered with the Graham Corp logo until it was replaced with the face of President Graham himself.  
  
    “I must admit that I wasn’t expecting your recapture to be so easy, Miss Wong, but there was really only one reason why you would have dared venture to the data archives center instead of making your escape.  The only thing I needed to do was let you play out your little rescue mission and then trap you in here.”  
  
    Ada narrowed her eyes.  In her gut she’d felt that their infiltration into the labs had been a bit too easy.  President Graham hadn’t been fooled by her ruse after all.  Still, she hadn’t planned on making any of this easy for him.  If he planned on sending security teams in here after her, then she vowed that she wouldn’t go down without a fight.  Glancing in Helena’s direction, she saw the young agent’s measured look and knew that her partner was thinking the same thing.  
  
    “Well then, I must commend you, Mr. President,” she replied evenly.  “You’re more of a forward thinker than I gave you credit for.  That was certainly a well-rehearsed line of bullshit you tied to feed me about your noble intentions of protecting America.  If all of these B.O.W.s are any indication of your true motives, it seems to me that you’re preparing for a war rather than defense.”  
  
    President Graham smiled and was about to speak until another person entered the conversation.  
  
    “Dad…?”  Ada’s attention turned to Ashley as she approached the screen.  “What are you doing here?  You never told me that you were creating biological weapons!”  
  
    “Ashley… my sweet girl…”  The former president closed his eyes and shook his head sadly.  “You don’t know how disappointed I am.  When my head of security told me that you were the one responsible for releasing Agent Wong and Agent Harper, I actually yelled at the man.  I told him that there was no possible way that you would betray me unless it was under duress.  Now it seems that I owe the man an apology.”  
  
    “Don’t play games, Dad!”  Ashley responded forcefully.  “Why are you developing these monsters?  What are you planning to do with all of them?”  
  
    Alexander Graham sat there in silence as he clasped his hands together in front of his lips.  After giving them all a measured look, he set them down on the table before him.  
  
    “Ashley… before your mother died, I promised her that I would be the best father I could to help you grow into a strong and independent woman.  I told her that I would always be there to provide for you, to guide you, and...”  He paused for a moment, and upon closer examination, Ada noticed that tears were welling within his eyes.  “… to protect you – but I failed her… and I failed you.”  
  
    Ashley’s brow furrowed; showing her confusion at his words.  “Dad…?”  
  
    “I was the President of the United States.  I had absolute power.  The might and fury of the American military was at my command… but despite all of that, **_they_** took you from me; my only daughter – kidnapped by terrorists!”  
  
    Soon genuine anger began spreading across the man’s features as he continued.  
  
    “When you came back home, Ash, I read **_every_** report on your ordeal in Spain… **_every_** interview my people conducted with you… **_every_** session you had with the psychiatrists.”  He paused and again shook his head.  Suddenly, a tear ran down his cheek.  “The things that those monsters did to you… the torture you endured… the terror they put you through… the parasite…”  His fist clenched; his brow furrowing in anger.  “My sweet little girl… my baby!  During all that time you were gone it felt like I was suffocating.  My daughter needed me, and I couldn’t protect her!  All I could think of was the promise I made to your mother and how I had failed.   ** _I_** failed **_you_** … both as a father and a protector!”  Now both fists were clenched, and then he screamed, **_“THEY TOOK YOU FROM ME!”_**  
     
    Ada felt her skin goose-prickle at what was taking place and quickly stole a glace at Ashley.  The woman’s eyes were closed as tears ran down her cheeks.  The color had drained from her face as she covered mouth with a trembling hand.  No doubt those painful memories her father was bringing up were affecting her, but from the look of the former president, he appeared to still be haunted by her abduction even after all these years.  
  
    “My eyes were opened after that day.  I realized that the strategy I had in place in the war on terror was flawed.  We couldn’t win by only killing the terrorists.  Saddler… Salazar… Wesker… they were all just weeds; cut one down and soon enough another would grow back in its place.  We see it happen every day in the Middle East.”  He paused as he took another measured look at the camera.  “No… I knew then that the only way to keep you safe… to keep all of America safe was to pull all of those weeds up by the roots and end their threat for good!”  
  
    “And how did you plan on accomplishing that?”  Ada asked once she saw an opportunity to gain further details on the former president’s intentions.  
  
    He chuckled as if he found her question amusing.  “If there was one thing Raccoon City showed me, it was the amount of damage that bio-organic weapons can do to a single city.  However, as deadly as those creatures were, they were also fragile; shoot them in the right place and they would die just as easily as their victims did.   ** _But…_** ”  The man emphasized the word before continuing.  “… what if those same creatures had the healing properties of the G-Virus and the adaptability of Uroboros in their DNA?  What if they had the ability to spread the pandemic right into the very homes of our enemies?  What if the U.S. never had to sacrifice another soldier in the war on terror because biological ‘soldiers’ would carry on the fight?”  
  
    “That’s pure sophistry, Alexander,” Ada replied with an edge to her voice as she called the former President of the United States familiar.  “Even if you could create these ‘soldiers’, you would have no way to control them.”  
  
    “Oh, Miss Wong…”  He then smiled.  “That may have been true back in Raccoon, but The Los Illuminados taught me one thing – there **_is_** a way to control these creatures.”  
  
    That was when she made the connection.  “You plan on using the Plagas!”  
  
    “Bravo!” he replied.  “After you provided us with the Master Plaga specimen, it didn’t take long for my people to unlock its true potential.  Now, all that is needed to make Ambrosia complete is the product.  When that happens, the next phase in the war on terror will commence, and these vermin will finally be exterminated like the rats they are!”  
  
    “But there would be civilians in your target zones!”  Helena gasped in horror.  “Women and children!  You can’t just…”  
  
    President Graham cut in before she could finish.  “ ** _Weeds!_**  Every last one of them are **_weeds!_**  When their men die, those same ‘innocents’ as you call them rise up and take their place.  There is no end to the cycle… until now.  When it’s finished, the enemies of this country will have a new reason to fear as their loved ones lie dismembered and buried underneath the sand.   ** _Then_** there will be a long-deserved peace.  My child and the children of America will finally be able to sleep safely at night.  
  
    “Ashley…” he said as his eyes went to his daughter.  “… all of this… I’m doing it for you… to keep **_you_** safe.  Please… tell me that you understand.”  
  
    Ashley Graham stood their silently; her whole body trembling after listening to her father’s confession.  The tears in her eyes continued to flow down her cheeks.  Slowly, however, she began to shake her head.  
  
    “Please…” her father repeated.  
  
    “N… No…” Ashley finally whispered.  It was so faint, but even in its soft tone, the word sounded as if it had been shouted across the void.  In that moment there was silence.  “No… I… I can’t!”  
  
    That was when Alexander Graham’s features hardened as his accusing stare turned from his daughter to her.  “Because of Ada Wong…” he responded in frustration.  
  
    This time it was Ashley who turned forceful in her response.  Opening her eyes, she cried, “Because of what you’ve done!  What you plan to do!”  Her chin quivered for a brief moment before she continued.  “My father – the man who raised me… he taught me to approach the world with an open heart… to embrace those who were different.  He taught me to love unconditionally because that was who we were called to be.  The man who showed me those truths was a man whom I respected… and loved.”  
  
    President Graham stared at her for a long moment; his eyes wide with shock at her words.  Slowly his gaze yielded.  “Ashley…”  
  
    Ada’s gaze went from Ashley to the monitor.  President Graham was clearly fighting his emotions sparked by his daughter’s words.  The woman had somehow touched the part of him that had once been the loving father to her; the part that had eventually been suppressed by hate and malice after her abduction.  Was it possible that she could actually reach him?  
  
    “When I was a girl, you told me every night before I went to bed that you would always be there for me… and you were, Dad.  You were always there.  None of what happened back then was your fault.”  She then pressed the back of her hand to her mouth.  “I know you think that what you’re doing here is meant to protect me, but Dad… this isn’t you!  What you’re doing here… it’s breaking my heart!”  
  
    Finally, he looked up at her; the tears in his own eyes shining like rain drops in the sun.  “I couldn’t protect you, Ash.  I failed you as a father…”  And just as quick his face hardened with hate.  “… but I won’t fail again.  I…”  
  
    “Where’s Leon, Dad?”  Ashley finally asked.  “Please… if you have any love left in your heart for me or for Mom, please… just let us have him.  It’s not too late… we can all leave here together.  No one else needs to die.”  
  
    President Graham closed his eyes tight and sighed.  For a brief moment, Ada had held out hope that his daughter could talk him down from the horror he intended to unleash upon the world… but deep down she had known better.  His eyes told her everything – the man was a true believer in everything he was doing here at Olympus.  She herself could attest to that kind of conviction.  To have total commitment to a course of action required sacrifices – and his humanity had been the price that he’d paid for his vengeance… just like her.  Finally, after a long moment of silence had passed he looked at them all, and his features gave a clear indication of his intentions.  
  
    “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he said at last.  “I know that he was the one who saved you, but after all these years I’m too close to my goal to let this opportunity slip away.  Leon… he’s the key to everything.  I… I can’t just let you have him.”  He then narrowed his eyes.  “I won’t!”  
  
    “No…” Ashley gasped and shook her head.  
  
    “And as for you, Miss Wong… I would have kept you alive simply to revive the pure T-Virus program, but you have proven to be more trouble than you’re worth I’m afraid.  You’ve killed far too many of my people and turned my only daughter against me!  Consider this a final farewell!”  
  
    Pushing a button, the connection with the monitor was severed and was replaced with the Graham Corp logo.  
  
    “Dad!   ** _NOOOOO!"_**   Ashley screamed as she collapsed to her knees in front of the computer terminal.  “No…” Her voice was a defeated whisper, and soon her entire body began to rack with sobs.  
  
    Ada looked down at the woman and felt an unfamiliar pang of sympathy for what she was going through.  Ashley’s father had once been a loving parent to her… until one fateful day during his presidency changed him forever.  Now he had chosen a path of revenge over the love of the very daughter he claimed he was trying to protect.  Was this the outcome that had been destined for her vendetta as well?  Everything that had transpired between the former president and his daughter caused her question what her own motives were.  Was she fighting for vengeance… or hope?   _Leon…_ in that split second, his name gave her the purpose she had so desperately sought.  
  
    Taking the woman by the arms, Ada helped Ashley to her feet.  “They… they got what they wanted after all.  Saddler… he won.”  She was speaking nonsense; a woman clearly in shock after everything that had had just taken place.  
  
    Ada knew that she had little to no experience in the realm of comforting another.  With her own past, and the life that she’d led, emotions were liabilities that she had tried desperately to purge.  The only thing she could think to do was give the woman something to focus on to keep her mind from falling apart.  
  
    Placing her hands on Ashley’s face, she turned the woman’s head in order to look her in the eyes.  “Ashley…” she said slowly.  When the blonde woman looked at her, she continued, “We need to find Leon.  Can you help us?”  
  
    Her words seemed to reach through the woman’s grief.  “L… Leon?”  
  
    “Can you access the computer terminal and find where they’re keeping him?  Helena and I will cover you.”  
  
    “Yeah…” Ashley said slowly at first before her eyes began to focus.  She then turned to the computer.  “Yeah, I… I should be able to use that code…”  
  
    They were then interrupted by a series of loud “clicks” coming from the lab.  Above them, the ceiling lights were beginning to turn back on row by row until the entire floor was bathed in light.  President Graham was restoring power to the room… but why?  
  
    “Uh… Ada?”  Helena said as she pointed towards the lab.  She then heard it, too.  “The liquid in that large tank is draining out…”

     A new threat was developing, and as she recalled President Graham’s final words, Ada felt a chill run down her spine.  Whatever was in that tank… he planned on using it against them.  
  
    “Ashley, keep searching for Leon,” she said.  “Helena, you’re with me.”  
  
    No sooner had the two of them left the control room when the door quickly lowered behind them with a loud beep.  The room was now locked!  
  
    “No!” Ashley yelled from the other side.  
  
    “Can you unlock it?” Helena asked.  
  
    “I can try,” the executive replied, “but I won’t be able to search for Leon if I do!”  
  
    “No, don’t!” Ada said quickly.  She didn’t want the woman distracted.  “Find Leon!  That’s your priority.  Helena and I will deal with this.”  
  
    Down in the lab area, the large container was almost empty.  The condensation around the glass continued to prevent them from seeing what was being held inside, but from the looks of the dark outline, whatever it was… it was huge.  The computers connected to the tank soon began to light up and beep… and then she they saw the movement.  It was slight at first, but it was accompanied by a deep growl that began to reverberate throughout the lab with its ominous tone.  
  
    Bringing the MP5 to her shoulder, Ada checked the safety and slowly moved back towards a row of computers that offered some cover from whatever was inside.  Signaling to her partner, she motioned towards the right side of the room.  Helena nodded and quickly got herself into position.  With both of them at a ninety degree angle of defense, they’d be able to hit this thing from two sides.  
  
    No sooner had the agent raised her submachine gun when the creature inside stood up and growled once more.  Almost immediately it began to pound on the tube.  Again and again the blows fell without effect until suddenly its claws shot out and sliced through the glass.  Slowly, the sharp blades began to cut through until finally the creature reared back, let out a long howl, and shot its arms straight out.  The containment tube immediately shattered upon impact sending glass in all directions.  That was when Ada saw what it was that they were up against; her eyes widening with horror.  
  
    The creature before them was a large grizzly bear that stood at least twelve feet tall.  With her initial glace, Ada noticed that the animal had been altered; the front claws were nearly three times the size of a normal bear’s.  Running from the animal’s mouth and eyes was large quantities of blood… almost as if it was hemorrhaging.  
  
    Suddenly a burst of fire from the right pulled Ada from her examination.  Helena had begun shooting at the beast.  Raising her own MP5, Ada targeted the creature’s head and pulled the trigger; her bullets joining the macabre chorus.  One by one she could see small red dots form on the animal’s face and neck.  It howled from their combined assault but for the most part its body didn’t seem to be showing any effect from the rounds.  
  
    When her clip ran dry, Ada began to exchange magazines until she saw the bear crouch down on its haunches.  Suddenly, it leapt over twenty feet into the air in the direction of her partner.  “Helena!  Watch out!” she screamed in warning.  The agent noticed the incoming threat and quickly dove out of the way just as the animal landed on and crushed the computer terminals she had been taking cover behind.  
  
    The creature once again stood and let out another blood-curdling roar once it realized that it had missed its prey.  Before either of them could draw a bead on it, the bear leapt once again… and was now heading in **_her_** direction!  Ada had just enough time to dive backwards right before the animal landed on top of her.  
  
    She only had a brief window to fire one three-round burst from her new clip when she saw the animal raise its claws and swipe down towards her.  Rolling to the right, the creature’s menacing digits struck the floor.  Firing another burst, she rolled to the left as it struck again; the loud scrape echoing behind her.  
  
    More bullets began striking the animal from behind.  Ada stole a glance past her attacker to see Helena slowly approaching while continuing to fire on the beast.  Turning itself around to face the new threat, the bear once again spread its arms and howled in rage.  Ada quickly raised the MP5 to follow suit until she saw something attached to the animal’s back – it was a large Plaga embedded on top of the spinal cord.  With instinct guiding her actions, she aimed the reflex sight on her target and squeezed the trigger.  The submachine gun burped, sending bullets into the parasite’s exposed flesh.  Immediately, the bear began to screech in pain as two long tentacles sprouted from the Plaga’s body and began to writhe in convulsions – she had hurt it!  
  
    Regrouping with her partner, Ada quickly relayed her discovery.  
  
    “So we just need to hit it in the back?” Helena asked.  
  
    “Yes.  Aim for the large parasite below its shoulder blades.  It’s a weak point.”  
  
    Just as they were about to go on the offensive, Ashley’s voice spoke to them over the loudspeakers.  “Ada!  Helena!  I found where they’re holding Leon!”  
  
    “Is he still in this room?” Ada asked.  
  
    “Yes!” the woman replied.  “But the crane I need in order to retrieve his tube is powered down.  I need you to manually re-activate it before I can get him out!”  
  
    “Where is it?” Helena asked as the two of them began backing away from their attacker.  The bear was slowly getting to its feet.  
  
    “It’s on the east side of the room!”  
  
    Ada turned to look behind them and saw the crane situated above their position.  Against the wall nearly thirty feet up were two levers connected to the corresponding junction boxes.  Each of the boxes had a thick wire joining to a large conductor before the cable continued on to the crane.  The two of them would need to climb up the adjoining ladders and start the generators simultaneously.  
  
    “Helena, go!” she yelled as she trained her weapon on the creature.  “I’ll cover you!”  
  
    Knowing that body shots had no viable affect on the monster and given the fact that she had no clear shot at the parasite from this angle; Ada improvised and targeted the animal’s knees.  Slowly retreating away from Helena’s position, she kept up the fire until the creature began to slow.  Aiming at a nearby fire extinguisher, the resulting explosion sent foam all over the floor causing the bear to slip and collapse onto its belly.  With hookshot in hand, Ada fired the cable towards the ladder and pulled herself to the generators above.  
  
    Grabbing the rung, she began to climb until she heard Helena scream below her.  Looking down, the bear had somehow managed to get itself beneath the agent’s ladder.  Tendrils from inside the creature’s mouth had wrapped themselves around her ankle and began pulling her down.  
  
    “Ada!” the young agent screamed.  “Ada, it’s got me!”  
  
    There was no time to think of an alternative.  What she did next was merely a reaction to the dire circumstances the two of them found themselves in.  Pushing her boots against the wall, Ada shot herself backwards.  After performing a flip, she drew her knife and landed directly on the back of the animal.  Pulling her arm back with all of her might, she shot the blade forward and impaled the Plaga.  The animal beneath her jerked in pain and let go of Helena.  Rearing itself up, it then threw her to the floor.  With no time to lose, she pulled out her pistol and fired three more shots striking the parasite.  Once more, the bear collapsed to the floor and shrieked in pain; giving her a brief moment to move.  Firing her hookshot, Ada then pulled herself up towards the right junction box just as Helena crested the top of her ladder.  
  
    “You okay?”  Helena asked.  
  
    Ada nodded.  “On three?” she asked as her hand found the lever.  
  
    Together, the two of them counted out loud before pulling down on the levers at the final count of three.  A loud click came next followed by the sound of the crane’s engine starting up.  
  
    “You did it!” Ashley exclaimed.  Immediately, it began moving towards its destination – Leon.  
  
    Despite this minor victory bringing them one step closer to the man that each of them was fighting for, the monster on the floor had already gotten back up; putting any further adulation on hold.  With a jumping swipe, the creature was already attempting to get at them.  Ada knew that neither of them would be able to stay in this position for much longer before it got a hold of one of them.  
  
    “Helena, stay here and provide me covering fire,” Ada replied as she aimed her hookshot at the other end of the lab.  “Remember… shoot for the parasite!  I’ll distract it while Ashley retrieves Leon’s tube.”  
  
    Pulling the trigger, the cable shot out from her gun and embedded itself in an overhang.  Ada flew across the room and landed on the other side of the bear’s tank.  As she brought the submachine gun to her shoulder, her mind began calculating the odds.  She was down to one full clip of ammunition for the MP5 until it was completely spent.  Helena was most likely in similar straights.  Her side arm was still available as a backup, but she had only two clips in reserve.  Given the size of their attacker, she began to question whether or not they had enough ammo to actually bring it down before either they ran out of bullets or the thing managed to kill them.  
  
    Above, the crane was moving into position to extract the tube.  Could it be possible that after these past two weeks Leon could truly be here?  After everything she’d been through, the emotional toll had been hitting her like a sledgehammer.  To find out that the person she had believed to be Leon was actually a clone and that the real Leon might be just seconds away had begun to energize her like never before.  However, the monster standing between both her and Helena would be the obstacle that would prevent any reunion from happening unless they took it down.  
  
    Aiming down the sight, she opened fire.  The beast turned and charged at her while Helena fired at it from above.  Despite the bullets hitting the sensitive Plaga on its back, the bear continued forward.  Ada stood firm and emptied the remainder of the clip at the creature’s head until she heard the gun click dry.  
  
    With age-old instinct guiding her, she quickly dove into cover just as the animal sliced at her with its claws.  It was becoming all too clear that they wouldn’t win in a straight up battle against this thing.  Helena echoed the sentiment when she called down from the generators.  
  
    “I’m out!” the agent yelled.  “We’re going to run out of ammo before we kill that thing!”  
  
    Helena was right; if the fight lasted any longer soon they’d be down to using knives against a ravenous killing machine bent on death and destruction.  The odds were certainly not in their favor.  There had to be a way though, but they would need to find it soon – Leon’s containment tube had just been retrieved and was on its way to the center of the floor.  
  
    Ada’s eyes widened when she saw it.  The joining conductors were connected to the generators;   That was what was giving the crane power.  If Helena could knock one of them over and onto the floor… the wall right next to it held dozens of specimen tanks…  It was worth a shot.  
  
    “Helena!  On my signal, shoot the conductor over there!”  She pointed towards the intended target.  
  
    The agent looked towards the area and replied, “On it!”  
  
    It was now or never.  The bear was turning towards her and was preparing to charge.  Running in the direction of the conductor, she pulled out her pistol was fired over a dozen bullets at the nearby tanks.  The glass began to splinter upon impact and soon the liquid inside began gushing onto the floor creating a huge puddle.  Stopping inside the fluid, Ada aimed her hookshot and waited for the creature.  Once it was almost on her, she yelled up at her partner.  
  
    “Helena!  Now!”  
  
    Firing the hookshot, she pulled herself away just as the bear stepped onto the slippery liquid and fell with a scream.  Helena fired three shots.  Soon there was a groan of metal followed by the conductor sparking.  Then it was falling towards the floor.  Just as it hit the ground, the electricity caught the liquid and immediately began electrocuting the bear.  The monster howled in pain as it tried to right itself, but given the shock, it was unable to recover its footing.  Large white bolts enveloped the beast until finally the Plaga on its back exploded in green pus.  The generators above quickly cut out from the power surge causing the crane shut down.  
  
    Slowly approaching the bear, Ada saw that it was still alive but no longer moving.  With the Plaga dead, the creature would now be incapable of basic motor function.  Helena had dropped down from the ladder and joined her on the floor.  Whatever twisted experiments that had been conducted here, they had used this animal as another test subject for their bio-weapons program.  Now the worst part was looking at its eyes that were staring up into their own along with the soft whimpers coming from its mouth.  The message was clear – it was pleading for them to end its suffering, and Ada knew what she had to do.  Exchanging her last clip, she aimed the gun at the bear’s eye and fired; puncturing the brain.  A final breath left the beast and then it lay there still and silent.  
  
    A new wave of anger suddenly consumed her when she realized that President Graham had been watching everything on the security cameras like a spectator at a gladiatorial arena.  Pivoting quickly on her heel, Ada aimed for one of the cameras and began targeting each of them; destroying the man’s view into the labs.  With her last remaining bullets, she then aimed at the door lock and destroyed it.  That would buy them some time before the former president’s security teams could enter and finish the job his experimental Plaga weapon had failed to do.  
  
    “Ada,” Helena said as she put a hand on her shoulder.  “Leon’s containment tube… let’s see if he’s really here.”  
  
    The adrenalin was still running hard; causing her blood to simmer with anger even now that the battle was over.  She could almost imagine all of the horrors that had happened in this very room – the death and slaughter that turned human beings into the ultimate biological weapons… all for the former president’s personal vendetta.  However, Leon’s name began to bring her back from the depths of this dark despair she was wallowing in.  Helena was right – they had to know once and for all if he was really here.   ** _She_** had to know.  
  
    Quickly making their way to the containment tube, the silhouette of a man appeared inside the tank, but neither of them could make out who it was.  “Ashley,” she said, “can you open it?”  
  
    “Gimme a sec,” the woman replied.  “I should be able to override the security protocols… there!”  
  
    Immediately, the non-damaged computer panels surrounding the tank began to light up and the container began to drain.  This was the moment of truth.  Either Leon was alive and inside of this tank… or this was just another sick game President Graham had played in order to recapture her.  Regardless, everything would be answered one way or another.  
  
    Once the liquid had thoroughly drained from the containment tube, the glass door in front slowly opened.  The naked man being held inside was connected to a breathing apparatus that surrounded his face; obscured his features.  Before either of them had time to react, he began to fall towards them.  
  
    “Helena!”  Ada yelled as the two of them quickly grabbed a hold of the man and slowly lowered him to the floor.  
  
    Like a woman possessed, Ada was tearing at the mask; trying desperately to get it off.  Was it really him?  It had to be!  Finally, the connector behind his ear popped open, and she was able to pull the apparatus from his face.  Her eyes widened as she looked down at the man lying on the floor before her.  
  
    “Leon!”  It **_was_** him!  After everything that had happened, they had found him!  
  
    Placing her index and middle fingers against his carotid artery, Ada checked for a pulse.  It was faint, but she also noticed that he wasn’t breathing either.  If she didn’t move fast, she was going to lose him… again!  With her hands on his chest, she began administering CPR.  After reaching the count of twelve, she pinched his nose shut and put her mouth to his; sending two deep breaths into his lungs.  
  
    “Come on, Leon!”  She yelled as she began pushing on his chest once again.  “Don’t you dare die on me, damn it!”  
  
    In that moment, if an offer had been made to save his life she’d have gladly given anything she owned.  After everything she had gone through to get to this very point – the people she’d fought… tortured… killed – it had taken almost everything from her… including her soul.  Despite all of that, she knew that she’d do it all over again… all for him.  Throughout her life she’d never been a woman to believe in miracles or other petty nonsense, but in her desperation came a silent prayer.  
  
    _Please… whoever you are.  I don’t care if you’re God… or fate… or if you exist only in my mind.  Please… just let me save him!  He is a noble and just man… and I love him!  The world is a better place with him in it.  You know this.  Please!_  
  
    Just as she concluded, Leon’s body then shuddered as green fluid began oozing from his mouth.  
  
    “Quick!  Help me get him on his side or he’ll choke to death!”  Helena said.  
  
    As they carefully turned him, Leon began retching up more of the fluid and soon a fit of coughing began once the last of it had passed from his lungs.  Slowly, his eyes began to flutter open… and they then turned to her.  His beautiful blue eyes widened in surprise at seeing her there kneeling over him.  
  
    “A… Ada?”  he asked; his brow furrowing in confusion as if trying to come to grips with what was happening.  “W… What’s going on?  Where am I?”  
  
    Her eyes had been filling up with tears since the moment he’d come back to her.  No doubt that was something he never thought he’d see, but she couldn’t hold them back any longer.  He was alive… and she would revel in that truth.  Taking her hand, she gently held it against his cheek.  Despite the cool dampness of his skin, Ada could feel the warmth from his body against her flesh.  
  
    “Leon…”  At that moment she had wanted to say something – anything to him.  For the past week and a half she had been consumed with nothing but regret on realizing how much she had truly loved him and what his loss had done to her.  Staring into those blue eyes, she smiled once again.  “Welcome back, stranger.”  
  
    “Back?” he asked.  
  
    “There’s a lot to explain,” Helena said as she knelt down next to them, “but you don’t know how good it is to see you, Leon!”  
  
    “Helena?”  Leon said as his attention turned towards his former partner.  “You’re here, too?  Wow… whatever is going on… it must be pretty serious if the two of you are working together.”  Even after everything he’d been through, he still managed to keep his sense of humor.  
  
    “You don’t know the half of it, handsome,” she replied while whipping the tears from her eyes.  There was no describing this feeling inside of her.  Despite their dire circumstances, now that Leon was with her again she was beginning to feel more like her usual, confident self.  “We’ll fill you in, but right now we need to get you…”  
  
    Behind them came a loud series of thuds that echoed form the lab door.  After a moment, a white light began burning a hole through the metal.  The security team was beginning to cut their way through!  President Graham wasn’t taking any chances.  With his biological weapon having failed to do the job, he was going to have his men finish them off in here.  
  
    “Helena!”  Ada yelled as she took one of Leon’s arms and put it around her shoulder.  “Help me!”  
  
    Working together, the two of them carefully lifted him to his feet.  Given the fact that he’d been in stasis for the past three months, he was having a difficult time walking.  Being as careful as possible, the three of them headed in the direction of the control room.  If a last stand had to be made, at least being there would make it more difficult for their pursuers.  
  
    “Is Leon okay?”  Ashley asked over the loudspeakers.  After everything that had taken place, Ada had almost forgotten that she was here.  
  
    “He’s alright,” Helena answered.  “We’re on our way to you.”  
  
    Leon immediately looked up at his recognition of her voice.  “Is that… Ashley?”  
  
    “She’s been a huge help,” Ada replied.  “You’ll see her soon enough.”  
  
    Once they reached the control room door, Ashley had already unlocked it and was standing there on the other side waiting for them.  “Leon!  I… oh!”  Immediately the woman’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment at seeing him au natural.  Covering her mouth, she quickly looked away.  “I… I’m sorry.”  
  
    After setting him down in one of the chairs, Leon tried to comfort the woman with one of his charming smiles.  “No apology needed, Ash.  Given our current circumstances, I’d say that modesty is the least of our concerns.”  
  
    “R… Right,” the blonde woman managed to say with a nervous smile.  She then picked up a folded white T-shirt and blue pants that were sitting on the control desk and handed them to him.  “I found these in case… well… you know.”  
  
    “Thank you, Ashley,” Leon said as he took them from her.  
  
    Helena then brought the conversation back to the severity of their predicament.  “They’re coming!  I don’t know about you, Ada, but I only have five bullets left.  We’re not going to put up much of a fight when Graham’s thugs come through that door.”  
  
    “ ** _President_** Graham?  Ashley’s father?”  Leon exclaimed after he’d put on the T-shirt.  “What the hell is going on here?  Where are we?”  
  
    “We’ll give you the details later, Leon,” Helena said, “but right now we need to get prepared to make a stand.”  There was a pause before the question she’d been expecting made itself known.  “Ada… what do we do?”  
  
    _What do we do?_  The real question came down to what **_could_** they do?  Narrowing her eyes, Ada looked out across the lab and towards the door.  While they had succeeded in their mission to rescue Leon, she knew that they didn’t stand a chance when a fully-equipped security team broke through that door.  As much as it infuriated her, she had to give the former president credit.  He obviously knew how dangerous she was since he had initially sent a B.O.W. against them.  With no other choice, he knew that she and Helena would have to expend their ammunition.  Now that she and her partner only had five bullets left to defend themselves, he was about to send his men in to finish the job.  
  
    The lab itself held no real defensive options to speak of, and after all of the destruction caused by their previous enemy, it held even less.  There was no tactical advantage of which to exploit.  How was she going to protect Leon and her team when armed gunmen were coming for them in a lab containing hundreds of B.O.W.s…?  Her eyes immediately went wide when the idea came to her.  As crazy as it sounded, she doubted that even President Graham would be expecting it.  
  
    “Ada?”  Helena once again said her name.  She could feel all eyes in the room on her.  
  
    With a deep breath, Ada turned to face her companions.  Her eyes then went to Ashley.  “Ashley, I want you to use your executive access to override all of the B.O.W. containment tubes in this lab.”  
  
    The woman’s face betrayed her surprise at the order.  “But… what do you want me to do with them?”  
  
    Keeping her stare focused on the executive, she responded with a firm yet even voice.  “We’re going to release them.”  
  
    Her plan was met with a moment of stunned silence from all those present as each of them attempted to process what they had just heard.  The look on Ashley’s face had turned to pure horror, and Ada feared that she would have to “persuade” the woman to go through with it.  She hoped that it wouldn’t come to that; not after everything the woman had done to help them… and certainly not with Leon present.  To his credit Leon’s eyes widened in surprise, but he remained silent.  Out of all of them, only Helena’s face held the look of full commitment.  
  
    “I suppose we don’t have any other choice,” the agent replied.  “We’re almost out of ammo and…”  She paused for a moment before finishing with, “… I don’t plan on letting them take me alive to experiment on.”  
  
   “But you’re talking about unleashing biological weapons into this facility!”  Ashley exclaimed.  “There aren’t just Umbrella scientists and Family loyalists here!  There are innocent researchers… doctors…”  
  
    “Anyone associated with this facility is complicit in everything that’s happened here!”  Ada interrupted in irritation as she stood directly in front of the woman.  “Whether their involvement was direct or indirect is irrelevant.  They are **_all_** responsible!”  
  
    “I… I can’t!”  Ashley replied as she slowly retreated backwards until she bumped into the desk behind her.  “My father…!”  
  
    “Your father!?” she said in disbelief; it was unfathomable to her that the woman would still be trying to save him after everything he’d done.  Snapping her fingers in front of Ashley’s face, she continued, “Wake up, girl!  Your father isn’t going to let **_any_** of us go… even you!  Look at what he did to Leon for God’s sake!  The man sitting there **_saved_** your life and this is how your father **_repaid_** him!”  
  
    She was letting her emotions get the better of her, but when it came to Leon it was always personal.  Fortunately, Helena came to her defense.  
  
    “Ashley, we won’t get out of here alive without some type of distraction.  While I don’t relish the thought of using these creatures, if I’m given the choice between battling claws or trying to dodge bullets – I’ll take the claws.”  
  
    Ashley shook her head and looked down at the floor.  “I’m sorry.  I… I can’t do that.”  
  
    Ada felt her frustration growing at the woman’s misguided sense of morality.  Her father and his researchers wouldn’t be sharing the same restraint when they either killed or captured them for experimentation.  No… she had just found Leon.  She **_was_** going to get him out of here no matter what.  If that meant torturing the former president’s daughter to force her cooperation… then so be it.  With that, Ada knew what she had to do as she took a step towards Ashley.  
  
     Just as she was about to grab a hold of her, she heard someone speak behind them.  
  
    “Do it.”  
  
    Ada turned to look at Leon who was still sitting in the chair.  He’d been a passive participant in the discussion until now.  At first she thought that he was encouraging her to do what was necessary to force the woman’s cooperation until she noticed that his eyes were focused not on her but Ashley.  
  
    Ashley had looked up and was staring back at him with surprise.  That was when Ada realized that if there was one person in this room who could convince her of what needed to be done… it was him.  
  
    “Ashley…” he said slowly as he looked in her eyes.  “Do it.”  
      
  
 ****

**_Next: Chapter 5-2: Blood Trails_ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 5-2: Blood Trails**

 

**Olympus – Arctic R &D Lab **   
**A.N.W.R., AK**   
**June 3rd 2014**   
**06:07 AKDT**

**  
  
 **     Slow and silent were her movements, much like that of a lioness stalking her prey, as Ada traversed across the roof of the control room.  Keeping herself low, she approached the ledge and peered down onto the floor of the labs.  The carnage that greeted her was incredible.  Bodies – both human and B.O.W. – lay spread out across the floor in bloody heaps of torn flesh and dismembered body parts; a testament to the ambush they had perpetrated on President Graham’s security teams.  From all parts of the room, the trails of fresh blood led in the direction of the lab door… and beyond.  Above her, a disembodied female voice began speaking over the facility’s loudspeakers.  
  
    **_“Attention all Olympus personnel – this facility has encountered a Class 5 containment breach.  Emergency Level 3 procedures are now in effect.  All personnel should proceed to their designated evacuation points for extraction.”_**  
  
   That was their cue.  The four of them would need to make their way to the heliport if they wanted to commandeer a helicopter and escape from this God-forsaken nightmare.  However, before that could happen a little “housecleaning” was in order.  While most the monsters had moved on, there were still a few who had lingered behind to feast upon the gutted bodies.  Those were the ones she would need to deal with so that her team could move.  
  
    With hook shot and knife in hand, Ada aimed for the ceiling and fired her grapple gun.  Having sighted her first target, she swung down from the roof until she was directly over top of the monster.  Once the trigger was released, she was in attack mode.  The Licker below had been too preoccupied with its meal to notice what was happening until it was too late.  Shoving the blade into its exposed brain, the creature let out a startled scream before it stopped moving.  
  
    With ample time to plan her method of attack, Ada was already making her next move.  Grabbing the M4 from the dead guard, she quickly targeted the second Licker with a burst of fire to its head.  The creature immediately flopped onto its back and began writhing in pain.  That gave her the time needed to center the ACOG sight on the exposed underbelly of the Hunter that was now charging her position.  Three controlled bursts from the rifle and the green monster was down; allowing her to finish off the Licker before it had a chance to get back up.  With all of her targets neutralized, Ada crouched and made a quick sweep of the area before giving the “all clear” signal to her companions.  
  
    For the past hour, they’d locked themselves in the control room and had taken cover after Leon convinced Ashley to release her father’s B.O.W. soldiers against their enemies.  Once the security team had finished cutting through the door and were inside the lab, they were quickly met by claws and teeth.  The resulting firefight had been long, but eventually the chorus of screams began to overtake the discharge of their weapons.  The battle had then turned into a route as the surviving members began to flee only to be pursued by the blood-thirsty monsters.  Soon the screams in the distance were replaced by an eerie silence that descended upon the floor.  With everyone dead, now was the opportune time for them to make their move.  The first priority of course was re-arming with fresh ammunition and additional weapons from the dozens scattered around the floor.  With that, Ada began stripping the nearby soldiers of their ammo clips.  
  
    Once her companions had rejoined her in the lab, Leon began absconding a pair of boots and socks from one of the guards while Helena stocked up on MP5 ammo.  Ashley, however, was standing there in shock while grasping the ID tags around her neck.  Her eyes were looking around at the macabre sight before her, but her gaze appeared unfocused – almost as if her mind was elsewhere.  After a moment, Helena called to her for help in supplying an ammo bag.  Eventually, the executive squatted down next to the young agent and began filling it with slow, robotic movements.  
  
    Ada narrowed her eyes as a familiar sense of frustration began building at the former president’s daughter.  What was wrong with her?  Hadn’t she come to realize by now that there hadn’t been any other option?  Had she really believed that her father would just let them go after what he had done to Leon; not to mention the torture both she and Helena had endured when they were questioned about the product?  How else were they suppose to make an escape after the man had trapped them with a B.O.W. and then intended for his guards to finish them off?  The truth was that there hadn’t been another way – why couldn’t she see that?  If it hadn’t been for Leon’s influence, Ada knew what she would have had to…  
  
    “She’ll be okay.”  
  
    Leon’s familiar voice managed to pull her away from those dark thoughts.  She’d been so preoccupied with Ashley’s current mental state that she hadn’t even noticed him kneel down next to her.  With her eyes turning to look at him, she watched as he removed the riot shotgun from the soldier lying on the floor.  After pumping the load mechanism, his eyes met hers.  Taking a simple moment to stare into those resilient blue pools that she adored so much, her attention then shifted back to Ashley.  
  
    “I truly hope so, Leon,” she replied before looking back at him.  She had meant those words but probably not in the way he would have liked.  Even though Ashley was his friend, they could ill afford to have the woman become a liability while fighting against hundreds of B.O.W.s and what remained of President Graham’s security teams.  “We’ve only just begun our escape.  She’ll see much more of this before we make it out of here.”  
  
    Instead of responding right away, Leon took a moment to reload the weapon in his hands.  
  
    “Ada… I know that you’re frustrated with what happened back in the control room, but please… don’t be too hard on her.  She had a very difficult time adjusting after Spain.  With everything that’s taking place right now, all of it is reminding her of what Saddler and his people did to her back then.”  He paused for a moment before looking away.  “She’s been through more than you know.”  
  
    _And what about you, Leon?  What about everything that you had to go through… alone?_ Those had been her initial thoughts regarding his selfless concern for Ashley.  It was admirable of him, but the way he had said that last sentence piqued her interest.  After she’d successfully complete her mission to acquire the Master Plaga sample, she hadn’t put any interest in finding out about the well-being of the President’s daughter.  It had been selfish on her part, but at the same time she hadn’t been all that concerned.  After all, her father was a rich and powerful man which meant that she was also rich.  What problems did those people really have to worry about anyway?  But now that she was sitting here talking about her with Leon… maybe it **_had_** been unfair of her to prejudge the woman without really knowing anything about her.  
  
    Surprising herself, she asked him about it.  “What happened to her?”  
  
    Leon paused before looking over his shoulder towards Ashley.  She was still helping Helena gather up ammunition and had her back to them.  When he turned to face her, he kept his voice low.  
  
    “I really shouldn’t break her confidence,” he replied, “but I will say this – remember how flustered she got when she first saw me back in the control room?  Well… there’s a reason why she’s uncomfortable with nudity.”  
  
    Confusion caused her brow to furrow at his cryptic response when suddenly a memory from the night she had killed her father brought itself to bear in her mind.  She could remember the way he had slammed her face onto the table… of him pulling her pants down… and pressing himself against her.  In that moment, her eyes widened with a realization of what Leon might be referring to.  
  
    “Did Saddler…?”  She asked; her eyes searching his face for an answer to the unspoken question.  
  
    Leon shook his head.  “No… None of them did, but… there are **_other_** ways to make a woman uncomfortable with herself… and her body.”  
  
    A moment of silence passed between them as he began searching the area for more supplies.  It was becoming all too clear that he didn’t want to talk about what the Los Illuminados had actually done to the woman, but now Ada found herself becoming interested in Ashley’s back story.  Much like a reader picking up a book for the first time, sometimes the story was so engrossing that you found the idea of putting it down impossible until you had finished reading it.  Because of that, she wanted more information and decided to take a different approach.  
  
    “What about when you got back stateside?” she asked.  “You said that she had a hard time adjusting.  Was she okay?”  Surprising herself, there was real concern in her voice for the woman’s plight.  Whatever had happened to Ashley back in Spain, it somehow felt as if the two of them had a shared experience.  
  
    Again, Leon paused as if contemplating whether or not to answer her question.  “Well… it didn’t happen right away.  I think it was probably two weeks later when she began having the nightmares.  She would wake up in the middle of the night screaming in terror while calling out for me.”  He paused as a sad sigh left his lips before again glancing over his shoulder towards Ashley.  “Post Traumatic Stress Disorder – that was how the shrinks classified her condition.  Hell… maybe they **_were_** right, but that jargon meant nothing to me.  All I knew was that the woman I was assigned to keep safe was still being haunted by something I couldn’t protect her from.  She couldn’t sleep… couldn’t eat… and it hadn’t taken long for the physical changes to show.”  
  
    Taking the sidearm from the dead guard, Leon began attaching it to his own leg.  From his reaction, Ada could already sense that even this was a very sensitive topic for him; not just because of the indescribable horror that Ashley had gone through… but also himself.  The woman he had just finished rescuing from the Los Illuminados had once again found herself trapped in a battle that he had felt powerless to save her from.  Still, something must have taken place to change all of that in the end.  The Ashley Graham she and Helena had met back at Graham Corp had been a confident, yet friendly woman… not a girl cowering at shadows.  It was another mystery… and once again she gently asked him about it.  
  
    “What happened, Leon?”  
  
    “One day I finally decided that I was going to steal her away from everything – the appointments… the interviews… the stress… all of it.  I ended up taking her to the fair being held at the Mall.  After a while of just making sure she had fun, she began to smile again.  That was when I finally got her to confide in me about what had happened, and before the day was over I gave her my ID tags from Spain.  I told her to keep them with her as a reminder that she wasn’t alone… that she didn’t have to be afraid anymore.”  
  
    While listening to him, Ada felt her lips crease into a smile at his thoughtfulness.   ** _This_** was the man whom she had missed terribly when she believed him dead – the genuine and caring individual whom she had come to love.  “She’s very lucky that you were there for her.”  
  
    He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.  “Maybe… I don’t know.  Sometimes it feels like I didn’t do enough.”  
  
    Crossing that invisible boundary, Ada gently laid a hand on his arm.  “You were there for her when she needed a friend – not a doctor or an over-protective father.  She needed someone who understood what she was going through… someone who cared about **_her_**.  I’m glad for Ashley’s sake that it was you, Leon.”  After giving him a gentle squeeze, she said, “You’re her hero.”  
  
    He then suddenly turned away from her with a look of shame on his face.  “I’m no hero, Ada,” he replied.  “I’m just a guy battling his own demons while fighting the need for a stiff drink… nothing more.”  
  
    His depression – it was still there trying to pull him back into its painful embrace.  That was when she recalled his journal, and how his mind had suffered terribly because of it… how he was **_still_** suffering.  At that moment, Ada realized that his mental state was akin to a new enemy that was again trying to wrench him away from her… and she made a vow not to let that happen.  
  
    Gently tightening her grip, she pulled on his arm causing him to look at her once more.  “Don’t do that, Leon,” she said softly, but with the full passion of a woman refusing to allow the only man she had ever loved suffer.  “Don’t diminish the impact you’ve had on the lives of others.”  Motioning towards the blonde woman who had been the subject of their conversation, she continued, “Ashley still wears those ID tags today… all because of **_you_**.  Helena agreed to help me because of **_you_**.  That’s the effect **_you’ve_** had on the lives of those around you.  Don’t you ever diminish that fact, Leon Scott Kennedy.  I won’t allow it.”  
  
    The power to touch lives and to save people – those were the gifts that Leon gave to the world.  He was truly a man with few peers.  As a testament to his life, each of the women in this room had been touched by his presence in their own unique way.  Because of that, all of them had their own reasons for being here.  From the very beginning, her own quest had started out as a primal need for vengeance… to kill those responsible for his death.  She was soon aided by Helena who had joined the hunt because of her own love for Leon.  And Ashley… it was clear that the woman also held deep feelings for the man as well; feelings that had led her to betray her own father in order to help all of them escape from his clutches.  Maybe in the back of her mind Ada had already realized that truth about the executive when they first met.  It was on that day when she had first noticed Leon’s dog tags adorning her neck.  At the time she hadn’t understood their significance to the woman… until now.  
  
    He was staring into her almond-colored eyes as if contemplating her words of conviction.  Returning his gaze, she could only imagine the questions running through his mind after everything he’d experienced at the hands of his former boss and now having to wake up like this...  it was enough to break her heart.  Worst of all, she knew that this was only the beginning.  They had a long, hard fight ahead of them if they wanted to get out of here alive, but no matter what it took she **_would_** save him.  
  
    “What about you, Ada?”  He suddenly asked.  Taking his free hand, he rested it on top of hers.  She hadn’t been prepared for the question or the look that he was giving her.  As a result, she could only return his gaze in silence.  Leon however, pressed on.  “Have I had an impact on your life?”  
  
    Thousands of thoughts and emotions were running through her mind; each of them demanding her acknowledgment.  From her first moments of captivity she’d been drugged, threatened, and tortured.  Throw in the fact that together with Helena they had also just defeated a B.O.W.; her mind had been on adrenalin most of that time.  Now having found him alive… her emotions… her feelings for him were beginning to crack through the calm and collected mask she always wore when in his company.  What should she do?  Did she dare risk telling him how much she loved him when so much was at stake?  
  
    “Leon…” she whispered.  “You of all people should know the answer to that question.”  
  
    “Tell me, Ada,” he replied as his hand came up and touched her face.  Her skin goose-prickled at the sensation of warmth emanating from him as his face moved closer to hers.  “Please… don’t run away like you did in Lanshiang.”  Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as his stare intensified.  “Why are **_you_** here?”  
  
    No, she wouldn’t hold back anymore.  She’d made that mistake once back in Miami and that decision had haunted her for over a week.  The deepest regret that she’d ever had in her life was not telling him how much he meant to her, and with that she brought her hand up and placed it over his.  
  
    “Don’t you know?”  She whispered again.  
  
    His face moved ever closer; so close that their lips were now only inches apart.  “Tell me.”  
  
    Closing her eyes, she felt his warm breath on her lips; a testament to the fact that he was truly alive.  He was alive, and he was with her again.  Moving toward him, she replied, “Leon… I’m here… because I…”  
  
    _“Eh-hem!”_  The sudden sound of Helena clearing her throat quickly shattered the moment.  Pulling away, she saw the agent standing in front of them with a bag over her shoulder.  Ashley was off to her right looking away.  “I don’t mean to interrupt, but we **_are_** trying to escape from here.  Maybe you two could…?”  
  
    Leon was the first to recover.  “Right… we should get moving.”  He then turned towards Ashley.  “Ash, you okay?”  
  
    The woman turned and acknowledged him.  “I… I’m alright, Leon.  I…”  She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  “I’m okay.”  
  
    “Just stay near me, alright?” he replied as he stood.  “We’ll keep you safe.  I promise.”  
  
    The executive nodded her head.  “Okay.”  
  
    Ashley had the look of a woman doing her best to avoid a complete emotional breakdown.  She’d been the lone voice against releasing the B.O.W.s from the beginning.  While that **_had_** been frustrating at first, once hearing Leon’s explanation of her past coupled with the woman’s genuine fear was enough for Ada to feel a pang of sympathy for her.  She **_had_** been through a lot and even now was continuing to battle her own demons.  But no matter what dangers lay ahead, Ada vowed that she would see them through it.  They would **_all_** make it out of here alive.  
  
    After finishing her ammo check, she looked up to see Leon standing in front of her with his hand extended.  Staring at his handsome face, she saw that familiar grin on his lips.  It was a look she remembered from a different time – a time that involved a motor boat and a beautiful red dress… along with an intentional feast for his eyes.  With a smile playing upon her own lips, she took his hand and let him pull her up.  
  
    “Don’t worry.  I’ll look after Ashley,” he said.  
  
    “Just be sure you two stay close,” she replied and readied the M4.  “There’s no telling what we’ll run into out there.  Keep your radio handy.”  
  
    Helena had already taken up position near the lab entrance.  As she began walking towards the agent, she heard Leon call out.  “Ada…”  She stopped and turned; raising a questioning eyebrow in his direction.  “Thanks for coming to get me.”  
  
    Giving him a brief smile, Ada turned back towards her destination without a word.  It had hurt more than she thought; leaving him standing there like that with so much left unspoken between them.  She soon began to wonder if she had done the right thing by holding back.  Truth be told, she had wanted nothing more than to tell him how much she loved him… but on the other hand she knew that she couldn’t allow herself to become distracted with so much on the line.  Their lives hung in the balance, and each of them would need to be at their best if they wanted to stay alive… especially her.  She was the unofficial leader of this team and knew that all of them would take their lead from her.  And Leon… there’d be time enough to make everything right, and this time she planned on doing that sooner rather than later.  
  
    She sighed and attempted to choke back the regret eating away at her.   _Not now, Ada.  Focus on getting him out of here alive.  Once you’re safe, you can tell him everything… and see where the chips fall once the dust settles._  
  
    Taking up a position opposite of Helena, Ada prepared herself so that she could get them out of this death pit.  Despite the swath of destruction behind them, she already had a feeling on what they would find out in the hall.  Moving out on point, she turned the corner and realized that her intuition was correct.  Body parts – all of them human – lay torn and scattered upon the blood-soaked floor.  Streaks and spatters decorated the walls with crimson red providing all the evidence needed on the fate of the rest of the security team.  The metallic scent of blood and cordite was heaving in the air while several damaged ceiling lights flickered on and off adding even more unpleasant ambiance to their current predicament.  The stairwell leading to the upper floors lay further on forcing her team to follow the blood trails before them.  
  
    Leading the way with Helena on her right, Ada cautiously moved forward with her rifle at the ready.  The dimly-lit halls were eerily quiet; giving the impression that the monsters had finished their mayhem in this area and had moved on.  After reaching a T-intersection, she took a quick glace around the corner to the left… and found what was left the security team.  The severed remains littered the area around the elevator bank showing that this location had been their last stand.  Upon closer examination, she could see one of the elevator doors was ajar; a legless body was trapped in the entryway preventing it from closing all the way.  
  
    With the team behind her, Ada quickly gave signals to both Helena and Leon and motioned to the right.  The young agent took the lead and guided them towards the stairs at the other end of the hall.  On the way, Ada took a moment to turn behind her and check on Ashley and Leon’s progress.  The woman was still doing her best to maintain her composure while Leon kept a tentative eye on their “six”.   _Leon…_  The mere mention of his name caused her mind to wander.  She’d been running on pure emotion in her search to find him.  Now that they’d manage to free him, they were again thrown into another deadly situation confronting overwhelming odds.  In a way it had reminded her of Lanshiang… and a sky bridge battle against Derek Simmons.  Leon had been the one to protect her when the man had knocked her unconscious.  A smile began playing at her lips as she recalled his words to her.  He had saved her then… and she planned on returning the favor.  
  
    Looking back on it, it seemed almost impossible that she hadn’t heard it.  Maybe she had zoned out when she’d allowed herself to become distracted with thoughts of her protector?  Whatever the reason, Ada quickly felt the impact take her in the ribs as the creature slammed into her.  Twisting from the blow, she landed on her back with the Licker on top of her.  Its foreboding hiss was soon accompanied by razor-sharp teeth opening wide in front of her face.  Off to her left, she heard Ashley scream and Leon running towards her yelling her name.  She had managed to grab the monster by the throat and push its head up to keep its jaws away from her.  Flipping the shotgun, Leon grasped the barrel before swinging his weapon at the creature’s face.  The butt smashed against its mouth, knocking the Licker onto its back.  Propping herself on an elbow, she watched as he raised the weapon again and brought it down onto the monster’s head.  He was trying to keep the encounter quiet, but Ashley’s scream had already alerted other B.O.W.s to their presence.  As Helena helped her to her feet, the shrieks began emanating from the other end of the hall near the elevator banks.  
  
    Like ants emerging from a hive, dozens of creatures began spilling out from the elevators.  The skinless heads and long tongues gave a clear indication of what type of monster they were as they crawled along not only the floor, but on the walls and ceiling, too.  They had their scent as the hissing picked up in tempo as did their relentless pace.  
  
    “Run!” yelled Leon as he grabbed Ashley’s hand and began pushing them all towards the stairway.  
  
    It hadn’t taken any further encouragement, and soon they were all making a mad dash for the door.  Despite the relatively short distance, fifty yards felt like fifty miles when being chased by blood-thirsty creatures hell-bent on blood.  Fortunately, she noticed one of the dead bodies in front of her had a grenade strapped to his body armor.  Reaching down, Ada grabbed it and immediately pulled the pin as the monsters began gaining on them.  Letting go of the release, she leapt forward and turned; tossing the explosive towards the oncoming attackers.  She landed on the floor of the stairwell followed by Leon slamming the door shut.  
  
    “Take cover!” he yelled causing all of them to duck.  
  
    The explosion rippled through the hall sending shockwaves in all directions.  Un-earthly screams of pain came from the other side of the door followed by more distinct footsteps.  Suddenly, there was a loud crash and additional banging on the door.  To their luck, the stairwell door swung the opposite way which would frustrate the monsters’ efforts to get at them, but there was no question that they would need to move.  
  
    Once they were all on their feet, Ada led the way up the stairs until the next floor came into view.  Placing her hand on the push bar, she signaled to Helena who had taken up position on the right side.  The sound of gunfire in the distance immediately caught her attention.  Apparently some of the other security teams were still putting up a fight.  That would require them to be extra careful as they continued on.  
  
    On the count of three, she pushed open the door; letting the young agent lead the way.  The swath of death continued as several dismembered bodies dressed in lab coats lay in pools of blood upon the floor.  There wouldn’t be time to examine them when suddenly she caught movement coming from the shadows of a nearby hall.  It was a Hunter slowly lumbering its way towards them; the creature’s blazing yellow eyes seeming to glow in the din.  
  
    “Movement left!” Ada sounded out as she brought up the rifle.  Her actions caused the creature to howl, but a well-timed burst of fire split open the top part of its head in a shower of blood.  
  
    “Movement right!” shouted Helena as she dropped a Hunter of her own.  
  
    It wasn’t long before multiple footsteps were heard heading in their direction.  The monsters had been attracted to the sound of their gunfire and would quickly overwhelm their position if they stayed put.  Where could they go?  Ada quickly began running options in her head.  They couldn’t go back into the stairwell – they’d be trapped from both sides.  Running down the hall was out.  With no cover and dozens of nimble green monsters chasing after them, they’d be as dead as the scientists that littered the floor.  That was when she saw a maintenance room a couple of doors down and to the left.  If they could get back into the ventilation ducts…  
  
    “This way!” she yelled as their pursuers closed the gap.  “We need to get to the maintenance room!”  
  
    Running towards the door, suddenly the ceiling collapsed and a Licker landed right in front of Leon.  With quick and accurate reflexes, his riot shotgun exploded the creature’s brain across the walls.  Helena had made it to their destination first and kicked open the door.  As her companions headed for shelter, Ada fired another burst and dropped a Hunter chasing behind them.  Sighting up another, she squeezed the trigger and hit the beast right in the eye.  
  
    “Ada, come on!” Leon called to her.  
  
    Firing again, she retreated backwards until she saw movement charging straight at her.  With little time to react, Ada bent backwards as another Hunter leapt over her body narrowly missing her with its swing.  Righting herself, she got into the room just as Leon and Helena closed the doors.  Pushing down on the locking bar, Helena gave the door a kick as the creatures began pounding from the other side.  
  
    “That should hold them for a while,” the agent replied.  
  
    “So now what do we do?”  Leon asked.  “We’re still going to need to find a way to get to the heliport.”  
  
    Ada realized that she needed to explain her plan so they all knew what was coming next.  “This maintenance room should connect to the ventilation system,” she replied.  “Just like the three of us used it to get to Lab 201, we should be able to use the ones on this floor to make our way to the exit.”  
  
    Leon made a face as he rubbed his beard.  “I can’t say I’m wild about moving through an enclosed area like that, but I guess we don’t have much choice.  We obviously can’t stick to the halls…”  
  
    Just then they heard Ashley’s startled gasp.  Ada hadn’t noticed it before, but the executive wasn’t with the group.  
  
    “Ashley?” Helena called out.  “Where are you?”  
  
    Rounding a bend towards the back of the room, they found her squatting down next to a dead body lying on the floor.  
  
    Ada already had her weapon raised.  “Ashley!  Get away from…!”  
  
    “It’s alright,” the woman replied in a monotone voice.  “He’s dead.”  Slowly, she stood and handed her a bloody note.  On it were three short sentences that had been hastily written.  
  
    _IT’S ALL GONE TO SHIT!  I’M A PART OF IT!  MIGHT AS WELL QUIT!_  
  
    “Poor bastard decided to check out rather than put up a fight,” Leon replied.  
  
    His assessment was correct.  Judging from the exit wound on the crown of his skull, this man must have deduced that eating a bullet was more preferable than trying to fight his way through a mass of Hunters.  Although why he hadn’t just barricaded himself in this room left her wondering, but in the end it didn’t really matter – the man was dead.  
  
    They were about to leave when Ashley spoke.  “He was a coward… wasn’t he?”  She was still standing there staring down at the corpse.  “He chose to quit rather than try and stay alive.”  
  
    The question caught Ada by surprise and given the silence that passed, it had thrown her companions as well.  Out of all of them, Leon was the first to speak.  
  
    “Ash?” he asked gently.  “Are you okay?”  
  
    The woman looked up at them with tears in her eyes.  Immediately her gaze turned to Leon.  “Is that how you saw me when we first met, Leon?”  
  
    Perhaps it was her well-honed female intuition, but Ada began to feel the tension in the room suddenly rise at Ashley’s change in behavior.  During their initial flight from the lab, the woman had been terrified, but after seeing the end result of the dead body at her feet, something inside of her had changed.  Stealing a glace in Leon’s direction, she could see the perplexed look on his face.  
  
    “Of course you did,” Ashley continued without giving him a chance to respond.  “I was nothing but a scared little college girl cowering in a corner when you found me.  With everything that happened afterwards, you were the one who did all the work when it came to saving us while all I did was cry for help like some whining toddler.”  
  
    “Ashley,” Leon said at last.  “You were kidnapped by a crazed cult and then drug halfway around the world.  After everything that happened… of course you were scared.”  
  
    A tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes and pursed her lips together.  After a moment, she shook her head and chuckled.  “Even after all of these years you’re still trying to sugar-coat it for me, aren’t you?  Poor little Ashley – handle with care or she might break.  God, you sound just like my father did.”  
  
    Fingertips began pressing against the back of her shoulder as Helena stood next to her.  The subtle message from the agent was clear enough.  Even if Leon was oblivious to what was happening, Helena felt it, too.  
  
    Leon took a step towards her.  “You’re being too hard on yourself, Ash,” he said.  “Spain left its mark on both of us.  We faced a terrifying ordeal together, and I know I that I wouldn’t have survived without your help.”  
  
    Another tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled back at him.  “You’re such a terrible liar, Leon.  Did I save your life when a knife-wielding maniac nearly killed you or toss you a rocket launcher when you needed it most?  No… **_Ada_** did that.   ** _She_** was the one who saved you while I continued doing what I always did – nothing!”  
  
    “That’s not true!” he replied forcefully.  “You were stronger than you give yourself credit for!  You…”  
  
    “I was strong because of **_you_**!” she cried.  “The real me wanted to lie down and quit right there like I did back at the church, but **_you_** kept me going!   ** _You_** refused to let me give up!  I was weak then, and even after all this time… I’m still weak.  It’s any wonder why you never looked at me as anything more than a friend.”  
  
    Ada felt her eyes widen and judging by the increased pressure from Helena’s fingers the agent had picked up on it as well.  Not only was Ashley consumed by doubt and loathing concerning her inability to function under extreme circumstances, but hints of disappointment and jealousy were making themselves known, too – jealousy over the fact that for nearly ten years she’d been unable to draw Leon’s affection.  
  
    “Ashley?” Leon asked as he held out his hands in a questioning posture.  
  
    Ignorant that may be concerning his friend’s true feeling, Ashley apparently was not.  Her eyes widened as if suddenly realizing that she had said something she hadn’t meant to.  Shaking her head, she replied, “Never mind…”  
  
    That was when Ada saw what the woman was holding in her right hand, and instantly she was on her guard.  “What do you plan on doing with that gun, Ashley?” she asked carefully as her fingers tightened around the M4’s grip.  The executive must have taken it from the body.  
  
    Ashley’s eyes turned to her.  “I finally realized that I have the same choice this man did.  However, unlike him I plan on fighting back.  I’m not going to be a fifth wheel or a burden any longer.  After what my father’s done here, I plan on making sure we survive.  I’m choosing to fight.”  
  
    At first, Ada wasn’t so sure that she could fully trust Ashley with another weapon after what had happened back at Graham Corp’s Miami headquarters, but the more she thought about it there really weren’t any other options available.  The woman could either help them or continue to be a hindrance.  Perhaps it was for the best that she had come to this decision now before the fight continued.  
  
    When no one raised any objections, Ashley replied, “We’d better get moving then before those monsters get in here.”  As she passed by him, Leon tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but Ashley immediately pushed it away.  “Don’t, Leon,” she said evenly.  “I’m fine.  Let’s just get out of here… the sooner the better.”  
  
    Leon watched her walk away with a blank expression on his face.  He was confused, and no doubt this reaction from Ashley was something he’d never seen before in all the years he’d known her.  It wasn’t long until his eyes found hers; his silent gaze searching for help in understanding what had just happened.  In that moment, her heart went out to him.  Somehow his boyish ignorance only seemed to make him even more adorable and with that, she felt her lips turn into a smile.  
  
    He stared back at her for a moment before giving her a sheepish grin.  “You’re smiling.  I can only assume I handled that poorly.”  
  
    “Don’t be too hard on yourself, Leon,” she said gently.  “She wants to prove herself.  All you can do is support her.”  
  
    “But she has nothing to prove to me,” he replied.  
  
    She shook her head.  “Not to you.  She’s trying to prove things to herself.”  
  
    Before he could respond, a large vibration rumbled across the floor shaking the walls in the process.  Suddenly, there came a female voice over the loudspeakers.  
  
    **_“The self-destruct sequence has been activated.  All personnel should evacuate immediately.  Repeat…”_**  
  
    “Are you kidding me?” she heard Helena mutter from the other end of the room.      
  
    That was their cue to leave.  “You ready?” Ada asked as she looked at him.  
  
    “Nothing like a crisis to bring us together, right?” he replied with a smile.  
  
    As the two of them made their way towards their companions, Ashley and Helena had just finished pulling off the cover to the vent shaft.  
  
    “It’s now or never,” Helena responded.  
  
    With the young agent on point, Ada provided cover while Leon and Ashley brought up the rear.  The airshaft led them over top of the rooms located on this floor.  It was a good thing they had come this way because as she glanced through the vent slats there was more blood lining the floors... and the dead weren’t the only occupants.  Hunters were also patrolling the area searching for new victims.  They’d need to be especially careful here.  While their pace would need to move a bit faster due to being on borrowed time, they needed to be wary of any stray noise so as not to alert the creatures below.  With no room to maneuver, they’d be sitting ducks for those sharp claws.  
  
    Continuing on, Ada began to wonder who it was that had activated the self-destruct program.  The logical culprit was President Graham, but that didn’t seem to fit his grand vision.  Everything he had strove to create was right here in this secret laboratory.  Destroying it would be counter-productive to his long-term goals not to mention wasting a huge investment in both dollars and personnel.  That would mean someone else was behind it… but who?

    The sound of gunfire up ahead pulled her away from those questions.  Multiple bursts could be heard along with shouts and screams.  Helena then stopped in front of a vent cover that led to a hallway.  
  
    “This is as far as we go,” the agent replied.  “These air ducts don’t connect with our exit point so we’ll have to make it on foot the rest of the way.”  
  
    To their luck, the area around their drop point was clear of any B.O.W.s, but the additional sounds of battle lay in the direction of their objective.  Taking point, Ada cautiously moved down the hallway towards the firefight.  Once at a junction, she peered around the corner to see several dead bodies lying along the hall.  A burst of fire caused her attention to shift as two men in tactical armor were shooting at…  
  
    Ada’s eyes widened when she recognized the creature.  It was a Garrador – a blind monster created by Saddler’s scientists that was attracted to sound.  How had the people here replicated a monster like that?  Looking closer, she could see the parasite on its spinal cord.  Raising her rifle, she took aim until she recognized one of the men fighting against the creature.  Her finger then slowly slid off the trigger.  
  
    “Our bullets aren’t stopping it!” yelled the man to the left.  
  
    “Aim for the legs!  We must slow it down so that we can make our escape,” replied Spectre.  
  
    The first man’s clip quickly ran dry.  Before he had a chance to switch out his magazine, the Garrador charged at him and swung its long blades; severing the man’s head from his shoulders in a crimson shower.  Ada hadn’t noticed the young blonde woman with them until she began screaming hysterically.  
  
    “Move!” Specter yelled to the woman.  “Get out of here before…”  
  
    He didn’t have time to finish the sentence when the Garrador suddenly impaled him with its claws and lifted him off the ground.  Despite his wound, the Wolfpack soldier cursed at the monster in Russian while he emptied the remains of his clip.  Ada then saw her opportunity to strike at the Plaga on the creature’s back.  A burst of fire echoed from her rifle, hitting her target.  The monster’s claws retracted, dropping the man to the floor while it began writhing in pain.  That was when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye causing them to widen in horror.  
  
    **_“LEON!  NO!”_**  
  
    He was already into a full sprint as he closed the distance.  Jumping into the air, Leon quickly extended both of his legs and drop-kicked the creature towards an open elevator door.  The Garrador stumbled forward and fell into the dark shaft below.  With Leon’s actions revealing their presence, there was no longer any point in hiding.  Breaking from cover, Ada led her team to regroup at his position.  
  
    She was angry with him now.  How much had she, Helena, and Ashley risked by infiltrating that lab to rescue him?  To see him gamble his life like that caused her blood to boil, but amidst all of her feelings, a sigh left her lips in an attempt to calm down.  Maybe she was being over-protective?  After all, she had just gotten him back and hadn’t wanted to see him in harm’s way.  Still, there was someone more worthy of her ire than the man she loved… and she planned on tying off that loose end right now.  
  
    Training her rifle on him, Spectre had managed to prop himself against a set of closed elevator doors as he held his bleeding abdomen.  
  
    “We meet again, Spectre, although I’m sure you would have preferred it under different circumstances,” she said as she aimed for the man’s head.  “I had thought that maybe I’d leave you for the Garrador to eviscerate, but what fun would that be?  No… it’s better this way – up close and personal.”  
  
    “Ada what are you…?”  
  
    “Stay out of this, Leon!” she snapped.  One of her targets was finally within her grasp, and she wasn’t about to let herself become distracted from her desire for revenge.  
  
    “You wish to kill me?” the man replied as he took off his mask.  “Go on then.  I am a dead man either way.  Just let this one go.”  He motioned toward a blonde woman off to his right.  “She has nothing to do with this.”  
  
    “Wait!  What are you doing?” cried the woman as she crouched over Spectre’s body; obscuring her shot.  “You can’t do this!  He saved my life!  Please… I’m begging you!”  
  
    For a moment, Ada was tempted to just shoot them both and be done with it, but something about the nurse made her pause.  That was when she realized she’d seen this woman before.  
  
    “You’re that nurse from the plane.”  It was rather ironic to find her here with a man she had marked for death.  While killing them both would be a small matter, Ada also remembered what this woman had done for her.  She owed the nurse a debt… and that was something she **_always_** repaid.  Narrowing her eyes, she stared at them down the barrel of the M4.  “For that act of kindness you showed me, I’ll let you live.  Now move away!  This man’s life is mine!”  
  
    “Please!” she begged again.  “Don’t do this, Miss Wong!  He’s a good man and…”  
  
    Spectre was trying to push her off of him.  “Go… Elza.  Save yourself.  It is me that she wants.”  
  
    “I won’t ask you again,” she warned the woman.  
  
    “Ada… you don’t have to do this.”  
  
    Leon’s voice… he was trying to appeal to her other half; the half that she had always reserved just for him.  He knew that there was no honor in this, and truth be told, so did she, but this wasn’t about honor or morals anymore.  This was about **_her_** sense of justice – if you wronged her or someone she cared about then you paid with your life.  It was a black and white approach that left no room for compromise.  
  
    The man lying before her might be just a mercenary, but he was a mercenary in the employ of Alexander Graham – the head of The Family.  He and his cohort Lupo were responsible for not only the atrocities committed at Graham Corp’s Miami Headquarters, but also for her own torture as well.  He was her enemy… and he had to die!  
  
    “Leon… what this man was involved in… what he’s done.  He deserves to die for it!”  
  
    “Maybe he does… but are you really so innocent as to pass judgment like that?  He was wounded trying to save a woman’s life.  Are you any different?”  
  
    Her heartbeat began to increase at words.   He was reminding her of Raccoon City and what had transpired between **_them_** – the connection that had formed that night.  It was an unbreakable bond that had irrevocably bound him to her whether she had wanted it that way or not.  He was right of course; she hadn’t been innocent or pure before that night in September.  Her own bloody past had followed her like a ghost haunting her every move, but despite it all she had willingly sacrificed her life to save his.   ** _Was_** she any different from this man?  Spectre had no doubt buried his own corpses during his life… just as she had.  However despite all of the evil, the man **_had_** tried to lead a team to safety instead of running away like Lupo had done with Dr. Carson.  Was **_he_** really that different?  Now doubt was eating away at her resolve.  
  
    “Please,” the woman begged once more. “I can show you a safer way out of here, but you have to let him live.”  
  
    Leon was standing next to her when she heard him speak again.  “Ada… come on,” he said gently.  “Put down the gun.  You know this isn’t right.”  He paused before following up with a plea of his own.  “Please, Ada.”  
  
    _Please, Ada… I need your help._  His words to her in those sewers flashed in front of her.  She could have left him there, but she hadn’t.  Was it because of their bond that she had begun to feel compassion for him?  Was that why she had extended to him her mercy?  Could she possibly do that again?  
  
    Her eyes narrowed at the man sitting before her.  Surprising herself, she let out a sigh… and then lowered the weapon.  
  
    “What is your name?” she asked the woman.  
  
    “E… Elza.  Elza Walker,” the nurse replied tentatively.  “I’m a grad student from UCLA.  I… I was recruited to work here right out of med school.”  
  
    “Okay, I’ll bite,” Helena said.  “Why do we need a ‘safer’ way to get to the heliport?”  
  
    “Another group went ahead of us and were able to make it there alive, however they reported that the passageways were teaming with those things,” Elza replied.  “They were going to secure some transport so that we could all escape, but we haven’t been able to raise them on the radio for the past half hour.”  
  
    “Contact!”  Spectre yelled.  In an instant, his pistol was up and firing in the direction they had just come from.  A Hunter screamed before stumbling backwards and collapsing to the floor.  The additional screams in the distance left little doubt that company was heading in their direction.  “Elza… take this,” he said as he pulled out a keycard from his vest.  “Find the President’s study.  There is a secret passage that will lead you to the exit.  Remember this clue – ‘My eyes are always right’.”  
  
    “Vladimir…” the woman replied.  “You can’t just…!”  
  
    “Go!  I will cover you!  Please… allow me do this.  Allow me to at least save one life.”  
  
     Quickly reloading his submachine gun, additional Hunters could be heard converging on their location.  Grabbing the woman’s arm, Ada began to drag her away followed by her team.  As the distance between themselves and Spectre grew, they continued to hear additional bursts of fire coming from his location… before his weapon went silent.  After a moment, only the inhuman screams of the Hunters could be heard echoing through the halls.  
  
    “Sounds like they got him,” Ashley replied.  Taking the nurse’s hand, she continued, “Where is my father’s study?”  
  
    Pointing ahead of her, the woman replied, “D… Down there.  There’s a large room to the left.  The keycard Vladimir gave me should open it.”  
  
    “Better double time it then…” Leon said.  Ada glanced to their rear and saw the Hunters pouring into the hallway behind them.  “… because we have company!”  
  
    Once at the door, Elza swiped the key card causing the reader to beep before turning from red to green.  The mahogany doors unlocked allowing them to get inside before their pursuers made their way to this position.  Inside, President Graham’s study was immaculate.  Bookshelves lined the walls with various pieces of literature, a long table sat in the center of the room, a large oak desk was near the southern section with his personal computer, and it even contained a bedroom.  It was a literal home away from home for the CEO of Graham Corp International.  
  
    “Now…” Leon said as he looked around the room, “… where’s this secret exit that guy was talking about?”  
  
    “I… I’m not sure,” Elza replied.  
  
    “What!?” Helena interjected.  “You mean you led us here without any clue on where to go!?”  
  
    “Vladimir was the one who knew of this passage,” the nurse replied.  “He said, ‘My eyes are always right.’  That was the clue in order to find it.”  
  
    They **_would_** need to find it and fast.  While the doors would keep the Hunters out, they still had to contend with the facility’s self-destruct sequence.  To their luck, the timer hadn’t been initiated, but they would need to move quickly in order to escape.  
  
    “Everyone spread out and search,” Ada ordered before making her way to Alexander Graham’s private desk.  Lifting up his laptop, she unlocked the casing and pulled off the bottom, exposing the hard drive.  There was a good chance that this computer contained not only top secret files from Olympus, but also trade and company info from Graham Corp’s business dealings.  Having a little insurance would be handy after their escape.  
  
    “Son of a bitch…” Leon grumbled from across the room.  He was standing next to the long table with a thick book in his hands turning page after page while shaking his head.  
  
    “Leon?” She asked as she made her way over to him.  “What is it?”  
  
    When he looked up at her, his eyes were full of both shock and anger.  He had the look of a man betrayed.  
  
    “This… this is Salazar’s journal on the Lost Illuminados.  I recovered this from his castle back in Spain!”  He shook his head before again flipping through the pages.  “It’s all right here.  Everything Saddler was up to is right here – Plaga types… creatures created… everything!”  He stopped and slowly looked up at her.  This time instead of his eyes bearing shock, they were replaced by genuine fear.  “Ada… I’m the one who turned this over to the government!  I’m the one who gave him the blueprint to make all of this possible!”  
  
    “Leon, it’s not your…” she began before he slammed the book shut in a bout of fury… but not before a loose piece of paper fell to the floor.  
  
    Picking it up, she realized that this page didn’t go with the rest of the text; the handwriting was different.  
  
    _It’s all contained here in the pages of this book – everything Osmund Saddler and his cult had set out to accomplish with their Plaga weapon.  As much as my disgust and hatred for the man drowns out all other forms of emotion, part of me also admires the reach he nearly had.  If he had succeeded in using my own daughter to infect me, no doubt the rest of the world would have followed soon after that.  
  
    As I read this manifesto over and over again, I now see that the man’s goal was to be achieved based on a long process of “conversion” – to use the Plaga to subdue the minds of the infected and achieve world domination country by country.  However, why couldn’t the same goal be achieved in reverse?  What if the Las Plagas could be used to “exterminate” terrorists groups like this all around the globe?  
  
    Linda tells me that it can be done – that Ambrosia can finally become a reality.  This “ultimate” virus combined with the Plaga will create unstoppable and obedient B.O.W.s to use for this purpose.  Why wouldn’t the American people rejoice in news like this?  To know that The Family has been watching out for them for decades would only serve to recruit more support to our cause.  Perhaps the time is not yet right.  After all, The Family does its best work from the shadows as a guiding hand rather than in the spotlight – something Derek could have taken a lesson from.  
  
    Before my dream can be brought to fruition, Ambrosia must be created and this is where my dilemma lies.  The test results have come back from the blood sample Ada Wong retrieved for us in DC.  Linda had just informed me that Agent Kennedy’s blood will make the blending of the viruses possible.  It almost seems surreal that the chance to avenge what happened to Ashley stands right before me… so why do I hesitate?  
  
    Leon Scott Kennedy… the man saved my daughter single-handedly against an army of infected soldiers.  He did that with nothing but brains and an indomitable spirit.  My family and I owe him a debt that I will never be able to repay.  To complicate matters even further, Ashley has formed a strong friendship with him over the years.  Even to this day my daughter still idolizes him.  All of this makes the blade cut that much deeper, but if the choice is one man’s life to save the lives of countless other Americans… is it not clear?  Wouldn’t Leon support that?  
  
    Ultimately this decision is mine and mine alone to make, but I must be sure that my only daughter never finds out.  She will suffer at his loss I’m sure… but in the end my vengeance will be possible and thus my legacy will be cemented in history.  This will ultimately form my legacy not only as a former president but also as the head of The Family.  Soon we will see the final defeat of global terrorism and the rise of the United States as the undisputed superpower in biological warfare!  No one on this earth will dare stand against us when that happens!  May God grant me the resolve and wisdom to see it through.  
  
                                                                         -- Alexander Ulysses Graham      11/5/2013_  
  
    “Jesus…” Leon muttered as he closed his eyes and shook his head.  “I held out hope that maybe we were just wrong… that maybe this was some sort of mistake.”  
  
    What could he possibly be feeling right now after learning all of this?  Not an hour ago he had just woken up in a strange place, had to fight for his life, and now he had just learned that he’d been       ** _the_** linchpin that his former boss had used to create the means for mass genocide.  How would he be able to wrap his mind around a revelation like that?  No… she couldn’t even imagine what was going through his mind.  The only thing she could do was be there for him – to support him like a true friend should.  
  
    Before she had a chance to say something to him, she heard Ashley speak.  “Wait a minute! ‘My eyes are always right’!”  
  
    Leon looked passed her toward his friend.  “Ash?  Did you find something?”  
  
    Ashley didn’t respond; instead she began walking towards the fireplace that sat behind the table.  In the center of the mantle stood a marble bust of President Graham.  Reaching up with her hands, she began feeling around the statue’s head.  
  
    “… always right…”  
  
    With a twist, she turned the head to the right.   ** _CLICK!_**  Suddenly, the statue’s head flipped backwards revealing a red button hidden inside the neck.  Upon pressing it, the fireplace shuddered before slowly swinging into the wall and revealing a dimly-lit corridor.  She had just found their escape route.  
  
    Ada led the way as her companions followed her single-file.  Once they reached the end of the passageway, she carefully pressed a red button sitting on the opposite wall.  A hidden door then swung out into the hallway giving them an access point near the exit.  She nearly covered her nose at the stench that greeted them.  Viscera along with dismembered body parts littered the hall as blood covered the floor and walls in all directions.  Apparently Miss Walker’s warning about the B.O.W.s stalking the area near the heliport was correct, but to their luck everything was quiet at the moment.  There was no telling where the creatures had gone to, but if they were going to escape, now was the time to make their move.  
  
    Elza scanned the card on the reader and immediately the metallic doors began to part.  Once through they were then greeted by “The Bridge”.  According to both Elza and Ashley, “The Bridge” was where all arrivals would pass through on their way into Olympus.  It was roughly fifty yards across by ten wide – large enough for both personnel and vehicles to pass.  Below their position were the research labs for weapons and other military projects while above them sat a huge skylight that revealed the bright orange color of the rising sun amidst the snow scattered across the glass.  
  
    “Wait a minute!”  Elza cried as she pointed to closed gate in the distance.  “The heliport’s entryway isn’t supposed to be closed during an emergency!  If it’s locked…!”  
  
    “Over here!”  Ashley called to them as she headed toward a security booth.  Once inside, the executive made her way to a computer terminal and began typing on the keyboard.  “Damn it!” she exclaimed.  
  
    “What is it?” Ada asked.  
  
    “The doors are locked; we can’t open them without the manual override key cards.”  
  
    They didn’t have time to go hunting after keys especially when they had no idea where they were located.  “Isn’t there something you can do with your executive access?”  
  
    Ashley thought for a moment.  “Wait!  If the systems here are anything like the ones at Graham Corp, I might be able to run a bypass and gain root access to the door commands.”  
  
    “How long will that take?”  Leon asked.  
  
    The woman began typing again.  “I don’t know… a few minutes maybe?  There!  The system allowed me access, but I still need to find the right nodes if I’m going to open those doors.”  
  
    All of a sudden an alarm began to blare across the entire area.  It was soon followed by several flashing emergency lights.  She quickly turned to Ashley for an explanation, but the woman’s eyes were wide with terror.  
  
    “On no!” she cried.  “I’m sorry!  I accidentally cut into the facility’s emergency systems!”  
  
    “Shut them off now!”  Ada yelled.  “If the B.O.W.s hear that…”  
  
    The screams in the distance already confirmed her fears.  The monsters were attracted to noise and there was one hell of a racket being made that would lead them straight to this position.  She and her team had to be ready to confront the threat.  
  
    “Ashley, you and Miss Walker stay in the security room and lock the door.  Get that exit opened as fast as you can!”  Turning towards Leon and Helena she continued, “We need to buy her time.  You two with me?”  
  
    Ada hadn’t doubted the commitment of either of them.  Each of her teammates knew what the score was and realized there was only one thing they could do – make a stand and fight back.  Despite the odds, she knew that the three of them possessed a unique advantage against their opponents – they had all fought alongside one another.  While their “threesome” had been limited to Tall Oaks and Lanshiang last year, Ada had also worked with both Leon and Helena separately.  That gave her the chance to understand both their strengths and weaknesses.  A smile soon creased her lips.  It wasn’t a question of **_if_** they were ready for what was coming – no, the question was… were their adversaries ready?  
  
    The alarms suddenly went quiet leading her to deduce that Ashley must have found a way to bypass that security node she had run into.  It was none too soon as multiple Lickers began climbing the walls all around their position.  Their collective hiss created an ominous decibel as it echoed off the walls and ceiling; filling the chamber with a sense of foreboding.  It was time to go to work.  
  
    Leon’s shotgun set things in motion as its roar echoed behind her.  Setting the sights of her rifle on one of the Licker’s that had landed on the bridge, Ada let loose a burst of fire into the creature’s brain before lining up her next shot.  To her left she could hear Helena’s MP5 join the chorus, and soon all three of them were engaged.  One after another the monsters charged and each was met with buckshot and bullets penetrating their bodies.  In the back of her mind, Ada was silently thankful that the creatures had been created using the original T-Virus strain.  With Ambrosia not being fully completed, these B.O.W.s were just as fragile as the ones she had faced in Raccoon City.  Knowing their weak points made them that much easier to kill.  
  
    A loud beep came from the heliport doors and drew her attention away from the battle.  One of the three lights had turned green.  “I’ve got the first one!”  Ashley exclaimed over the loudspeaker.  
  
    That moment of hesitation had nearly cost her when she saw a Hunter barreling toward her with its claws raised.  
  
    “Ada, get down!”  Leon yelled as his hand pushed down on her shoulder.  Swinging his shotgun around, he raised it and let loose a blast that tore off the Hunter’s face in a spray of blood.  
  
    Getting to her feet, she quickly reloaded the M4 and glanced over her shoulder; the smile was already playing on her lips.  “Got my back, handsome?”  
  
    He had already turned around to engage the B.O.W.s coming in his direction, but he looked back at her and replied, “Always.”  
  
    Suddenly, she saw another Hunter jump over the railing in front of him causing her eyes to widen in dread.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his widen as well.  In that instant they both yelled, **_“BEHIND YOU!”_**  
  
    Instinct took over as Ada reached behind her with her left hand and placed it on his hip.  Immediately, she felt him do the same and together their bodies turned in sync to face the incoming threats with their backs together.  Her pistol was up as she began firing at the face of the Hunter that had been coming for him.  Behind her, she heard his weapon fire; killing the B.O.W. that had her scent.  
  
    Pushing herself back against his muscular body, Ada felt the smile on her face widen.  He would probably never admit it of course, but she had noticed that he always fought on a much higher level when he was in **_her_** presence.  While he was already a formidable fighter in his own right, his drive would increase whenever she was with him.  Why else would he have protected her all of those times?  It was because he truly cared about **_her_**.  
  
    Helena dropped the last Licker attempting to crest the railing and soon the chamber went quiet… for now.  The heliport door beeped a second time; Ashley was nearly through hacking the door controls.  
  
    “Ash, how much longer?”  Leon asked.  
  
    “I’m almost through!” she replied.  “Just gimme another…”  
  
    The growl had nearly drowned out Ashley’s voice; forcing each of them to ready their weapons.  Suddenly, two tentacles grasped the railing next to them followed by a creature throwing itself thirty feet above their position.  Leon reacted first.  
  
    “Look out!” he yelled as he first shoved Helena backwards before turning back and tackling her to the ground.  
  
    The monster landed between them and then slowly rose to its feet.  It was the Garrador they had encountered earlier that had impaled Spectre!  
  
    “Back for more?”  Leon asked with his shotgun raised.  The creature turned and looked at him with its piercing red eyes that seemed to glow like hot coals on a fire.  His own widened.  “Oh shit!  Ada!  This one can see!”  
  
    Immediately, the creature spread its arms and screamed as the sharp blades extended from its hands.  That’s when she heard the sound of additional B.O.W.s behind her.  Pivoting quickly, Ada turned and targeted a Hunter just before it was able to lunge at her.  
  
    **_“ADA!”_**  
  
    Leon’s warning brought her attention back to their priority target.  Already she was in battle mode and ducked when the right set of claws passed over her head.  Preparing for another overhand slice from the creature’s other hand, she was caught off-guard when it instead began swinging its right hand backwards.  There was only enough time for her to put up the rifle to block the blow.  The impact was like a sledge hammer that knocked her not only to the ground, but also her rifle over the railing; leaving her with nothing save her pistol.  She tried to reach for it, but when she saw the claws raised high, Ada felt herself freeze.  
  
    **_“ADA!”_**  
  
    The shotgun exploded behind the Garrador causing it to writhe in pain.  Leon was about to fire again when the gun clicked dry.  He was out of ammo!  Cursing, he began to feed shells into the chamber until the monster stood up and turned towards him.  Turning away, Leon began to run in the direction of the security booth in order to draw it away from her location.  
  
    Getting to her feet, Ada watched in horror as the monster closed the distance and began slashing at him with its claws.  Then the unthinkable happened.  The sharp blades managed to cut across the back of Leon’s left leg and immediately dropped him to the ground.  
  
    **_“LEON!”_** She screamed and began sprinting towards him.  
  
    The Garrador quickly reached down and grabbed him by the throat before lifting him up off his feet.  The beast’s left hand extended its claws making its intentions clear – it was going to kill him, and she wouldn’t be able to get there in time!  There was only one thing she could do, and with that she stopped and raised her Beretta.  Aiming down the sights, she tried to get a clear shot at the Plaga.  
  
    All of a sudden, the alarm began to pierce the chamber once again.  The creature immediately dropped Leon and began trying to grab at its ears through the metal helmet.  
  
    “Ada!”  Ashley yelled.  “Now!”  
  
    Lining up her shot, Ada pulled the trigger and hit the Plaga dead on.  The monster stumbled and began reaching for its back.  She was already into a full run, and just as she approached the Garrador, she slid on her knees between its legs.  Leon was already looking in her direction as he tossed the riot gun to her.  Grabbing a hold of it, she rose to her feet and pivoted towards their enemy.  Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she lined up the Plaga and fired.  Cocking the load, she aimed and put a second shot into the monster’s weak spot.  It stumbled and shrieked as the Plaga on its back began to convulse.  
  
     “Die!” she yelled as she aimed one final time.   ** _“DAMN IT!”_**  
  
    The shotgun discharged once more causing the parasite on the Garrador’s back to explode into brown pus.  The creature let out one final moan before collapsing face-first to the ground.  
  
    Catching her breath, she grabbed Leon’s hand.  “Are you okay?”  The concern was already building in her voice.  
  
    “I’m fine,” he grunted as she helped him to his feet.  “It’s just a flesh wound.  We can see to it once we’re out of here.”  
  
    In the distance, the doors to the heliport beeped and began to part.  Ashley’s quick thinking had not only saved Leon’s life, but had also managed to open the way for their escape.  Ada was beginning to feel genuine respect for the woman and her capabilities.  It was clear that she had misjudged her.  
  
    “I’m fine, Ada, really,” Leon said with a smile when she tried to help him.  He had a slight limp, but his injuries didn’t appear to be life-threatening.  “You’d best go and check out the entry way.  Helena and I can make sure Ashley and Elza get across the bridge.”  
  
    “Okay,” she replied and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  He smiled back at her; his eyes staring deep into her own as if trying to convey his emotions without any words being spoken.  Reluctantly pulling herself away from him, she said, “Don’t be too far behind.”  
  
    After relaying her instructions to Helena to secure the bridge, Ada continued on toward the entrance to the heliport.  As she got closer however, a sudden feeling of dread began to envelop her.  She couldn’t place what was causing her anxiety, but her intuition felt as if there was a hidden danger lurking here.  Raising her pistol, she passed through the doors and immediately saw the bodies.  There were seven of them in total – three security members, two scientists, and two civilians.  All of them were lying in pools of blood.  
  
    She stopped in her tracks and was about to look for any signs of B.O.W.s when she noticed that all of them had been decapitated.  The wounds weren’t made by claws either.  The beheadings were done with a quick slice through the neck… almost as if they were done with a…  Her eyes went wide when she suddenly realized what had happened.  
  
    **_“ASHLEY!”_**  
  
    Leon’s scream immediately caused her to turn and aim her pistol in the direction of the bridge.  That was when she saw Jennifer Krauser standing behind Ashley Graham; holding the executive against her body like a human shield.  Ashley’s eyes were wide with terror… and then she looked down at her chest.  Ada immediately noticed a dark patch of red forming on her blouse just below her rib cage…  
  
    … and the bloody sword protruding through it.  


  
   ** _Next: Chapter 5-3: Showdown_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 5-3: Showdown**

 

**Olympus – Arctic R &D Lab **  
**A.N.W.R., AK**  
 **June 3rd 2014**  
 **07:49 AKDT**  
  
  
     Predators – they were the cunning beasts of the earth who laid in wait for their quarry.    When the opportunity presented itself, they would attack a member of the herd that wandered too far away from the safety of the group.  That was the truth of their current situation after Jennifer Krauser had exploited a way to strike at her team.  Now the woman held a wounded Ashley hostage for protection from the rest of them.  She was both a tenacious and vicious enemy.  Knowing that by herself she was no match for the three of them together, so she had taken an unorthodox approach.   _Clever girl…_ Ada thought in begrudging praise.  While it was foolish to hate an enemy, it was even more foolish to underestimate them.  
  
    **_“BRYN!?”_**  Leon gasped in horror as he aimed his pistol at her.   ** _“LET HER GO!”_**  
  
    “It’s good to see you again, Agent Kennedy,” the woman replied as if catching up with an old friend.  “I’m surprised that you’ve faired as well as you have considering all of the tests these bastards performed on you.”  
  
    Ada took the lead before he could rise to her bait.  “Her name is not Bryn Cole, Leon,” she replied calmly as she watched those green eyes turn in her direction.  The hateful smile beamed on the Krauser woman’s face.  “Her name is Jennifer Krauser.”  She glanced at him and saw his face widen in shock at that revelation.  To further emphasize the point she ended with, “She’s Jack Krauser’s sister.”  
  
    Though surprised at the identity of their attacker, Leon’s attention focused back on Jennifer.  
  
    “Oh, it **_is_** true,” the woman replied before turning her eyes back towards hers.  “I’m afraid I had to improvise a bit given the circumstances.  Especially, considering that Miss Wong and I have some unfinished business together.  After all, I couldn’t just let you walk out of here before we settled it, could I?”  
  
    “I don’t give a damn who you are!  Let Ashley go!   ** _NOW!"_**   Leon said forcefully.  
  
    “Sorry, Leon,” Jennifer replied.  “If you want her then you’re going to have to drop your weapons.”  
  
    “That’s not going to happen,” Helena said.  “In case you haven’t noticed, there are three of us and only one of you.”  
  
    The woman stared at them all with a foreboding smile beaming on her lips… before slowly twisting the blade in her hand.  Ashley’s pain-filled scream immediately filled the chamber.  
  
    **_“STOP IT!”_**  Leon yelled.  
  
    “Tell him, Princess,” Jennifer cooed into Ashley’s ear.  “Tell your knight in shining armor how much this hurts.”  
  
    Ashley was already crying; the tears causing her eyes and cheeks shimmer in the light of the chamber.  “L… Leon…” she gasped.  
  
    “I don’t know how much longer Lady Fair can hold out, Leon,” the woman replied with a smirk.  “Now throw your weapons off the bridge... unless of course you want to hear her squeal again.”  
  
    Another gasp of pain left Ashley’s lips before Leon intervened.  
  
    **_“STOP!  STOP!”_**  he yelled.  Looking at his pistol, he let out a curse… and then tossed it over the side.  He looked over at both Helena… and her.  His eyes were staring straight into hers; the fear and anguish plain as day.  “Please, Ada!”  
  
    Helena was the first to acquiesce.  With a sigh, the agent reluctantly tossed her MP5 over the railing and then held up her hands.  That left only her.  Staring down the sights of the Beretta, the Krauser woman had turned just enough so that she couldn’t line up a clear shot without hitting Ashley.  She had to give the woman credit.  Jennifer was truly a younger, more ruthless version of herself.  
  
    “Ada…”  Leon said to her, “… please.”  
  
    Narrowing her eyes, Ada weighed the options.  If she refused to drop her weapon, Ashley would most assuredly die.  The question now facing her was whether or not she was willing to make that large a sacrifice.  Leon certainly wasn’t, and it would wound him more than anyone else if Ashley died because of her.  Still, there was no guarantee of what Jennifer’s intentions were if she **_did_** drop her weapon.  The woman obviously wanted **_her_** , but would she let the rest of them go… or would she just kill them out of spite regardless?  The trail of bodies left in the Krauser woman’s wake almost seemed to answer the question itself.  However, Ada also remembered a silent vow that she made back in the labs – she had planned on getting her entire team out of here alive.  Ashley was a part of that team, and with that she lowered her weapon and tossed it over the side.  
  
    “Your grapple gun, too,” Jennifer smiled.  
  
    Reaching behind her, Ada removed her hookshot and tossed it over the railing as well.  With that, Jennifer smiled and quickly pulled the sword from Ashley’s body.  Ashley’s eyes went wide with shock coupled with pain before the Krauser woman’s boot was at her back, kicking her forward.  
  
    “Jesus Christ!”  Leon swore as they watched her collapse face-first to the floor.  He took two quick steps toward his friend before his advance was halted.  Jennifer’s dual submachine guns were up and pointed directly at him.  
  
    “Uh, uh, uh… slowly,” Jennifer said as her attention turned to him.  “Come and get her… and then make your way back to your friends.”  
  
    Slowly, Leon approached Ashley and carefully lifted her in his arms.  Even from this distance, Ada could see that her wound was bad.  The poor woman wouldn’t have long unless the bleeding could be stopped.  Once he made his way back to them, Jennifer spoke again.  
  
    “Alright Leon… go on and take your lady friends and make your way to the heliport.”  Her eyes then went to hers.  “You, Ada – you stay right there.”  
  
    Leon’s eyes immediately went to her.  The look on his face was full of angst as if knowing this might be the last time he’d ever see her.  “Ada…” he began to say.  
  
    “ ** _NOW_** , Leon!” the woman yelled.  “Unless, of course, you all want to die right here!”  
  
    Ada motioned her head in the direction of the exit.  “Go.  I’ll be fine,” she said to him.  If there was even the slightest chance her team would make it out of here alive then she wasn’t going to see it wasted.  
  
    Behind her, Jennifer chuckled as if amused by her previous comment.  Soon however, Leon, Ashley, Helena, and Elza were through the exit, and then the doors began to close behind them.  Perhaps she should have been nervous at seeing Leon taken away from her again.  There was no telling what was waiting for them in the hanger.  She just hoped that they’d be up for whatever challenges faced them.  Conversely, Ada had no doubts about what was in store for her here with her nemesis.  Jennifer Krauser had already made it quite clear that she wanted to see her dead.  
  
    Her companions were looking back at her with concern in their eyes.  Before the doors sealed shut, she quickly looked at Leon and gave him a wink and a smile.  That was her message to him; a glimmer of hope she had wanted him to have.   _No matter what happens next, I won’t give up without a fight._  
  
    A spy was a solitary individual – one who operated alone.  That was something she’d learned from Mags all those years ago.  Even when she found herself working with allies, she had **_always_** been prepared to complete her mission alone.  She had trained for it her whole career and was still alive because of it.  Now was the time to bring all of that training to bear for the inevitable showdown between herself and Jack Krauser’s sister.  
  
    Ada closed her eyes and took a breath to prepare.  “An impressive trap, Miss Krauser.”  She then turned to face the woman.  “I assume it was you who set off the self-destruct sequence.”  
  
    Jennifer shrugged a shoulder.  “I don’t mind greasing the wheels when it suits my purposes.”  
  
    “And how did stabbing Ashley play into that?” she asked.  “You’re betraying your benefactor now?”  
  
    The woman narrowed her eyes.  “I should have killed you back in Miami.  You were at my mercy after that ambush, but I let you live only because **_he_** promised me my revenge.”  Slowly walking in her direction, Jennifer continued, “After he betrayed me, I vowed to make him pay dearly for it.  The Princess was merely the first part of what I have in store.  Once I’ve finished with you, I plan on making sure he dies here as well.”  
  
    The Krauser woman was rogue.  At first Ada had believed that President Graham had released her during the crisis, but her actions in attacking Ashley already spoke volumes concerning her intentions for the former president.  Still, the two of them **_did_** share a common enemy…  
  
    “We don’t have to do this, Miss Krauser,” Ada entreated.  
  
    Jennifer stopped, but kept the weapon trained on her.  “Really?  Tell me this, Ada – did you plan on stopping your thirst for vengeance after you killed Agent Hunk?”  
  
    _Vengeance_ – it was the driving force that had fueled her bloody campaign of retribution.  It was the sole reason for everything she had done up until this point… and what she **_still_** planned on doing.  Hunk had merely been the first name on her list… but he hadn’t been the only one.   _Jennifer Krauser… Zeus… The Organization… The Family…_  She had planned on steeping herself deep in the blood of her enemies before it was all over.  
  
    Closing her eyes, Ada shook her head.  “No,” she whispered.  That one word made it clear that this would end in the only way possible – with blood.  
  
    “I thought not.  In some ways we are of a kind, you and I.  Vengeance is what drives us to do the things that we do; to kill those who get in our way,” Jennifer replied as she holstered her weapon and then drew her swords.  “While yours might have begun over a week ago, mine has been ongoing for ten long years.  Now after all of this time I can finally put Jack’s soul to rest… by killing you!”  
  
    With both swords in hand, the woman let out a scream and charged.  The blades quickly came slicing at her; leaving only enough time to duck and roll out of the way before Jennifer’s thrust attack.  Reaching into her boot, Ada pulled out the knife she had hidden and was immediately in a fighting stance.  Jennifer turned and was once again at the ready.  While proficient in CQC, Ada realized that if she had any hope of defeating this woman, she’d need to acquire a sword of her own.  That meant getting in close and disarming her – a dangerous proposition.  
  
    Jennifer charged again with the grace and agility of a master swordsman.  Up… over… across – the blades took on a life of their own as they came at her.  As the woman swung upwards in a slicing motion, Ada went low in an attempt to knock her opponent off her feet with a leg sweep.  Anticipating the move, Jennifer leapt and sent a kick straight into her jaw, knocking her backwards.  Stunned, Ada saw the sword just in time as it came towards her neck.  Rolling out of the way, she heard the sharp instrument strike the floor of the bridge behind her.  That presented a brief window to attack, and she took advantage of it.  
  
    A hard kick to Jennifer’s knee caused her to collapse, giving Ada enough time to swing her knife down.  The blonde countered by raising her sword… falling right into the trap.  Quickly grabbing the woman’s arm, Ada turned and flipped her over her back.  Isolating the hand, she quickly bent the wrist causing Jennifer to yelp in pain.  The sword came free, giving her the opportunity she’d been waiting for – a chance to counter.  
  
    Her efforts were thwarted, however as Jennifer quickly sent a kick to her head.  The blow caused her stagger long enough for the woman to get to her feet.  
  
    ** _“YOU BITCH!”_**  Jennifer screamed and then charged again.  
  
   Ada blocked the strike and countered by pushing back against her opponent’s sword.  As a result, she had put Jennifer on the defensive as the two of them stared each other down.  The hate was still burning in the woman’s emerald eyes, but she also noticed something else there, too – uncertainty.  When they had first engaged each other back at Graham Corp, the woman had been brazen if not a bit arrogant.  Couple that with her speed and agility; it had rivaled even Ada’s toughest opponents.  But it was here and now where she had managed to one-up the woman by claiming one of her blades.  Jennifer Krauser had now begun to show something unexpected – fear.  
  
    Pushing off to the right, Ada gave her a wink and a smile causing Jennifer to hesitate for a brief moment.  With that opportunity, she quickly sliced to the left… cutting her opponent’s arm in the process.  A curse of pain escaped the woman as she spun backwards into a defensive posture.  
  
    “Drop the sword, girl,” Ada said with a voice of ice.  “Otherwise, this will end in only one way.”  
  
    Jennifer sneered at her.  “You’re right, Ada.  This **_does_** have to end.”  
  
    That’s when the woman quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a detonator.  Pressing the top button, the bridge shook violently as multiple explosions began to rock the span.  Losing her footing, Ada staggered backwards until she felt herself free-falling.  The labs below quickly rose up to greet her before she crashed through the roof and hit the floor.  Dust and debris were everywhere, forcing her into a fit of coughing as she crawled towards the light ahead.  
  
    What in the hell had that crazy bitch done?  Had Jennifer been so consumed by her own vengeance that she would use **_any_** method possible in her efforts to kill her?  That question quickly answered itself when Ada heard the distinct sound of the woman’s sub-machine guns as they were locked and loaded.  Through the haze, she looked up and saw her standing on the roof of the lab looking down at her through the carnage.  
  
    “Still alive?”  Jennifer smirked.  “You’re tougher than I gave you credit for.  Looks like it’s time to start the main event!”  
  
    Ada stared back defiantly.  “It’s going to take much more than that to stop me, Miss Krauser!”  
  
   Jennifer simply stared back with a quiet smile beaming on her lips before casually tossing her guns behind her.  Drawing her sword, she pointed it up in the direction of the door.  
  
    “That hangar door is magnetically sealed,” she said.  “You’ll need three keycards if you want to open it.”  
  
    Ashley had already said as much when they had initially reached the bridge.  Unlike then, Ada knew that these keycards were now the only chance she had in escaping.  Instead of responding, she remained silent; knowing that her opponent would fill in their locations for her.   ** _That_** was Jennifer Krauser’s game after all.  
  
    “There’s one in the western portion of the lab,” Jennifer said as she pointed with her blade.  “And the other is in the east.”  
  
    _Other?_  There were **_three_** total.  That was when a smile began to play on her lips.  Looking up at the woman she quipped, “I’ll take a wild guess and say that **_you_** have the last one.”  
  
    Jennifer smiled as she pointed the sword in her direction.  “That pretty much means that you and I are going to finish this once and for all.”  The woman then raised her left hand that held the detonator.  “Now… let’s up the difficulty level, shall we?”  
  
    Pressing a button, two large containment tubes on either side of the lab rippled with small detonations until the front panels on each fell to the floor.  Movement then brought her attention towards the western side of the room.  Through the smoke, a large shape materialized out of the cylinder and stood over eight feet tall!  Ada’s eyes widened when she recognized the creature.  It was a variant of Umbrella’s Tyrant, but… this one had been modified.  It was standing there in a blue uniform surrounded by thick armor plating covering its entire body.  Its hands sported giant blades that extended from its fingers towards the floor.  The creature’s face however, was what drew her eyes.  It was covered by a tactical mask complete with goggles.  
  
    On the eastern side of the room, a similar giant emerged from its tube, but this one appeared to be incomplete.  While armored, the creature had no uniform on and stood there naked… almost as if it was some sort of prototype that hadn’t been fully completed.  
  
    “Impressive, aren’t they?”  Jennifer smirked.  “The T-301 Juggernaut – the experimental genius of Graham Corps scientists.  Each holds a key to your survival, Ada.  Can you defeat all three of us before it’s too late?”  She pressed the device in her hands one final time.  
  
    All of a sudden, the loudspeakers began blaring their eerie warning – **_“Ten minutes until detonation!  All personnel please evacuate immediately!”_**  
  
    “Prepare for your death, Ada,” the woman quipped before turning her attention towards the abominations standing in the room.  “Juggernauts!   ** _“KILL ADA WONG!”_**  
  
    Turning to meet her oncoming attackers, the monsters’ eyes appeared to glow red before each began to advance in her direction.  Their initial movements were slow… until Ada noticed each of them picking up speed as they charged.  
  
    The threats were coming at her from all sides.  No sooner had her attention shifted towards the incoming Juggernauts, when she caught a flash of movement.  Bringing up her sword, Ada had just enough time to deflect Jennifer’s blow before the creatures were on her.  With a push, she flipped backwards just as the two Juggernauts criss-crossed her location with their claws.  
  
    While she had managed to unbalance Jennifer during their initial confrontation on the bridge, the blonde had thoroughly upended whatever small advantage she had gained.  Now she was moving across the lower labs while the two Tyrants pursued her with Jack Krauser’s sister leading the charge.  Throw in the fact that she had less than ten minutes before the facility exploded… her odds of surviving had just plummeted.  
  
    Despite the desperation set against her, Ada refused to give up.  Leon was still alive, and she was going to make damn sure that she got the chance to tell him how she truly felt about him.  The trick now was finding an advantage to exploit.  A frontal assault was out of the question as the armor worn by her opponents would make her sword nearly useless.  That meant she’d have to adapt to her surroundings.  
  
    Running through the doors of a “cold” lab, Ada noticed several canisters of liquid nitrogen standing against the wall.  She’d lost track of Jennifer’s location during her retreat, but the naked Juggernaut was still on her heels with its uniformed companion not far behind.  This had confirmed her suspicion that these creatures were equipped with thermal optics and were tracking her heat signature.  That meant they’d find her no matter where she fled to… so it was time for her to stop running and fight back.  
  
    Standing in front of the containers, she turned to see the creature smash through the lab doors.  Once through, it stood straight and reacquired her.  She’d have to be ready and time her movements.  
  
    The wait wouldn’t be long as the Tyrant began to charge once more.  Just as it reached back to swing its claws, Ada immediately dove to the right, narrowly avoiding its swipe.  The creature’s momentum kept it hurdling forward causing it to fall right into her trap.  Smashing into the containers sent liquid nitrogen and vapor in all directions coating the Tyrant.  The monster turned and began walking towards her until she noticed that its movements were slowing.  On its back, four large Plaga talons emerged and begin to wiggle until all of them reared back as if to strike at her.  Soon its movements slowed even more… and then stopped as it froze solid.  
  
    With no time to savor her triumph, the uniformed Juggernaut broke through the lab’s wall to continue where its companion left off.  Ada felt a smile tug at her lips; that was **_exactly_** what she wanted.  Quickly positioning herself between her new adversary and the frozen Juggernaut, she stood firm with her sword at the ready.  
  
    “If you want me, here I am!  Come and get me you bastard!”  
  
    The Tyrant wasted no time and charged.  Diving out of its way, the uniformed Juggernaut smashed into its companion; separating the monster’s torso from its legs.  The severed body fell to the floor and shattered into a dozen pieces revealing one of the three access cards for the hangar door.  
  
    Quickly retrieving the keycard, Ada began contemplating her next move against the last Juggernaut when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.  Almost immediately pain tore into her arm as Jennifer’s blade cut across it.  There would be no time to assess the damage as the woman quickly followed up with a series of quick attacks.  
  
    Pulling her mind from the pain, Ada attempted to counter the blows.  She blocked the overhand strike followed by the woman’s spinning attack.  As Jennifer went low to cut at her legs, she quickly countered by jumping up and kicking her in the face with a roundhouse.  Jennifer spun away just as the Juggernaut bore down on them.  
  
    With no time to react, Ada was barely able to get her sword up to defend herself as the claws came slicing at her.  A loud clang reverberated throughout the labs and immediately she found herself flying backwards.  Her shoulders hit the floor first followed by the rest of her body rolling end over end.  Once she came to a stop, Ada attempted to try and get her bearings, but a large shadow soon towered over her.  The Juggernaut reared back its hand and was ready to attack.  Rolling out of the way, the creature’s claws struck and penetrated the floor.  It let out an ominous growl and attempted to strike again, but as it pulled, she saw that its hand was stuck.  
  
    Taking advantage of the lull, Ada grabbed her sword lying next to her and swung for the creature’s face.  While the armored plating would prevent her from causing any damage, she decided to try a different approach.  Cutting across the monster’s thermal goggles severed them from its face causing the Tyrant to rear back and scream.  She had blinded it!  The threat wasn’t over, however as four Plaga talons similar to the previous Juggernaut sprouted out from the creature’s back and began to wildly strike at her.  
  
    Ducking between the creature’s legs, Ada immediately sliced her sword upwards.  Connecting with one of the talons, she severed it from the Plaga.  The monster screamed in pain and swiped at her with its claws.  Keeping behind it, she adopted a new strategy to defeat the creature by destroying the Plaga.  While avoiding the Tyrant’s blows, she continued to hack at the monster’s back until she had severed all four talons.  With the Plaga dismembered, the creature then fell to its knees; giving her the opportunity she’d been waiting for.  Thrusting forward, she impaled the parasite with her sword.  The Plaga squirmed violently under the assault until she twisted the blade.  Suddenly, the creature screamed one final time before collapsing upon the floor.  The second keycard was now hers.  
  
   She could already sense the movement of her final nemesis.  Turning in the woman’s direction, Ada blocked the blow, and soon their swords were locked together.  
  
    “Only one keycard left, Miss Krauser,” she cooed, “but this time I’m not giving you the chance to surrender.  This time I plan on taking it from your corpse.”  There were no more creatures for Jennifer to send against her.  It was just the two of them… and there would be no mercy.  
  
    “Not if I make you one first!”  
  
    Jennifer pushed back and screamed before spinning away.  Following up, the woman came at her with slice after slice.  Coming off of the adrenalin high after killing the two Juggernauts, Ada countered with ease and waited for the right moment to take the attack to her opponent.  When it came, she ducked under Jennifer’s swing and quickly sliced backwards across the woman’s leg.  Jennifer shrieked and fell to her knees in pain, clutching at the wound.  
  
   This was it.  Raising the sword, she was about to finish the woman off when Jennifer suddenly turned and threw something towards her face.  There was no time for her to react, and soon the pouch exploded, blinding her with powder.  Ada screamed as she felt the sword cut across her abdomen followed by a slice over her left leg.  The third blow knocked the sword from her hand before she fell to her knees.  
  
    The world was a blur of both pain and disorientation.  Clutching her belly, Ada blinked her eyes in an effort to work out the powder that was burning them, but meanwhile her mind was still calculating survival tactics.  She knew that she had to move.  Just as she was about to roll out of the way however, the sharp steel of Jennifer’s sword pressed against the side of her neck.  
  
    At that moment, Ada was once again consumed with a familiar sense of dread that she’d been wrestling with ever since that night at Umbrella One’s warehouse.  It wasn’t the thought of death that frightened her now.  No, her fear was not seizing the opportunity to tell Leon what he truly meant to her – of how much of an impact he’d had on her life.  Why was it that when a person found themselves at the end of their own life did they realize how much they’d left unsaid to those they loved?  
  
    “Kill me and take the keycard from my corpse will you?”  Jennifer said from behind.  “Sorry, Ada, but it’s **_your_** head that I plan on presenting Leon with.”  
  
    She turned her head.  “Leon…?  He’s already taken our team and escaped from here.  You won’t touch him now.”  
  
    Jennifer laughed.  “I’ll let you in on a little secret, Ada.  Before all of you made it to the bridge, I sabotaged all of the helicopters in the hanger bay except for one.  No doubt Leon’s already discovered this and will realize the choice that now stands before him – either leave now and try to save Ashley… or stay here and wait for you.  Regardless, I made sure that at least one of the women he cares about would die today.  If I was a betting lady, I’d be counting on him waiting here for you, and now that you’re under my blade, I plan on killing the rest of your team right in front of him, too… before I end his life.”  
  
    Ada's eyes widened when she realized what this woman had done.  Jennifer was using both Ashley and herself as tools to attack Leon for his role in what had happened to her brother.  Now she was even more furious at herself for her own weakness in not defeating this woman.  What could she do now that she was at the end?  
  
    “You’ve lost, Ada,” Jennifer said.  “Now it’s time for you to die!”  
  
    With that, she felt the sword leave her neck.  In that instant, she saw something glimmer in the rubble surrounding her – it was her knife that she’d lost during the fall.  It sat there amidst the debris almost as if by fate.  Could she possibly get to it…?    
  
    _“Listen for the silence, child,”_ Mags had said to her a long time ago.  
  
    In that brief second, it was as if she was transported back in time to her former mentor’s training facility.  It was during her late teenage years when she had learned the martial arts.  Through that training, Mags had showed her how to anticipate an enemy’s attack even when she couldn’t see him.  It hadn’t been a seamless process at first.  Ada could recall dozens of times when she’d been struck by the bamboo stick; leaving bruises that would take days to heal.  Still, the experience had taught her how to sense an incoming attack.  Shifts in the air around her coupled with the subtle sound of the weapon began to make themselves known.  Once that connection had been made, she’d been able to counter the attacks every single time.  
  
    Ada closed her eyes and listened.  Even over the alarm she could hear the subtle sound of Jennifer’s sword as it was brought back to strike.  
  
    _“Listen for the silence.”_  
  
    That’s when she heard it.  The blade had stopped… and was now coming forward.  Shifting her body to the right side, Ada ducked under the slice just as the blade passed over her head. Immediately, she leaned forward to grab the knife and was already turning into her opponent.  
  
    Jennifer’s eyes widened with both surprise and pain as the knife entered her belly.  Grabbing the woman by the ponytail, Ada yanked back on her head.   With the knife buried to the hilt, she felt the warm liquid run over her fingers… before jerking the blade upwards.  
  
     “ ** _That_** was for me.”  Her voice was cold and distant as she stared deep in those green eyes.  While they had begun to show genuine fear at knowing this was the end, the hate harbored there still burned strong.  Dropping the sword, Jennifer’s hand came up in an attempt to grab at her face.  
  
   The metallic scent of blood was heavy in the air as she jerked the blade upwards again, cutting past the woman’s stomach and toward her rib cage.  Her opponent abandoned her attack, and her hand fell to her shoulder.  
  
    “ ** _That_** was for Leon.”  
  
    Jennifer’s body began to convulse as the blood continued flowing not only from the wound in her abdomen but also from her mouth.  Despite the pain, the woman’s eyes never wavered from her own.  
  
    “And **_this..._** is for Ashley!”  
  
    With a final jerk, Ada sent the knife all the way up to the blonde’s ribs.  More blood and convulsions followed until the woman’s movements began to slow… and finally stop.  Pulling the knife free, she let Jennifer collapse to the floor… dead.  Her body convulsed one final time… and then went still as a puddle of blood began to form from the wound.  
  
    It was over.  Her battle against Jack Krauser’s vengeful sister had finally seen its completion.  Now another name had been scratched off her list.  Looking down at the woman’s eviscerated body, Ada continued to feel the rage stir within her veins even after she dropped the knife.  She closed her eyes and took a breath while clutching the wound across her belly.  There was one final thing she had to do.  
  
    Kneeling down next to the body, Ada reached into the woman’s suit pocket and found the third and final keycard for the door.  That was when she noticed the butterfly ring still around the woman’s neck.  Gently taking it into her fingers, Ada looked at it for a brief moment before wrapping the piece of jewelry in her hand and yanking it off Jennifer’s body.  
  
    “I’ll take that back if you don’t mind,” she cooed as she stowed it in her pocket.  Leon’s ring was once again safely in her possession.  
  
     Ada would have smiled then… until she heard the sound of clapping coming from above her.  Looking up, she saw President Graham and five armored bodyguards standing on the remnants of the bridge.   ** _He_** was still alive!  Even after everything that had taken place here, the man had somehow managed to stay alive.  With that Ada felt her blood simmering once more.  
  
    “Congratulations, Miss Wong.”  Alexander Graham was smiling down at her.  “I must commend you on your most recent performance.  Not only were you able to destroy Graham Corp’s most potent weapon, but you’ve managed to eliminate a very deep thorn in my side as well.  With that you have my thanks.  The data collected from your battle will be used to further our research.”  
  
    He then signaled to his henchmen and immediately their automatic rifles were trained on her; the red dots centering on her chest.  
  
    “Gentlemen,” he said smoothly.  “Eliminate Miss Wong, please.”  
  
  
  

**_Next: Chapter 5-4: The Final Battle_ **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 5-4: The Final Battle**

 

**Olympus – Arctic R &D Lab **  
**A.N.W.R., AK**  
 **June 3rd 2014**  
 **08:04 AKDT  
  
  
**      “Gentlemen… eliminate Miss Wong, please.”  
  
    That split second caused a smile to crease the corner of her lips as Graham’s security personnel lined up their shots.  It was a familiar smirk born not only from confidence, but also of her enemy’s ignorance when it came to her capabilities.  To President Graham’s credit, he was right in at least one regard. Killing her was the only solution to the quandary he found himself in.  Olympus was crumbling around him, the B.O.W.s he’d planned on releasing in the Middle East were dead, and both his lieutenant and head researcher had betrayed him.  The only thing that remained was what research he’d been able to salvage before making his way here.  Now he wrongly believed that the last obstacle to his escape was under his thumb.   _Such a foolish man,_ Ada thought with amusement as she watched the world around her turn gray.  It was time to see what this new-found power of hers could do.  
  
    The sword was in her hand before the first shot had even been fired.  Planting her foot, Ada was off making a dash towards the bridge.  President Graham’s security team had thought her an easy target, but they would learn differently soon enough.  These arrogant men believed that they were the hunters, but the truth was that **_they_** were nothing more than prey.  It was **_she_** who was the lioness here – the alpha queen of her domain.  Now there’d be no holding back.  The real hunt was about to begin.  
  
    The bullets soon came hurling toward her like a macabre rain of steel and fire.  Ada’s smile only widened when she easily dodged the first bullet before crouching down and allowing the next to sail over her head.  While continuing her evasive maneuvers, her mind was trying to approximate the location of where she had tossed her hook shot during the standoff with Jennifer Krauser.  It had to be close as she’d already passed her Beretta lying there on the ground.  She hadn’t even bothered to pick it up knowing the weapon was irrelevant.  The blade in her hand was **_all_** that she needed.  
  
    As she drew closer to the remnants of the bridge, Ada spotted her tool lying amidst the rubble.  Quickly going low, she grabbed the hook shot and rolled underneath a defilade.  
  
    “Where did she go?” yelled one of the men above her.  
  
    “How the hell was she able to move that fast?” exclaimed another.  
  
    “Quiet, you fools!”  President Graham yelled over the chorus of fear.  “Be ready!  She’ll be coming at us…”  
  
    **_“Five minutes until detonation!”_**  
  
    Ada made her move.  Rolling out from cover, she aimed her hook shot up toward the bridge and fired.  Once the grapple hook secured itself, she immediately pressed the trigger.  
  
    “Contact!” yelled one of the bodyguards when he happened to look over the side and saw her on approach.  
  
    It had almost been too easy when she made the backwards swing.  The blade passed through the man’s neck as if it was nothing more than melted butter.  Flipping up onto the bridge, she then landed between the rest of them.  While they might have been stunned at the audacity of her attack, Ada suffered from no such hesitation.  Being a true professional had its advantages after all.  
  
    Slicing to the left, Ada severed the hand from the first man before cutting off his corresponding leg as well.  Shouts and screams soon filled the air as the blood-letting began in earnest.  Allowing her well-honed instincts and training take over coupled with the power of the pure T-Virus, she was an unstoppable force of both vengeance and death.  Blood was the steady constant and was soon accompanied by more screams of pain from the dying.  Bullets eventually joined the deadly chorus, but evading them was becoming almost second nature to her.  With one last strike, her bloody sword impaled the final guard before she shoved him over the side of the bridge.  Now that his bodyguards were dead, only one man remained.  
  
    Turning quickly, her blade was already pointing in the direction of President Graham.  His hands quickly rose in submission as the tip of the sword danced just inches before his face.  His eyes were wide and full of justifiable panic after the carnage he had just witnessed.  He was all hers now.  
  
    “Wait!  Wait!” he said emphatically as he took a step backwards.  His right hand was outstretched as if trying to appeal to her reason.  “I’m a powerful man, Miss Wong!  I can give you **_anything_** you want!  We can come to some arrangement!  Don’t be a fool!”  
  
    Ada looked at him silently before narrowing her eyes at the offer.  After a brief moment, she lowered the sword.  
  
    “You’re right, Alexander.  I’m sure we **_can_** reach an arrangement.  After all, you **_are_** head of The Family.”  
  
    He let out a sigh of relief and smiled, but in her mind, Ada was silently recalling a list that she had started back in Miami.   _Jennifer Krauser… The Family… Zeus…_  
  
    It happened in a seamless motion.  President Graham had no time to react when her blade came to the left in a forward slice – severing his right arm just below the elbow.  A piercing scream followed her assault before Ada crouched low and cut her sword backwards across the man’s left thigh.  Once he collapsed to his knees, she ended her combo with a left hook to his mouth.  The former president immediately collapsed upon his back and howled in pain.  
  
    Before he could move, she was on him; straddling his body with the edge of the sword at his throat.  With her face only inches from his, she watched as the man stopped screaming and stared back at her.  His eyes were once again full of fear – a fear that only **_she_** could invoke.  It was more satisfying than she had thought possible.  
  
    Returning his stare with an icy gaze, she pressed the blade against his flesh until a small sliver of blood began to run down his neck.  “I should kill you now,” she hissed.  “As head of The Family, it would be a coup if you were to die by my hand!”  
  
    Instead of making that quick jerk and spilling his blood all over the bridge, she pulled the blade away from his throat and replaced it with her hand.  “But I won’t.  I won’t because I promised your daughter that much.  It might be old-fashioned of me, Alexander, but I honor my promises.  Perhaps you should have done the same.”  
  
    As she rose to her feet, she glared at him one last time before turning toward the exit.  She took only one step before hearing him laugh behind her.  She stopped.  
  
    “Something funny?”  
  
    “You bitch!” he yelled.  “Do you honestly believe that this changes anything?  There is nothing you can do to stop us!  The Family will persevere!  Our organization is entwined with the government!  Our ties are so deep that you have no way of breaking it!  You **_will_** be hunted down, and you **_will_** die!  You and Leon!”  
  
    She’d been ready to walk away.  After all, his threats were nothing more than ramblings of a doomed and defeated man.  But as soon as he mentioned Leon’s name, she stopped herself.  
  
    Turning her head slightly, she cooed, “You know I only promised Ashley that I wouldn’t kill you.  I never promised her that you’d actually leave this place.”  
  
    With that, she stomped down hard on his lower leg with the heel of her boot.  The bone of his tibia splintered and broke through the skin causing former president Alexander Graham to scream once more.  As she walked away she could hear his pain-racked curses yelling after her.  
  
    “You fucking bitch!  You’re dead, you hear me!”  He paused to scream again as the pain began to claim him.   ** _“YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD!”_**  
  
    “Good-bye, Alexander,” Ada quipped as she pulled out the keycards she’d won from Jennifer Krauser and her abominations and unlocked the hanger door.  
  
    **_“Four minutes until detonation!”_**  
  
    Inside, Ada spotted the helicopter on the tarmac.  The rotors were already turning, but just as Jennifer had predicted, Leon had waited for her.  In a way, some part of her had silently wished that he had just left with the rest of them and gotten well shut of this place, but she knew him too well.  He was a noble and honorable man – a man who never left anyone behind… especially when it came to her.  It was one of the many virtues she truly loved about him.  
  
    Once he spotted her from the cockpit, he was immediately out and heading in her direction.  
  
    “Ada!”  
  
    Quickly running over to her, he enveloped her in an embrace.  “Thank God!” he said softly.  In that moment, she felt herself smile and brought her own arms up to return the hug.  With him, everything felt right – just as if it was meant to be.  
  
    When they finally parted, his eyes widened in alarm when he took an account of her injuries.  “Oh my God, Ada!  Are you alright!?”  
  
    She offered him one of her trademark smiles.  While the wound across her abdomen would have been enough to hobble a normal person, the fast healing properties of the pure T-Virus had already stopped the bleeding.  Right now, the pain was something she could manage, and in a week’s time, she’d be completely healed.  
  
    “I’m fine, Leon.  No worries, okay?”  
  
    Helena was also there and quickly hugged her, too.  “Well **_I_** was worried, but Leon told me that you’d make it.  I’m happy he was right.”  
  
    “I appreciate that, Helena,” she replied before asking.  “How’s Ashley?”  
  
    Both of their faces fell leading her to deduce that the prognosis wasn’t good.  
  
    “It’s bad,” Leon replied.  “Elza’s doing what she can to stabilize her, but we need to get her to a hospital.”  
  
    “Then let’s go,” she said and led the way toward the helicopter.  
  
    **_“Three minutes until detonation!”_**  
  
    Once they were all on board, Leon brought the engine to full power.  Taking the seat next to him, she checked the instrument panels before giving him the green light.  With less than three minutes to spare, they’d have more than enough time to make it to a safe distance before this facility was destroyed.  As Leon increased the throttle, they were soon off the ground and heading skyward.  
  
    **_WHAM!_**  
  
    Their attention immediately shifted to the hangar bay door that led to the bridge… and the large dent that had formed near the opening.  Another loud crash followed until the door began to bend open, revealing the perpetrator.  Ada’s eyes widened in horror.  
  
    “Holy shit!  Is that…?”  
  
    Leon’s sentence was cut short when the creature before them let out an unearthly howl; a howl from the man who had once been President Graham.  He must have had a sample of the Ambrosia virus on him when she’d left him back on the bridge.  With the fear of imminent death, he’d decided that injecting himself was preferable to being immolated alive.  While his head was still the size of a normal man’s, his entire body had mutated into a ten foot tall hulking mass of muscle.  His skin was tight and dark; looking more like dried leather than flesh.  
  
    There had been no time to react when the mutated monster reared back its severed right arm and shot forth a large, black tentacle that wrapped around the landing bar of their helicopter.  
  
    **_“WheRe dO YoU tHinK YoU’rE GoiNg!?”_** he growled before pulling back with his arm.  
  
    The helicopter immediately began to shudder under the assault.  There’d be no escape while they were tethered like this.  They would either crash into the tarmac or be blown up when this facility exploded.  In that moment however, Ada realized that there was possibly a third, more dangerous option for them.  As crazy as it sounded, she **_had_** to give her team the chance to escape.  
  
    “Be ready to get out of here!” she said as she climbed out of her seat and grabbed the sword.  
  
    “Ada, wait!”  Leon yelled after her.  “What are you doing!?”  
  
    Moving past the mounted machine gun, Ada approached the opening… and jumped.  With the blade in hand, she sliced downward and severed the tentacle holding them at bay.  The helicopter was now free.  
  
    **_“Warning!  Bio-hazardous materials have been detected in the hangar bay!  Sealing overhead hangar door until bio-hazardous threat is neutralized!”_**  
  
    Above them, the large doors that were their gateway to freedom began to close.  If Leon didn’t leave now, all of them would be trapped here.  
  
    “Leon!” she yelled over the headset.  “Get out of here now!”  There was still time.  
  
    “No!” he replied.  “I’m not leaving here without you!”  
  
    While those words would have been enough to stir the deepest feelings of her heart, this also wasn’t the time for his stubborn chivalry!  He **_had_** to leave her!  
  
    **_“LEON!”_** she screamed at him.  
  
    Her attention quickly shifted toward the former president as the creature whipped the tentacle-like appendage around and sent it hurling in her direction.  Diving out of the way, she looked up to see the door above come to a close.  All of them were now trapped here!  
  
    **_“TheRe’s nO eScaPe, miSs wOnG!”_** the mutation bellowed.   ** _“BeForE yoU DiE, I wiLL hEaR yOu BeG fOr mErcY!”_**  
  
    Getting to her feet, she turned towards him with the sword at the ready.  “There’s something you should know about me, Alexander.  I don’t beg a man for anything!”  
  
    With that, he let out a laugh as dozens of snake-like tentacles exploded from his back and began to wrap themselves around the dead bodies lying on the hangar floor.  Pulling them toward him, the former president began enveloping them into his mutated body.  The resulting change saw an increase in size – now the monster stood over twelve feet tall!  
  
    **_“Two minutes until detonation!”_**  
  
    “Ada!”  Leon was calling her over the radio.  “We can do this if we work together.”  
  
    There wasn’t any other choice now.  If they didn’t kill this newly created B.O.W., they would be trapped inside the hanger when Olympus detonated.  It was now or never.  
  
    “Okay then,” she replied.  “Back me up!”  
  
    Already into a sprint, she pushed herself hard in order to bring the powers of the pure T-Virus to bear.  It hadn’t happed a moment too soon when the creature’s hand swung at her.  Rolling underneath the swipe, Ada was up and moving.  Slicing the blade against his skin, it was as if she was cutting against granite stone.  She wasn’t causing any damage at all.  Dodging the first swing, he then connected with the next and sent her flying backwards.  
  
    **_“BeHolD tHe PowEr oF AmBrOsiA!”_** President Graham howled.   ** _“WiTh iT, I hAve bEcoMe GoD hImSelF!  YOu caNnoT sToP mE!”_**  
  
    Bullets from the helicopter soon began tearing into the monster’s flesh sending blood and pus in every direction.  Ada got to her feet in time to see the former president stagger backwards.  Suddenly, large larva-like worms began to break through the flesh of his mutated arms and neck.  As he looked up at his attacker, he once again extended out the large tentacle on his right arm and wrapped it around the machine gun mounted underneath the helo.  With a yank, it came free.  
  
    “Helena!”  Leon yelled.  “The front gun’s been disabled.  Man the mini-gun!”  
  
    The agent was quickly spooling up the weapon.  “Get me into position!”  
  
    Swinging the helicopter around so that Helena would have a better shot, the woman soon began raining more lead down on their adversary.  
  
    “Helena,” Ada said as she put her hand to the communicator.  “Aim for the larva breaking through on his body!  It looks like a weak point!”  
  
    “Got it!”  
  
    The bullets began trailing across President Graham’s arms and shoulders, severing the worm-like creatures.  When the last had been obliterated, the mutation screamed and collapsed to one knee.  Immediately, a glowing patch of flesh opened up on his chest.  It looked like some sort of weak spot.  
  
    Ada seized the opportunity and charged.  Rearing back, she quickly impaled the sword into the president’s mutated body.  Letting out a scream of pain, the man knocked her to the ground once again as he rose to his feet.  He staggered for a moment showing that she’d actually hurt him… but her damage had not been enough.  Soon the weak point closed shut around her blade.  Yanking the sword from his body, he laughed and dropped the weapon to the ground.  
  
     Walking in her direction, he began taunting her.   ** _“I aM a gOd hErE, mIsS WoNg!  ThEre iS nOthInG yoU aNd YoUr fRieNdS cAn dO tO kiLL mE!”_**  
  
    All of a sudden, an explosion hit the former president directly in the back.  He staggered once more before the larva began bursting through his leathery flesh.  Following the smoke trail from the explosion, she was shocked by what she saw… or rather **_who_** she saw.  
  
    Standing there on the hangar control room balcony was Spectre.  In his hands was an M202A1 Rocket Launcher!  
  
    “Get out of the way!” the man yelled to her as he began to line up for another shot.  Before he could pull the trigger, the creature turned and grabbed hold of him with its tentacle arm.  
  
    Dropping the rocket launcher to the ground, the Russian operative tried desperately to pull himself from the monster’s grip, but it proved no use.  
  
    **_“YoUr sErVicEs aRe nO loNgEr reQuiReD!”_**  Grabbing the man by his torso and legs, President Graham easily tore him in half.  
  
    Ada pulled herself from her stunned daze in time to realize that the rocket launcher was lying there on the ground and was ripe for the taking.  But before she could get to it, she’d need covering fire.  
  
    “Helena!  Fire on him again!  I have an idea!”  
  
    **_“One minute until detonation!”_**  
  
    Her partner immediately let loose another barrage of steel against the larva.  That gave her enough time to take advantage of the distraction so she could grab the launcher and make it to a safe distance.  
  
    As before, once the last larva had been destroyed, President Graham fell to his knees as his body tried to regenerate itself.  More importantly however, it also exposed his weak point to her attack.  Aiming down the sight, she took in a breath… held it… and squeezed the trigger.  
  
    The missile shot forth and scored a direct hit on her target!  A piercing scream filled the room as dark blood began to run from the mutation’s chest.  Not taking any chances, Ada lined up another shot and fired a second time.  Blood was pouring through every orifice as the former president’s eyes bulged from the pain.  She had to make her last shot count.  With a final pull of the trigger, the creature collapsed in a heap of bloody pus.  
  
    Immediately, the monstrosity that was President Graham began to shrink – the flesh pouring off of him as if he was melting.  The leathery skin flaked and peeled away revealing a naked, blood-covered man kneeling there on the pus-soaked floor.  It was finally over – they had **_defeated_** him.  
  
    **_“Forty-five seconds until detonation!”_**  
  
    Picking up the sword from the floor, Ada walked towards him and placed the blade against the side of his neck.  Slowly his face turned to look up at her.  His eyes gave her a measured yet defiant gaze as he let out a defeated sigh.  He was beaten, and he knew it.  
  
    “You promised my daughter that you’d let me live.”  
  
    She narrowed her eyes.  “Yes I did… but you’re not her father anymore!”  
  
    With a back-handed swing, she sent the sharp blade through the tendons and muscle of his neck.  The motion was almost seamless – as if she was doing nothing more than cutting across a tall reed in the river.  The effects however, were instantaneous.  President Graham’s eyes nearly bulged from their sockets, but somehow he had managed to keep his gaze focused on her.  That’s when she noticed the red line form across his throat… and quickly his head rolled off his shoulders and hit the floor… followed by the rest of him.  
  
    Ada let out a deep sigh as she looked down at the dead man.  This had been the first time in her life that she’d ever killed a former head of state.  It seemed surreal as she gazed on his corpse – almost as if she was in the midst of a dream.  Dropping the sword, she stepped away.  
  
    **_“Bio-hazardous material threat has been neutralized.  Opening over-head door.”_**  
     
   “Ada!  Come on!”    
  
    Leon’s warning pulled her from her inaction.  Fire was already beginning to spread across the walls and was climbing its way towards the surface.  If she didn’t move now, she would be immolated alive when this facility was consumed.  
  
    **_“Ten seconds until detonation!”_**  
  
    Reaching for her hook shot, Ada fired the grapple hook at the helicopter.  Leon was already gaining altitude as she pulled herself towards the opening of the aircraft.  Helena was standing there at the doorway with her hand outstretched.  As she closed the gap, Ada reached out and grabbed hold of it, letting the agent pull her on board.  
  
    **_“Five seconds until detonation!”_**  
  
    “This is going to be close!”  Leon exclaimed as she quickly took the seat next to him and put on the headset.  
  
    **_“Four seconds…”_**  
  
    They were just cresting the open hanger bay roof as the ominous voice continued its methodic count towards Olympus’ inevitable destruction.  
  
    **_“Three… Two… One…”_**  
  
    “Everyone hang on!”  
  
    They were nearly five hundred feet above the surface when the loud, fiery explosion shot out through the hanger opening like a volcano.  Leon quickly banked eastward before the fire could engulf them, but the resulting shockwave hit with the helicopter with the force of Thor’s hammer.  Lights on the instrument panel began to flash red and beep their shrill warnings as the aircraft suddenly began to go into a slow spin.  
  
    “Leon!” she yelled while grabbing the stick in front of her.  “Pull with me!  We need to level out or we’ll crash!”  
  
   Together, the two of them began working to steady the helo before they found themselves crashing into the desolate Alaskan wilderness.  To their fortune, she and Leon were able to slow the descent and take control of the pivoting aircraft.  Once they had straightened out, he pulled back on the controls and managed to crest the pine trees in the distance.  With that, Ada let out a sigh of relief as she slumped back in her seat.  They had made it!  The elation was only heightened when she turned to look at him.  He was already gazing at her with an infectious smile on his bearded face.  
  
    “We made it, Ada!” he said as he laid his hand on top of hers.  “We made it!”  
  
    Taking a moment to stare into those beautiful blue eyes of his, she welcomed her own smile that followed.  They had managed to escape from President Graham and his secret research base.  Not only that, but together they had seen to ending the head of The Family along with crippling the organization’s diabolical research that had been taking place beneath the surface of A.N.W.R.  Out of everything she and her team had been through however, there was one thing that was the most important of all – **_He_** was alive.  It was in that moment when she turned her hand and allowed the warmth of her protector’s fingers to entwine with hers.  
  
    Before she could respond, she noticed someone behind them.  
  
    “Mr. Kennedy…”  Elza was standing there with an ominous look on her face.  
  
    He turned towards the nurse.  “How’s Ashley?  Is she…”  His voice trailed off in mid-sentence.  
  
    It was the look in Elza’s eyes and the long pause that followed that confirmed what Ada already sensed.  Her skin began to goose-prickle.  
  
    “I… I can’t stop the bleeding,” the woman finally said.  “Even if I had the instruments I need… I’m sorry.  There’s nothing more I can do for her.”  
  
    At that moment, it was as if all of the color had drained from Leon’s face.  “Wait!  Are you saying that…”  He paused.  “… she’s going to die?”  
  
    Elza’s look was both sympathetic… and grave.  Closing her eyes, the nurse nodded in affirmation.  “I’ve made her as comfortable as I can.  She’s asking for you.”  
  
    Leon’s eyes were wide with both shock and horror as he slowly turned to look at her.  
  
    “Go on,” Ada replied as she gently squeezed his hand.  “I’ll take over here.  She needs you now.”  
  
    Nodding, he took off his headset and made his way back to where Ashley was lying.  Pulling her own headset down to her neck, Ada turned and watched the gentle man who held her heart be there for his dying friend.  
  
     “Leon…”  Ashley’s voice was soft and weak but even through her obvious pain, his name brought a smile to the woman’s lips.  She looked as pale as the Alaskan snow.  
  
    “Hey, Ash,” he replied softly as he knelt down next to her and took her left hand in his.  
  
    “I… I’m sorry that I was mean to you earlier… I…”  
  
    “No…” he replied with a gentle smile as he shook his head.  “Don’t worry about that.  You have nothing to apologize for.”  He took his right hand and laid it on her forehead.  “You’re one tough woman, Ashley.”  
  
    Her face contorted in a fit of pain as she slowly reached up towards her neck.  Grabbing a hold of the ID tags, she carefully pulled them over her head and placed them in his hand.  He looked down at them quizzically for a moment before returning his attention to her.  
  
    “I want to… give these back to you, Leon.”  
  
    Opening up his hand, the chain dangled loosely between his fingers as he looked at the small rectangular pieces of metal that were imbued with his name.  
  
    “Ashley…” he said as he looked back at her.  “I gave these to you… so that you’d know you’re not alone… so you didn’t have to be afraid…”  
  
    She responded by smiling up at him.  “I know…” she replied, “… and that’s why I want to give them back.  I’m not afraid anymore, Leon… and all of that is because of you…”  
  
    A tear suddenly rolled down his cheek as he let out a deep sigh.  Composing himself, he smiled back at her.  “Thank you for saving me, Ashley.”  
  
    The woman’s right hand came up and gently rested on his cheek.  Looking up at him, the tears that had been welling in her eyes began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
    “I love you, Leon...” she said softly.  Her eyes soon blinked as if she was fighting off sleep.  “I… love… you…”  
  
    If there was ever a moment when it felt as if time had frozen it was right then.  Even over the silent beating of the rotors, it was as if the world had gone quiet out of respect; knowing that a kind and gentle soul was at death’s door.  Ashley’s eyes closed one final time as the last breath of life left her lips.  Soon the hand that had been resting against Leon’s face fell… and rested still.  She was gone.  
  
    Leon stared at the woman lying before him; shock and sadness slowly enveloping him at her loss.  It was there that her heart broke for him.  Not just because she loved him and understood his pain, but also because now she finally understood what the true cost had been for her vengeance – innocence.  Not innocence when it came to her life… or even that of Leon’s.  No, the innocence that had been claimed as vengeance’s price had come from another genuine person – a woman who had offered her help freely for the most noble of reasons – love.  
  
    “Ashley…?”  Leon’s mouth was agape as if he couldn’t fathom what had just happened.  The tears he’d been trying to hold back were finding their way down his cheeks.  
  
    “Ashley!?”  He shook her gently as if trying to rouse her from sleep.  “Ash!?  Oh, God, please no!  No!  No!  No!  No!   ** _NOOO!_** ”  
  
     He bent over her lifeless body and held her against him.  The sobs were tearing through his frame causing him to shudder under their assault.  
  
    **_“ASHLEEEEEEEEEEEY!”_**  
  
    Ada’s eyes burned with long-forgotten tears as she watched her protector scream in anguish at the death of his friend.  There was nothing more that could be done.  Ashley Graham was gone – a victim left in the wake of evil.  Whether the blame was placed on herself, Jennifer Krauser, or President Graham – it didn’t matter now.  Ashley was dead.  Innocence was always the true victim in the end.  
  
    Turning forward to look out the windshield, she was searching for anything to distract her tortured thoughts.  It wasn’t long before a tear ran down her cheek.  Off to her right, Helena sat down in Leon’s seat and slowly turned to face her.  The tears in the young agent’s eyes mirrored her own.  While Helena hadn’t worked with Ashley for very long, there was one thing all of them shared at this very moment that hit too close to home.  They’d lost a member of their **_team_** – a member that each of them here would have died trying to protect.  That was a bond that few people would ever truly understand… or appreciate.  
  
    After staring at each other for a long moment in silent understanding, Helena extended her hand.  With another tear rolling down her cheek, Ada reached over and entwined her fingers with the young agent’s.  Helena tried to smile, but the tears in her eyes couldn’t be contained.  Turning her attention back to the windshield, the woman took a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself.  
  
    Ada understood all too well how Helena felt, but before she could allow herself to agonize over her own grief, she shifted her focus toward their destination on the distant horizon.  It would be a long flight back, but regardless it was one that would be overshadowed by heavy hearts.  Right now there was nothing more she could do except aim the helicopter toward the rising sun ahead… and prepare for the morrow.  
  
 

**_End of Chapter 5…  Next: Chapter 6-1: Confessions_ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 6-1: Confessions**

 

**Blue Creek Apartment Complex**  
 **Calgary, Alberta**  
 **CANADA**  
 **June 12th 2014**  
 **14:35 MDT  
  
  
**     “I like your ring.  It’s very pretty.”  
  
    The little blonde-haired girl who was holding her mother’s hand looked to be no more than eight years old.  Ada had noticed the child staring up at her ever since the three of them had boarded the elevator car down in the lobby.  Now she knew what had attracted the little girl’s attention.  The mother gazed down at her daughter before looking over at her with a smile.  
  
    “Thank you,” Ada replied.  
  
    Her acknowledgement seemed to encourage the child.  “Did your husband buy it for you?”  
  
    Ada smiled in spite of herself and shook her head.  “No, but he’s a very special friend.”  
  
    The elevator beeped and came to a stop on the third floor.  As the doors opened, the mother and daughter exited the car, but not before the child looked back and gave her one last smile.  Pressing herself against the back of the car, Ada watched the two of them walk down the hall as the doors slid shut.  Soon she was on her way to the fifth floor.  
  
    That was when she thought about what she had said to the girl.  Her response had been so natural that she hadn’t even bothered guarding her answer.  Leon **_was_** her _“special friend”_.  How easy had it been for her to say that about him?  When she pictured his face it only served to reinforce her feelings, and she began to smile again.  
  
    It had been over a week since she’d last seen him.  After entering Canadian airspace, she had flown the helicopter towards Alberta to a safe house she had established there in the city of Calgary.  She had hated to leave him, but there’d been several loose ends that needed tied off back in Miami.  That had been the only way to see her entire team protected from the ensuing wrath of The Family.  Assassinating their leader was more than enough to put them on the top of that organization’s most wanted list.  
  
    At least she had been able to have a brief moment alone with him before her departure.  On that night, the two of them had stood on the building’s rooftop and gazed upon the Northern Lights on the distant horizon.  While both of their hearts had still been heavy with Ashley’s passing, he was the first one to cross that invisible barrier between them and take her hand.  No words were spoken nor had he turned to look at her… he’d simply stood next to her and entwined his fingers with hers.  Maybe it was because the bond the two of them shared was so strong that he hadn’t needed to speak.  His simple action was enough for her to understand his feelings.  Ashley’s death had hit him hard, but despite his grief, just being with her at that moment had meant the world to him.  
  
    In the past, she’d never been one for intimate contact with others.  A relationship was something that had never once crossed her mind.  In her world, a person was a tool to be used until he or she no longer served a purpose.  That had been the guiding rule she had followed to make her life simple.  But in that moment together, his act of affection had felt so right that she couldn’t help but embrace it.  Unfortunately, as beautiful as it had been, the moment had to end.  
  
     Turning to look up at him, she had watched as his face turned toward her.  The expression on his features held both his knowledge and agony.  He knew that they would have to part ways once again.  Instead of either of them trying to say a clumsy good-bye, they simply gazed into each others eyes without a word being spoken because that was the intimate truth about their relationship.  It was something that had been built on the silent understanding and respect they held for one another.  He didn’t have to say anything at all for her to already know what was in his thoughts.  Leon was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve.  His eyes were the window to his soul, and they had told her that he was afraid of losing her yet again.  She could understand that fear because it had been born out of the familiar pattern of their encounters.  As Ada looked up at him however, she knew that **_she_** would need to be the one to say something; to give him the hope he so desperately craved.  
  
    “When it’s done…” she had said softly.  “I’ll be back.”  Her right hand had then rested on his cheek.  “I promise.”  
  
    He had known that she was one to honor a promise made to him.  She always had.  Taking her hand in his, he had then slowly brought it to his lips and gently planted a kiss on her knuckles.  Her heart had fluttered at that intimate act because it continued to confirm what she already knew deep inside – Leon Scott Kennedy loved her with all of his heart and soul.  
  
    Now she was back after a long week away.  As she walked down the hallway to her apartment however, she was surprised to feel a wave of apprehension wash over her.  Was it because she felt nervous at seeing Leon again… or something else?  Before she could answer the question, a smile began to play on her lips at the irony.  She was Ada Wong – master spy and assassin.  Give her a weapon and a mission and she would execute it with military precision.  But trying to come to terms with the emotions brewing within her heart?  That was a battle she was still hopelessly ill-equipped to handle.  
  
    From the very beginning of her time in Wesker’s organization, she had engaged in the process of purging herself of all emotional attachments and baggage in order to become the lady of ice that she had always desired to be.  Initially, she had believed that emotions of any kind were liabilities and would only serve to make her weak.  Weakness was something she would not tolerate, especially when her goal was to be strong and independent.  But her time with Leon had changed that perspective in a single night, shattering her ‘simple’ world.  Through his actions, **_he_** had unwittingly become the one attachment that she had refused to part with; an attachment she had fought hard to protect despite the danger.  But why had a woman with a heart of stone done such a thing?  
  
    _"I’m just a woman… who… fell in love with you… nothing more.”_  
  
    Ada stopped just outside the apartment door in order to compose herself.  All of what she was feeling right now was true, though.  If her quest for vengeance had shown her one thing, it was that she couldn’t picture her life without him in it… ever.   ** _He_** was everything to her; a necessity to the continuance of her being.  
  
    Her fingers soon began caressing the butterfly ring that sat above her breasts.  Taking it in her hand, she gave it a reassuring squeeze before unlocking the door.  Once inside, the first person she saw was Helena who was placing the last of her belongings inside her suitcase.  The agent looked up at her entry.  
  
    “Ada!” the young woman exclaimed before walking over to embrace her.  
  
    “Heading back home, Agent Harper?” Ada asked when they parted.  
  
    Helena cracked a grin.  “My bereavement leave ends on Monday,” she replied.  “I want to get back state-side before that happens.  Depending on Leon’s decision, I’m not sure how I’m going to…”  
  
    “Someone mention my name?”  His familiar voice already drew her gaze.  He appeared from the adjoining hallway looking as handsome as ever.  He stood there for a moment with a look of genuine shock on his face before a warm smile soon replaced it.  “Ada!”  His voice had dropped an octave at the mention of her name.  
  
    Soon his arms were around her; his grip was gentle yet firm… almost as if he was desperately trying to prevent her from leaving again.  
  
    “You’re back,” he said with a smile when he released her.  
  
    She returned his gaze with a grin.  “I promised you, didn’t I?”  
  
    So much needed to be said, but Agent Harper was off to catch her flight.  Her departure took priority at the moment.  After the final good-byes had been said between Helena and Leon, the young agent gave him a hug before saying, “Give me a call on Sunday and let me know what you plan to do.”  
  
    “I will, Helena,” he replied.  “I… I just need some more time before making a decision.  Thank you again for everything.”  
  
    The agent winked at him with a smile before turning to her.  “Ada, do you mind walking down with me?”  
  
    She acquiesced to the request, but it wasn’t until they had reached the elevator when Helena spoke.  
  
    “Look… there were some things I wanted to tell you that I didn’t want to say in front of him.”  
  
    “Yes?” she replied.  
  
    The agent paused for a moment before continuing.  “I didn’t give Leon all of the details concerning our **_“mission”_** in Miami… or about your feelings for him.  I wanted to leave that for you.”  
  
    Ada found herself surprised by the woman’s act of kindness.  Most of the people she’d ever dealt with in the past were selfish pricks who cared only for themselves.  She wasn’t used to receiving this type of consideration before.  Was this something that **_friends_** did for one another?  Suddenly, she found herself at a loss for words.  
  
    “Helena… I…” she stammered.  “That’s very kind of you.  Thank you for that.”  
  
    As they departed the elevator, Helena continued.  “Ada, despite our differences I want you to know this.  After everything the two of us have been through together these past few weeks, I do look at you as a friend.”  
  
    Once again, the agent was keeping her off balance.  Initially, the only friend that she had ever allowed herself to keep had been Leon, but Helena was right.  Despite their rocky start, the two of them had formed a bond during their time hunting down the sniper and escaping from Olympus.  She **_was_** a friend, and a friend was someone to be cherished.  
  
    “Thank you, Helena,” she replied.  “I feel the same way.”  
  
    A cab was parked along the street.  Stopping next to it, the driver came around and placed the agent’s suitcase in the trunk.  That was when she saw a seriousness form in the woman’s brown eyes when she turned back to face her.  
  
    “There’s something else I wanted to say before I go.”  The agent then looked up at the apartment building.  “There’s a miracle up there in your apartment, Ada; something very few people in this world ever experience.  No matter what you may believe your future has in store for you, remember this – **_you_** have your second chance.  Don’t waste it.”  
  
    That was a heart-felt piece of advice the young agent had given her.  Ada smiled in response before moving towards her partner.  Gently cupping Helena’s face, she pressed her lips against the woman’s cheek.  
  
    “Thank you for everything, Helena,” she whispered in her ear.  “I couldn’t have done this without you.”  
  
    When she pulled away, she saw the agent blush at her action before recovering with true grace.  
  
    “Sure you could have… just not as stylishly,” Helena replied with a wry smile.  “You also showed me things about myself that I didn’t know existed.  I don’t plan on letting that knowledge go to waste anymore.  Thank you, Ada.”  
  
    The agent entered the cab and sat down in the back seat.  Before she could shut the door, Ada placed her hand on it to stop her.  
  
    “Helena,” she said, “if you ever find yourself in need of my help, just call me, and I’ll be there.”  
  
    For Ada, the offer was a huge gesture considering her distrustful nature.  Still, after everything they had been through together, she did consider the young woman a friend.  That was what friends did for one another.  
  
    Helena smiled up at her.  “Take care of him, Ada,” she replied.  “And… thank you.  It means a lot to hear you say that.”  
  
    Closing the cab door, Ada watched the vehicle until it was out of sight.  Her partner was now on her way back to DC to resume the life that was waiting for her there.  That was when she felt a twinge of regret.  Helena had willingly partnered up with her back in Miami because of a shared love they had for a man who meant the world to each of them.  His “death” had been the glue that had kept their partnership together despite the trials and betrayals they’d had to work through along the way.  
  
    Now that she had returned to Calgary, Helena was removing herself as an obstacle to allow Leon and her time to figure out their “relationship”.  Despite the respect and admiration she had developed for the agent, Ada quickly realized that she had also unwittingly hurt the woman, too because of Leon’s love for her.  His heart had been locked to which only she possessed the keys to free it.  
  
    Turning towards the apartment building, Ada took a moment to look up at her flat while the agent’s words ran through her mind.   _“You have your second chance.  Don’t waste it.”_  
  
    She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh in an effort to calm her beating heart.  The apprehension was beginning all over again at the truth in Helena’s words.  Leon was **_alive_** , and he was with her again.  She couldn’t let this opportunity be wasted… not after what she thought she’d lost back in Miami.  With a smile on her ruby lips, Ada walked back inside the building.  No… she **_wouldn’t_** waste this second chance.  
  
    Upon entering the apartment, she called out his name.  
  
    “In the kitchen,” was his reply.  She found him there at the stove making a pot of tea.  He smiled when he caught sight of her.  “You had a long flight back.  Would you care for some tea?  It’s peach.”  
  
    _My favorite,_ she thought to herself with a smile.  “I think you can convince me, handsome.”  
  
    He always blushed in that cute way of his when she called him that, and he did not disappoint here either.  Seeing him vulnerable seemed to make the emotional tempest in her heart that much easier to bear.  He was still the same old Leon S. Kennedy that she had fallen in love with – **_her_** Leon.  
  
    “It’s just about done,” he replied as the pot began to whistle.  He then motioned towards the table.  “Why don’t you sit down?  I’ll bring it over to you.”  
  
    She smiled at his thoughtfulness and made her way to the small table next to the kitchen.  Shedding her business suit jacket, she sat down in one of the chairs.  She then proceeded to kick off her heels and allowed a contented sigh to escape her.  
  
    “How was Miami?” he asked while pouring the tea into two porcelain china cups.  
  
    Ada smiled once again at his attempt to ease into a conversation with an ice-breaker.  
  
    “Very warm,” she replied.  “I see Elza must have obtained employment given the fact that she’s no longer here.”  
  
    A grin was on his lips as he brought the tray over to her.  “Funny thing about that.  Three days ago UCLA sent her a job offer.  I assume that was your doing?”  
  
    Ada arched her eyebrows with a playful smile but didn’t respond.  
  
    As Leon set the tray in the center of the table, she looked over everything he had put together in anticipation of her arrival.  A fresh bowl of strawberries sat in the center flanked by a small dish of chocolates on one side and another containing various cheese cubes and crackers on the other.  She was impressed – it was the perfect afternoon snack after a long flight.  
  
    Once Leon set the saucer and tea cup in front of her, she immediately took it in her hands an allowed herself a moment to inhale the delicious aroma.  He took the seat to her left and began seeing to his own tea.  Taking a sip of her beverage, she knew that the “conversation ball” was now in her court.  
  
    “How are you, Leon?” she asked before looking over at him.  
  
    His eyes immediately met hers.  The look on his face reinforced the fact that he understood the true meaning behind her question.  She hadn’t been looking for a perfunctory, ‘I’m doing great, Ada.  How are you?’; she was looking for a much deeper response.  With everything he had been through back in Olympus – the B.O.W.s, President Graham’s betrayal… losing Ashley – she wanted to know how **_he_** was coping with all of it.  
  
    Leon turned his gaze towards the balcony window in front of him.  Taking a sip of his tea, he then closed his eyes and let out a deep and wounded sigh.  
  
    “It all feels… surreal,” he replied before locking eyes with her again.  “Even after everything Helena explained to me… I’m still trying to wrap my mind around what President Graham was involved in.  I mean… I can’t believe his ties to The Family or what he was attempting to accomplish with Olympus.  And Ashley…”  
  
    His voice trailed off at the mention of her name.  Her death was still close to his heart, and immediately his jaw clenched.  Ada was keenly aware that a silent rage coupled with his depression was beginning to consume him.  Soon the fingers of his right hand formed a fist and began tapping lightly against the table.  Reaching over, she gently laid her hand over his and the motions stopped.  After a moment of silence passed, he shook his head.  
  
    “Her burial was peaceful, though,” he continued.  His voice soon regained its composure.  “Helena and Elza were a huge help.  I wish you could have been here for it.”  
  
    “So do I,” she replied as she gently rubbed his hand.  Slowly his clenched fingers began to loosen.  “I’m sorry.”  
  
    Letting out another deep breath, Leon nodded his head in understanding at her dilemma.  He had already known why she’d been gone, but it didn’t assuage her own guilt at not being there for him when he had been forced to bury his best friend.  
  
    He then looked up at her with a serious expression on his face.  “Is it done?”  
  
    Keeping the rest of her team safe had been her top priority after they’d made their escape.  That had required her to return to Miami and retrieve the product along with obtaining technical expertise from *blututh*.  With his help, she’d been able to decipher President Graham’s encrypted hard drive.  The results had provided her more data than she had believed possible concerning his operations.  Everything was there – from Olympus and its ultimate objective to Graham Corp’s financial dealings.  
  
    Once she had the information in hand, she had begun sending discreet messages through her former contacts in The Organization; letting them know that she would release **_all_** of the information to the public if anything were to happen to Leon, Helena, Elza, or herself.  It was blackmail – plain and simple – but she had already known that they would acquiesce to her demands.  After all, the US Government could ill afford another spy leaking classified documents; especially ones implicating a former president in a nefarious scheme of creating biological weapons at their behest.  They would leave her team alone… because they knew what hell would await them if they didn’t.  
  
    Ada nodded.  “Everything has been taken care of.  The Family won’t be coming after any of us now.”  
  
    “That’s a relief,” he sighed before taking another sip of his tea.  
  
    That was when she remembered what she’d brought back with her from Miami.  “By the way, I have something for you.”  
  
    A grin was forming on his lips.  “You brought me back a souvenir?”  
  
    “A keepsake, actually.”  
  
    Reaching into her suit pocket, she retrieved his old family photo and extended it to him.  His eyes immediately widened in surprise.  
  
    “Ada… I… I never thought I’d see this again,” he whispered softly as he took the photograph.  Tears began to form in his eyes as he brought the picture to his lips and kissed it.  He then looked at her quizzically.  “How did you…?”  
  
    “I have my ways, Mr. Kennedy,” she cooed with a smile.  
  
    It warmed her heart to see his reaction.  When she had laid claim to that very picture during her search for his killer, she had taken it for herself as a reminder of him and his life.  It was a beautiful thing to be able to return it to its rightful owner.  It was the only picture of his parents that he had left, and she knew it was priceless to him.   
  
    That moment of bonding made her next topic a bit easier to bring up.  
  
    “There’s something else I wanted to discuss with you, Leon.”  
  
    She silently took a deep breath in an effort to soothe her pounding heart.  With the topic she had planned to pursue however, her skin began to goose-prickle instead.  When she looked back at him and saw his attention focused solely on her, it felt as if her efforts were doomed to failure.  
  
    “What is it?” he prodded gently.  
  
    God… why was she so terrible at trying to express her feelings?  This was the moment that she’d been looking forward to but also dreading at the same time.  Now she was here with him and just as she’d done at his funeral, she was hesitating.  Leon was already leaning forward as if knowing that what she had wanted to say was important.  That was when she remembered his journal; allowing her the chance to find her voice.  
      
    “Leon… I know what you’ve been through,” she began.  “I know what you’re battling and…” she paused for a moment. “… I know how you feel about me.”  
  
   His eyes furrowed in confusion at her cryptic words.  Just as she was about to reach for the comforting feel of the butterfly ring, something came to her.  Slowly reaching behind her neck, she undid the clasp to her necklace.  Placing the ring in her hand, she removed the chain and carefully set it on the table between them.  
  
    Leon looked down at it and cocked his head.  His eyes then went wide with shock when he came to realize what it was.  
  
    “Ada… where did you get this?”  He was staring back into her eyes for an answer.  
  
    “In your apartment,” she replied slowly.  “I found it during my search for your killer.”  
  
    Now it was his turn to be at a loss for words as his fingers began rubbing his lips.  Ada realized that if she was going to see this through then she would need to tell him **_everything_**.  That would be the only way for him to understand her intentions.  Still, she wasn’t naïve.  This was dangerous territory she was treading in as she had discovered something he hadn’t meant for her to know about.  There was no telling what his reaction would be to this revelation.  She just hoped that he would give her the chance to explain.  
  
    “There’s something else…”  Closing her eyes, she took a moment to steady her nerves before looking back at him.  “As I was searching I… I came across your journal.  That’s how I found the ring.”  
  
    His expression immediately turned to horror.  “You…”  He paused in an effort to collect himself.  “You found my journal?”  
  
    She nodded in response.  “My intention wasn’t to pry into your personal life, Leon.  I was searching for clues to find the sniper, but when I began reading your words… I couldn’t stop.”  
  
    Leaning back into his chair, Leon closed his eyes and let out a long sigh.  No doubt his initial reaction was to see this as a violation of his trust.  Still, Ada held out hope that his feelings for her would allow him to see that she hadn’t done it out of malice.  But regardless, she knew more about his struggles than she’d had a right to.  Now she began to worry.  Had it been the right decision to force them both to face this truth?  
  
    Before she could torture herself over her decision any further, Leon spoke.  
      
    “I wrote a lot of personal thoughts in that book.  I never thought that anyone would read it,” he replied.  “But when it comes to you and me, Ada, it feels like par for the course.  You always seem to know everything about me while I continue to stumble around blindly when it comes to you.”  
  
    His hand came to a rest next to the butterfly ring before he took his index finger and began tracing along the outer edge.  
  
    “You know everything then.  My feelings… my thoughts… my fears, but once again I know nothing about yours,” he said before looking deep into her eyes.  After a long pause he asked, “Why?  Why was it so important to you?”  
  
    _“Ada!  Sniper above!”_  The roar of the sniper rifle echoed in her head.   _“I love you, Ada Wong…”_  
  
    Her eyes began to tear.  “Because you died in my arms, Leon,” she whispered softly.  The emotions had hit her so hard, that she hadn’t dared trying to speak for fear her voice would give way to crying.  “You died, and it felt as if my whole world had collapsed.”  
  
    A tear ran down her cheek causing Leon’s defensive posture to soften.  
  
    “Never once since Raccoon City did I ever picture my world without you in it.  But when you died… it was as if my heart had been ripped from my chest.”  
  
    After all this time… all these years, she was finally confessing her true feelings for him; letting him know of the deep impact he’d had on her life.  His loss had shaken her to her very core; leaving her with nothing but rage and a deadly desire for vengeance.  
  
    Leon’s eyes widened at her words; his anger now replaced by shock at what was taking place before him.  He held the look of a man who was awe-struck by discovering a secret he’d been trying for years to uncover.  
  
    He presented the opening to her with his silence… and she took it.  Ada didn’t hold back as she told him **_everything_** that had taken place during her time in Miami.  She began with what had transpired back in the Warehouse District and the death of his clone.  From there she described her one-woman war she’d waged against Umbrella One… to what had transpired at his apartment… to Helena’s and Ashley’s involvement – she didn’t leave out a single detail during her hunt for the sniper.  After she had killed Hunk, she then told him how much his funeral had affected her emotionally before Helena’s intel had given her a glimmer of hope.  That had led to her captivity within Olympus before Helena and Ashley had rescued her.  
  
    “… and then we found you, Leon – the **_real_** you,” she said while battling the tears.  “You were alive, and I vowed that I would make sure you stayed that way.”  
  
    Leon gazed back at her; his eyes heavy with his own tears.  To the man’s everlasting credit, he had sat there and silently listened; allowing her the chance to recount everything that had transpired the past few weeks.  He was both moved and in shock at how far she’d been willing to go to avenge him… and how far she had been prepared to go to keep him alive after finding him in the depths of Olympus’ labs.  
  
    “Ada…”  He had finally found his voice.  “I… I don’t know what to say.”  
  
    “You don’t have to say anything, Leon,” she replied as she laid her hand over his.  “But after everything that’s happened, I’m not going to make the mistake of not letting you know how much you mean to me.”  
  
    Then something amazing happened.  He began to smile for the first time as he took his left hand and laid it over hers.  Ada’s smile widened at her good fortune.  She was thankful to have a good and decent man who was deeply in love with her.  He’d had enough respect to allow her the chance to explain herself before passing judgment.  Throughout her adult life she’d earned respect, experience, and more money than she could ever spend on her own.  But even with all of those things, she now realized that there was nothing more important in this world that she could have asked for than **_him_**.  
  
    “I know,” he whispered.  
  
    “And I want you to know this, too – you’re my hero, Leon Kennedy.   ** _You_** saved me from becoming a mindless robot under Wesker’s thumb.   ** _You_** humanized me.   ** _You_** showed me that some things were worth fighting to protect – not because I was ordered to… but because I **_wanted_** to.”  
  
    Ada then summoned all of the courage she could muster as she leaned forward and rested her free hand on his cheek.  
  
    “I love you, Leon,” she said at last.  “I should have told you that years ago… but I was selfish and afraid.  Forgive me.”  
  
    Leon silently sucked in a breath as the tears in his eyes began to spill down over his cheeks.  He was overwhelmed with everything she was confessing to him.  She knew that if the two of them were ever going to have a chance at something real then she couldn’t hold back anymore.  Her heart had to be free of both fear and regrets so she could fill it with him and the love that she bore him.  
  
    “Ada…” he finally said.  “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that.”   His face then contorted with both joy and sorrow as new tears began welling in his beautiful blue eyes.  “I love you, too.  I’ve loved you since the first moment I laid eyes on you back at the police station.  My heart was yours that fateful day in September… never to return.”  
  
    “That’s a long time to wait,” she chuckled as the tears running down her cheeks mirrored his.  
  
    He then brought her hand to his lips and delicately kissed the back of it.  “Well… I happen to think you’re worth it, Miss Wong.”  
  
    Just looking at him confirmed everything she had heard.  Leon had meant **_every_** word.  For over fifteen years he had waited for her – the one woman he had wanted more than any other.  Their lifestyles however, had always kept them apart.  She was a spy and an assassin.  He was a cop turned government agent.  Like the Chinese symbols of yin and yang, they were complete opposites in terms of their profession and life – but together… together they were always something more.  And here, Leon had shown her the truth.  He had loved her from the very beginning – something she had been unworthy of at the time.  In the end though, it had been **_his_** choice to whom he gave his heart – and he had chosen her whether she was worthy of it or not.  
  
    In that quiet moment together, unfamiliar feelings of joy and happiness began stirring within her.  As foreign as they felt, Ada knew in her own heart that she now would embrace them to the fullest.  This was where she was **_supposed_** to be.  This was where she **_wanted_** to be… with him.  
  
    Their faces had already been moving closer together like lovers beckoning their beloved.  When their lips finally met, she savored how warm and alive the man across from her felt; how different he was from all of the others of her past.  His hand gently grasped the back of her neck as hers went to his face.  Finally after all of this time, she was here with him and enjoying the delicious harmony of her body responding to his.  At that moment, all doubts and fears were laid aside as she savored the feeling of **_her_** man.  
  
    When their lips parted, Ada gently rested her forehead against his and giggled.  
  
    “I’m such a rube,” she said with a smile.  “My mascara’s running all over!”  
  
    Leon chuckled in response.  “Can I tell you something?” he whispered softly.  “You’ve never looked more beautiful than you do right now.”  
  
    She arched an eyebrow and gave him a playful pout.  “When I’m a mess?”  
  
    “No,” he replied with a smile, “when you’re vulnerable… like you are right now.”  
  
    He took her face in his hands and stared back at her with that same smile on his lips.  His eyes held both longing and wonder as he gazed into hers.  She’d seen that same look before – a long time ago in a Paris hotel room.  It was a look of adoration; something that he’d freely given to her that night and was giving to her now.  
  
    “I love you, Ada.”  
  
    And Ada knew what she wanted.  
  
    Looking over at the table, she carefully picked up the butterfly ring and gently placed it in his hand.  Taking her fingers, she slowly closed his over it before looking at him with a grin.  
  
    “This belongs to you, Leon.”  
  
    Opening his hand, he stared down at the ring for a brief moment before looking back up at her.  “Ada…?” he began to say before she pressed her index finger against his lips.  
  
    “Shhh…” she whispered softly.  When Ada was sure she had his full attention, she continued.  “Now, I believe that you bought this ring for a reason.  Was there a question you wanted to ask me, Mr. Kennedy?”  
  
    His eyes furrowed quizzically at first before widening in understanding at what she had meant.  “Are you…?” he began to say before staring at her with his mouth agape.  “Are you… serious?”  
  
    Ada didn’t respond – she didn’t have to.  She simply smiled back at him like only she could.  
  
    Yes… this was where **_she_** wanted to be.  
  
      
                                               

**_Next: Chapter 6-2: Home_ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 6-2: Home**

 

**Ada’s Beach House**   
**St. George’s Island, Bermuda**   
**October 15th 2014**   
**17:34 ADT  
**

**_Four Months Later…_ **

  
    The gentle caress of the late afternoon breeze caused a smile to form on her lips.  The wind was soft and warm; much like the touch of her lover.  It was a sensuous thought that sent a shiver of pleasure throughout her body.  Slowly opening her eyes, Ada glanced out her bedroom window towards the setting of the sun.  The glowing ball was a gorgeous delight – a beautiful mix of orange and yellow which caused the smile on her face to grow even wider.  Taking an afternoon nap wasn’t something that she was accustomed to, but after what she and Leon had done last night… and again in the morning… perhaps it was warranted.  And given the serenity of the moment, she realized that there was no other place in the world she would rather be than right here with him.  
  
    The previous night had seen them lying side by side on the beach staring up into the star-filled sky above.  It had been a beautiful bonding experience as they laid there hand-in-hand watching the shooting stars pass before their eyes.  Even as the late tide began to gently nibble at their feet, they had talked at length about **_everything_** – from how different their lives had been growing up… to what each of them had done in between the times they’d seen one another… and more importantly they had talked about their future together.  Now that she was officially retired from her life as a spy along with Leon’s decision not to return to the DSO, they had mutually decided to create a business together.  With her experience and his work as a government agent, what better pair could tackle the issues of both security and investigations?  Thus the decision to form a security consultation firm had become their newest brain-child.  It would be something for the two of them to work at together – her and Leon.  
  
    _Leon…_  A contented sigh escaped her as she continued to lay upon her pillow gazing out at the evening sun.  Taking a deep breath through her nose brought in not only the peaceful aroma of the salty sea air but also **_his_** scent as well.  It was the continued proof that the past four months had not been a dream.  After sixteen long years, the two of them were finally together.  With that, Ada closed her eyes and smiled again with genuine satisfaction at the good fortune she’d been blessed with.  
  
    Reaching behind her, she felt across the bed for her lover.  To her surprise however, her fingertips found nothing but empty bed linens.  
  
     “Leon…?”  She turned over and saw that he wasn’t there.  
  
    Sitting up in alarm, Ada pulled the sheet over her naked breasts and called out for him again.  There was no response.  Her heartbeat suddenly began to increase as a wave of concern set in.  However, she stopped herself short from panicking when she noticed a small piece of paper lying on his pillow.  It was a note in his handwriting.  
  
    _My dearest Ada,  
  
    If I haven’t returned when you read this, then I apologize.  I wasn’t able to sleep and didn’t want to wake you.  I have a lot on my mind today so I’m going down to the beach for a little while to think things through.  I’ll be back soon.  
  
    All my love,     Leon_  
  
    A sigh of relief echoed throughout the room as she rubbed her forehead.  At least she knew where he was, but his reason for leaving began making her apprehensive.  A week after leaving Calgary had seen his nightmares return.  Each time they had, she’d held him close to her until his breathing had returned to normal.  Over the ensuing months they had begun to lessen as she discovered ways to give him the comfort he needed in order to help him open up about not only fears but also the constant battle with his depression.  As a result, she had begun to understand him better along with his emotions.  Now she had a feeling that something painful had brought this newest phase on.  
  
    His note had said that he would be back, but Ada knew she was never one to be content sitting on the sidelines waiting.  She was at her best when attacking a problem head-on.  Perhaps that wasn’t the normal response for a woman in a committed relationship, but if there was one thing she could say about herself it was that she was anything but “normal”.  She could sense that Leon was hurting and wanted to be there for him.  That cemented her decision.  Throwing off the covers, she got up to dress and then set out to find him.  
  
    Walking toward the beach, Ada began scanning the surrounding area.  That was when she noticed him further down near the water.  He was sitting along the front of a sand dune staring out at the ocean.  She smiled to herself and made her way over to him.  When she got closer, she saw his gaze was focused not on the water but out beyond the horizon as if deep in thought.  
  
    She stopped a few feet away.  “There you are,” she cooed gently.  “I’m not used to being the one waking up alone.”  
  
    He didn’t turn nor did he acknowledge that she’d even spoke to him.  He just sat there silently.  After a long moment had passed with nothing but the wind to keep her company, she feared that he wasn’t going to respond at all.  Ada was about to speak again when he suddenly turned his head and smiled broadly at her.  His delayed response was worrisome, but the look in his eyes also showed that he was genuinely happy to see her.  For that she was glad.  
  
    Leon continued to stare for a long moment as if studying her before speaking.  “You are so beautiful,” he said with a grin.  “You know that?”  
  
    Surprise quickly caught up with her.  She’d remembered those same words from a different time… but she wasn’t going to dwell on those unpleasant memories now.  Recovering quickly, she smiled back and walked over next to him.  
  
    “Is this spot taken, handsome?” she asked.  
  
    With a smile, he slid over to make room for her.  When she sat down, she was comforted by the fact that he immediately laid a hand on her leg before turning his attention back to the peaceful view before them.  
  
    “You didn’t have to come down here, Ada,” he said.  
  
    “Yes, I did,” she replied gently as she began caressing the back of his head.  
  
    His whole body felt tense, but as soon as she began her soothing motions, a smile creased on his lips.  Slowly, his body surrendered itself to her touch.  Early on during his nightmares, she had discovered that this was very comforting to him when she caressed him in this way.  That was what she wanted for him now – to allow him to relax and feel safe enough to open up to her about what was troubling him.  
  
    As they sat there together just listening to the wind and the waves, Ada took a brief moment to look at her man.  A grin formed on her lips at how smooth his hair felt as it passed between her fingers.  She even marveled at the strands of grey beginning to crop up amidst the dark blonde that only seemed to make him appear more handsome.  After the minutes had passed by in silence, Ada realized that the beginning of this conversation was up to her.  
  
    “I thought you would have woken me,” she said finally.  “I was worried when you weren’t there.”  
  
    Leon turned to her with a mischievous look on his face.  “And disturb the beautiful naked woman lying next to me?”  
  
    He was trying to deflect the subject.  While she made sure that her gaze wasn’t threatening, she hadn’t let her eyes waver from his.  She wanted him to know that even though she was here for him, she also wanted his honesty.  His eyes eventually yielded.  Letting out a deep sigh, Leon lowered his head.  
  
    “Alright then…”  
  
    Taking her hand, Ada ran it down the length of his neck and across his shoulders in silent encouragement for him to continue.  He then looked up and stared out on the endless ocean once more.  
  
    “Ashley has been on my mind of late,” he said at last.  “I keep thinking about what happened to her… and how she died.”  A wounded sigh escaped him.  “She didn’t deserve that, Ada.  If only I could have…”  
  
    “No, Leon,” she gently interrupted.  “None of what happened was your fault.  There are only two people who deserve the blame for her death – her father and Jennifer Krauser.  Let it lie with them where it belongs.”  
  
    He closed his eyes.  That’s when she noticed him holding the ID tags in his right hand.  
  
    “You’re right, Ada.  It’s just…” his voice trailed off.  After a pause, he looked over at her.  “Do you know it’s been ten years to the day since Spain?  I was lying next to you this morning when I realized that... now I can’t stop thinking about it… or her.  Even this sunset reminds me of our escape on that Jet Ski.  Why?  Why can’t I turn this off?”  
  
    Her heart was breaking for him.  She hadn’t realized the connection to Spain until he told her.  Now she understood why he was in pain.  While he hadn’t known Ashley back then, his orders had been to rescue her at all costs – and he had done so with flying colors.  Over the years that shared experience between him and the President’s daughter had a lasting impression on both of them.  As a result, they had formed a close friendship with one another.  Ashley had become his best friend and confidant – a woman he had been able to trust with many things about his life… including her.  
  
    _“He loved you, you know…”_ Ashley had told her.   _“You truly were a part of him he couldn’t let go.”_  
  
    Even though Ashley had developed her own love for Leon, the woman had willingly told her of his feelings for her.  Perhaps she had known deep down that he had already made his heart’s choice and had accepted it.  Regardless, the woman had gone so far as to freely offer her help and had proven to be an invaluable member of her team during their escape from Olympus.  Ashley had earned her respect – something she never gave lightly.  Leon was right – she hadn’t deserved her fate.  
  
    _“I made sure that at least one of the women he cares about would die today.”_  
  
    Jennifer Krauser’s final words then ran through her head.  With that, her eyes narrowed in a silent rage she hadn’t known since Albert Wesker.  It was as if the woman had known in some way that she might not survive her battle against her.  In order to obtain some type of revenge against Leon, she had mortally wounded Ashley to get at him.  
  
    _Damn you, Jennifer!_ she thought bitterly.   _Damn you to hell for doing this to them both!_  
  
    Closing her eyes, Ada took a silent breath to compose herself.  This wasn’t the time to dwell on her hatred for what the Krauser woman had done.  She could save that for another day.  Jennifer was dead, and she knew she’d have to find solace in that fact.  Right now it was Leon who needed her comfort.  
  
    “You cared about her, Leon,” she said softly as she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.  “Ashley knew that.  That’s why she loved you.”  
  
    Planting a kiss on his neck, she then gently turned his face to look him in his eyes.  
  
    “It’s okay to hurt over this.  Ashley was an important part in your life.  I just don’t want you to think that you have to go through it alone.  That’s why I came to find you.  I’m here for you, Leon.  We’re a team now.  Don’t forget that.”  
  
    Tears of both pain and joy were welling in his eyes.  While the passing of his friend was still weighing heavily on his heart, her genuine words were reaching past the hurt to give him the support he so desperately needed.  Despite his grief, Leon managed to smile back at her.  He then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against her forehead.  
  
    “Thank you, Ada,” he said as he gently touched her face.  “I truly am a lucky man.”  
  
    She returned his smile with a warmth she had only known in his company.  He was the only man in her life who had ever penetrated her heart of stone and given her a reason to care.  For that, she was ever grateful to the fates for their gift.  Her love for him burned so deep that she wanted desperately to take him away from his thoughts.  Then something occurred to her.  
  
    Standing up, she looked down with a smile and offered her hand.  “Come take a walk with me.”   
  
    His eyebrows arched questioningly at the unexpected offer.  However, his hesitation only lasted for a brief moment before he took her hand with a grin.  Helping him to his feet, she linked her arm in his and soon the two of them were walking along the shoreline.  The water was cool and serene as the waves enveloped their feet.  It reminded of her of another time – one that had occurred right after her mission in Spain.  
  
    After delivering the subordinate Plaga to Wesker, she had come here to enjoy her time at this very beach.  Being here had given her time to think – about the plans she had already put in motion to betray her benefactor… and about her feelings for Leon.  The differences between the two men in her life had always amazed her.  One had been a cruel and sadistic taskmaster while the other had been a gentle protector.  After what she’d experienced at the hands of her father, Wesker hadn’t seemed all that different.  It hadn’t taken much for her to believe that **_all_** men were just as cruel – until she had met Leon.  That one fateful night in September had changed her forever.  
  
    “After I made my escape from Spain, I came here,” she said to him.  “I always found the warm sand and peaceful ocean view calming to my mind.  It gave me a chance to reflect on what had happened during my mission… while also giving me a chance to think about you.”  
  
    He looked over at her with a grin.  “You thought about me?”  
  
    “Of course I did.  You had a lasting impression on me after Raccoon City.  And being able to see you again after six long years…” she let her voice trail off as a smile creased her lips.  “Well… it meant a lot to me, Leon.  I missed you.”  
  
    “Really?” he grinned.  “As I recall, you were the one in a hurry to leave when that helicopter showed up.”  
  
    “It wasn’t by choice,” she replied.  
  
    “Ada,” he said as he looked down at her with another smile.  “I’m only teasing.  I read your note – the one you left me on Christmas that year.  It explained everything while also warning me about the danger I was in.  I never forgot what you did for me.”  
  
    “I’m glad to hear that, Leon.”  
  
    She looked up at him with mystery playing in her eyes.  That was when she reached over and pinched his firm hindquarters.  His smile immediately grew wide as he reached over and returned the favor.  Soon the two of them were laughing like love-crazy teenagers.  Leon had the look of a man enthralled with the company he was with which made her smile with delight.  Everything she’d told him had been true, though.  This had been the very beach where she’d come to the decision to protect him from Wesker’s malevolence all those years ago.  That had begun her unofficial role as his “guardian”.  
  
    After walking along the shore hand-in-hand, he suddenly stopped and gently pulled her in front of him.  A serious look soon came over him as his eyes began searching hers.  She could see there was a question on his mind and was looking to her for its answer.  
  
    Closing his eyes, Leon let out another painful sigh.  “How do you do it, Ada?” he finally asked when he looked down at her.  “How do you forget the things that you’ve done… or experienced?”  
  
    She gazed up at him sadly; wishing that she had some sort of magical spell that could wash away his pain.  But he was wrong in one regard.  She hadn’t been able to just “forget” as he alluded to – not after everything she’d done in her life.  
  
    “I don’t, Leon,” she replied as she caressed his cheek.  “I just make room for it.  That’s all you can do.”  
  
    That was the bitter truth of it.  There was no true way to forget that kind of turmoil.  Before she had met him, she hadn’t regretted a single thing she’d done in her life.  She’d been nothing more than an emotionless spy and assassin – a woman able to complete her missions with no empathy or remorse.  Back then she’d been worthy of the title _“The bitch in the red dress.”_  It had made things easier to accept in her line of work.  However, that wasn’t the kind of person Leon was.  He was a good and gentle man who had fought his hardest – not for himself but for those he cared about.  Over the years, all of his horrific experiences had left a permanent scar on his heart.  While he would never be able to fully forget any of it, she hoped that one day she could help him to understand and accept their role in his life.  
  
    Leon looked down at the ID tags in his hand.  Somehow she’d known that her response wasn’t the answer he had been looking for.  Now it seemed as if he was willing the rectangular pieces of metal to produce one.  At first she had felt a sudden sense of dismay until she realized that perhaps his tags **_did_** hold an answer to his question after all.  Reaching over, she gently took them in her hand before looking back up at him.  
  
    “You can’t erase your pain, Leon,” she replied, “but you can make it easier to bear.”  
  
    He stared back at her as if desperate for the answer.  “How?” he whispered.  
  
    Taking the ID tags, she placed the chain around his neck.  Resting her hand on top of them, she gently cupped the metal against his chest.  
  
    “Keep these close as a reminder that you were loved and to remember the role Ashley had in your life.”  
  
    She then reached down and took his left hand in hers.  Running her thumb over the tungsten band he wore on his ring finger, she then placed her left hand over top of his.  Touching her golden ring to his, she smiled up at him.  
  
    “And keep this as a reminder that you **_are_** loved, Leon… by me.”  
  
    She wasn’t hoping for a miracle at this point.  All she wanted was for him to know that she was going to be with him every step of the way as a partner should – like a **_wife_** should.  Slowly a smile began forming on his lips as he gazed up from his ring, making her heart flutter with his genuine look of affection.  
  
    Taking her face in his hands, he gently cupped her cheeks.  “I love you so much, Mrs. Kennedy,” he said at last as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
    There was no hesitation in her response.  “I love you back, Mr. Kennedy.”  
  
    Their ensuing kiss sealed their words of commitment – to themselves and to their life together.  While Ada understood their marriage would not be an easy one, she also knew that it was something worth fighting for come what may.  No matter what the future would hold, they would face the trials together as a team.  For that was when each of them was at their best.  Together, they would make a home in this world.  
  
    _Home._  That was a word she had never put much stock in during the course of her life.  At first, “home” had been a meager reference to her beach house here in Bermuda or the penthouse apartment in New York City, but she’d been wrong.  Through him, Leon had shown her that a home wasn’t a building or a dwelling that you simply occupied – it was deeper than that.  A home was a place that existed beyond a physical structure.  It was a refuge from the storm called “life”.  It was a place for both joy and sorrow… along with comfort and hope.  It was a part of a person’s being down to his or her very soul – surrounded by friends and loved ones.  It was a place to sink roots and raise a family – watching them grow into something beautiful.  
  
    As their passion grew, Ada realized that she’d never had a “home” in the true sense of the word.  It had been a void in her life that she’d tried to fill with money, fancy dresses, and jobs spanning across the globe.  In the end, no matter how much she had accomplished in her professional life, she had always been left wanting.  But being here with him and feeling the genuine love he bore her, Ada began to understand its true meaning… and the potential it possessed.  After all of these years, she had finally found the one thing she’d been searching for her entire life.  With that, a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
    Ada Wong-Kennedy knew that she was finally **_home._**  
  
      
 ****

**_End of Chapter 6…  Next: Epilogue_**            


	23. Chapter 23

**Epilogue**

 

**Elmendorf Air Force Base**  
 **Anchorage, AK**  
 **June 10th 2014**  
 **09:53 AKDT**  
  
  

**_One Week After The Destruction of Olympus…_ **

  
  
    _“The Eastern Slav Republic saw the return of former president Svetlana Belikova to power yesterday in a bloodless coup.  Two years ago had seen the former head of state resign her office in the wake of startling evidence implicating her administration in the manufacture of biological weapons.  Miss Belikova had been living in exile within the Russian Federation; however all of that changed with the toppling of the US-backed Krechenko government in a seamless transition of power.  Supported by Russian armor and infantry along with thousands of pro-Russian Slavic sympathizers, President Belikova spoke to her enthusiastic supporters outside the Presidential Palace.  
  
    ‘Today has seen the return of our nation to its rightful sovereigns – the great people of the Eastern Slav Republic.  Never again shall our country’s political system nor its culture be subjected to Western influence.  Let the nations of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization take heed of what has happened here and know that we shall never again be a vassal state under your thumb.  We do not need you here.  We do not want you here!’  
  
    “While a majority of the country’s populous support Belikova’s return to power, there are some who are troubled by Russia’s role in the recent coup.  Meanwhile, Western leaders from NATO and the United States quickly condemned the actions of Belikova along with sending strong admonishment to Russian President Vladimir Putin.  In their response, European leaders also expressed concern over The Russian Federation’s growing involvement in the political affairs of its western neighbor.  From the Rose Garden, President Palmer called on the US Congress to act swiftly to pass further sanctions on Russia in response.  
  
     “In other news, search crews continue to scour the western shores of Alaska in an effort to recover additional plane wreckage from the crash that claimed the life of Former President Alexander Graham and his daughter, Ashley.  While no bodies have been recovered at this time, representatives from Graham Corp International praised the efforts of both the Coast Guard and local volunteers.  Memorial services for the former president and first daughter are planned at the White House on…”_  
  
    “TV mute!”  He hadn’t wanted to hear anymore, and immediately the television went silent.  
  
    “Do you need anything, Mr. Secretary?” the head of his security detail asked.  
  
     Looking up from the files on his lap, the Secretary of Homeland Security took a measured look at his subordinate.  “I’m fine, Carlos.  Thank you.”  
  
    He’d hired Carlos Oliveira as his personal bodyguard right after the Raccoon City incident.  Being a former member of the UBCM, the man had brought not only his expertise to the position, but also his knowledge and insight into Umbrella’s operations.  With his help, The Family had been able to aid the FBI and CIA in “shutting down” several of the pharmaceutical conglomerate’s military training facilities in the U.S. and around the world without any fatalities.  Over the years, he’d found that the former mercenary was one of the few people outside of his immediate family whom he could actually trust.  
  
    His attention soon shifted back to the stacks of briefing documents that accompanied the Olympus folder.  Becoming HOMESEC had given The Family continued influence over political decisions being made in the White House.  While that had been useful to Alexander Graham, now that the man was dead, everyone in the organization was looking to **_him_** for guidance.  He wasn’t even sure that he wanted the mantle of ‘Zeus’ given the incredible and often corrupting power that came with the title.  
  
    Besides… if there was one thing he’d been dead set against, it had been the creation of Olympus in the first place.  Bio-Organic Weapons were unstable and completely dangerous.  After all, he had first-hand experience that could testify to that fact.  Nearly two decades ago had seen him inserted into an undercover role at the Raccoon Police Department by Vice President Graham himself.  The Family’s connections in Umbrella’s Bio Weapons Division had informed them that someone within the company had been stealing secrets from the Arklay Lab Facility.  His mission had been to determine the identity of the culprit.  It had taken time, but he eventually discovered that Albert Wesker – captain of the R.P.D.’s S.T.A.R.S. teams – had been the individual behind the thefts… and that was when all hell had broken loose.  
  
    He shook his head at the unpleasant memories.  At least he could take solace in the fact that he’d gotten out of that cursed city before its collapse.  While his new assignment had seen him well shut of that nightmare, he’d had one final piece of business to finish before he could leave in good conscience – a promise that had to be kept to a friend.  
  
    Regrettably, Alexander hadn’t fully understood the dangers B.O.W.s presented even after the man had become president.  He had seen only a weapon to be used against his enemies.  God… how many discussions had turned into arguments between them in his effort to convince the man to abandon his plans?  But in the end Alexander had been ‘Zeus’, and the final decision had rested with him.  Both he and his right hand man, Derek Simmons, had been most adamant that the United States needed a location from which to capitalize on Umbrella’s biological research.  Now both of them were dead and the fate of The Family was now his.  The irony was not lost on him.  
  
    _Such a responsibility…_ he thought solemnly as he turned the insignia ring on his thumb.   However, he knew that it was his and his alone.  If he didn’t rise to the challenge now, he could see the whole US political system come crashing down and with it the entire country.  This certainly wasn’t the time for national weakness now that Russia was spreading its wings in Europe.  The United States had to prepare itself and soon.  
  
    That was what brought him to his current predicament – Olympus was now destroyed.  As he perused over the casualty numbers once again, he shook his head.  Over seven hundred people had died… including the former President.  Two more were unaccounted for – the head researcher, Dr. Linda Carson and Karena LesProux, Wolfpack member code-named “LUPO”.  His agents had last placed the two of them on a flight to Russia three days ago.   ** _That_** couldn’t have been a coincidence.  He had always feared that perhaps a foreign nation might try and infiltrate Alexander’s biological research.  Now it appeared as if the Russians had done exactly that.  
  
    The next set of printouts in his possession had been passed to him by another one of his agents.  It was a blackmail document sent by Ada Wong – one of the few additional survivors of Olympus.  The information sent had been small in size, but the woman had made no qualms about explaining **_all_** of the data she had in her possession.  She’d gotten a hold of everything – Olympus’ research data, The Family’s ties to the government… even the financial dealings of Graham Corp International.  It was enough damning evidence to put their balls in a vice before she squeezed.  
  
    At least her demands had been simple enough.  There were to be no reprisals made against her or any member of her team; else wise she would release all of the data to the public.  Truth be told, he’d had no desire to pursue her or the other three from the outset, but her threat made the stakes all the more real.  The country could ill afford another spy releasing information of this magnitude.  He would make sure The Family left her and her people alone.  
  
    Closing the file folder, he placed it in his briefcase just as the doors to the situation room opened.  The commander of Elmendorf Air Force Base, General Maxwell Morgan, made his way over to him.  
  
    “Mr. Secretary,” the general said as he and the two officers with him saluted.  The insignia ring on the man’s thumb already spoke volumes concerning his allegiance.  “I apologize for the delay.  The salvage operation is set to commence shortly.”  
  
     “Thank you, General,” he replied as he shook the man’s hand.  
  
    “Sir, if you’ll follow me, Alpha and Bravo Teams are nearing the site.”  
  
    Passing through the steel doors led him into the situation room – the nerve center for all military operations within the northern theater.  This was where they would oversee the recovery mission at Olympus.  While the facility itself had been purged, the data archives center was housed with enough shielding to protect all critical data in case of a biohazard outbreak.  It was even enough to protect against the detonation of the self-destruct system.  That was why he had ordered a recovery operation.  
  
    “What assets are in the vicinity, General Morgan?”  
  
    “A transport helicopter will carry the Delta teams to the facility’s entrance.  In support we have an E-3 AWACS plane in the air just in case we have outside visitors, a drone for short-range support, and an F-22 Raptor on station,” replied the general.  
  
    That was good.  Having only a few aircraft in the vicinity would create a small enough profile to avoid detection.  In this day and age, monitoring eyes were everywhere.  The last thing they needed was the media or even a foreign nation taking note of what was happening within A.N.W.R.  
  
    “General?”  A young woman at one of the computer terminals turned toward them.  
  
    “Yes, Lieutenant?”  
  
    “Captain Summers is reporting in at the objective, sir.”  
  
    On the wall stood a large monitor showing a satellite view of the area surrounding Olympus.  The teams were disembarking from the transport helicopter and moving towards what was left of the entrance to the facility.  
  
    “Command, this is Alpha Leader,” came the reply over the radio.  “Awaiting your orders.”  
  
    “Mr. Secretary?”  
  
    The general was looking at him as was everyone else in the room.  This mission had been designated with the highest form of classification – a black op.  The approval to proceed would need to come from him.  It was **_his_** responsibility now.  He took a deep breath to calm the pounding of his heart before he gave the orders.  
  
    “Proceed with the operation.”  
  
    “Alpha and Bravo Teams, you are a go,” the general ordered.  
  
    After the acknowledgements were made, the Delta teams began setting up their equipment before repelling down into the depths of the facility.  Satellite imaging was useless now, but the teams had come equipped with field cameras attached to their helmets.  Those of them in the situation room were being given a real-time feed on the events unfolding down below.  
  
    “Carbon monoxide levels are still high,” said Captain Summers.  “All teams put your masks on now!”  
  
    When the soldiers reached the bottom, he could see that they were in what was left of the hangar bay.  Wreckage and smoldering ruins greeted them at every turn.  That confirmed the initial reports that the self-destruct device had been detonated.  Still, no one had any clue as to how or why it had happened.  Alexander would never have destroyed his facility regardless of the cost.  Perhaps it had been Wong and her people?  At this point it didn’t really matter.  What **_did_** matter was the information they needed to glean from Olympus’ servers.  
  
    While he had detested the biological research being performed, there were other military projects that had been conducted as well – prototype weapons such as the P.R.L. 412 among others.   ** _That_** data was invaluable.  
  
    “Damn!”  The remark from one of the soldiers startled him out of his thoughts.  
  
    General Morgan was already requesting an update.  “Is there a problem, Captain?”  
  
    “It appears that the bridge leading into the heart of the facility has collapsed, sir,” the officer replied.  “We’ll need another route to our objective.”  
  
    “Base schematics show laboratory facilities below your current location.  That will be your best opportunity to gain access to the data archives.”  
  
    “Roger that,” replied Summers.  “Bravo Team, stay here and provide over watch.  Alpha Team – you’re with me.”  
  
    The captain and his men hooked up and descended even further into the burned-out remains of the weapons labs.  
  
    “Holy shit!” a soldier exclaimed as his camera focused down on the remains of a large B.O.W. in full body armor.  The creature was laying face down on the floor and was thankfully dead.  “Are you guys seeing this?”  
  
    “Just keep focused, Jacobs,” Summers replied.  “We need to…”  
  
    “Captain, it’s Vasquez!” replied a member from Bravo Team.  “I… I’m registering movement in your area, sir!”  
  
    Summers and his team halted their advance.  “Are you sure, Sergeant?  Our motion trackers aren’t picking up anything.”  
  
     “Wait…!  Damn, I lost it!” replied the solider.  “Sir, I swear I was picking up movement in the labs right near your position.”  
  
    “Anderson, are you reading anything?” Summers asked.  
  
    “Negative, sir.  I think… wait a minute!  I just registered a contact north of us… what the hell?  It’s gone!”  
  
    “Command, are their any other teams in the vicinity that might have beaten us here?”  
  
    “That’s a negative, Captain,” replied the general.  “We’ve had the area observed for the past week.  Yours is the first team on site.”  
  
    All of a sudden there was the loud sound of metal hitting the floor behind the team.  Its ominous echo could be heard even in the situation room.  Soon all cameras were focused on the flank.  
  
    “Anyone else hear that?” asked one of the men.  
  
    “Everyone go weapons hot,” Summers ordered.  “There’s a good chance someone or something is in here with us.  Bravo Team, any sign of…”  
  
    All of a sudden a scream could be heard over the monitors.  The camera to a soldier named “Lobel” was spinning wildly before the feed cut to snow.  His life signs flat-lined soon after that.  
  
    “Man down!” shouted Vasquez.  “We’ve got a…”  A loud gasp escaped him just as his monitor went black.  Now his life signs were gone.  
  
    Soon, pandemonium began to take over.  The remaining two members were moving toward their dead comrades in a quick dash that made seeing through their cameras impossible.  In less than a minute, their life signs were in the red – showing that the four members of Bravo Team were all KIA.  General Morgan was at the computer monitor demanding a status update, but the signs were already there for those who knew what to look for.  He happed to be one of those people in tune with the situation.  Something within Olympus was still alive and was tearing the recovery team apart.  The rest would soon be dead unless a retreat was ordered.  
  
    “General, order those men out of there now,” he said calmly.  “I’m aborting the mission.”  
  
    Orders were relayed, but just as he feared, the results were the same.  Alpha Team was soon engaged by this phantom killer, and the results were just as deadly.  One by one each member of Summers’ team was killed without so much as a chance to fight back until only the captain remained.  With a loud scream, he charged forward and unloaded his weapon.  Just as the M4 clicked dry, a flash of movement appeared in front of him.  The man went silent and immediately his camera began rolling backwards… along with his head!  Now all nine soldiers were dead.  
  
    The situation room was eerily quiet as he found himself staring at the snow-filled monitors.  Disbelief was hitting him right in the gut.  Everything inside Olympus was supposed to be dead.  This was to have been a simple retrieval mission – get in and get out before anyone knew that they were there.  So what the hell had happened?  What was this thing that had effortlessly wiped out the entire squad?  He was determined to find out.  
  
    Looking down, he spoke to the lieutenant who was sitting at the video panel.  “Play back the captain’s video feed back right before he was killed.”  
  
    “Y…Yes, sir!” replied the startled officer.  She then began typing on the keyboard.  
  
    The video began playing until the blurred shape appeared on the screen.  He immediately ordered her to freeze the image.  
  
    “Can you enhance this?” he asked.  
  
    “Yes, Mr. Secretary.  I should be able to clean it up…” the young woman said as she went about her work.  “… there.”  
  
    The screen sharpened enough for him to ascertain that the individual was human… or at least humanoid.  But the features were still blurred.  
  
    “Again, please,” he ordered.  
  
    The lieutenant continued typing and soon the image was enhanced even more.  Now he could see the attacker.    
  
    “What the hell is that?” General Morgan asked.  
  
    The final image appeared to be that of a light-haired woman with a sword in hand.  Her face was blackened with burns as was true of her hands.  Who she was and what she was doing there was another mystery, but something about her drew his gaze.  He soon realized what it was – her eyes.  They were just as red and unearthly as **_his_** eyes had been – the eyes of Albert Wesker.  What the hell was this?  
  
    “General Morgan,” he said after recovering from the shock at seeing this new B.O.W.  “Initiate Operation: Turn and Burn – immediately!”  
  
    “Yes, sir,” the general responded before relaying the instructions to the F-22 pilot.  
  
    The wall monitors had already switched to a satellite feed tracking the fighter bomber.  A blinking light signaled a missile release and its vector toward the facility.  Once it impacted the ground, there was a moment of delay before a giant cloud of snow and dirt exploded from within the complex.  Olympus was now destroyed… along with any chance at salvaging that priceless data.  But there had been no other choice.  These were the types of decisions that would have to be made in the future as the head of The Family.  He just hoped that he’d made the right one here.  
  
    Once the destruction of the facility was confirmed, he immediately turned to General Morgan.  “General, I want all of the data of this operation scrubbed off of the hard drives of each computer.  Have it secured and given to me before I leave here in the next hour.  Is that understood?”  
  
    He knew that the orders were irregular, but it would be more dangerous if any trace of Olympus was allowed to remain.  Its very existence was a threat to national security, and any data relating to it could expose The Family and its ties.  As such it needed to stay buried… forever.  
  
    The general initially looked shocked at the audacious orders.  However, the man quickly saluted.    
  
    He’d hated this part.  Once upon a time he’d been a man who believed in the truth.  At least he had before becoming part of The Family.  As of today, he was the one person who had the most knowledge concerning the inner workings of the secret organization, and with that knowledge came power… and danger.  The real truth was deadly – to him and the nation he’d sworn to protect.  If that meant a lie was necessary to maintain the illusion for the American people… then so be it.  
  
    With that, he extended his hand to the general.  The man gave him a measured look as if trying to get a read on his new boss.  After the moment had passed with all eyes in the situation room on them, the two of them shook hands.  
  
    “We’ll have the data removed from our systems and provide it to you immediately…  
  
    … Secretary Burton.”  
  
     
 

**_*** THE END OF RESIDENT EVIL: VENGEANCE ***_**            


	24. Chapter 24

**Afterward**

 

Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong-Kennedy weren't the only survivors after the events of **_Resident Evil: Vengeance_**. Five more individuals lived to see tomorrow. In the spirit of **_Resident Evil 3_** , these are their brief epilogues.

 

**The Flight Home**

Helena Harper turned her gaze toward the clouds in the distance and let out a deep sigh. It was all over. The mission she and Ada had teamed up to confront had seen its final conclusion. They had endured heartache, trials, and loss… but together they had seen to a miracle that was Leon's rescue. Despite everything else, she would always be grateful for that. Now all that was left to do was sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight back home.

_Back home to what?_ she thought sullenly to herself. There was no man waiting for her, Deborah was gone, and Leon…

Closing her eyes, she sighed once more. Even though Leon was alive and safe, it felt as if she was losing him all over again. She **_had_** held out hope that he would come back to the DSO with her. However, after seeing his reaction to Ada's return, she already knew what his decision would be. Was she jealous of that fact? Perhaps a little bit. After all, she had already told the Asian spy of her feelings for the man. Still, deep down she knew the truth. Leon would always choose Ada first… always.

She hadn't fully understood the chemistry that had existed between the two except that they had "history" together. At first it had been frustrating to know that the man she'd fallen for was in love with another woman. But it wasn't until her own partnership with Ada when she began to fully understand their relationship. There was something deep that existed between them. It went further than a simple friendship… or even love. It was a connection – one so powerful that each would go to extreme lengths for the other. She'd been a witness to both sides of that coin. How could she compete with something like that?

A tear found its way down the length of her cheek; a testament to the pain welling within her heart. She didn't wish ill for Ada. In fact, she wanted nothing but happiness for them both. All three of them were friends baptized in the fires of battle and had formed bonds that would never be broken. With that, Helena knew that she'd do everything in her power to keep them safe. That's what friends did – they had each other's back. All she hoped for was that Ada took good care of him. Perhaps one day she'd find a love as strong and as deep as theirs.

Helena smiled at that thought… both with joy and sorrow.

"Good-bye, Leon."

 

**A New Beginning**

Adding the finishing touches to her report, Elza Walker signed off on the document and placed it to her supervisor's inbox. Her job at UCLA was everything she could have hoped it would be and more. No doubt Leon had been right – Ada Wong was most likely responsible for her good fortune. Looking back on it, she soon began to wonder why she hadn't accepted the research job in the first place. Why had she gone to Graham Corp instead?

A year ago, she was a young research nurse beginning what she believed to be a new and exciting career. Of course appearances were deceiving. She'd found out too late that once becoming a part of a team within Olympus… you never left. Day after day… month after month she had kept telling herself that the money was worth it. After all, she had needed to get on her feet financially after college so she would no longer be a burden on her parents. Still, that didn't assuage her loneliness… or horror when she found out what it was she was helping to create.

She'd lived in a prison of fear for so long there – no communication with family, no transfers, and always working under the constant threat of… disappearing. It had happened to one of her friends who had been too vocal in her disapproval. Elza had feared that one day it might happen to her, too. So she had remained silent… and alone. That was until she had met him – Vladimir Bodrovski.

A gentle sigh escaped her lips when she thought of him. Before their meeting, she hadn't been interested in friends… or a relationship while working at Olympus. However, the day he had unexpectedly sat down at her lunch table and began conversing with her had forced her to realize something. While she knew that the Russian was a mercenary and a killer, the way he spoke to her was soft and educated… almost as if there was true gentleness within him.

The first night he had snuck into her room, she'd tried to make herself believe that it hadn't meant anything… that it was simply an "encounter" due to the crushing loneliness they were subjected to. Still, when he continued to show up, she couldn't bring herself to rebuff him… and the way he had held her afterwards… Soon a tear ran down her cheek.

While she had continued to believe that he was only interested in her because of that, he had surprised her in the end. When the alarms rang out on that fateful day, he had denied himself the chance to escape in an effort to fight his way to her. Once he had, he'd stuck by her side and protected her until Ada Wong and her people had happened upon them. And when that monster had snagged their helicopter, Vladimir had come to her rescue yet again. He had died saving her life… and she'd be ever in his debt for it.

Reaching down, Elza straightened the maternity dress she was wearing. Maybe it was her imagination, but they always seemed to be more active when she was thinking of him. Twins – a boy and a girl. Despite what sins the man might have committed in his past, he had been there for her when she had needed someone. Once she gave birth to his children, she would make sure they knew that their father had been the one to save her life – in more ways than one.

While she was grateful to Ada Wong and her friends for her rescue, she would always remember the man known as "Spectre". Because of **_him_** , she had a chance at a new beginning.

 

**The Partnership**

The corridor was long and intimidating with its lavish columns and beautiful furniture. It was a scene that caused a smile to form on Dr. Linda Carson's lips as she and her new partner made their way towards their destination. It was here and now that everything she'd been striving towards these past few years was finally coming to fruition.

After the T-Virus outbreak in 1998, she had initially feared that she'd be prosecuted along with her colleagues from Umbrella. However, Alexander Graham had seen to sparing her from that fate in order for her to continue her work with biological weaponry under The Family's protection. Over fifteen years later that unique opportunity had eventually led to a more ambitious project – the creation of the super virus known as Ambrosia. Once the project had neared its completion, she soon realized what it was she had in her possession. It was a weapon of untold power – something she couldn't allow an ambitious man like Alexander to have possession of. No… there was only one country who deserved to be entrusted with it. That was when she had made the decision to return **_home_**.

Making contacts on the outside had been surprisingly easy. Escape, on the other hand, had been next to impossible with all of security measures within Olympus. However, when the mysterious T-Virus outbreak had occurred in the labs, she had taken advantage of the confusion to put her plan into action. Looking over at her partner, Karena LesProux, she knew that it had been more than beneficial to have befriended the French Special Forces member. She wouldn't have been able to make her escape from the facility alive if it hadn't been for her.

Reaching the other end of the hallway, a man dressed in an expensive grey business suit met them in front of the large mahogany doors. He smiled upon their approach; his eyes looking down at the case she was carrying.

"Dr. Carson," he said in his Slavic accent, "we welcome you and your associate to the Presidential Palace. Please come this way. President Belikova is most eager to meet with you."

 

**From the Ashes**

Her fingers dug into the rock and frozen dirt. With careful motions, she pushed herself up through the narrow opening that led to the surface. It was an old air vent that had been knocked loose during the missile strike. Above her it was cold… cold and bright. While the temperature might be freezing, the surface meant air.

She was the living embodiment of pain. For the past week while she remained trapped beneath Olympus, her whole body felt as if it was on fire – the skin had blistered and peeled from her burns. It wasn't just her encounter with the fire that had caused her injuries – her entire abdomen was a mass of torment after she'd been gutted by her enemy. The woman's eyes narrowed as she grit her teeth and crested the surface. No matter what happened, she was going to survive. She **_had_** to survive.

_Survive…_ She had understood that Ada Wong was a formidable opponent – but there was also something "unnatural" about her. When she'd overheard the doctors mention that her blood contained the "pure" T-Virus, she'd been intrigued. After she had made her escape, she'd stolen the blood sample from the labs and injected it into her body right before initiating the self-destruct sequence. She had erroneously believed that it would give her an advantage during her final battle with the Asian spy. But as the knife had sliced up her belly, she realized that she'd been wrong. That was until she had woken up screaming in pain amidst the fire and smoke.

If it hadn't been for the salvage team, she might never have escaped from the burning nightmare below. Right now she just had to escape. If she could escape… she'd have another chance for revenge!

Shuffling her boots across the barren Alaskan landscape, she found herself shivering against the cold. Her legs were becoming weaker until finally collapsing to her knees. Suddenly, the pain she'd been fighting hard to resist began to intensify – almost as if her blood was boiling within her veins! Bringing her arms up, she watched as the burned and blackened skin began to mend itself. Her cuts… her scars… even the large wound up her torso was beginning to heal. But as it did, it felt as if she was being stabbed with hundreds of serrated blades.

A grunt escaped her followed by her teeth mashing together in an effort to steel herself. The pain… it was becoming too much to bear. It was in that instant however, when she focused her mind on one image to which she could direct all of her anger; one person whom she hated more than any other. A woman she wanted dead.

With that, Jennifer Krauser let the rage consume her and screamed a name.

**_"_ ** **_AAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAA!"_ **


End file.
